Chasseurs par dépit
by Zialema
Summary: [SoulEater x OnePiece x Ranma1/2] Shibusen, une école d'armes démoniaques et de manieurs, tous là pour protéger le monde des âmes corrompues et des sorcières. Petit problème dans l'équation... deux électrons libres qui se sont perdus dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur. (Saotome Ranma est le guest de la fic)
1. Welcome to Shibusen !

**Bonjour, Bonsoir et bienvenu à tous et à toutes pour un nouveau X-Over pour sauver le soldat Portgas !**

 **Cette fois, on se lance sur un triple mélange. On a déjà vu du One Piece avec Soul Eater, ou avec Ranma1/2, mais en aucun cas, un mélange des trois. Et à moins que j'ai mal cherché, j'ai pas encore vue Ranma1/2 avec Soul Eater. Donc, voilà, je me lance \o/**

 **Disclamer : One Piece est à Oda, Soul Eater est la propriété intellectuelle de Atsushi Ōkubo, quant à Ranma1/2 on doit s'adresser à ****Rumiko Takahashi (d'autant plus que j'avais trois ans à la fin de la publication.**

 **Je demanderai aussi à ceux ayant connu le manga version Club Dorothée de ne pas venir me taper sur les doigts sur le nom de tel ou tel personnage, ou sur l'existence de tel ou tel évènement. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit était calme, presque tranquille.

Les rues vides.

Un léger vent faisait voler les feuilles d'arbres qui jonchaient le sol de la ville immobile.

La Lune, avec un éternel sourire, riait de cette tranquillité.

De la peur qui exsudait de chaque maison.

Pas la moindre lumière ne filtrait de derrière les rideaux. Tout le monde était cloitré chez soi, dans le noir, à prier pour que le cauchemar parte et les oublie.

Aussi, tout le monde fut surpris quand une explosion raisonna, suivi presque immédiatement par d'étranges lueurs dans le ciel. Des lueurs joyeuses et sauvages de flammes.

Le sol du centre-ville venait d'exploser, les flammes léchant les décombres avec la joie d'un affamé se jetant sur un banquet. Deux silhouettes floues jaillirent de la poussière et du feu, évitant de justesse l'explosion d'une canalisation d'eau.

Les deux fuyards atterrirent sur un toit un peu plus loin et regardèrent les dégâts.

\- T'as encore une fois trop forcé sur la dose, nota le plus petit des deux en époussetant sa veste rouge de coupe chinoise traditionnel qui allait avec son ample pantalon noir.

Le plus grand ajusta son fedora orange sur son crâne en observant les dégâts.

\- Tant que ça ?

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté, rejetant sa courte tresse noire derrière son épaule, ses yeux bleus observant les dégâts.

\- Même Ryoga n'est pas aussi destructeur.

L'autre roula ses yeux cendres dans ses orbites.

\- Oh, allez… j'y suis pas allé à fond !

\- Heureusement, t'aurais rasé la ville, voire le pays, si ce n'est un petit bout du continent.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Tu as explosé une canalisation d'eau _froide_ et j'ai failli être mouillé ! Tu espères quoi ?! Rappelle-moi qui est le plus vieux, abruti de pirate !

\- Pourquoi je fais équipe avec une fillette comme toi, déjà ? soupira l'autre en se massant le nez.

Il esquiva le coup de poing en sa direction.

\- Peut-être parce que personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec nous, lui rappela le plus jeune.

D'autres figures sortirent des décombres.

Le plus jeune se pencha en avant, une main sous sa frange pour mieux voir, alors que son partenaire arrangeait sa chemise et son pantalon cargo.

\- Dix ont résisté. Ton Haki en sent d'autres ? pointa le plus jeune.

\- Non. On doit y aller à fond ? grommela le plus vieux qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, tout au max.

\- Avec les dégâts qu'on a déjà occasionnés, le vieux Shinigami aura notre tête.

L'estomac du plus vieux se manifesta, lui tirant une moue adorable avec ses tâches de rousseur.

\- J'ai la dalle…

L'autre lui adressa un regard faussement innocent et naïf qui aurait trompé n'importe qui.

\- Ils sont là-haut ! hurla l'un des survivants.

\- Ton diner est servi, nota le plus jeune.

\- Je vois ça… _à table_.

D'un même mouvement, le duo sauta du toit et se dirigea vers le groupe, passant à travers eux en un coup de vent, dans une furie de coups.

Quand ils en auraient fini, ils retourneraient à Shibusen et la ville retrouverait sa tranquillité, les deux étrangers aux cheveux charbon repartant avec le cauchemar qui avait terrorisé ses habitants nuit après nuit.

* * *

Ranma se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans la chambre d'à côté, suivi par le juron le plus original qu'il ait entendu.

Cela lui tira un sourire.

Si sa mère avait vent de ses « fréquentations » elle n'aurait pas besoin de l'excuse d'un fils n'étant pas un homme entre les hommes, pour agir et le forcer au sepukku. Il tenait à sa tête autant qu'à son estomac.

Un reniflement sarcastique lui échappa.

Son père et ses idées stupides.

La tristesse lui tordit les entrailles.

Le vieux panda lui manquait, même si ses conneries étaient responsables de sa situation actuelle. Tout le monde lui manquait. La personnalité tranquille et pourtant surprotectrice de Tendo-san, ce vieux camarade d'entraînement de son père (et possible futur beau-père). Kasumi, la fille aînée de Tendo, charmante et adorable, si attentionnée avec les autres. Nabiki, cette garce qui avait toujours une idée sous le coude pour avoir de l'argent. Même les tendances violentes et le comportement de sa fiancée Akane lui manquaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'entendre lui hurler dessus ou le frapper. Ou lui sourire, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, elle était mignonne quand elle le faisait.

Les autres aussi… Shampoo et sa détermination toute amazone à l'épouser parce qu'il l'avait vaincue en combat. Pas la peine d'y penser, surtout si on rajoutait que l'eau froide en faisait un chat… brrrr, un chat.

Il y avait aussi la vieille goule de grand-mère manipulatrice et surpuissante, pas plus grande qu'un nain de jardin mais qui pouvait l'envoyer voler sans difficulté lui manquait aussi... Sans parler de Mousse, cet homme de la même tribu qui vouait une adoration sans limite à Shampoo, qui voyait Ranma comme un rival, malgré le fait qu'il était incapable de voir au-delà de son nez sans ses lunettes en fond de bouteille. Le canard était con, mais on pouvait compter sur lui en cas de besoin.

Même Happosai lui manquait, pourtant, Kami savait combien il détestait ce pervers de gnome qui aimait l'asperger de bon matin d'eau froide, afin d'embrasser ses « atouts » que sa malédiction lui donnait.

Ryoga aussi, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Ce timbré aux crocs de loup qu'Akane trouver mignon (pour sa plus grande jalousie, pas qu'il l'ait jamais admis), avec la même force surhumaine que son partenaire d'infortune qu'était Ace. Un grand timide avec le sens de l'orientation le plus pourri de l'univers _**(Bêta : Quoi ? Pire que Zoro ? Pas possible ça/ Auteur : Sisi, c'est faisable)**_. P-chan était vraiment le petit cochon noir le plus bizarre et sympa de la planète. Même s'il cherchait à tout prix à évincer Ranma et se prouver plus fort que lui.

Ukyo aussi lui manquait… Ah cette chère Ucchan ! Non, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur le fait que son stupide père l'avait promis en mariage à Ukyo quand ils étaient gosse, juste pour le yatai de son père, qui devait être la dot, avant de fuir avec le stand d'okonomiyaki, laissant la gamine et le père sans moyen de subsistance. Mais elle lui manquait. C'était une bonne amie, toujours là pour l'encourager. Après tant de temps à avoir cru que c'était un homme, découvrir que Ukyo était une fille était un choc. Mais malgré son attitude si masculine, elle avait ses petits moments féminins et timides. Et elle avait accepté plus d'une fois de le couvrir quand il avait des ennuis (pour la plus grande horreur d'Akane).

Même ses camarades du lycée lui manquaient. Les défis de Tatewaki, les folies de Kodachi, la sœur. Sa prof barge qui passait d'adulte à gamine en une fraction de seconde. Le principal et ses méthodes d'enseignements plus que terrible (il se souvenait encore de son idée de raser le crâne de tous les garçons… _personne_ ne lui prendrait sa tresse).

Bref… tout ce petit monde lui manquait. Même son père et ses conneries et sa mère qu'il avait si peu connu à cause des entraînements imposé par l'abruti de panda.

\- Arrête ça, Blair ! rugit la voix bien connue du partenaire d'infortune de Ranma.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et passa dans sa salle de bain.

Si Blair était impliqué dans quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il la supportait seulement quand elle était humaine.

Lui et les chats… ce n'était toujours pas ça.

* * *

Ace faisait un très bon rêve.

Il était avec ses camarades et frères des Shirohige et ils avaient Luffy en invité, avec son équipage, sur le _Moby Dick_. Oyaji avait demandé un banquet en leur honneur, pour célébrer le fait que le jeune homme ait trouvé le One Piece.

Du moins, c'était son rêve, jusqu'à ce quelque chose tombe sur son ventre. Par réflexe, Ace avait roulé sur le côté, avec l'intention d'écraser ce qui le gênait contre le mur de sa cabine. Thatch allait lui payer si c'était une de ses blagues. Si c'était Haruta, c'est pas le fait qu'elle soit une femme qui l'épargnerait.

Petit problème… là où il aurait dû trouver un mur, il trouva le vide.

Et tomba dans un bruit spectaculaire de son lit.

Il laissa échapper quelques jurons et arrangea sa position pour se redresser.

Le lino vint au contact de sa peau.

Il ouvrit les yeux, définitivement réveillé.

Du lino. Pas du bois.

Avec un soupir, Ace s'assit par terre, le dos contre son lit, ses couvertures étalées sur et autour de lui dans sa chute

La réalité le frappa avec le rire silencieux et moqueur du soleil à l'étrange sourire.

Il n'était plus dans le Shin Sekai.

Il n'était plus avec ses nakamas.

Ace porta une main à sa poitrine, caressant l'énorme cicatrice circulaire en son centre.

Il supposait qu'il était mort, même si cet endroit ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il pouvait se faire de l'autre monde. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauver Luffy.

Cette guerre lui avait tout pris.

Le seul père qu'il n'ait jamais eu, sous la forme de son capitaine Shirohige.

Ses frères et sœurs de sa bande de pirates.

Son petit frère à qui il avait pourtant juré de ne jamais mourir.

Mais surtout, son nom.

Dans ses cauchemars, trois choses le hantaient.

Le cadavre de Thatch. La mort de son meilleur ami avait entamé la descente sans retour.

La voix de Sengoku révélant au monde qui était son père, alors qu'il avait tant essayé de le cacher.

Et son frère sur le point d'être tué. La panique et la supplication de sa voix quand Luffy lui demandait de ne pas mourir.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était bloqué ici, cherchant désespérément un moyen de rentrer. De retrouver son monde, de connaître le résultat de la guerre. Il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie d'un endroit appeler Shibusen, dans un monde totalement inconnu pour lui, cherchant une sortie, une réponse. Les siens.

Quelque chose sauta sur ses genoux.

Un chat noir avec une bouille adorable et un chapeau pointu.

\- J'ai pas le droit à un câlin pour commencer la journée, nya~ demanda le chaton avec une voix plus que féminine.

Autant Ace adorait les félins (pas faute d'avoir essayé de dresser le tigre de Dawn), autant là, l'intervention était malvenue. Surtout que ça ne pouvait être que ce chat le coupable de son réveil en fanfare.

Quand le félin chercha à tout prix des caresses, Ace l'attrapa par la queue et le balança au travers sa porte, envoyant le sommeil de son partenaire de misère au diable.

\- Arrête ça, Blair !

Et le chaton vola dans les airs en vengeance pour le réveil, avant qu'Ace ne jette vaguement ses couvertures sur son lit et aille se préparer pour la journée.

Puisqu'il faisait jour et qu'il était réveillé, autant se préparer.

* * *

Ace sortit de sa chambre à l'instant où Ranma jeta un œil hors de la sienne pour refermer la porte immédiatement en voyant le félin à ses pieds.

La peur des chats de Ranma était franchement quelque chose de drôle. La description de comment il avait écopé de cette phobie avait ramené Ace à son propre entraînement. Le ligoter dans de la nourriture pour chat et le jeter dans une cave remplie de félins sauvages et affamés, dans l'espoir qu'il apprenne une technique… c'était bien le genre de chose que Garp leur aurait fait subir à lui et à Luffy.

Avec un soupir, Ace ramassa le félin par la peau du cou, ignorant son « meoww » d'indignation et laissa tomber la boule de fourrure noire sur un des tabourets de l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- Transforme-toi ou pas de poisson pour toi, lui dit simplement Ace.

Il contourna les tabourets et la table pour aller vers le frigo, ignorant le pouf dans son dos. Quand il se tourna vers la table pour poser ce qui servirait à faire le petit déjeuner, une jeune femme en tenue plus que minimaliste se tenait à la place du chat, ses cheveux mauves pas assez longs pour cacher ses formes assez attrayantes.

\- C'est bon, Ranma ! appela Ace en commençant à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Le plus jeune occupant du studio sortit et jeta un regard noir à la femme assise à la table qui lui répondit d'un air innocent.

\- Merci pour le réveil en fanfare, Blair, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Tu veux que je te réveille la prochaine fois ? proposa Blair.

\- _Non_.

Ace secoua la tête. Blair restait parce que lui aimait les chats. Si c'était pour Ranma, la femme-chat serait retournée à sa maison citrouille il y a un moment.

\- On a quelque chose de prévu ? demanda Ranma en s'installant à la table.

\- On demandera à Sid. Sinon, on continuera les recherches, comme toujours.

\- Essaye de pas t'endormir au milieu d'un passage.

Ace posa un peu brutalement un bol de riz devant Ranma.

\- On dit pas qu'on doit respecter ses aînés ?

\- Comme si tu les respectais, toi. Ma mère m'aurait tué si elle savait la moitié des choses que tu me faisais faire.

\- T'as dix-neuf ans, Ranma, elle a plus trop son mot à dire.

\- Elle a toujours ce stupide papier où mon père m'a fait apposer mon empreinte pour lui jurer que je deviendrais un « homme parmi les hommes ».

Cela fit rire les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

\- Aucune chance que ça arrive, ne, Ranma-kun ? sourit Blair en jouant avec son verre d'eau.

\- Fais ce à quoi je pense et je te passe par la fenêtre, menaça Ranma en plissant les yeux. Merci, Ace.

Ace termina de déposer le reste du petit déjeuner sur la table et poussa une belle assiette de poisson fris en direction de Blair. Il s'installa et le repas se déroula en silence.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun, hormis leur esprit de compétition, leurs habilités presque monstrueuses en combat et un respect mutuel pour les capacités de l'autre.

Ce qui les reliait, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient aussi étrangers l'un que l'autre à ce monde.

Et qu'ils voulaient retrouver le leur.

Shinigami avait eu un résumé de leur histoire (le fait qu'Ace soit un criminel pas des plus mentalement stables avait fait tiquer le truc vague et noir qu'était le directeur de Shibusen) et leur avait proposé son aide dans leurs recherches. Il leur fournissait ressources, matériel, toit, vivres et autres, le temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux. En échange, ils entraient à Shibusen et dans les rangs et Meisters et Demonic Weapon.

Si Ace n'avait pas bronché à l'idée de tuer des gens, Ranma était contre, même s'il s'agissait de criminels... Il était un pratiquant d'arts martiaux de tout type, pas un assassin. Au final, il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux quand Ace faisait parler sa sauvagerie et sa frustration.

Ce qui aurait pu poser problème se résolut de lui-même.

Ace était une Arme. Sous l'influence de cet univers, ce gène s'était éveillé chez lui, d'où le fait qu'il ait certainement conservé les dons de son akuma no mi, même si la forme qu'il prenait n'avait rien à voir.

Ranma était peut-être plus jeune que lui de bien quatre ans, mais c'était lui le manieur.

Sa force égalait aisément celles du D.

Quand Ace se laissait aller à ses instincts, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Ranma était là pour le ramener à la raison. Quand ils en avaient discuté, Ranma avait eu un rire sans joie. Il finissait par grandir, qu'il avait dit. Sa fiancée Akane aurait moins de raisons de le frapper sur le crâne.

En contrepartie, l'instinct surprotecteur d'Ace avait du bon.

Ace avait dit à Ranma qu'il avait un petit-frère de son âge. Cette simple comparaison avait ramené quelque chose à la surface chez le D. qu'appréciait Ranma.

Avant de rencontrer Tendo Kasumi, Ranma avait toujours était sur les routes avec son père, à apprendre à se battre pour hériter de l'école d'arts martiaux du paternel (et de celle des Tendo s'il épousait Akane). L'éducation questionnable et le comportement encore plus bizarre de son vieux avaient privé Ranma de ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, prêt à vous aider dans la panade. En bref, quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Et aisément, Ace avait pris ce rôle avec lui. Parfois c'était étouffant, mais dans ces moments-là, ça partait dans des bagarres qui aidaient à apaiser leur frustration commune et les aider à devenir plus fort respectivement.

Tout ceci faisait que le duo était efficace et compatible.

Il avait fallu _six_ mois pour que Ranma fasse atteindre à Ace le niveau de Death Scythe, leur donnant encore plus d'indépendance et de pouvoir pour étendre leurs recherches.

\- Si Sid n'a pas besoin de vous, je peux vous rejoindre ? s'enquit Blair.

\- Tu peux nous aider, mais pas te joindre à nous, en faisant la même chose que d'habitude, lui dit Ace avec un sourire un peu trop grand.

\- Il a raison. Mets un pied à Shibusen, et ils auront certainement ta peau. Après, un chat de moins, moi, j'ai rien contre, marmonna Ranma dans son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu es sans cœur… marmonna Blair avec la moue la plus adorable qui soit.

Ranma leva les yeux vers elle et tomba sur la poitrine de la demoiselle aux cheveux mauves mise en valeur par sa propriétaire. Sans être déphasé le moins du monde, Ranma retourna à son repas.

\- Je te rappelle que je vois ce genre de chose de près tous les matins où je confonds l'eau chaude avec l'eau froide. Ta technique ne marche pas sur moi. Sans parler que ta queue et tes oreilles de chat me mettent déjà mal à l'aise.

Ace fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'étouffer de rire dans son café.

La moue de Blair s'accentua.

\- Si c'est comme ça, moi, je retourne à ma citrouille ! Nya~ !

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Blair… répondit Ace en essayant de ne pas mourir de rire.

Blair termina son poisson et s'en alla, faisant exprès de se transformer dans la même pièce que Ranma dans sa forme de chat. Le félin jeta un regard satisfait au jeune homme qui était retourné se réfugier dans sa chambre pour le coup, à vitesse grand V.

\- Blair… soupira Ace avec exaspération.

Le chat au chapeau de sorcière sauta par la fenêtre avec un miaulement assez adorable et disparut de sa vue.

\- Ranma, c'est bon, elle est partie, appela Ace en terminant son petit déjeuner.

Il posa ses affaires dans l'évier et alla chercher son téléphone sur la table basse. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Sid, leur contact auprès du Shinigami (Spirit avait failli cramer plus d'une fois, raison pour laquelle le duo se rendait rarement dans le bureau du boss).

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour avoir l'homme en ligne et savoir leur planning de la journée.

\- On est bon pour s'échapper, Ranma. Les élèves sont en explorations, annonça Ace en raccrochant.

\- Je suis content de ne plus en être un, lui avoua Ranma en se remettant à table. J'ai plus passé plus de temps sur les routes qu'à l'école. J'y suis pas confortable.

\- C'est la première école dans laquelle je suis jamais entré. Dur de passer pour un élève quand il est évident qu'on est déjà un adulte. J'aimais pas franchement le regard de certains.

\- Si tu arrêtais de sourire comme un psychopathe aussi, ça s'arrangerait.

Ace sortit du frigo une bouteille d'eau qu'il ouvrit et renversa rapidement sur Ranma qui finissait son petit déjeuner. En réaction à l'eau froide, Ranma baissa la tête, essayant de contenir sa colère, alors que sa silhouette se raccourcissait et se parsemait de formes féminines, avant de finir par un visage plus rond et féminin, décoré par une tresse d'une rouge éclatant.

\- Tu disais, _Ranma-chan_ ? demanda Ace avec un grand sourire.

Ranma brisa ses baguettes dans sa main sous sa poigne.

\- Je te _hais_ … siffla la jeune femme.

* * *

Sid revenait d'un cours quand il sentit quelque chose sur son crâne.

Deux pieds.

\- Yo, Sid ! Quelque chose d'intéressant !?

\- Descends de là, Saotome, être un marchepied n'est pas le genre d'homme que je suis, rouspéta l'afro-américain au service des Black Ops de Shibusen.

Ranma sauta avec légèreté de la tête de Sid et se présenta tout sourire devant l'homme. Sid était franchement content de ne les avoir eus en classe que deux mois, lui et Portgas. Il aurait déposé sa démission s'il avait dû les avoir plus longtemps en cours.

\- Quoi de beau ? demanda Ranma.

\- T'as pas des recherches à faire ? grommela Sid en reprenant sa route.

\- J'avais besoin d'une pause et Ace fouine de son côté, lui dit Ranma en emboitant aisément son pas. Mais ça me dit toujours pas ce qu'il y a de neuf par ici ?

\- Le couple Soul Eater et Maka Albarn vient d'appeler. Ils ont réussi à avoir leur 99ème âme. Ils sont en route pour chasser une sorcière.

\- Oooh, impressionnant… et c'est qui la malheureuse sorcière sur qui ils vont tomber ?

* * *

Maka avait un objectif : égaliser sa mère. Se montrer digne d'elle. Tout pour repousser dans les ombres son père pervers et coureur de jupons.

Pour y parvenir, la blondinette avait l'aide de son partenaire et arme : Soul « Eater ».

Elle studieuse et droite jusqu'à l'excès.

Lui cool et relax.

Malgré les contraires de leur personnalité, ils faisaient une bonne équipe.

La preuve en était qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui devant leur dernière cible : la maison d'une sorcière.

C'était une citrouille géante habitée par la sorcière se faisant appelée Blair.

\- Je vais me régaler ! commenta appréciativement le jeune albinos avec les cheveux en épis qu'était Soul.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : foncer dans le tas pour consommer l'âme de la sorcière.

Il ne prêta pas oreille aux avertissements de Maka qui lui disait de ne pas y aller ainsi. Mais Soul ne l'écouta pas et fonça vers la fenêtre éclairer.

\- C'EST SHOW TIME ! rugit-il en passant au travers la vitre.

Toutes les idées qu'il avait dans le crâne s'évaporèrent à la vue de la jolie fille prise par surprise dans son bain.

Bain où Soul termina sa carrière.

Blair réprima un rire.

En général, c'était elle qui allait surprendre les garçons dans leur bain (Ranma devait s'en douter, mais la moralité n'est pas dans le dictionnaire d'Ace, ou alors, avec de drôles de règles, parce que le D. avait des « compétences » pour le moins intéressantes).

La situation était drôle.

Elle espérait que les garçons ne lui en voudraient pas trop de son absence…

Après tout, elle était un chat.

Un chat qui venait de trouver un nouveau jouet.

* * *

 **L'information inutile du jour : Le personnage de Ryoga Hibiki est en effet celui avec le moins bon sens de l'orientation qui soit, puisqu'il a mit plus d'une semaine à rejoindre un lieu de rendez-vous qui était pourtant derrière chez lui. Il faut savoir aussi que c'est le premier a avoir ce défaut. Beaucoup de personnage vinrent après avec, dont Roronoa Zoro ; Sagara Sanosuke et Kenpachi Zaraki. En faîte, Ryoga a été élu Roi des sens de l'orientation pourri par . Voilàààà  
**


	2. Chat magique pas sorcière

**Bonsoir à tous ! Contente de vous retrouver de nouveau pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais que vous avez des questions sur le sens de cette résurrection cette fois, mais j'ai un truc parfaitement logique en tête, donc, pas d'inquiétude.**

 **Je remercie d'ailleurs Cobra et Aurore Heart pour les commentaires.**

 **Cobra : ils ont autant l'un que l'autre un mauvais sens de l'orientation, sinon, Zaraki ne demanderait pas à Yachiru de le guider. Pour l'arme, on verra bientôt.**

 **Aurore Heart : C'est assez normal de ne pas connaître Ranma1/2, le manga est vieux, sans compter que ce que l'on connait surtout de lui, en France, c'est le remix censuré et francisé par le club Dorothée. Je veux bien qu'on trouve plus qu'il n'en faut ce qu'on peut considérer comme du fan service, mais coupe des passages entiers à cause de ça brise les passages les plus drôles./ Pour comment ils ont fini à Shibusen, je donnerai l'explication en temps et en heure./ vaut mieux Sid qu'une rencontre entre Ace et Spirit./ L'arme, c'est bientôt**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ranma courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Malgré son aversion pour les chats et les étranges habitudes de Blair, il l'appréciait énormément.

Mais là, il devait admettre qu'il avait commis une erreur :

 _Il avait averti Ace._

Surprotecteur comme il l'était, si quelque chose arrivait à Blair, Hiken ferait une connerie.

Jurant, le jeune homme accéléra le pas. Il ne pouvait que prier pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

* * *

Soul était un abruti, c'était l'opinion de Maka.

Le saignement de nez devant la sorcière n'aidait pas son cas auprès de sa partenaire. L'idiot ne réalisait tout simplement pas la dangerosité des sorcières.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Blair en prenant la tête de Soul sur ses genoux, posant son imposante poitrine sur la joue de l'adolescent.

\- Ouais… c'est cool… marmonna Soul avec un sourire idiot, du sang coulant toujours de son nez.

Il fallut que Maka le traîne un peu plus loin par l'oreille pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Puis, Soul se transforma en faux, à peine plus grande que Maka, avec une lame dangereusement aiguisée.

En une fumée de magie, Blair retrouva sa petite robe noire et ses chaussures à bout recourbé.

Elle était fascinée par la faux. Elle trouvait les Armes Démoniaques fascinantes. Surtout celle-ci. La forme d'arme d'Ace n'avait pas cette élégance et cette apparence aussi dangereuse.

Elle voulait cette arme…

\- _Pum-pumkins pumkins… Halloween Canon !_

Et une Jack O'Latern d'Energie fit un trou dans sa salle de bain, envoyant le duo à l'extérieur.

* * *

Depuis trois jours, ils essayaient de vaincre la sorcière.

Soul craquait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il suffisait qu'elle lui fasse un câlin, lui mettant sa tête dans la vallée de sa poitrine, pour le mettre hors-jeu.

Même si Blair trouvait ça amusant, elle allait devoir partir. Qui pouvait dire comment réagiraient Ace et Ranma (enfin, surtout Ace) devant une aussi longue absence…

Ce manque d'efficacité faisait naître des dissensions dans le duo devant elle.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Crétine ? On est encore en train de perdre !_ rouspéta Soul sous sa forme de faux.

\- Tait-toi ! Tu passes ton temps à saigner du temps du nez devant elle ! Alors tu peux parler ! répliqua Maka en regardant son arme, ignorant la femme assise sur la citrouille volante devant elle. Vous, les hommes êtes tous les mêmes ! Vous n'avez aucune valeur ! je suis certaine que tu as foncé comme ça tête baissée parce que tu savais qu'elle était dans son bain !

\- _Hein_ ?! s'énerva Soul.

La tête de l'arme se redressa et l'œil dessiné sur le métal à la jonction de la lame et du manche se fronça.

\- _Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?! Sur quoi tu te bases pour sortir une connerie pareille !?_

\- Intuition féminine, répliqua Maka avec une moue.

 _-Hein ?!_

Décidant de couper court, Blair intervint. Se penchant vers l'avant, mettant sa silhouette en valeur grâce à sa robe serrée, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire :

\- Hey, toi, le garçon-faux… malgré le fait que vous êtes en train de vous battre, vous vous disputez… pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Moi, je ne te gronderai _jamais_ ~…

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil ravageur.

Ne tenant pas compte du silence de son partenaire, Maka rétorqua :

\- C'est _ma_ faux ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas directement à sa manieuse !?

\- Hmmm~… ok…

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller trop fort, elle voulait juste les effrayer pour qu'ils s'en aillent et qu'elle puisse retrouver ses deux amis. Bon, si la faux restait avec elle, elle n'allait pas se plaindre, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je le prendrai de ton cadavre après t'avoir tuée.

Et elle ajusta son chapeau.

* * *

Ace courait à toute vitesse. Trouver l'adresse où vivait précédemment Blair n'était pas une mince affaire ! Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps !

Il ne pouvait que prier qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

Plus il s'approchait de la zone rurale où avait vécu le chaton magique, plus l'appréhension d'Ace grandissait.

Il maudit son impulsivité. S'il avait réfléchi plus, il serait retourné au studio pour récupérer sa bécane, avant de foncer. Il serait arrivé plus vite.

En s'approchant, son Haki perçut une lutte avant ses oreilles.

Blair se battait déjà ou encore (au choix) contre la meister et la faux.

Ace ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet ou soulagé. D'un côté ou de l'autre, il devait intervenir.

Ou un innocent perdrait la vie ce soir.

* * *

Blair n'aimait vraiment pas faire mal aux autres.

Les coups impressionnants et violents qu'elle infligeait n'avaient qu'un but, faire fuir Maka. Mais la fille restait là.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était le manque de réaction de la faux, de ce garçon… Soul, comme sa partenaire l'appelait.

Elle lui ferait miroiter un moment des monts et merveilles, le temps que sa partenaire s'en aille, avant de l'assommer et de le ramener à Death City.

Ranma la transformerait en shamisen si elle dépravait au-delà de toute raison le garçon.

\- Ne, Soul… pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi, nya~ ? proposa de nouveau Blair, sa citrouille flottant aisément au même niveau que le toit de la maison où se tenait le duo.

Soul eut un sourire affamé dans le reflet de sa faux.

* * *

En observant la situation depuis un miroir enchanté, Shinigami se rongeait les ongles de sa main surdimensionnée.

Sans parler du fait que Maka avait des difficultés innommables dans ce combat, Sid était venu leur retransmettre les mots de Saotome. Vu que le duo Maka/Soul n'avait pas repris contact, il ne pouvait pas les informer de l'erreur faite sur la cible.

Il avait dû assommer Spirit pour que sa stupide arme n'aille pas se faire tuer.

Parce que même si Portgas ne laissait rien paraître, il restait instable mentalement et loin de l'influence de Ranma, ça pourrait mal finir.

Et personne à sa connaissance, hormis peut-être lui, ne pourrait arrêter Hiken no Ace.

Il ne pouvait que regarder et prier **( _Bêta : Il y a bien beaucoup de gens en train de prier dans ce chapitre, hum ?!)_.**

* * *

Maka roula sur des tuiles et essaya de se redresser, interrogeant son camarade sur son silence.

\- _Maka_ … dit finalement Soul. _Laisse-moi partir._

\- Hein ? s'étonna la demoiselle.

Soul reprit sa forme humaine, sweet jaune et jean en place.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir une Death Scythe de plus dans la collection de Shinigami-sama…

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

\- Je veux être la faux de Miss Blair~ ! annonça Soul, un air pervers sur le visage, les mains jointes en adoration devant la demoiselle sur sa citrouille géante.

\- Honto ?! Ureshi ne ! Nya~ ! fit Blair en applaudissant de joie.

Maka ne pouvait que laisser tomber sa mâchoire sous la surprise. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la sorcière.

\- Tu as corrompu l'esprit de Soul avec ta magie, sorcière !

\- Hey idiote, interpella Soul, un éternel filet de bave coulant de la bouche. N'importe quel garçon normalement constitué irait avec une fille avec un corps pareil, Miss Petits Seins !

C'était une trahison en plus pour Maka. Un poignard dans le cœur.

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Soul alla rejoindre Blair qui atterrit tranquillement sur le toit, se mettant à la hauteur du garçon qui avait un sourire plus que heureux de la vue à ses côtés.

La tête basse, les épaules tremblantes de déception, Maka luttait contre les larmes.

Sa mère avait raison sur toute la ligne…

\- Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous les mêmes… vous êtes _horribles_ … vous ne faîtes que semer la peine et la destruction sur votre passage…

Elle renifla et jeta un regard plein de haine à Soul.

\- VOUS POUVEZ ALLER TOUS CREVER !

Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Hey, Soul… tu disais que c'était le contenu qui comptait… pourquoi alors… TOUS LES HOMMES SONT-ILS AUSSI INFECTS !?

Contre toute attente, Soul eut un petit rire.

\- Comment je le saurais ?

Son bras droit passa autour des hanches de la sorcière et le transforma en lame.

\- Les types cool ne sont pas comme ça, sourit-il avec confiance à sa partenaire.

Si Blair fut surprise, c'est autre chose qui la fit paniquer. Quelque chose venant droit derrière Maka.

\- ACE ! NON !

En un instant, Maka avait saisi Soul et l'utilisait pour trancher en deux la sorcière.

Le duo se sourit alors que le corps de la sorcière disparaissait, laissant son âme derrière elle.

\- Le problème n'est ni la forme, ni l'enveloppe. C'est toujours l'âme, pointa Soul qui tenait la petite sphère qu'était l'âme de Blair entre ses doigts.

Ils se sourirent et allaient se féliciter quand un hurlement sauvage les fit sursauter.

Brusquement, ils furent saisis à la gorge, chacun tenu par une main recouverte de flammes.

\- _Vous avez… vous avez tué Blair…. J'vais vous_ buter _…_

Maka chercha à tout prix à se libérer de la prise mortelle et brûlante sur sa gorge, mais cessa de se débattre quand elle croisa le regard d'argent empli de peine et de folie fixé sur elle et Soul. A l'intérieur se cachait un pouvoir effrayant. Un pouvoir contre lequel elle ne pouvait lutter.

Ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps, la laissant en larmes et tremblante, son esprit étouffé par les yeux d'argents devant elle.

Elle ne prêta même pas attention au hurlement de douleur de son partenaire quand il réalisa que trancher la main qui le tenait ne servait qu'à faire jaillir des flammes, et rien d'autre.

L'argent était en train de l'aspirer, de l'étouffer, de souffler sa conscience comme une bougie.

Maka manquait d'air.

Sa vision devenait noire alors que la prise sur sa gorge s'accentuait.

Puis, elle fut brutalement lâchée quand leur agresseur fut envoyé plus loin.

Elle et Soul se redressèrent, essayant de retrouver leur souffle.

* * *

Ranma n'était pas arrivé à temps pour sauver Blair, mais il pourrait éviter à Ace de tuer deux gosses, même si lui aussi (et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire) aurait voulu venger le félin.

Ce n'était que des enfants obéissant à des ordres.

Ace le savait très bien et lui avait même pointé qu'il détestait ça.

Les gosses n'étaient pas à blâmer, c'était le Shinigami.

Mais dans sa folie, Ace ne ferait aucune distinction.

\- Ne fuyez pas, demanda Ranma aux deux jeunes qui essayaient de retrouver leur souffle. Si vous partez, il vous poursuivra et je ne pourrai pas vous protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce…. Qui est-ce ? demanda Soul.

\- Le chat que vous venez de tuer était sa meilleure amie, ici.

\- _Vire de là, Saotome…_ siffla Ace en se relevant, le visage masqué par ses cheveux.

\- Portgas, tu vas faire une connerie. T'as déjà une liste longue comme ton bras de regrets, tu veux en rajouter deux de plus ? tenta de raisonner Ranma.

 _\- Ils ont tué Blair… je vais les buter… et si tu t'interposes, tu seras l'premier… fillette…_

Ranma se mit en garde. Contre Ace, il n'y avait qu'une chose d'efficace.

Le Hiryû Shoten Ha.

Ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire, qui ne ferait que repousser, voire déstabiliser, Ace dans l'espoir qu'il revienne à lui, mais il devait s'y risquer.

Ace fonça à l'attaque, et rapidement, Ranma passa à l'esquive, gardant son calme et son self control, formant la spirale nécessaire à la technique.

\- Nya !

Ace s'arrêta quand un poids familier atterrit sur son crâne. Même Ranma se figea alors qu'il allait infliger le coup unique de la technique.

Toute la tension, la haine, la colère et la peine s'évanouirent. Plus personne n'avait envie de se battre.

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on dit que les chats on neuf vies ?! Je suis toujours là, gros bêta ! sourit Blair depuis le haut du crâne d'Ace.

Avec un soupir ressemblant presque à un sanglot, Ace se laissa tomber à terre, serrant le félin dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle aille bien.

Ranma, bien qu'heureux que Blair soit vivante, recula rapidement du chat, se retrouvant au niveau des deux élèves qui s'étaient relevés.

\- C'est… non, c'est… souffla Maka en connectant les points.

Ace s'était relevé, Blair toujours dans ses bras, ce qui permit au chat de se tourner vers ses anciens adversaires.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit être une sorcière… vous, les humains, avez des idées bizarres…commenta Blair depuis les bras de son ami. Je suis un chat avec des pouvoirs magiques ! Nuance !

Et elle reprit forme humaine, finissant dans une pose lascive dans les bras d'Ace qui ne pouvait que secouer la tête.

\- C'est notre colocataire depuis un peu moins de deux ans, expliqua Ranma aux deux jeunes. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, Blair ?

\- Brush-san me manquait ! Et… ils ont un peu débarqué pendant que je prenais un bain… vous en avez mis du temps à venir me sauver !

\- On savait pas où tu vivais et on a pas ta rapidité ! rouspéta Ace en la laissant tomber par terre. T'imagine la peur que j'ai eue !?

Maintenant que la situation était plus calme, si on mettait entre parenthèse le savon qu'Ace passait à Blair, Maka nota que le regard de l'homme avait changé aussi. La peur était toujours là, avec l'ombre et une touche de folie, mais le regard s'était adouci, en passant à une couleur cendre plus douce, loin de l'argent agressif et meurtrier. Il n'y avait plus cette envie de faire souffrir et de tuer dedans.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon partenaire. Il n'est pas méchant, juste surprotecteur. Le vieux Shinigami vous a juste envoyés sur la pire cible qui soit, soupira Ranma en se frottant la nuque sous sa tresse.

\- Vous êtes de Shibusen aussi ? s'enquit doucement Maka en massant sa gorge.

Elle commençait à avoir une belle marque.

\- Hm. Saotome Ranma. Je suis le meister de l'allumette au sale caractère.

\- Va t'faire voir, Saotome, rétorqua Ace.

\- T'oublie pas quelque chose, Portgas ? s'enquit Ranma. Et après Akane disait que j'étais mal élevé… elle reverrait son opinion si elle te voyait.

Ace lui jeta un regard noir, mais soupira et obtempéra. Il marcha vers les deux jeunes, pas surpris que Soul se mette devant sa partenaire pour la protéger, et s'inclina profondément.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir essayé de vous tuer. Je suis surprotecteur et voir une amie se faire tuer devant mes yeux était juste… _trop_ pour moi.

Soul et Maka échangèrent un regard et la demoiselle posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule d'Ace, essayant de ne pas trembler en se rappelant de l'impression qu'elle avait eue en voyant les yeux d'argent.

\- On nous avait dit qu'il y avait une sorcière dans les environs. C'est à nous de demander pardon pour la peur et les destructions qu'on a causées. On n'a pas cherché plus loin en réalisant que Blair-san faisait de la magie, s'excusa Maka.

En un petit saut, Ranma se retrouva accroupi sur le crâne d'Ace toujours incliné.

\- Eh ben tu vois, monsieur sale caractère, c'est pas si compliqué.

\- Je vais te tuer, Saotome… quand et comment, je sais pas encore, mais tu le verras pas venir… siffla Ace. Descends de là…

Ranma eut un sourire moqueur et regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose.

\- Hey, Blair ! Tu perds une vie, tu perds une âme, non ou comment ça se passe ? s'enquit Ranma en se tournant vers le chat magique qui venait vers eux.

\- J'ai perdu une âme, oui, confirma Blair.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je l'ai déjà mangé. Petit gout de poil, mais ça va, commenta Soul en se tirant l'intérieur d'une joue avec son doigt.

Ace eut un petit rire qui accompagna celui de Ranma.

Maka, elle, regardait son partenaire comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

\- On fait quoi Portgas, on annonce la mauvaise nouvelle ou on laisse le Boss le faire ? demanda Ranma.

Il sauta à terre, permettant à Ace de se redresser.

\- Navré, p'tit gars. T'aurais pas dû. Je sais que les âmes, c'est assez bon, mais t'aurais dû résister.

\- **_Exact_!**

Tout le monde se tourna vers la fenêtre à proximité pour voir l'image vague et informe avec un masque de tête de mort tout droit sorti d'un cartoon, qu'était le directeur de Shibusen : Shinigami-sama. Tel que s'il était devant eux. Avant que le grand boss ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il fut poussé par un rouquin enragé.

\- **_Portgas_** _! **J'aurai ta peau pour ce que tu as fait à ma fille !**_

Ace leva un sourcil, et pointa l'homme du pouce en regardant Maka.

\- C'est ton vieux ?

\- Malheureusement… grommela Maka.

\- Ouch, j'compatis.

\- **_T'en fais pas ma princesse ! Ton papa te vengera !_** s'exclama le rouquin avec un grand sourire à la demoiselle.

Maka détourna la tête avec une moue, qui envoya chouiner son père un peu plus loin, et laissant la place de nouveau à Shinigami-sama.

\- Wouhawe… et moi qui pensais que le Panda était le pire père qui puisse exister… y'a pire, faut croire, commenta Ranma avec un sourcil levé.

\- Aucun commentaire, marmonna Ace. Ossan, j'passerai vous voir plus tard, pour une _petite_ discussion.

\- **_Je m'en doute parfaitement, je m'assurerai qu'on ait du thé et que nous soyons seuls… je crains que ma Death Scythe ne survive pas à une nouvelle rencontre avec toi_. _Pour revenir au sujet, jeunes gens, Soul Eater, Maka Albarn… vous étiez toujours en mission. Vous deviez tuer et consommer l'âme d'une sorcière. Et tu as mangé l'âme d'un chat magique à la place, Soul_ … _ce qui veut dire que la mission est un échec… et que toutes les âmes que vous avez amassées jusqu'à présent vous seront confisquées._**

Maka eu un hurlement de panique.

On ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Pas à elle ! Elle avait tout fait pour arriver à faire de Soul une Death Scythe ! Et voilà qu'elle devait recommencer tout depuis le début !

\- C'est franchement pas cool… grommela Soul en se massant la gorge.

\- Vous rentrez comment ? demanda Ace aux deux jeunes.

\- J'ai ma bécane pas trop loin, répondit Soul alors que Maka continuait de gémir devant l'injustice.

\- Soyez prudents sur le chemin, ok ? Blair, on décolle.

\- Nya~ ! sourit le chat-humain.

Et la demoiselle fit apparaître une énorme citrouille volante sur laquelle grimpèrent ses deux camarades.

\- On se revoit bientôt ! lança Blair alors que sa citrouille décollait à toute vitesse.

Les épaules basses, les deux plus jeunes allèrent rejoindre la moto de Soul.

* * *

Il était tard quand ils étaient revenus à Death City. Mais il était encore plus tard quand Ace était revenu de son entretient avec Shinigami.

Ranma ne l'avait pas attendu pour aller se coucher.

Depuis le temps, le plus jeune savait que ça servait à rien de raisonner avec le D. La réciproque était vraie aussi. Rien ne servait de raisonner avec Saotome non plus.

Au petit déjeuner, quand Ace émergea enfin de sa chambre, Ranma faisait déjà à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? s'enquit Ranma.

\- J'ai réussi à négocier l'après-midi pour intervenir dans leur classe et le droit de mener des enquêtes plus approfondies sur les cibles avant qu'elles ne soient distribuées aux élèves.

\- Et nos recherches, on fait comment ?

Ace se détourna de la cafetière (sa meilleure amie, à part Blair et non, Ranma ne comptait pas dans la catégorie féminine) et regarda Ranma.

\- Ranma, réfléchis un instant… on a fait des recherches dans les environs, ça n'a rien donné. Là, on a une excuse tous frais payés pour s'éloigner plus de Death City et en faire d'autres. Merde ! Si on pouvait trouver une sorcière coopérative, je lui demanderais bien si elle a une idée ou si je peux accéder à des recherches, une bibliothèque, ce genre de chose.

Ranma regarda Ace d'un air dubitatif.

\- Tu comptes gérer ça comment ?

Ace lui adressa un air vexé par-dessus sa tasse de café.

\- C'est mon job. J'ai toujours fait ça.

Ranma roula des yeux dans ses orbites et posa la marmite désormais vide dans l'évier. Alors qu'il ouvrait l'eau, on frappa à la porte. Ace alla ouvrir et sortit sur le pallier, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard.

\- Ils font des travaux. Ils vont couper l'électricité et le gaz…

\- Merci, j'ai remarqué… grommela Ranma, sa silhouette de femme et ses cheveux rouge dégoulinant d'eau froide qui avait rebondit sur le dos d'une cuillère mal positionner.

\- … et plus d'eau tout court, termina Ace avec amusement. T'es bon soit pour chercher de l'eau chaude ailleurs, soit pour rester toute la journée comme ça, Ranma- _chan_.

\- Je te déteste, Portgas.

\- Tu t'en sortiras, Saotome !

Cette dernière réplique eut raison de Blair qui éclata de rire depuis sa place sur le canapé. Etant hors de vue, impossible de savoir si elle avait sa forme humaine ou animale.

* * *

Tsubaki resta assise à soupirer lamentablement sur un banc.

Son partenaire était irrécupérable. Un pervers avec un ego surdimensionné.

Mais c'était Black Star. Et elle s'était jurée de l'assister.

\- Hey, Miss, ça ne va pas ?

Tsubaki releva la tête en sursautant. Avec son entraînement, elle aurait dû percevoir l'arrivée de cette jeune femme rousse, à peine plus vieille qu'elle. Pourtant, la femme aux cheveux rouges se tenait devant elle, un sachet de provisions dans les bras, une brochette de dango dans la bouche, comme sortie de nulle part, puisqu'elle n'avait fait aucun bruit en s'approchant.

\- Si, mais merci de vous inquiéter.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une jolie kunoichi déprimée ainsi, pointa la rouquine.

\- Ah ? Vous avez reconnu ma tenue ? Vous êtes japonaise aussi ?

\- Hm. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La rouquine s'assit sur le dossier du banc, posant son sachet de courses à ses pieds.

Et elle continua de manger ses dangos en attendant que Tsubaki lui parle.

\- Mon partenaire… a un problème d'ego. Il est censé être un assassin, suivre la voie de l'assassin. Il connait les règles _**(Bêta : ah ouais, ça, avec le nombre de fois où il les répète !**_ ), mais… il a besoin de… de se mettre à la lumière. De prouver sa grandeur. Je ne sais pas comment décrire, avoua Tsubaki en passant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

\- Il est arrogant ? devina la rousse.

Tsubaki rentra la tête dans les épaules, confirmant le soupçon.

\- Tu sais… même le pire des défauts peut devenir un avantage.

Tsubaki releva la tête et l'autre femme lui sourit, agitant ses orteils et pieds nus au soleil.

\- Il existe une technique qui lui irait comme un gant. Je ne suis pas assez barge pour enseigner à quelqu'un le Yama-sen Ken, mon père aurait dû se tuer en l'inventant cette technique, mais j'ai quelque chose de parfait en boutique pour ton ami.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune brune.

\- Hm-hm. Est-ce que tu connais le principe du Ki ou Chi ?

\- L'énergie vitale, oui, je connais. C'est loin, mais ça me parle.

\- La technique dont je parle utilise la confiance en soi et de l'arrogance de l'utilisateur pour alimenter le Chi. L'énergie ainsi concentrée est relâchée par la suite en une sphère d'énergie plus ou moins grosse suivant la confiance en soi et le Chi de l'utilisateur. C'est le _Moko Takabisha_ , dérivé lui-même du _Shishi Hokodan_ qui marche sur le même principe, mais en utilisant la rage et le désespoir.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?!

La rouquine sauta du banc et se mit devant Tsubaki, de profil. Elle se concentra brièvement et leva ses paumes vers le ciel :

\- _Moko Takabisha_!

En réponse, une sphère d'énergie raisonnable de couleur jaune jaillit de ses mains et fonça vers le ciel pour se dissiper.

\- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Tsubaki. Vous pourriez lui apprendre !?

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre en croisant les bras, et la referma brusquement. Elle soupira et répondit :

\- Moi non. Mais je peux t'orienter vers quelqu'un qui le peut. Tu as de quoi noter ? Son nom est Saotome Ranma, je vais te donner son numéro.

* * *

Tout le monde se faisait chier.

Même Sid, et pourtant, le brave gars faisait un max pour leur donner des cours décents. Tout le monde prenait place après la pause de midi quand la monotonie se brisa sous la forme d'un fedora orange et d'un sourire de chat de Cheshire.

\- Yo, Sid ! Navré, mec, j'te hijack ta classe !

Maka secoua Soul pour le réveiller, puisque son camarade s'était déjà avachi sur la table pour dormir. Voyant son manque de succès, elle eut recours à un _Maka Chop_ , abatant son éternel livre sur le crâne du brave albinos.

Soul enfin réveillé, elle lui pointa l'homme qui poussait Sid avec la porte, toujours en souriant.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est le gars d'hier soir ! reconnut Soul.

\- Merci d'être passé Sid, et salut Naigus pour moi, d'acc ! Au revoir~ !

Cela étant fait, le nouveau venu referma la porte après avoir laissé passer son partenaire qui tenait un retardataire aux cheveux bleus par l'oreille, suivi d'une timide kunoichi.

\- T'as trouvé de l'eau chaude ? s'étonna le gars au chapeau orange.

\- Pas grâce à toi, répondit l'autre.

\- Ce gars est doué pour avoir réussi à chopper Black Star, commenta Soul.

Boudeur, Black Star alla s'asseoir, suivi de Tsubaki.

\- Ok tout le monde ! On va faire l'appel, puis on se présentera. Suite à ça, on vous dira pourquoi on a mis ce brave Sid à la porte, annonça le plus grand. Ranma, si tu veux bien nous faire le plaisir.

Ranma était au bureau de Sid et sortait la liste d'appel, appelant les noms de tous les élèves.

\- Kim Diehl ? appela finalement Ranma.

La demoiselle aux cheveux roses se leva à l'annonce de son nom.

Ace se pencha à l'oreille de Ranma qui hocha la tête à ce que lui disait le D., mais continua l'appel sans rien laisser paraître.

Le tour de la classe fini, c'était aux deux autres de se présenter.

\- Très bien, je suis le Meister Saotome Ranma, et voici mon partenaire, Death Scythe Portgas D. Ace, présenta Ranma. On est ici pour vous faire une leçon totalement hors programme. Et quand on sait qui la fait, y'a de quoi rire.

\- Comme mon partenaire l'a dit, ce dont on va vous parler cet après-midi c'est pas quelque chose sur quoi vous pouvez espérer avoir un contrôle. C'est pas pour autant qu'on attende pas vot' total attention… n'est-ce pas Soul Eater ?

Soul était déjà retourné dans les bras de Morphée.

Maka leva son livre pour imposer sa punition et sa juste furie, mais Ace intervint.

\- Laisse, mon grand-père avait une solution idéale contre ça, lui dit Hiken.

Ranma se laissa aller sur le bureau pour regarder avec amusement Ace grimper les marches de l'amphi jusqu'à la place de Soul, soufflant sur son poing pour lui donner une apparence noire métallique. L'impact avec le crâne fit pousser un hurlement de douleur à Soul alors qu'Ace revenait au-devant de tous.

\- Comme je disais, c'est pas quelque chose sur quoi on vous interrogera. Si on vous demande vot' attention, c'est parce que ça sera la seule chose qui fera que vous ne deviendrez jamais comme les personnes que vous traquez dans le but de concevoir une Death Scythe.

Ace se saisit d'une craie et marqua en grand sur le tableau ces quelques mots :

Ethique. Morale. Esprit Critique.

\- On vous a tous appris à suivre les ordres de Shibusen et du Shinigami. De comment il fallait utiliser ce que vous apprenez, vos pouvoirs, ce genre de chose, enchaîna Ranma. Mais vous êtes devenus des _moutons_. Avant que vous ne vous énerviez et protestiez… je veux savoir combien d'entre vous ont déjà remis en question les ordres et missions qui leur ont été donnés.

Pas une main se leva.

\- Qui s'est déjà demandé, une fois devant les faits, si ce qu'il allait faire ou avait déjà été fait était la bonne solution ? embraya Ace.

Plus d'une bonne moitié leva la main avec plus ou moins d'hésitation.

\- Qui regrette ses choix ? poursuivit Ranma.

Quelques mains se baissèrent.

\- C'est de ça dont on va vous parler aujourd'hui, conclut Ace. Rangez cahiers, livres de cours, trousses… tout ce que vous voulez et rapprochez-vous. On est pas là pour faire cours… on est là pour discuter et vous transmettre nos expériences.

\- Parce qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Je suis pas bien plus vieux que vous, mais j'ai assez vu pour pouvoir vous transmettre ce que je sais. Sans parler de Portgas. On veut que vous appreniez à penser, à réfléchir. A choisir et agir avec justesse. J'accuse Portgas d'être immoral, mais c'est faux. Personne n'est immoral. On a tous notre set de moral. Qu'elle convienne ou pas à tout le monde est un autre problème.

Maka rangea son livre et se laissa aller sur ses coudes, attentive, comme beaucoup.

\- Dans une discussion, on est plusieurs à parler, donc, si vous avez des expériences, des questions, des commentaires ou des objections, n'hésitez pas. C'est en communiquant ainsi que vous parviendrez à forger votre esprit critique, encouragea Ranma.

\- Mais surtout… et je m'adresse particulièrement à ceux qui sont des armes… ça vous permettra de ne pas perdre votre humanité, insista Ace en croisant le regard de toutes les armes de la classe.

Soul se redressa, croisa les bras sur la table, apportant toute son attention au duo en bas.

Pour une fois, il ne se ferait sans doute pas chier en cours.

* * *

 **Traduction des techniques :  
**

Hiryû Shoten Ha : technique du dragon céleste (démonstration + explication donner plus tard)

Yama-sen Ken : Montagne des 1000 Poings ou Voie du Voleur bruyant. Arsenal développer par Saotome Genma (alias le Panda), le père de Ranma. Les techniques de cet arsenal sont utilisés et très pratique pour les braquages.

Shishi Hokodan : Tir du Rugissement du Lion. Il s'agit d'une explosion de Chi usant des sentiements d'impuissance, désespoir et manque de confiance en soi.

Moko Takabisha : La Domination du Tigre Féroce. Même principe que le Shishi Hokodan, outre qu'il utilise des émotions plus positives comme la confiance en soi et l'assurance.


	3. Danse sur la tombe de Sid Barnett

**bonsoir à tous ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie tous et toues pour les reviews et je salue chaleureusement l'entrée de deux nouveaux adeptes dans le club selec' de Ranma1/2 qui se fait de plus en plus vieux, mais garde toujours son pétillant.**

 **Cobra : le passage n'était pas aussi développé à la base, ça m'est venu après cette histoire sur l'impression qu'on a des yeux d'Ace.**

 **Aurore Heart : C'est paradoxale, mais c'est exact, c'est le mieux placé pour, après toutes ces horreurs qu'il a vu, que ce soit la noblesse ; l'esclavage ; les massacres etc. C'est aussi ce qui fait qu'il peut se regarder un minimum dans le miroir sans se dire qu'il est un monstre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse sur une nouvelle journée à Shibusen !**

* * *

La classe quitta la pièce assez bruyamment, discutant encore et toujours du contenu plus que spécial du cours. Profitant de toute cette animation, Ranma prit la demoiselle aux cheveux roses que lui avait signalé Ace, à part, et lui adressa quelques mots avant de lui donner un papier.

Juste après, il allait à la rencontre de Black Star et Tsubaki.

Le mot technique disait à Ace tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

\- Portgas-san ?

Ace détourna la tête de son partenaire pour regarder Maka devant lui avec Soul.

\- On voulait s'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, on est vraiment désolés, fit Soul en jouant avec le sol du bout du pied.

Notant les bandages autour du cou des deux jeunes, Ace soupira, l'estomac tordu sans pitié.

\- Pas de quoi s'en faire. Vous vous êtes déjà excusés, et je réitère mes excuses pour les blessures. Laissons tout ça au placard, et allons de l'avant.

\- Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour cette leçon, c'était très instructif, remercia Maka en s'inclinant. Je voulais savoir d'où ça vous vient, cette idée d'esprit critique et de moralité ? Votre manieur dit que ce n'est pourtant pas votre fort.

\- J'ai mon set de moral, certainement différent, mais existant. J'ai grandi dans un monde qui ne laissait aucune chance à ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se faire un nom et une vie. J'ai vu des bidonvilles partir en flamme parce que ça ne rendait pas dans le décor. J'ai vu des hommes perdre leur liberté parce que des puissants sont friands d'esclaves. J'ai vu des horreurs et j'en ai commises. Tuer un riche parce qu'il agresse une gamine, ça fait partir de ma morale, peu importe que l'homme soit respecté ou puissant. Tuer un criminel parce qu'il a le courage de se dresser contre un homme qui abuse de son pouvoir, afin de sauver quelqu'un… ça, c'est contre mes valeurs. Choisissez votre route, et vos valeurs. Tant que ce que vous faites reste dans ce cadre, alors, vous pouvez garder la tête droite. Allez, filez. L'après-midi vous attend.

\- Merci, Portgas-san.

\- Albarn-san…

Maka et Soul se retournèrent sur le chemin de la sortie.

\- T'as un bon potentiel pour certaines techniques… si tu cherches des cours supplémentaires, n'hésite pas, viens nous voir.

\- J'y songerai ! Merci encore !

Et la demoiselle fila avec son camarade.

\- Tu te lances dans le détournement de mineurs ? demanda Ranma avec un sourire moqueur, les mains dans les poches.

\- J'ai une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac, me force pas à te la vider sur le crâne ou à demander à Blair de passer la nuit avec toi en tant que chat.

\- Abruti, grommela Ranma en tirant la langue à Ace, ses index étirant ses joues.

\- Je sais !

Et Ace s'éloigna avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Une matinée comme une autre sur Death City.

Un Maka Chop pour bien commencer la journée, et voilà Soul et Maka sur les bancs de l'école, attendant le début des cours. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé du cours particulier qu'ils avaient reçu de Portgas et Saotome la semaine d'avant.

Mais une autre rumeur faisait son chemin dans la classe.

Leur enseignant principal, Sid Barnett, était mort. Apparemment, il s'était retrouvé avec le crâne troué par la statue de la victoire. Mais une rumeur disait qu'il serait revenu en tant que zombie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un rouquin qui vint se placer au bureau.

\- Faire l'appel me gave, donc, je la ferai pas ! annonça le nouveau venu. C'est pas la cloche qui décide quand le cours est fini, c'est moi !

La Death Scythe se pointa sur pouce et regarda en direction de Maka avec un clin d'œil.

\- Maka… ton père regarde stupidement par ici, commenta Soul.

\- T'es… t'es sûr que ce n'est pas ton imagination… ? demanda Maka d'une petite voix.

Là, juste à l'instant, elle donnerait cher pour que ce soit Saotome ou Portgas qui fasse la classe.

Elle garda néanmoins espoir. Dans ces conditions, son père ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il n'était qu'un remplaçant.

D'ailleurs, le vieux pervers se contenta de faire l'appel uniquement pour les filles ! Et profita au passage pour annoter un petit E pour Evil à côté de Soul.

Bien heureusement pour eux, Shinigami-sama voulait les voir.

Kim échappa au court, aussi, puisqu'on l'attendait à l'entrée.

* * *

Dans la Death Room, le duo remonta la voie faite d'arches guillotines, s'interrogeant sur ce que leur voulait Shinigami-sama.

Ils tombèrent d'ailleurs sur Black Star, perché en haut d'une des guillotines, qui avait voulu les prendre en embuscade. Embuscade échouée par la tendance de monsieur à crier **_(Ah, ça s'appelle pas hurler ?!)._**

Il attribua cela d'ailleurs à son aura de star totalement incontrôlable.

Les deux duos firent leur route jusqu'au miroir un peu plus loin, et trouvèrent Ranma discutant avec le Shinigami, un calepin en main.

\- _Ah, vous êtes là_ , nota le Shinigami.

\- Vous avez demandé à nous voir ? s'enquit Maka.

Ranma s'adossa au miroir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite avec un petit sourire.

\- _J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi_ … leur dit le Shinigami _._

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Tsubaki.

\- _Prendre des leçons supplémentaires !~_

…

Le silence qui suivit voulait tout dire.

\- Huuh… par leçon supplémentaire, vous voulez dire, celle pour les gens stupides, ou des cours en plus pour apprendre des choses nouvelles, comme m'a proposé Portgas-san ?

Le Shinigami regarda Ranma qui haussa des épaules.

\- Ace trouve qu'elle a du potentiel pour apprendre le Kenbushoku. C'est lui l'expert. Je propose mes services à Black Star pour son problème d'orgueil mais…

\- Bouaaah ! Je suis trop awesome pour ça ! ricana l'apprenti assassin.

\- J'ai tout essayé, avoua Tsubaki d'un air embarrassé.

Ranma secoua la tête pour lui dire de ne pas s'en vouloir.

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Je vais devenir une Death Scythe ! C'est loin d'être cool ce genre de truc ! Y'a pas moyen ! rouspéta Soul.

Shinigami soupira et leur demanda leur mission en tant qu'Arme et Meister.

Maka s'y colla, récitant presque Verbatim :

\- Le Meister doit s'assurer que son Arme mange 99 œufs de Kishin et une âme de sorcière afin d'en faire une de vos armes, une Death Scythe.

\- _Exact, mais le nombre actuel d'âme que vous avez amassé jusqu'à présent est… zé-ro !~_

Si Maka et Soul baissèrent la tête en se rappelant des évènements, Black Star se contenta de rire, se jugeant trop bon pour ça. Tsubaki eut l'obligeance de s'excuser pour elle et son Meister.

\- _Pour ce sur quoi portera la leçon supplémentaire, je sais que vous avez entendu la rumeur._

Dire qu'une semaine avant, Ace et lui poussaient Sid hors de la salle de cours en déconnant… Ranma soupira et ferma les yeux,

Maintenant on disait que Sid avait été transformé en zombie. Et vu ce que lui avait demandé le Shinigami auparavant, c'était d'une, plus ou moins intentionnel, et de deux, fallait éviter que les gosses subissent le même sort.

\- Maka-kun, le fait que Sid-san eut été un bon prof ne change rien au fait qu'il attaque les autres, pointa Ranma. Réfléchis à la situation. Préfères-tu laisser les choses ainsi et voir d'autres élèves se faire agresser, ou arrêter Sid-san ? Tu penses qu'un gars qui aimait autant ses élèves, mêmes les idiots comme Black Star-kun ci-présent (HEY !) aimerait savoir que son corps s'attaque aux autres ? C'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il était.

\- _De plus, si vous échouez à cette épreuve, vous serez expulsés de cette école. Ranma-kun s'assurera que vous ne trichiez pas !_

C'était l'alibi que lui donnait le Shinigami, mais Ranma était là pour autre chose : s'assurer que le cerveau derrière le zombie n'en finisse pas définitivement avec les gosses.

\- On y va sans Portgas-san ? s'enquit timidement Tsubaki.

\- Il part en excursion avec votre camarade Kim, répondit Ranma. Ce qu'ils feront, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

* * *

Kim venait de débarquer dans le hall d'entrée de Shibusen quand elle reçut entre ses mains un casque de moto.

\- Yo ! Prête pour une sortie de la ville ?! salua Ace en souriant.

\- Portgas-san ? s'étonna la rose.

\- Non, ça c'était ma mère… je suis pas assez respectable pour le « san ». Tu peux m'appeler Portgas tout court ou Hiken. En avant, j'ai mal garé ma bécane.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Kim. Et pourquoi moi seule ? Pourquoi pas votre partenaire ou la mienne ?

\- Ranma accompagne le groupe de Soul, Maka, Tsubaki et Black Star dans leur cours de rattrapage, afin de s'assurer que ce malade mental de Stein **_(Roooh tout de suite les grands mots !)_** n'en fasse pas des cobayes. Pour ce qui est de ta coéquipière… toi seule peut me dire si tu lui fais assez confiance, _Tanuki-chan_.

Kim se raidit sensiblement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- En route, je vais pas te bouffer. Et fais pas cette tête, j'ai aucun intérêt à te dénoncer, bien au contraire.

Et en sifflotant, Ace arrangea son chapeau sur le crâne et descendit au petit trot les marches de l'école, jusqu'à l'entrée où il avait laissé sa moto, le genre de bête de compétition. Dessus, Blair attendait, roulée en boule.

\- Nya ! salua-t-elle en voyant les deux autres arriver.

\- Blair, voici Kim-chan, elle va nous accompagner dans cette visite, Kim, je te présente Blair, un chaton magique

\- Salut, Tanuki-chan ! lança joyeusement Blair en levant une patte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda Kim.

Ace retira la béquille de sa moto et se hissa devant le guidon, Blair grimpant sur son chapeau.

\- Rien. Juste que tu observes et apprennes que le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc, mais une nuance de gris. Tu peux grimper et apprendre, ou retourner en classe avec ce pervers de Spirit et ne pas savoir.

\- Je devrais me faire payer pour ce genre de connerie, grommela Kim en enfonçant le casque sur son crâne.

\- J'ai souvent dit ça, t'en fais pas ! ricanna Ace. Tu sais manier un bô ?

\- Pas vraiment… pourquoi ?

\- Oh, au cas où. En avant !

Et la moto partit au quart de tour, forçant Kim à s'accrocher à la taille d'Ace pour ne pas tomber. Blair eut un miaulement de joie, flottant comme un étendard au-dessus du crâne du conducteur.

* * *

\- HEY ! PUTAIN DE ZOMBIE ! RAMENE TON CUL ICI ! braillait Soul au beau milieu du cimetière des crochets.

Perché sur un arbre, en bout de branche, Ranma observait la situation, cherchant une trace du zombie.

La situation ne se passait pas très bien pour les élèves.

Entre Soul qui hurlait à tout vent des ordures pour le zombie, Maka qui déprimait au pied d'un arbre, et Black Star qui se posait des questions sur la tombe de Sid…

Pour le coup, seule Tsubaki semblait plus ou moins normale, si ce n'est inquiète sans paniquer vraiment, de la possible exécution.

\- TU VAS ME FAIRE EXPULSER ! SORS DE TON TROU ! J'T'AI JAMAIS ECOUTE EN CLASSE ! GYAHAHAHAH ! rugit Soul devant la pierre tombale de Sid.

On aurait dit qu'il avait la rage et qu'il allait mordre la pierre tombale, tellement il était remonté. Jusqu'à ce que Black Star lui passe un bras sur l'épaule et lui propose d'aller pisser sur la stèle.

Ranma eut un soupir. Franchement, qui aurait l'idée stupide de faire une chose pareille ?

\- Ouaiiis ! Faisons-le ! Et p't'être même qu'on pourrait même chier dessus tant qu'on y est ! Ça c'est cool ! approuva Soul.

Ranma manqua de tomber de son perchoir.

Il ne connaissait personne qui aurait fait ça, même pour tout l'or du monde !

Tsubaki commençait à désespérer de se voir la seule vraiment encore attentive et normale autour.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main bleue, desséchée et puissante ne jaillisse du sol et attrape Maka par la cheville. Celle-ci se retrouva soulevée du sol, prise par surprise, alors que l'afro-américain aux dreads, Sid Barnett, sortait du sol.

La mort ne l'avait pas gâté. En plus de sa peau bleuie, ses muscles s'étaient déformés, lui donnant une apparence rachitique et squelettique. Bon sang, son visage avait tellement fondu qu'il n'avait même plus de lèvres pour cacher ses dents, forçant un sourire sadique sur son faciès.

Mais ce qui était proéminent, c'était le trou au milieu du bandeau qu'il avait au front. La blessure qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il se faire tuer par une statue, tout de même ?

La panique de Maka réveilla tout le monde et Soul fonça à l'assaut en voyant le zombie se préparer à enfoncer un pieu dans le corps de sa partenaire. La faux tournoya dans les airs et Sid dut relâcher Maka s'il ne voulait pas perdre un bras.

\- Merci pour le sauvetage, remercia Maka en se relevant.

\- De rien, répondit Soul, sa lame toujours plantée dans le sol.

Maka ramassa son partenaire rapidement et se mit en garde.

Ranma esquissa un sourire, heureux de se voir oublier. Il serait un parfait spectateur pour ces petits jeunes.

Sid alla rejoindre sa pierre tombale qu'il entreprit d'arracher du sol.

\- Bonjour, Bon après-midi et Bonsoir ! salua Sid. Maka, Soul, Black Star et Tsubaki. Il fut un temps où je ne manquais jamais à mes manières, c'était le genre d'homme que j'étais !

Il passa la croix de pierre sous son aisselle.

\- Pourquoi, Sid-sensei ? souffla Maka qui ne comprenait pas.

\- _Ding-die-dong_

La leçon supplémentaire venait de débuter.

\- La classe a commencé. Je commençais toujours le cours dès la sonnerie, c'était le genre d'homme que j'étais. C'est plutôt bien d'être un zombie ! Il y a toutes sortes de choses qui me sont possibles maintenant.

Ranma sortit son téléphone portable, heureux d'avoir appris à s'en servir et prit une photo de Sid. Ace aurait une bonne tranche de rigolade devant la gueule de déterré de leur défunt collègue.

Black Star, avec Tsubaki en main, riait d'avance.

\- Je sens que ça sera fun ! ricana-t-il en faisant craquer sa nuque. J'ai la possibilité de te faire une leçon, toi, un prof ! Et comme ça vient de moi, tu peux d'avance dire que ça sera quelque chose d'épique !

\- On veut pas être expulsés, donc on prendra ta leçon… mais je suis pas certain qu'on apprenne quoi que ce soit d'un tas de chairs en décomposition comme toi ! commenta Soul en faisant émerger son torse de la lame pour parler à Sid.

\- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, leur dit Sid. Vous allez tous mourir, de toute façon. Si vous devenez des zombies, la pression de la mort disparait. Vous pouvez échapper à la peur.

\- C'est totalement faux ! refusa d'accepter Maka. Vous n'étiez pas le genre de personne à dire ça !

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras morte ! Alors meurs !

Et Sid se jeta sur elle, se préparant à la frapper avec la pierre tombale. Maka resta figée de peur, malgré les invectives de Soul, et n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de Black Star qui envoya un coup de pied dans la pierre tombale avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher la demoiselle.

Sid répliqua en utilisant la pierre tombale comme un club de golf. Son swing envoya plus loin Black Star et Maka. La demoiselle arrêta sa glissade en plantant la lame de Soul dans le sol et s'excusa auprès de l'autre meister de l'avoir forcé à intervenir.

Ils affrontaient un meister trois étoiles.

Mort ou vivant, Sid restait un adversaire de taille.

\- Jolie swing, sensei, complimenta Soul depuis le reflet de sa lame. Mais si tu balances encore ta pierre tombale et qu'elle se pette, tu meurs pour de bon, non ?

\- C'est la mienne, j'en fais ce que je veux, non ?

* * *

Ils avaient roulé en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à arriver dans une zone montagneuse. Là, ils étaient descendus et Blair avait eu pour mission de jouer au Petit Poucet avec ses citrouilles, qu'ils puissent retrouver la moto.

Ace avait régulièrement consulté une carte et une boussole, afin de les orienter.

Étant à sa merci, démunie sans sa partenaire avec elle, Kim ne pouvait que le suivre en se mâchonnant les lèvres d'inquiétude.

Elle ne savait que penser.

Ce gars savait qu'elle était une sorcière, et pourtant, il ne s'était pas encore montré agressif. Sans parler qu'il se baladait avec un chat magique sur les talons.

Un piège ? Pourquoi faire ?

Elle avait fui les sorcières pour intégrer Shibusen, parce qu'on se moquait d'elle et de sa magie régénérative. Elle n'avait rien qui pouvait l'intéresser ou le pousser à la conduire aussi loin dans le pays.

Son âme ?

Malgré son Soul Protect, il savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais il était déjà une Death Scythe, il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre âme de sorcière.

Ace s'arrêta brusquement, le nez en l'air et s'éloigna du chemin de montagne, faisait signe à Kim de le suivre.

Ils s'approchèrent du bord de la montagne pour voir sur un autre versant les restes d'un bois après un incendie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? souffla Kim.

\- La foudre. Je la reconnais d'ici. C'est dans la nature des choses, un cycle, répondit Ace en arrangeant son chapeau pour mieux voir. Les cendres rendront la terre plus fertile et des jeunes pousses qui ont survécu à l'incendie, si ce n'est des graines, prendront la place de la végétation qu'il y avait auparavant. Destruction et reconstruction. Les deux vont ensemble.

\- C'est quoi cette leçon de bonne femme ? demanda Kim, dubitative, en regardant l'homme à côté d'elle.

Ace eut un pauvre rire.

\- Une leçon de bonne femme d'un gars qui a juste un peu trop vu de destruction dans sa vie. Viens, reprenons notre route. Si on continue à ce rythme, on y sera avant midi.

Et Ace repassa devant, humant doucement un air empli de nostalgie.

\- Au final, on va où ? demanda Kim, au bout de sa patience.

\- Essayer de comprendre pourquoi Black Star a échoué à sa dernière mission. Quelque chose me chiffonne, et comme il est fort probable qu'on rencontre une sorcière, je me dis que ça sera formateur pour toi.

\- QUOI ?! Mais t'es tombé sur la tête mon pauvre !?

\- Plus de fois que tu ne le penses.

Ace leva une main, écartant tous ses doigts.

\- De mon existence, j'ai rencontré cinq sorcières **_(Tu crois qu'il compte Nami dans le lot ?)._** Toi inclus. Et Blair n'est pas prise en compte puisque c'est un chat.

Blair eut un petit rire depuis sa citrouille volante d'où la femme se prélassait sur le chemin.

\- La première faisait ses petites affaires sans rien demander à qui que ce soit. Elle nous a offert un café quand Ranma et moi sommes tombés sur elle. La rencontre a été très formatrice, et bien qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait nous aider, ses serments de sorcières l'empêchaient de nous en parler. On a pas forcé, on lui a souhaité une bonne journée, et on est repartis, raconta Ace en baissant un doigt.

Il baissa un second doigt.

\- La seconde nous a attaqués à vue, parce qu'elle partait du principe qu'on était là pour la tuer. Ce qui était à l'origine nos ordres. Sauf que comme je l'ai dit en classe, suivre les ordres, juste pour les suivre, c'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. En nous renseignant et en faisant notre petite enquête, il s'avérait qu'outre acheter des plantes ou des trucs bizarres, la femme était une charmante habituée du marché et du café. Rien de plus. Quand on a réussi à se faire comprendre, on lui a conseillé de déménager, parce qu'elle ne tomberait certainement pas sur des gars aussi compréhensibles la prochaine fois.

Ace baissa le troisième.

\- La troisième est incognito à Shibusen. Elle m'intrigue et me rassure pas des masses. Vu qu'elle se cache, je préfère la garder à l'œil avant d'agir. Et non, c'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit.

\- La quatrième ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kim, curieuse de voir où chercher à en venir Ace.

\- C'est elle que j'ai tué et c'est son âme qui a fait de moi une Death Scythe. Nuit après nuit, elle enlevait les enfants des villages avoisinants pour les enfermer chez elle, les transformer en soldat pour son compte, avant de les envoyer attaquer leurs parents si ceux-ci ne lui remettaient pas toutes leurs richesses. Et comme je l'ai dit, tu es la cinquième. J'ai une éthique bien personnelle, et ce n'est pas le Shinigami qui me fera agir autrement ** _. (ah bah non, pas de Nami…/ AN : J'aurai pu dire sept, dans ce cas, en la prenant en compte et en ajoutant Cassandra... voir huit avec Kali ?)_**

Ace offrit un petit sourire à Kim qui détourna la tête en rougissant.

* * *

\- _Ding-die-dong_! Début de la seconde période ! Quand ça sera fini, vous serez morts, vous aussi, annonça Sid, sa pierre tombale toujours sous le bras.

Le comportement de Sid faisait de moins en moins sens.

Dans l'affrontement, le zombie se permettait même de commenter sur le fait qu'aucun des deux n'avaient la même longueur d'âme. Qu'il leur était impossible de s'entendre avec leur partenaire.

Réponse au commentaire de Maka :

\- J'ai la fibre éducationnelle. Je ne me détourne jamais d'une leçon, c'est le genre d'homme que j'étais.

Il sprinta jusqu'à Soul, passant par-dessus d'autres tombes et lui infligea un coup derrière le crâne pour l'enfoncer dans le sol.

\- _Living End !_

L'impact avec le sol forma une immense croix de lumière et de poussière, sous le hurlement horrifié de Maka.

Ranma eut une grimace. Sid et Naigus y étaient allés un peu fort. Cela le faisait sourire que personne n'ait réalisé que la pierre tombale était en fait l'arme démoniaque de Sid. Naigus était peut-être à la base un couteau, mais ses formes variaient suivant les techniques. Elle avait déjà sauvé Sid d'une belle friture en l'enfermant dans un cercueil.

Sid ramassa la tombe et la ramena par-dessus une de ses épaules avec une seule main.

\- _Ding-die-dong_! La classe est terminée… Prêts à mourir ?

Maka raffermit sa prise mais ne dit rien.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? tu as peur de mourir ? taquina Sid. En devenant un zombie, tu seras libérée de cette « peur ».

Ranma dévia son attention sur Black Star et esquissa un sourire en voyant le garçon se redresser en se plaignant du mal de crâne qu'il allait avoir sous peu. Hormis une égratignure sur le front qui saignait, le gamin n'avait rien. Il se saisit de Tsubaki toujours sous sa forme de faux à chaîne et commença à faire tournoyer à toute vitesse les deux extrémités de l'arme.

C'est _lui_ qui décidait quand commençait la leçon.

Il balança un premier côté de Tsubaki vers Sid, puis un second. Chacune des extrémités rata le zombie, mais le fait que Sid suive le mouvement se révéla fatal, parce qu'il ne vit pas le coup de pied surpuissant dans l'abdomen que lui infligea Black Star.

Plus précisément dans le plexus solaire, un point faible du corps humain.

Sid en cracha un peu de sang.

Ranma eut un sourire appréciateur devant la précision et la force. Malgré tous ses défauts, le gamin avait du potentiel. Il enchaîna sur un lancer de Shuriken géant qu'était devenu Tsubaki, que Sid esquiva au dernier moment… pour changer de cible.

Malgré les cris de son partenaire, Maka resta figée dans la chute de la pierre tombale sur elle.

\- _Living End_!

Ranma détourna la tête avec une grimace. Elle n'avait certainement pas la résistance de Black Star. Ça ferait un massacre.

Pourtant, l'exclamation de Sid lui fit regarder de nouveau la scène, et pour la seconde fois, il faillit tomber de son perchoir.

Maka avait esquivé au dernier moment dans un espace réduit, s'appuyant sur sa tête, Soul et ses mains pour garder les jambes en l'air… et flashé sa culotte de coton à tout le monde.

\- Sans la peur, on ne peut pas avancer, surmonter les défis et devenir plus fort, pointa Maka.

Elle se projeta avec la force de ses mains, sur Sid, lui envoyant ses pieds dans la tête, l'envoyant à terre.

Cette gamine avait tout compris. Ne pas avoir peur faisait de nous quelqu'un de téméraire et dangereux pour notre propre vie.

Mais combattre en ayant peur… ça apportait le courage.

Soul arriva à cet instant, criant à Maka de se synchroniser avec lui. Si elle était dubitative, Soul était certain qu'ils pouvaient y arriver. Il se transforma dans les airs et Maka l'attrapa à deux mains.

Ranma ouvrit des yeux ronds et siffla doucement d'appréciation.

\- _Résonance de l'âme !_

Les âmes des deux partenaires se synchronisèrent en une fraction de seconde de concentration, faisant exploser leur énergie tout autour d'eux. La lame devint immense et gorgée de lumière éthérée, lui donnant une passable ressemblance avec la lune moqueuse.

Malheureusement, pour suivre ce déploiement de force, Maka dérapa et laissa échapper Soul qui passa à un cheveu de finir la vie de Black Star (qui ne dut sa survie qu'à sa souplesse et sa rapidité… si ce n'est la chance). Sid resta là, la mâchoire ballante, à regarder la lame de Soul hors de contrôle détruire une belle partie du cimetière.

Un long silence s'en suivit, tous dégoulinant de sueur froide.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU BORDEL ! VOUS VOULIEZ ME TUER !? rouspéta Black Star alors que Maka retrouvait un Soul sous forme classique.

\- SOUL ! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! T'AS TOUT FAIT FOIRER ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIS ! ragea Maka contre Soul.

Une marque d'irritation apparut sur la lame de la faux.

\- D'OU C'EST MA FAUTE ! ME CRIE PAS DESSUS POUR TES CONNERIES ! VA CREVER !

\- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça !? Toi va crever !

Ranma soupira. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était encore comme ça.

Derrière, Black Star se remettait de ses émotions grâce à l'idée qu'en fait, le duo en avait après son âme surpuissante **_(Bonjour l'égo quand même)._**

Et Tsubaki, sa chaîne rassemblée sur elle-même avec l'une des mini-faux dressée comme une tête de serpent, se demandait ce qu'elle foutait là et si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider.

Sid, passé à la trappe, leva le nez vers Ranma qui hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé, tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

Finalement, Maka se remit en marche et attaqua Sid de façon classique, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de faire des attaques surhumaines.

Pour toute réponse, Sid s'enfonça et disparut pour esquiver le coup.

Dans le sol.

Pendant que Maka cherchait à déterminer quoi faire, Black Star était étrangement pensif et silencieux.

Sid ressortit juste devant Maka, un pieu en main, et lui infligea une vilaine estafilade à l'épaule avant de disparaître de nouveau sous terre.

\- Black Star, appela doucement Tsubaki.

\- Oui, je sais, assura le jeune homme toujours sérieux. Sid est en train d'utiliser la première règle des assassins…

\- « Cachez-vous dans l'ombre, retenez votre souffle… cherchez une ouverture pour frapper » récita Tsubaki.

Black Star lâcha l'une des faux de Tsubaki pour faire un sceau de ses doigts, devant son visage et leva l'autre au-dessus de sa tête.

Alors que l'autre côté de Tsubaki se mettait à serpenter entre les tombes, Black Star accéléra le rythme de sa respiration.

On n'avait pas besoin de deux assassins. Black Star suffisait largement. Le zombie n'avait pas à essayer de l'imiter.

Bientôt, Tsubaki formait un pentacle entre les tombes, Maka, Soul et Black Star en son centre.

\- Règle numéro deux : Connaitre votre cible… être capable de deviner ses pensées et ses mouvements.

Et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa recherche de Sid pour percevoir son âme. L'âme du zombie lui parvint dans les ténèbres.

Puis brusquement, il se mit à retenir sa respiration, pour la plus grande curiosité de Maka.

L'instant suivant, Sid jaillissait du sol, juste à côté de Soul, un nouveau pieu en main, prêt à frapper.

\- _Black Trap !_

Black Star tira sur Tsubaki et la chaîne réagit au quart de tour, relâchant le piège sur Sid. Et rapidement, Sid fut ligoté dans les chaînes du piège, emprisonné et sans défense.

Petite erreur de calcul, Maka et Soul avaient été pris dans la technique.

* * *

Le chemin s'était déroulé sans encombre jusqu'à un point.

Ils tombèrent sur une horde d'humains maléfiques au corps déformé par leurs méfaits et leur esprit sombre.

En quelques secondes, ils furent encerclés. Kim se rapprocha instinctivement d'Ace, pas rassurée. Portgas et Blair restèrent calmes.

\- Blair peut s'en charger ? demanda le chaton magique du sommet d'une de ses citrouilles volantes.

\- Non. Pars devant, on va s'en occuper, lui dit Ace avec une zénitude à toute épreuve.

\- Comme tu veux ! Ne traînez pas trop !

Et le chaton s'en alla sur sa citrouille volante, poursuivi par quelques idiots qui finiraient au mauvais bout de ses attaques.

\- Je suis… je suis pas spécialisée en magie destructive… déglutit Kim.

\- Je te demande pas ça. Je te demande juste d'avoir confiance. Tu es une meister, tu devrais pouvoir me manier sans difficulté.

\- Je doute qu'on puisse se synchroniser…

\- J'ai ce qui faut pour ça, tu le verras très vite.

Ace éclata dans une gerbe de flammes d'où jaillit une langue de feu qui fonça dans les mains de Kim… formant un bô de métal aux reflets dorés, avec deux petites obsidiennes de la taille d'un pouce de forme ovale, en son centre.

Kim écarquilla les yeux, surprise par les sensations émanant de l'âme qui essayait de se synchroniser à la sienne. Elle était erratique, brisée, mais ce qui ressortait le plus, c'était cette volonté de protection. C'était chaud et rassurant.

La jeune fille en pleura presque.

\- Tu as confiance ? demanda Ace, alors que son visage apparaissait dans le reflet de l'arme.

Kim hésita longuement alors que le cercle des ennemis se resserrer autour d'eux.

\- Oui.

Le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit dans le reflet et des langues de feu remontèrent le long des membres de Kim, lui enlaçant les bras.

Comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, elle fit tournoyer le bô entre ses mains, avant de sauter et passer à l'attaque, l'abattant de toute ses forces sur la nuque d'un premier assaillant. Elle projeta son arme vers l'arrière, transperçant un autre qui venait par derrière, avant de se redresser de sa position accroupie, faisant tournoyer le long bâton étrangement léger au-dessus de sa tête, pour le baisser rapidement et balayer d'autres gars.

Malgré l'étrange euphorie, Kim comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

Elle n'était pas réellement synchronisée avec la Death Scythe. Il utilisait les langues de feu pour l'aider au maniement, imprimant dans l'âme de la sorcière bien plus faible que lui les mouvements à effectuer. Mais c'était fait de telle sorte qu'elle avait l'impression d'être _protégée_.

Une des langues de feu fit lever une main de Kim vers le ciel, et en réponse, un geyser de flammes jaillit du sol.

C'était donc ça le pouvoir d'une Death Scythe ?


	4. Tout pour la science

**Salut à tous :**

 **J'ai réussi à retrouver ce chapitre puisque la correction était récente, donc, je peux vous le mettre à disposition pour une bonne lecture. Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews et vos encouragements.**

 **Je vais mettre au clair un petit point avec vous tous vu qu'il est récurrent dans les reviews : Ace ne fait pas ami-ami avec la morale dans cette fic, je pense l'avoir laissé entendre en disant qu'il ne lui arrivait pas que de dormir avec Blair un peu plus en avant dans la fic (pas dans ces termes, mais je pensais que l'allusion était clair). Donc, non, Ace est en libre service, homme, femme et tout ce qu'il y a entre. Donc, non pas de AcexMarco, même si pour tromper l'ennui, ils auraient pu avoir l'occasion d'avoir une aventure ensemble.**

 **Pour ce qui est de d'autres personnes des manga... je suis toujours la trame de _Soul Eater_ donc, oui, on verra les personnages centraux de la série. Du côté de _Ranma_ _1/2_ (non pas de RanmaxRyoga, c'est absolument incompatible à mon niveau, suffit de voir la tête de Ryoga quand il réalise qu'il c'est fait avoir par sa nemesis, d'ailleurs l'auteur l'a dit que c'était non pour ce paring) je sais pas quand ou comment on aura l'intervention d'un des gars de la bande, même si j'ai une idée sur le qui... ce qui pourrait être tout à fait aussi concevable quand on connait la personne. Du côté de _One Piece_ , j'avais une idée à la base pour intégrer un de mes personnages signatures qui, pour ceux qui me suivent, sont bien familier... mais songer à mon idée de _Ranma1/2_ m'a fait germer une seconde idée WTF TOUJOURS possible si on regarde le personnage (se marre toute seule).**

 ***humhum* Bref, assez bavasser, ce que vous voulez, vous, c'est l'histoire. Mille merci encore pour vos reviews, soyez sage, bossez bien, et en avant la lecture !**

* * *

Une fois Maka et Soul sortis du piège, ils passèrent à l'interrogatoire. Et Soul était bien remonté. Les mains dans les poches, le visage à un centimètre du zombie, il lui criait dessus, exigeant des réponses sur son créateur.

Derrière, un livre en main, Maka souriait avec innocent pour ne pas être suspect.

\- Je vous recommande de parler, pour votre santé. Un Maka Chop, ça fait très mal, conseilla Soul bien familier avec la technique signature de Maka.

A côté, Black Star ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, alors que Tsubaki avait repris sa forme humaine, la chaîne qui maintenait Sid attaché partant de sa haute queue de cheval.

\- Pourquoi vous vous énervez brusquement ? s'enquit Black Star.

\- PARCE QUE TU AS EU LA PARTIE LA PLUS MARRANTE DU BOULOT !

\- Je sais garder un secret ! C'est le genre d'homme que j'étais ! Et la mort n'y change rien ! rouspéta Sid.

Ranma haussa un sourcil.

Okay, s'il ne parlait pas, comment les gosses sauraient où se rendre pour leur dernière épreuve ?

\- On vous a gardé captif trop longtemps… vous commencez grave à sentir ! grinça Soul alors que derrière lui, Maka partait dans un rire de psychopathe.

Mais Black Star avait une autre idée dans le crâne. Il attrapa la jupe de sa partenaire, un simple tissu attaché à la taille par un nœud, et le dénoua, offrant à Sid une vue parfaite sur les dessous de Tsubaki. Des dessous assez intéressants.

\- Vas-y, matte !

Ranma soupira, mais sourit d'un air blasé. Il avait fait bien pire... notamment contre Happosai.

Sid réalisait que Tsubaki était mineure ou pas ?

\- C'est le Dr Stein ! répondit immédiatement Sid, le rose aux joues.

KO immédiat par les dessous de Tsubaki.

\- Donc il est où ? continua Black Star.

\- Jamais vous ne me ferez parler !

Soul ragea silencieusement. A ce rythme, il allait perdre contre Black Star, et c'était franchement pas cool !

Se cachant les yeux, il souleva la jupe de Maka, dévoilant ses simples dessous de coton. Rien de sexy ou quoi que ce soit. Sauf si on aime dans le classique.

Dans le silence qui suivit et le désintérêt évident de Sid, Black Star alla tapoter dans le dos du zombie.

\- Désolé, on voulait pas te torturer.

Soul relâcha la jupe de sa partenaire et alla s'appuyer à un arbre, déprimé.

\- C'était le truc le moins cool qui soit ! Maka, tue-moi s'il te plaît !

Elle avait déjà son livre en main, tremblante et les yeux brillant de toute sa furie.

\- Bien sûr ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais pas te rater !

Et les trois pervers eurent droit au Maka Chop.

Sid, à terre, le crâne en sang, lâcha l'information finale :

\- Le Dr Stein a un labo de recherches à l'extérieur de Death City.

Et il rajouta avec une petite voix

\- Je suis désolé.

Excuses qui firent écho à celles de Soul et Black Star dans le même état.

* * *

Kim n'en revenait pas de ce combat avec Ace.

Ce gars pouvait faire en sorte que n'importe qui puisse le manier. Tant qu'il était question de quelqu'un avec un manque de confiance en soit, ou avec un besoin plus ou moins fort de protection, il pouvait aisément s'imposer dans l'âme de son manieur et comme un marionnettiste, lui dictait les pas et les gestes.

Sans jamais faire de mal à la poupée.

\- Comment vous faîtes ça ? demanda Kim alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'un château en ruine avec une tête de caméléon taillé dans la pierre.

\- Je suis un grand-frère. C'est aussi simple que ça. Nous y voilà.

Devant un champ de ruines menant au château en piteux état, de nombreuses banderoles jaunes étaient étendus, défendant le passage. Et devant les marches, assis sur la première, un homme se tenait.

Un grand blond musclé à l'apparence calme et tranquille.

\- Si vous tenez à votre vie, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour, leur dit l'homme en les voyant franchir les banderoles, précédés par un chat noir.

\- Même pour une discussion ? s'enquit Ace en s'arrêtant.

Il retira une lame plantée dans un pilier en ruine, la fit tournoyer aisément entre ses doigts avant de se mettre en garde, observant le katana.

\- Je connais quelques sabreurs qui vous aurez félicité de l'attention que vous portez à vos épées. Les lames sont simples, mais le respect et l'attention toute particulière que vous leur portez en font des lames d'exception, Mifune-san.

Ace fit sauter l'arme pour la rattraper à main nue par la lame, avant de la lancer à travers le champ de ruines et de corps, vers Mifune qui la rattrapa d'un geste instinctif, pour la ranger dans son dos.

\- Marche lentement et montre bien tes mains, conseilla Ace à Kim, avant de suivre Blair qui avait continué d'avancer. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerai.

Ace avança lentement, les bras bien écartés pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer. Mifune dégaina une arme en prévention, mais les laissa venir.

\- Je suis Portgas D. Ace, elle c'est Diehl Kim et voici Blair. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. On peut s'asseoir ?

Mifune hésita visiblement puis se décala sur les marches, laissant Ace et Kim s'asseoir. Blair sauta sur les genoux recouverts de leggins de Kim et se roula en boule dessus en ronronnant. L'instant de surprise passé, Kim eut un sourire et commença à caresser le chaton magique.

\- Vous avez des questions ? demanda Mifune.

\- Yep. Je vais pas vous cacher qu'on est de Shibusen, mais je suis venu ici de par ma propre envie. Je n'ai aucun ordre d'exécution ou quoi que ce soit.

Mifune resserra sa prise sur son arme mais garda le silence, si ce n'est que ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

\- Kim-chan m'accompagne parce que je veux lui faire une leçon un peu spéciale et vous allez m'y aider. J'ai eu, il y a une semaine, une intéressante conversation avec Black Star et Tsubaki. Bien que le fait que ces deux-là aient _encore une fois échoué_ dans leur mission soit banal, ce qui l'est moins, c'est le pourquoi. A sa façon, il a dit qu _'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas_.

Le sabreur se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- Portgas-san faisait une intervention en classe sur l'éthique, la morale et l'esprit critique, apprit Kim en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. C'est à cette occasion que Black Star a parlé de sa rencontre avec vous. Il n'est pas entré dans les détails, mais il a dit qu'une fois qu'il vous avait vaincu… il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vous achever et aller à l'attaque d'une sorcière que vous protégiez apparemment.

Kim leva un regard inquisiteur vers Mifune.

\- La cohabitation entre humain et sorcière est impossible. Pourquoi la protégez-vous, pourtant ?

\- Angela est encore une ignorante. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, tout simplement.

Ace joignit les mains devant sa bouche, pensif.

\- Elle est votre rédemption ?

\- Non, je ne pas cherche la rédemption, je m'en fiche totalement. Vous parliez de morale et d'éthique. C'est mon propre sens moral qui fait de moi le garde du corps de la sorcière. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre elle, je vous tuerai.

Ace eut un sourire rieur.

\- J'en doute pas un instant.

Il se tourna vers le haut des marches et tendit une main vers le vide.

\- Et alors curieuse ? Tu vas te cacher encore longtemps ?

Mifune tourna la tête vers le haut, avant d'entendre des petits pas vers lui et de voir la veste sur ses épaules se soulevait légèrement, comme si quelqu'un se cachait dessous.

A cet instant, une gamine, une petite sorcière au thème du caméléon, apparut.

\- Embêtez pas Mifune ! rouspéta la gamine.

\- On oserait pas. Bonjour demoiselle, tu es Angela, c'est ça ? sourit Ace.

La demoiselle eut une petite moue mais hocha la tête.

\- Une petite fille… vous la protégez parce que c'est une petite fille, c'est ça ? comprit Kim.

\- Elle ne maîtrise pas encore totalement sa magie et elle est trop jeune pour subvenir seule à ses besoins, se contenta de répondre Mifune.

Ace eut un petit rire.

\- Les enfants ne naissent pas avec des préjugés… je les adore pour ça, sourit le brun en fouillant ses poches.

Il retira son sac de son épaule et fouilla dedans, tirant une sucette qu'il présenta à la gamine.

\- J'ai toujours à manger pour mes fringales, dans mon sac. Tu veux la sucette, elle est à la fraise ?

Angela regarda la sucrerie avec envie, puis Mifune, qui hocha la tête.

Alors, elle accepta la sucrerie.

\- Merci Onii-san… murmura la fillette.

\- De rien, jolie fille.

Kim ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, annonça Ace à Mifune. Si un autre gars de Shibusen débarque pour vous ou la gamine, dîtes-lui qu'il aura affaire à moi, et faîtes-le moi savoir.

Ace prit son calepin, nota rapidement son numéro et le tendit au blond qui l'accepta.

\- De mon côté, je vais m'assurer que vous soyez retiré, au minimum pour les dix prochaines années, de la Liste. Le temps qu'elle soit indépendante. Après, je vous promets rien. Le karma compte les points et fait toujours payer l'addition.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça sent l'expérience ?

Ace se massa la poitrine au niveau du cœur, avec un pauvre sourire du dos de la main.

\- Mon addition a été très salée. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Blair ? On y va ?

\- Nyaaa~ !

Blair sauta sur le chapeau d'Ace, faisant rire la petite Angela, avant qu'Hiken ne se lève.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retourna en voyant que Kim ne suivait pas. Elle s'était levée, sembla hésiter, puis demanda à Ace de quoi noter.

Sans poser de question, Ace lui lança son calepin et un stylo. Kim se dépêcha de noter son numéro de téléphone et le donna à Mifune.

\- Quand elle commencera à avoir besoin d'aide pour apprendre les bases de la magie, contactez-moi. Je suis partie parce que je n'ai pas d'affinités avec la destruction. Si je peux aider quelqu'un…

Kim détourna la tête en rougissant, tirant un sourire à Ace.

\- J'y songerai, accepta Mifune. Dis au revoir Angela.

\- Au revoir ! salua Angela avec sa sucette.

Kim les salua de la main et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ace.

Elle attendit qu'ils soient plus loin pour demander à Ace s'il avait vraiment l'intention de demander au Shinigami de retirer Mifune de la Liste. Ace tira un miroir de poche de son sac, souffla dessus pour faire de la buée et traça le numéro du chef et directeur de Shibusen.

" _Ah ! Ace-kun ! Tu as vu ce que tu voulais_ !?" s'enquit le Shinigami en apparaissant dans le miroir de poche.

\- Ouep. J'aimerais que la sorcière Angela ne soit pas mise sur la Liste des têtes à abattre avant les dix ou vingt prochaines années. Et encore, à ce moment-là, faudra y réfléchir et faire une enquête sérieuse. Quant à l'homme Mifune, on doit le laisser en paix pour la même période. Quiconque ne le fera pas aura affaire à moi. Et je déconne pas. Et si je raconte ce que j'ai vu et appris à Ranma, il sera de mon avis.

Le Shinigami eut un soupir et prit la demande en note.

" _C'est noté. Je ferai passer le message aux autres branches. La demoiselle Diehl a eu la leçon que tu voulais lui donner ?_ "

\- Elle a vu ce que je voulais montrer, elle a agi mieux que je l'espérais… de là à savoir si elle a compris la leçon d'aujourd'hui… c'est à voir. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut voir comme ça, faudra du temps. Mais j'ai bon espoir. On rentre.

\- Très bien, bon retour.

Et la communication se coupa.

Ace rangea le miroir au fond de son sac qu'il remit à son épaule.

\- Tu penses quoi de cette sortie ? demanda Ace.

\- Intéressante… je… il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois réfléchir… et voir cette gamine… et cet humain la protéger…

\- Les rêveurs servent à ça. La cohabitation est impossible ? Foutaises. Personne n'a pris la peine d'essayer. Tu peux prouver le contraire.

Ace ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui chassa les mains avec une moue boudeuse, faisant rire le plus vieux.

* * *

Trouver le Docteur Stein fut assez simple.

Le laboratoire de recherche Tsugihagi était pour le moins… bizarre.

Les arbres morts dans le jardin donnaient déjà une mauvaise ambiance, mais en plus le bâtiment de recherches plein de sutures sur les parois, c'était vraiment glauque. Et stéréotypé.

Même les souris avaient des sutures !

Avec un grincement de fin du monde, un battant de la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Puis, un bruit de roulettes leur parvint.

Bruit devenant de plus en plus fort.

Enfin, un homme sur une chaise de bureau à roulettes apparut, venant vers eux.

Une des roulettes se prit dans le linteau de la porte, faisant se renverser la chaise et son occupant.

Avec un grognement, l'homme se redressa. Un homme d'un âge indéterminé, en blouse pleine de coutures, avec des lunettes rondes, des cheveux sans couleur… mais surtout…

Une grosse vis en travers le crâne.

En grommelant, l'homme tourna la vis dans son cerveau, assis par terre. Il se releva, s'épousseta, ramassa sa chaise et retourna dans sa baraque.

\- On retente !

…

Okay… _ **(Bêta : rien qu'avec ça, t'as cerné le personnage !)** _

Le silence des jeunes parlait pour eux. Ranma se mordit le poing pour ne pas rire sur son perchoir sur l'arbre mort.

\- C'est lui, non et on doit l'attaquer ? demanda Soul d'une voix neutre.

\- Mais on vient juste de le rencontrer ! pointa Maka.

\- Je suis sceptique, avoua Black Star.

Tsubaki ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Bientôt, l'homme fut de retour, et son idée d'entrée classe périt une seconde fois sur le même linteau, à cause de la même roue.

Et il tomba en arrière, la tête la première, sur le même caillou.

Des quatre, seul Black Star gardait son air neutre, les autres étaient plus que dubitatifs et surpris.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ? s'enquit l'homme à terre, sans prendre la peine de se relever.

Comme si tout était normal.

Si ce gars n'avait pas déjà proposé de façon plus ou moins forcée un détour à lui et Ace, sur sa table de dissection, franchement, il se serait déjà barré. Ce gars ne pouvait pas avoir zombifié Sid.

Pourtant, ce mec, là, à terre, avec une vis géante dans le crâne, voulait savoir le fonctionnement interne sur son organisme de son souvenir de Juusenkyo et le principe de l'akuma no mi au niveau cellulaire. Ace aurait perdu un bras dans leur fuite s'il n'était pas le feu.

Soul s'y colla, toujours en veillant à rester cool.

Il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'avant et sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes le professeur Stein, c'est ça ? Nous sommes ici… pour prendre… votre âme.

TA-DA !

\- Ah, c'est donc ça, fit Stein en se relevant.

Il s'épousseta et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ranma dans son arbre, avant de revenir aux gosses.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes des étudiants de Shibusen, commenta l'homme en casant sa cigarette allumée dans un coin de sa bouche.

Maka était une jeune fille droite et juste. Et elle voulait des réponses :

\- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui a attaqué Sid-sensei ? Vous avez quelque chose contre l'école ?

Stein avait redressé sa chaise et s'était assis à l'envers dessus, appuyant ses bras sur le dossier.

\- Du tout, répondit-il calmement.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et l'expira, retirant la tige d'entre ses lèvres pour répondre à la demoiselle :

\- Mes motivations sont bien plus simples. Observation. Etude. Investigation. Voilà mes véritables motifs.

Dos à la lune, la tête légèrement inclinée, son visage était dans le noir, avec juste ses lunettes brillant d'une lueur sinistre au milieu de sa touffe grise.

\- Tout dans ce monde sert de sujet d'étude. Moi y compris.

Maka pencha la tête sur le côté, totalement interloquée par ses paroles. Mais le pire, c'était une étrange sensation. Elle avait l'impression que Stein regardait au plus profond d'elle, directement son âme.

Tirant la manche de son arme, Maka demanda à son ami s'il ne sentait pas quelque chose de bizarre. Mais apparemment, elle était la seule à avoir cette sensation.

Et le commentaire de Stein donna raison à la jeune fille.

\- Hmm… vos Soul Wavelength sont pas très en phase… une jeune fille droite et sérieuse, associée avec un jeune homme tordu et sarcastique. Vous ne fonctionnez pas ensemble.

Cela piqua Soul à vif, mais Maka l'empêcha de parler :

\- Vous pouvez voir les âmes des vivants ! Vous devez être forcément un meister ! Et un meister de premier ordre afin de parvenir à voir nos personnalités

\- Toi aussi tu le peux, non ? fit Soul en se tournant vers sa partenaire avec inquiétude.

\- Ou-oui, un peu… balbutia la blondinette.

Et au retour, elle eut droit aux moqueries de Stein sur l'air incertain de son âme. Ce que Maka n'apprécia pas. Qui l'avait autorisé à regarder son âme, d'abord ?!

Un grand rire les fit taire et tout le monde se retourna vers le toit du bâtiment où se tenait Black Star, les bras croisés dans une pose qu'il voulait Badass.

\- AHAH ! VOTRE CONVERSATION SANS INTERÊT EST FINIE ! ET SI NOUS PARLIONS DESOMAIS DE MA MAGNIFISCIENCE !

Yep. Parfait pour le Moko Takabisha, songeait Ranma en voyant ça. Son assurance et son arrogance étaient telles qu'il aurait des difficultés à manquer de « carburant » pour la technique.

Mais il restait une question importante… depuis quand Black Star était-il là-haut ?!Et comment était-il monté là-haut sans se faire surprendre ?!

Black Star sauta et atterrit avec souplesse et genre sur le sol.

\- Je me moque de pouvoir voir les âmes des autres. La seule qui vaille la peine ici, c'est la _mienne_.

\- Voyez-moi ça, en voilà un original, commenta Stein, pas plus déphasé. Et totalement égocentrique.

Black Star sauta et envoya un coup de pied dans la tête de Stein qui para en se contentant de lever un bras, continuant sa petite analyse, comme quoi il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de monde capable de faire un partenariat avec lui.

Ranma était d'accord. Beaucoup de personnalités fortes ne pouvaient pas s'accorder avec autrui.

Usant de sa chaise à vis, Stein tourna sur lui-même, toujours assis, déstabilisant l'équilibre de Black Star et gagna assez d'élan pour envoyer voler méchamment l'apprenti ninja.

\- BLACK STAR ! appela Tsubaki avec crainte.

Cela attira l'attention du scientifique sur elle.

\- Ah, je vois, tu dois être la partenaire de cet illuminé. Ton âme montre une personnalité coopérative et à l'écoute des autres. Tu es capable de t'adapter à la Soul Wavelength de ce garçon.

Ranma soupira et s'assit confortablement sur sa branche. Le groupe d'étudiants avait fait une erreur avec Stein. Ils l'avaient laissé étudier leur âme.

Pour le coup, le scientifique en savait bien assez sur eux. Et ils le sentiraient passer.

Toujours assis sur sa chaise de bureau, il se contentait de rouler dessus, légèrement, pour esquiver les attaques et les envoyer valser. Il ne prêtait même pas attention aux attaquants, semblant réfléchir à autre chose. D'un air absent, il envoya Maka et Soul valser d'un coup de pied, puis offrit un coup de boule arrière à Black Star.

\- Maka Albarn, manieuse de faux… où est-ce que j'ai pu entendre ce nom, déjà ? Je suis certain de le connaitre de quelque part… réfléchit Stein, toujours sur sa chaise, les élèves au sol.

Il frappa dans son poing quand l'illumination lui vint.

\- T'es la gamine de Spirit, n'est-ce pas ?! se fit confirmer Stein avec trépignation.

\- Spirit ? répéta Soul alors qu'ils se relevaient.

\- C'était le prénom de mon père, avant qu'il ne devienne la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama. Tout le monde l'appelle Death Scythe, à présent, expliqua Maka avant de demander à Stein : Vous connaissez mon père ?

Grave erreur, fillette.

Soutenant son coude d'une main, appuyé sur son dossier, Stein eu un petit rire, visiblement nostalgique.

\- Encore maintenant, je me souviens de son visage endormi…

Ranma grimaça, quelque peu vert. Pitié, pas ce genre de détail, c'est juste trop _glauque_ … personne ne voulait savoir qu'il avait couché avec Spirit !

Stein eut un sourire assez étrange, les yeux masqués par un reflet de lune sur ses lunettes.

\- Aaah, tu es la fille adorée de la femme qui m'a volé mon sujet d'expérience favori…

Un frisson parcourut tout le monde, même Ranma. Ok, il avait sous-estimé Stein. C'était pas une histoire yaoi… c'était une histoire bien plus sombre et plus sanglante.

Maka sentait ses entrailles se tordre de peur quand le scientifique la regarda, lui offrant un sourire effroyable et absolument creepy.

\- _J'ai envie de te disséquer_ ~

Sans façon ?

Il se projeta sur ses roulettes vers Maka, se préparant à user d'une attaque de judo que Maka parvint à parer. Mauvaise idée, et c'est là que l'erreur des jeunes de tout à l'heure revint les hanter et les mordre aux fesses. De l'électricité entoura un instant la main de Sein qui était en contact avec Soul.

Ranma avait réussi à monter Ace au rang de Death Scythe plus vite que quiconque (si on ne s'attardait pas sur le cas de Justin qui avait auparavant le record et qui y était parvenu _sans_ meister), mais Stein restait un meister de génie. Il avait la capacité de modeler sa propre Soul Wavelenght pour l'accorder ou non à celle des autres.

En l'occurrence, il attaqua directement l'esprit de Soul (et par son intermédiaire, l'âme de Maka) et profita de l'inattention du duo pour faire tournoyer la faux et la meister avec, les envoyant de nouveau à terre.

Stein faisait partie de ces gens qui n'avaient pas besoin des autres pour amplifier leur âme et encore moins d'une arme, pour l'utiliser dans un combat.

Enfin, il se leva en faisant tourner de deux cran la vis dans son crâne.

Maka était tremblante, et la respiration saccadée. Elle souffla un bon coup et passa à l'attaque malgré le cri de Soul. Stein les accueillit en bloquant de son bras la faux et les attaqua de nouveau avec sa longueur d'âme. Soul cracha du sang alors qu'ils étaient encore une fois envoyés à terre.

Ranma ferma ses poings, se retenant de son mieux d'intervenir.

Stein marcha tranquillement jusqu'au duo et attrapa la gamine par une de ses couettes, la soulevant aisément du sol. Il la débarrassa de son manteau et remonta son polo et sa chemise pour commencer à faire des marques sur sa peau en vue d'une opération, ou plutôt une vivisection.

\- Où vais-je pratiquer la première incision ? Tu as la peau si douce… et si on en faisait du papier de verre ?

Maka avait beau se débattre, Stein était un homme adulte.

C'est là que Black Star intervint dans toute son attitude bravache et attaqua Stein en lui injectant directement sa Soul Wavelenght dans le corps avec deux coups parallèles dans le dos.

Cela permit à Maka d'être libérée.

Ranma approuvait l'idée de Black Star. Le gamin avait du potentiel, mais Stein était bien plus dur à avoir que ça.

L'homme se redressa et se contenta de sourire avec une douce moquerie à Black Star.

\- Tu m'as surpris.

Stein avait étudié leur âme. Quand Black Star l'avait attaqué, il s'était contenté d'adapter sa propre longueur d'âme pour annuler l'attaque. Cela n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet sur Tsubaki. Stein s'était simplement rendu « compatible ».

Observation et Haute Flexibilité Spirituelle. Les points forts de Stein.

En un instant, il était sur Black Star, entourant sa tête de ses mains.

Sentant la possibilité que cela tourne mal, Ranma relâcha son contrôle sur sa puissance, comme lui avait appris Ace pour le Haki.

En une fraction de seconde, Stein comprit la menace et son sourire absolument jubilatoire se tordit en une moue déçue. Des ondes électriques jaillirent de ses mains et choquèrent le crâne de Black Star, avant de le relâcher.

Du sang coula de la bouche du ninja arrogant alors qu'il s'effondrait, les yeux grands ouverts, inconscient.

Ranma décrocha un nouveau cran de sa puissance.

Stein ne devait pas blesser de façon permanente les gamins. Tsubaki se précipita sur Black Star (avec l'assurance que Sid n'irait pas prendre la fuite), alors que Soul jurait comme un charretier contre celui qui venait visiblement de tuer leur ami.

Quant à Maka, elle était à genoux à terre, tremblante, les yeux ronds d'horreur fixés sur Stein.

Elle _la_ voyait.

 _Son âme_.

Si grande, si immense, si dérangeante. Un immense orbe bleu pâle, presque blanc sous la lune, entourant le scientifique.

La peur et l'effroi faisaient pleurer la jeune fille.

 _Leur niveau était bien différent._

Soul tenta de la secouer, de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient le faire ensemble. A peine il lui toucha l'épaule que Maka se dégagea avec violence.

\- LA FERME ! TU DIS CA SEULEMENT PARCE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS VOIR LES ÂMES ! rugit Maka.

Stein avait un petit rire en regardant la scène et Ranma soupira.

Il avait déjà affronté des adversaires bien plus forts que lui, mais il y avait toujours un moyen. C'était à elle de le réaliser. Pour l'instant, elle était encore jeune et faible. Mais elle pouvait continuer à progresser, à devenir plus forte. _Toujours_ plus forte.

Et Soul eut un bon moyen de la ramener sur terre.

\- TOUT CE QUE TU AS VU, C'EST SON ÂME ! C'EST PAS COMME SI TU AVAIS VU LE FUTUR !

Il prit Maka par les épaules et la secoua.

\- N'abandonne pas avant même d'avoir combattu ! Tu as juré de faire de moi une Death Scythe, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça, tu pourras foutre les boules à ton vieux, ce sale pervers coureur de jupons, ok ?!

Maka regarda Soul avec un air inquiet, mais son ami lui sourit, avant de se décaler pour montrer Stein qui n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de fumer tranquillement sa cigarette avec un petit sourire.

\- Regarde-le ! Même si tu ne bouges pas, il attend après toi ! C'est un gars plutôt décent. Alors, on lui montre de quel bois on est fait ou pas ?

Maka finit par offrir un sourire timide à Soul et hocha la tête.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit.

\- Tu verras, on sera cool, assura Soul.

Maka se releva en s'excusant pour l'attente et immédiatement, Soul se décomposa pour prendre sa forme de faux. La jeune fille avait repris confiance en elle. Voilà pourquoi son partenaire était le mieux adapté. Ils savaient se soutenir et se relever dans les coups durs.

Stein les regarda faire avec intérêt, toujours sans bouger.

Le duo entra en Soul's Resonnance.

Stein jeta son mégot alors qu'il assistait à la synchronisation des deux Soul Wavelenght, amplifiant leur puissance, répercutant la puissance de l'âme de chacun autant que possible.

Pour les armes de type Faux, on nommait ça le Witch Hunter.

C'était assez impressionnant de les voir parvenir à réaliser une telle technique à leur âge.

La lame de Soul devint immense et démesurée, constituée d'une énergie iridescente rappelant dans sa forme un étrange croissant de lune.

\- _**WITCH HUNTER**_ !

Et ils attaquèrent.

Stein réceptionna la lame entre ses deux paumes de mains…

Et brisa la résonnance.

Maka tituba en lâchant son arme et s'effondra à terre, tremblante sous le choc.

Même si c'était un bel exploit de parvenir à faire cette attaque à cet âge, ça restait encore trop tôt pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas encore de bases assez solides pour ce genre d'exploit.

S'approchant de la forme tremblante de la jeune fille, Stein ne pouvait que sourire en tendant une main vers elle.

\- Il semblerait que tu sois à peine consciente.

Soul reprit sa forme humaine et se jeta sur la forme tremblante de sa meister.

\- Je vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

Malgré ses propres blessures et sa fatigue, il était prêt à défendre Maka jusqu'au bout.

\- Dans ce cas, sourit Stein.

Et il approcha sa main de la tignasse blanche et hérissée du jeune homme.

\- La leçon est finie, Docteur Stein.

Ranma était apparu comme par enchantement à côté de l'homme, tenant son poignet pour l'empêcher de faire plus.

\- Uh ? fit Soul avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je suis pas bête, Saotomoe-kun, je suis peut-être en manque de sujet d'étude, puisque ni toi, ni Portgas n'acceptez de me laisser vous étudier, mais je suis pas assez bête pour faire du mal à des gamins, grommela Stein en se dégageant d'un geste sec.

\- Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais… Uh ? fit Soul qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

\- J'ai été invité par Shinigami-sama à vous tester durant ce cours de rattrapage, expliqua le scientifique avec un air plus doux et moins effrayant qu'auparavant.

\- J'étais ici depuis le début pour m'assurer qu'il ne dépasse pas les bornes, pointa Ranma en rejetant sa tresse par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mais… mais… mais il a tué Black Star !

\- AHAHAH ! se marra Stein. Même si j'aurai pu le tuer, aisément, il est toujours en vie !

\- Et Sid-sensei ?

\- Désolé, j'étais le genre d'homme à ne jamais duper les gens, c'est ce que j'étais de mon vivant, s'excusa Sid toujours assis dans son coin pendant que Tsubaki essayait de réveiller Black Star. Mais c'était quand j'étais toujours en vie.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! VOUS ÊTIEZ TOUS AU COURANT !

Ranma se contenta de lever les mains d'un air légèrement moqueur.

\- C'était assez drôle de vous faire tourner en bourrique ainsi ! se moqua Stein avec un petit rire mauvais.

Ce gars était un _sadique comple_ t.

Il frappa joyeusement dans ses mains et leva les bras en signe de bienvenue.

\- Il se fait tard et vous devez être fatigués ! Je vous laisse dormir ici gratuitement pour la nuit ! C'est valable pour toi aussi, Saotome-kun ! J'ai tellement envie de _discuter_ des mystères de Jusenkyo avec toi~…

\- PAS QUESTION ! protesta tout le monde.

* * *

Au petit matin, le petit groupe était crevé après cette nuit épique.

Et leur nouveau prof était absent.

\- Je suis totalement lessivé…souffla Soul en essayant de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil sur son bras.

\- J'ai rêvé que le Docteur m'opérait… gémit Maka, la tête dans ses bras.

A côté, Black Star râlait comme quoi il aurait pu être en retard et rester dehors, mais c'était pas faisable puisque même le prof était en retard.

 _Rrrrrr_ …

\- Ils ont pris un nouveau prof ? pensa soudainement Soul. Et si c'était encore ton père ?

\- Un peu de pitié pour moi… gémit Maka.

\- J'aurais bien voulu que Portgas-san ou Saotome-san nous refasse cours… souffla tout bas Tsubaki.

 _Clac_

\- _Waaah_ !

Le quatuor en resta plus ou moins choqué.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer la leçon, fit Stein en levant un livre devant ses yeux, allongé à terre sur le dos suite à la chute de sa chaise.

\- Nan mais sans dec'…. Souffla Soul.

\- C'est la première fois que je vais le dire… je n'aurais jamais cru… mais… Je veux papa ! gémit Maka en se prenant la tête entre les mains, ses couettes hérissées d'effroi.

Un nouveau jour à Shibusen


	5. Soul Perception

**Hello Everyone !**

 **Vous avez la Hype ! Vous êtes prêt ! Eh bien, lâchez les fauves, le nouveau chapitre est là !**

 **Merci de votre patience pour l'Update !**

 **On continu des placer les persos les plus important dans l'histoire. Et concernant l'Ambiguïté, elle restera Ambiguë. Chacun de décider ce qu'il en est. Voillà !**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée s'était levée sur Death City.

Aujourd'hui, Stein leur faisait disséquer un pauvre oiseau en voie d'extinction, sous prétexte qu'il fallait en découvrir tous les mystères avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement.

Du moins, c'était le plan, jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise que Soul et Black*Star avaient séché les cours pour attendre de pied ferme le nouvel élève de leur classe, qui d'après la rumeur, serait le fils du Shnigami., laissant derrière une Maka furibonde et une Tsubaki en panique.

L'histoire aurait pu s'en tenir là, mais après, elle n'aurait eu aucun intérêt et les protagonistes n'en seraient plus.

Bien heureusement, avec son caractère, Black*Star avait tout ce qu'il faut pour foutre la merde.

Voyez-vous, monsieur avait eu la joyeuse idée de faire son speech de présentation au sujet de sa grandeur et awesomeness à Death the Kid, le gosse du Shinigami. Et bien entendu, rien de mieux que de le faire en hauteur. L'apprenti ninja avait donc choisi de le faire sur un des piquants qui composaient la symétrie _parfaite_ de Shibusen. Pic pas fait à la base pour supporter un adolescent gigotant en pleine puberté.

D'où le fait que le pic se cassa sous ses pieds, détruisant ainsi la symétrie.

Là encore, la destruction et le vandalisme de l'école auraient pu se régler par heures de colles et autres punitions… mais la malchance fit que Kid était _obsédé_ par la symétrie.

Et qu'il décida donc de donner une bonne leçon à Black Star qui vibrait dans son égocentrisme.

Kid se retrouva rapidement avec les sœurs Thompson en main, deux filles de type arme pouvant devenir des flingues.

En bref, ça virait à la bagarre.

De son côté, Soul se leva lentement de son coin (d'où il avait fait remarquer un peu plus tôt au nouveau qu'il avait quand même trois heures de retard sur le début des cours pour son premier jour), quand Black*Star, ultra satisfait de lui, annonça que leur duo ultra badass ne pouvait _que_ gagner.

Vous connaissez tous Black*Star, bien entendu…

Cela produisit tellement de bordel qu'ils arrivèrent à se faire entendre depuis la salle de cours où Stein faisait classe.

Ici, à Shibusen, les combats étaient tolérés puisque c'étaient de bon entraînement. Donc, même si les enseignants ne pouvaient s'en mêler, on devait tout de même les superviser.

Stein soupira, se voyant ainsi obligé de reporter sa dissection.

\- Bien… puisque ce sont vos partenaires, Tsubaki, Maka, vous allez venir avec moi. Les autres, vous allez étudier par vous-même.

Les deux filles se levèrent et suivirent Stein dehors.

* * *

Dehors, Kid lavait le sol avec Soul et Black*Star.

Les sœurs Thompson étaient des flingues. Des flingues que le fils de Shinigami maniait avec brio, empêchant les deux garçons de s'approcher. ( ** _Avec brio, mais à l'envers, il faut quand même le souligner !)_**

Black*Star avait dans l'idée de se rapprocher, enfin, de trouver un moyen de l'approcher, parce qu'à ce rythme ils n'y arriveraient pas.

\- Oh, vous voulez un combat au corps à corps ? Cela m'importe peu.

Et Kid sauta, faisant un magnifique salto aérien pour enfoncer dans la figure de l'apprenti ninja un de ses mocassins super bien verni. Black*Star se protégea de son mieux, injuriant au passage Kid qui sauta en arrière pour atterrir accroupi sur le sol. Soul en profita pour l'attaquer, mais la lame fut facilement parée avec l'un des flingues. Sans perdre un instant, Kid lui mit le canon de son second flingue dans la poitrine et appuya sur la gâchette, produisant une décharge d'énergie spirituelle condensée de Kid.

Soul fut éjecté plus loin, gémissant sous la douleur, sous le rire moqueur des sœurs Thompson. C'est sur cela que Stein et les deux filles arrivèrent.

Kid était un enfant hors du commun, le digne fils de Shinigami-sama. Il n'était pas de la même engeance que les autres meister des environs. Mais il y avait de forte chance que ses propres capacités lui soit montées au crâne. Mais c'était aussi une bonne occasion pour un cours spécial pour Maka.

A la demande de Stein, elle se concentra sur le trio de Kid et des sœurs Thompson pour voir leur état de synchronisation.

Se synchroniser avec deux armes à la fois était une tâche ardue, mais Kid en était capable, et le trio était parfaitement synchrone. Les sœurs Thompson avaient une admiration sans faille pour Kid, pour sa noblesse d'esprit, par rapport à leur passé dans la rue. A côté, Kid était quelqu'un d'instable et nerveux. Les sœurs Thompson et leur positivité étaient un baume apaisant pour lui et sa personnalité erratique.

A côté, Black*Star et Soul… ce n'était certainement pas ça.

En voulant faire un truc cool, Black*Star en vint à attraper Soul sous sa forme de faux avec son crâne, se l'entaillant méchamment, sans parler que Soul était apparemment vachement lourd à soulever pour un homme aussi fort que Black*Star (ce qui était en soit surprenant pour Soul, parce que Maka était plus fine que son ami et elle arrivait à le faire sans difficulté). De frustration, Black*Star tenta d'injecter sa propre Soul Wavelenght dans son partenaire, le faisant se détransformer et cracher du sang.

La synchronisation ne pouvait pas se faire.

Chacun était trop têtu, ne prenant pas en compte l'âme de l'autre.

Soul se détourna de Black*Star, les mains dans les poches.

\- C'est inutile. Séparons-nous.

La scène virait à une scène de film romantique avec la séparation d'un couple… Les fleurs, le vent, la musique triste. Très équivoque. Mais c'est ce qui fait le comique de la scène ?

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Soul ? demanda Black*Star, perdu.

Tournant toujours le dos à son ami, Soul lui dit :

\- Quand je suis auprès de toi, comme ça… je sens que je vais finir par te haïr.

Alors que tout le monde se posait des questions sur ce qu'il se passait, Kid demanda à l'une de ses armes s'il pouvait tirer, pour se faire rabrouer.

\- _Shhh, les choses deviennent intéressantes._

Soul continua sur sa lancée :

\- Je… j'espère qu'on…

\- On restera toujours amis, ne ? demanda avec espoir Black*Star avec une légère rougeur et un sourire embarrassé.

Et les deux garçons s'enlacèrent sous l'air WTF de leur partenaire et de Stein. **_(et de la bêta)_**

\- Stupide crétin ! Bien sûr qu'on va le rester ! assura joyeusement Soul.

\- Oh, Soul ! s'exclama Black Star.

Boum !

La scène romantique fut coupée par une explosion dans le visage du duo, leur cramant un peu le visage.

\- Désolé, mon doigt a glissé, s'excusa Kid, sans remord.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent. Ils avaient un combat à finir !

Kid soupira. Il allait en finir avec ces abrutis congénitaux.

Le duo fonça vers Kid, l'attaquant chacun de son côté. Alors que Black*Star allait l'attaquer en lui enfonçant sa propre Soul Wavelenght dans la figure, Kid se saisit de son bras, et avec agilité, l'envoya au sol. Soul tenta de l'attaquer avec sa lame, mais pour Kid, son tranchant et sa vitesse étaient bien trop faibles, lui permettant de parer aisément la faux qui servait de bras à l'albinos. Black Star revint à l'assaut avec un coup de pied, mais Kid se prépara à faire feu sur chacun des jeunes, avant que les deux fauteurs de troubles ne s'effacent… et que Kid réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa jambe droite. Black*Star y avait rattaché une de ses ceintures. Son coup de pied n'avait été qu'une feinte. En tirant sur la ceinture rattachée à la cheville du fils du Shinigami, il le fit tomber. Soul se projeta à l'attaque à cet instant, tournoyant dans les airs dans sa forme complète. Kid se décala de justesse pour ne pas de faire trancher par la faux qui se planta juste à un cheveu de lui pour le coup.

C'était bien tenté.

Tirant violemment sur sa jambe, Kid envoya Black Star embrasser la lame de métal de Soul, avant de se relever.

Il allait leur montrer la puissance d'un Shinigami.

Les deux guignols se reculèrent pour formuler un nouveau plan, narguant et se moquant de Kid qui entrait en résonance avec les sœurs Thompson.

A côté, Maka et Stein regardèrent l'âme de Kid grossir et se renforcer.

Les armes évoluèrent pour devenir des sortes de fusils à pompe ayant fusionné avec ses mains, avec des piquants ultra longs sortant de l'arrière.

\- Execution mod activate : Death Canon.

Réaction de Soul :

\- Whoa… eh ben, ça sent mauvais pour nous, non ?

Réaction de Black*Star :

\- HE toi ! Ça ressemble à une "attaque super-collet-monté-serviette-de-bain" ! GEHYAHAHAHA !

Black*Star à conscience de que qu'il vient de dire n'a aucun sens ? **_(Vu le gus, j'en doute !)_**

Réaction de la future victime collatérale ? Comment ça aucune ? D'où elle n'est pas au courant ?!

\- _Taux d'interférence stable. Bruits : 0.3%_ informa Liz à son meister. _Charge de « Soul Wevlenght Black Needles » complète._

Avant que Patty ne commence le compte à rebours, alors que quelqu'un se rapprocher de la scène, sans rien réaliser, le nez plongé dans un livre. **_(ça sent pas bon, ça)_**

\- _Feedback dans 5… 4….3…2…1…_

 _\- FEU !_ firent les deux sœurs en cœur.

\- ONII-SAN ! ATTENTION ! hurla Tsubaki.

Trop tard.

Le lecteur plongé dans son bouquin était dans la ligne de mire de l'attaque qui lâcha un rayon d'énergie noire.

Soul eut le réalisme de savoir que ça allait mal finir, alors que Black*Star se contentait de rire en disant que ça ne marcherait pas sur lui.

BOOOOOUM !

De l'explosion, la fumée produisit une dizaine de crânes noirs géants alors que Soul et Black*Star étaient éjectés.

Maka s'administra un facepalm et Tsubaki se rongea les ongles d'inquiétude.

Stein se contenta de sourire. Le fils du Shinigami semblait un intéressant sujet d'étude.

\- Maaa, un peu plus, et le livre prenait sacrément cher. Heureusement que je me suis remis à jour sur mes compétences en Haki ou c'est pas le fait que tu dois le gnome du Directeur qui t'aurait épargné le remboursement d'une propriété de la bibliothèque de l'école.

De la fumée, Ace jaillit, son livre toujours en main, son chapeau emblématique sur le crâne, un sourire presque amusé sur le visage. Qui se changea en un air de perplexité extrême en voyant Kid s'effondrer en crachant du sang.

Maka n'en revenait pas.

L'attaque de Kid avait été si forte, et pourtant, de ce qu'elle parvenait à voir, l'âme d'Ace n'avait pas l'air plus différente en taille et force que celle de Soul ou Black*Star. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver… floutée.

Elle le regarda s'approcher de Kid avec Stein pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était d'ailleurs assez, surprenant, la familiarité et l'affection des deux sœurs envers la Death Scyte.

\- Il lui arrive quoi, les filles ? demanda Ace alors que Patty s'attachait à sa taille pour un gros câlin.

\- C'est la dernière attaque de… Soul-kun, c'est ça ? Elle lui a coupé un peu les cheveux, expliqua Liz en se frottant la tête d'un air blasé en regardant son meister incapacité au sol. Kid-kun l'a réalisé après l'explosion. Il a dit un truc du genre « la balance s'est évanoui » ou « la symétrie n'est pas bonne » avant de cracher du sang et de tomber dans les pommes.

Ace eut un long soupir blasé.

\- Son cas s'est décidément pas arrangé…

\- Tu l'as dit, Nii-san.

\- Mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! ricana Patty.

Et le trio en setston commença à parler de tout et rien en laissant Kid dans son coin.

\- J'imagine l'âme d'une Death Scythe plus… impressionnante, commenta Maka alors que Stein revenait à son niveau.

\- C'est une de ses techniques personnelles qui fait ça. Portgas-kun~ !

Ace se redressa, raide comme une planche et repoussa gentiment les deux sœurs, se mettant devant elles dans un geste protecteur.

\- Stein.

En réponse, Maka nota l'âme d'Ace se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même et devenir encore plus difficile à lire.

\- J'essaye de donner un cours à la demoiselle, montre-lui donc l'âme d'une Death Scythe. J'ai plus d'intérêt pour l'instant avec le fils de Shinigami-sama qu'envers toi. Je vais d'ailleurs l'embarquer à l'infirmerie. Je compte sur toi pour les ramener à leur classe.

Stein se leva, ramassa Kid qu'il jeta sur son épaule pour l'embarquer à l'infirmerie.

Ace suivit Stein du regard, ne se détendant que quand il fut loin de la zone de son Kenbushoku.

\- Navré, je hais ce gars presque autant que mon paternel. Donc, tu apprends à voir les âmes ?

\- Je commence à y arriver plus ou moins, avoua Maka en rougissant.

\- La mienne n'est pas la plus agréable à voir, mais l'intérêt académique qu'il doit y trouver, outre le fait que j'arrive à manipuler sa taille et clarté, c'est que je peux me synchroniser avec pas mal de gens, marmonna Ace en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Et soi-disant que la couleur est pas normale, mais même si j'ai une explication, elle reste entre Ranma, le Shinigami et moi.

\- C'est ultra cool de te manier ! s'exclama joyeusement Patty.

Ace se contenta de rire et lentement, relâcha sa prise sur son Kenbushoku qui lui permettait de masquer partiellement sa voix et sa force. Il n'irait pas à fond, juste assez pour que la demoiselle puisse bien la voir.

Maka observa avec intérêt et stupéfaction l'âme sous ses yeux devenir plus claire, puis plus grosse, gagnant progressivement en taille jusqu'à englober la Death Scythe dans toute sa taille. C'était… époustouflant. Hypnotisant. Comme regarder les flammes d'un incendie. Parce que c'était l'âme d'Ace. Elle était un braiser. Un VRAI brasier. Avec des couleurs de flammes. Une boule de feu, avec en son centre, l'emblème d'un drapeau pirate en mauve, avec une incroyable moustache blanche tournée vers le sommet. Au lieu d'être effrayée par la puissance sous-entendu de cette âme, Maka se sentait étrangement… protégée. Et pourtant triste. Le trou qui perçait l'emblème pirate lui inspirait une tristesse et douleur sans pareille, malgré la prédominance du sentiment de protection. Puis, tout aussi lentement, l'âme fit machine arrière pour se camoufler de nouveau. Maka regarda Ace passer un bras autour des épaules des deux sœurs pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, et comprit immédiatement comment il pouvait se synchroniser avec presque n'importe qui. Le désir de protection filtrait de lui et entourait n'importe qui. Quiconque acceptait ou avait besoin de se sentir protéger, pouvait aisément, malgré le caractère explosif de l'homme, se synchroniser avec lui.

Maka nota toutes ses questions dans un coin de crâne et alla voir Soul, ignorant la mégalomanie de Black*Star qui était heureux d'avoir vaincu le gosse du Shinigami d'une façon aussi nulle.

Soul leva la tête de là où il était assis sur le sol et salua d'un « Yo » sa partenaire.

\- « Tu ne participes jamais aux batailles nulles ! » C'est pas ce que tu me dis tout le temps… pointa Maka.

Soul se contenta de rire alors qu'il était dans un sale état.

\- Je suis le plus cool, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour tout commentaire, Maka regarda Ace un peu plus qui se moquait sans pitié de Black*Star, essayant de faire des trous gros comme un trou noir dans l'égo surhumain du bleuté. Maka regarda ensuite son partenaire avec un air disant clairement : CQFD.

\- Ouais, bon, mais il est plus vieux et c'est déjà une Death Sctyhe, mais je peux être plus cool que lui ! rouspéta Soul en boudant.

Le duo regarda de nouveau vers Soul et Tsubaki. La kunoichi demandait à son ami de ne pas trop en faire, mais son inquiétude passa au-dessus de la tête de son camarade. Soul détourna la tête avec une moue, arrangea son bandeau sur son crâne. Maka sourit avec un petit soupir. Gardant une main derrière le dos, elle tendit l'autre à son ami.

\- Oi.

\- Hm ? Oh, merci.

Et il se redressa avec son aide.

C'est à cet instant que Shinigami arriva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? s'étonna Ace, les deux sœurs toujours sous les bras.

\- Eh bien, je suis venu voir comment s'en sortait mon fils pour son premier jour de classe, répondit joyeusement le Shinigami.

\- Comme à chaque fois que sa symétrie personnelle est brisée, Stein l'embarque à l'infirmerie. Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne décide plutôt de le disséquer.

Le Shinigami eut un soupir.

Kid ne serait pas refait demain.

Par curiosité, Maka se concentra, se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler l'âme du Shinigami.

Et elle vit… rien du tout.

WTF ?

C'était impossible ! Le Shinigami devait avoir une âme ! Elle avait réussi à voir celle de son fils pourtant !

Ace devait avoir deviner son problème vu la façon dont il essayait de ne pas rire en la regardant.

Boo, ça n'avait pas d'importance, finit par se dire Maka.

* * *

Pour pas changer, le père de Maka draguait et prenait du bon temps dans son cabaret favori.

Bien entendu, son œil tomba sur la plantureuse blonde au comptoir, enchainant les shots sous le regard triste des filles qui bossaient pour la boutique.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Spirit.

\- Cassie. Elle est revenue au pays y'a deux ans. Elle était partie à tout juste dix-sept ans pour trouver une meilleure vie ailleurs, et elle est revenue au fond du seau et agressive comme jamais.

Spirit tenta sa chance et alla s'asseoir à côté de la belle blonde qui buvait, perdue dans son petit monde.

\- Je peux vous offrir un verre, belle demoiselle.

\- Ecoute, gamin, j'ai aisément l'âge d'être ta mère, d'une, de deux, non, tu ne peux pas m'offrir un verre, sauf… rétorqua immédiatement la femme avec un étrange accent rugueux et une hargne incroyable.

\- Sauf ?

Pour toute réponse, la femme posa un _scalpel_ sur le comptoir avec un sourire plus qu'effrayant.

\- Montre-moi que t'as autant de couilles que ceux que j'appelais mes frères et plante-toi ça dans le ventre avant de boire un rhum flip saupoudré de poudre à canon !

Spirit eut un sourire crispé et trouva une excuse pour évacuer.

Le « _lopette_ » de la plantureuse blonde fut un coup dans la zone sensible de son égo.

* * *

\- Ace ! appela la rouquine qu'était Ranma à cet instant depuis le toit d'où elle regardait le ciel.

Ace passa la tête par la fenêtre pour voir les pieds nus de sa meister.

\- Amène-toi.

Et elle changea de position, faisant disparaître ses pieds.

Ace regarda Blair avec perplexité depuis le poste du chat sur le dossier du canapé, avant de se hisser agilement sur le toit. Ranma était assise un peu plus loin, lui tournant le dos. Elle se contenta de pointer le ciel du doigt.

La lune moqueuse _crachait_ du sang.

\- J'aime pas ça, Ace.

\- Moi non plus, Ranma, soupira Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son foutu sixième sens qu'il avait ignoré toutes ces années et qui pourtant, aurait pu sauver Thatch, lui disait que quelque chose puait.

\- J'appelle Shibusen.

* * *

Maka et Soul étaient dans une nouvelle mission.

Cette fois, ils devaient collecter l'âme de Sonson Junior, le coupeur de gorge du Lac d'Emeraude. Ils étaient la plaie et la menace de toutes soirées étudiantes dans la nature de père en fils.

Le gars, avec son sac en papier sur le crâne, trouvait injuste que les gars de Shibusen soient les seuls à avoir le droit de tuer sans problème tout un tas de gens.

Mais Maka l'avait déjà découpé.

\- C''est pas comme si on allait faire ce qu'on voulait, lui dit-elle. On s'assure juste, par ta mort, de sauvegarder la vie d'innocents.

Soul reprit sa forme humaine et savoura sa troisième âme.

Pendant qu'il dégustait leur trophée de guerre, ils discutèrent de l'avancée du duo Black*Star/ Tsubaki. Difficile pour eux de collecter des âmes, après tout, la détermination de Meister n'allait pas dans le bon sens.

\- Tu crois que le cours que Saotome lui a proposé lui serait vraiment utile ? demanda Soul en avalant enfin l'âme.

Maka allait répondre quand elle ressentit quelque chose qui la fit se raidir.

\- A part ça, on peut rentrer à la maison. Attends un peu, je vais chercher la moto.

\- Attends Soul… cette église… fit Maka en se tournant vers la flèche d'une église aisément visible.

Cela fit soupirer l'albinos.

\- Si tu veux visiter les monuments, fais-le un autre jour.

\- C'est pas ça !

Elle se concentra.

C'était un étrange sentiment qu'elle ressentait provenant de cet endroit. Comme…

Comme une quantité d'âmes surexcitées.

Et il y avait ce bruit horrible qui gênait sa concentration.

Elle parvint à sentir la synchronisation d'un duo arme-meister, encerclé par des humains. Ce devait être le gang Materazzi qui tournait, d'après la rumeur, autour de l'église la nuit. Même s'ils étaient dangereux, ils n'avaient pas encore fait assez de mal pour être sur la liste de Shinigami-sama.

\- Maka, laisse tomber, ça veut pas dire que quelqu'un essaie de les chasser. C'est samedi soir, ils ont peut-être attrapé la fièvre.

\- Idiot ! Ne sois pas aussi irresponsable ! N'as-tu donc rien retenu de l'intervention en classe de Portgas-san et Saotome-san !? Sans compter qu'en tant qu'élèves de Shibusen, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Sans compter qu'il est un peu tard pour une fête !

Avec un soupir, Soul alla chercher la moto, permettant à lui et sa partenaire de se rapprocher un maximum de l'église.

\- Si c'est Black*Star qui a juste rassemblé des gens pour quelque chose dans le style « Le Début de Mon Big Show » je te jure que je risque de criser.

Mais Maka avait un mauvais pressentiment et espérait justement que ce soit ça, plutôt que pire.

Malheureusement, l'Eglise de Santa Mario Novella était un peu trop… calme. Mais Soul appréciait l'architecture gothique du lieu, au minimum. Le moteur était tout juste éteint que les sensations de Maka se modifièrent, la faisant sauter de la bécane devant la possibilité de la chose.

Elle se précipita vers les portes de l'église. En un instant, toutes les âmes humaines avaient été soufflées. Elles s'étaient évaporées. Tout bonnement impossible ! Une soixantaine d'âme ne pouvaient pas disparaitre ainsi, en laissant juste un meister et son arme !

Pendant que Maka essayait de comprendre, Soul remarqua que les cloches ne sonnaient plus.

La demoiselle déposa sa main sur la porte.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas ouvrir cette porte. Elle avait l'impression de pénétrer dans le domaine d'un kishin.

La main sur le bois, elle déglutit, essayant de rassembler sa résolution pour pousser la porte.

Et finalement, lentement, elle la poussa.

Un… une fille ? se tenait devant elle, seule, dans une tenue noire déprimante. La demoiselle aux courts cheveux roses se tenait un bras et regardait le sol. Elle était seule dans l'allée de l'église.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle leva deux yeux couleur lavande vers Maka et nota d'une voix douce, presque timide, qui n'aida en rien à confirmer son sexe :

\- J'avais raison, les portes s'ouvrent bien vers l'intérieur.

\- Ce gars… nota Soul (apparemment pour lui, c'était un homme). Il est tout seul… où est son partenaire.

\- C'est vrai mais… il y a vraiment _deux âmes_ ici. Mais qui sont pas directement visibles… ce qui signifie…

Elle s'avança légèrement avec Soul, laissant les portes se refermer sur eux.

\- Ce qui signifie que l'âme est _dans_ son corps, souffla Maka.

Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu(e) semblait parler seul(e).

* * *

Ace aurait mordu son poing si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

Nan mais franchement.

Spirit devait avoir un rendez-vous galant avec la sorcière qui servait d'infirmière, et le voilà qui faisait un grooos câlin dans une pose ridicule à son cauchemar de toujours : Franken Stein.

Clic !

Ace regarda la rouquine à côté de lui qui lui rendit un regard innocent en s'éventant avec un cliché instantané.

\- Toujours utile, plus tard, lui dit Ranma. Avec Happosai et Nabiki, j'ai appris à être prévoyant.

En attendant, Stein, toujours aussi impassible, disait à Spirit qu'ils le cherchaient justement. En réponse, Spirit courut se cacher sous la couverture d'un des lits de soin de l'infirmerie.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous faites-là, tous les trois ! Mais sache une chose, Stein ! Les cicatrices que vous m'avez laissé depuis vos dernières expériences sont complètement guéries ! Je n'ai plus peur de vous ! Donc voilà !

\- Et je crois Garp quand il me dit qu'il est content que je sois un Shirohige… marmonna Ace avec une goutte de sueur grosse comme un poing à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Il serait plus crédible s'il était pas sous la couverture comme ça, approuva Ranma, les mains dans le dos.

Stein en profita pour se payer de la tête de la Death Scythe.

\- Alors, tu as remarqué que j'ai échangé les orteils du milieu de ton pied gauche avec celui de ton pied droit, hein ?

\- QUOIIIII !

Spirit se redressa dans sa cachette pour se dépêcher de se déchausser… mais ses orteils étaient tous à leur place.

\- C'était une blague, lui dit Stein en se détournant pour demander du feu à Ace pour sa cigarette.

Ace fit le vieux coup de pouce/briquet en réponse.

\- Sid en met du temps, nota Ranma alors qu'Ace suivait les commentaires sur la vie sentimentale de Spirit, divorcé le mois dernier.

Comme invoqué, Sid Barnett débarqua et s'interposa dans la tentative de Spirit d'en coller une à Stein.

Ace siffla bruyamment, interpellant tout le monde.

\- Quand vous en aurez fini avec vos conneries, on pourra y aller. Je vous rappelle que l'on a une épée démoniaque dans la nature ! rouspéta Hiken.

\- Et si tu veux pas expliquer à ton ex-femme pourquoi votre gosse est au cimetière, bouge un peu, Spirit.

* * *

Maka avait pris Soul en main sous sa forme d'arme, gardant ses distances avec l'étrange personnage. Etrange personne qui commençait à s'agiter en parlant toute seule.

\- Fait attention, Soul… c'est… c'est en train de sortir…

L'intrigant individu poussa un hurlement de douleur et se ramassa sur lui-même, son dos se déformant de plus en plus avant d'éclater en un liquide sombre qui prit une apparence plus ou moins humaine, de plus solide.

Et… est-ce que c'était un minimum humain.

C'était noir, plus ou moins lisse avec beaucoup de muscle, des lanières pleines de pics, des mains gantées et… pas de bouche. Juste une croix blanche en relief sur tout le visage et des yeux globuleux de même couleur sans paupière, avec à la place des iris des croix.

Pas de jambe.

Sous la ceinture, il était dans son hôte.

La première chose que fit le nouvel acteur fut… s'en prendre à son hôte.

Genre, lui frapper le crâne, lui frotter violemment les tempes, lui tirer les cheveux ou même lui pincer le nez.

\- ARRÊTE CA ! rouspéta l'hôte.

\- Oh oh ! Crona s'énerve ! commenta l'étrange apparition.

Maka ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux alors que le nouveau venu se remettait à martyriser son hôte.

Rassemblant son courage, Maka s'adressa à l'étrange personne et son arme :

\- Capturer les âmes qui ne sont pas sur la liste de Shinigami-sama et les chasser est strictement interdit ! Es-tu un des élèves de Shibusen.

\- « Shibusen » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Medusa-sama dit que j'ai le droit de les manger ! Alors, où est le problème ? s'enquit le rose.

Puis, elle détourna la tête en marmonnant d'un air embarrassé qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour parler aux filles.

\- Mais le plus important, c'est que leur âme semble délicieuse… pointa l'arme.

Ça commençait à puer.

Lentement, Maka commença à reculer vers la porte.

\- Je vais aller le dire à Shinigami-sama !

\- On y va Crona ? demanda l'étrange arme.

Et elle éclata en un étrange liquide sombre qui ressemblait affreusement à du sang noir.

Crona, puisque c'était son nom, se saisit de l'étrange épée sombre qu'était devenu son parasite et fonça à l'attaque.

\- Il attaque par en-dessous ! avertit Soul.

Maka réagit et para avec la faux et son pied la lame de Crona. En même temps, tenant Soul à une main, elle envoya à l'autre meister une bonne droite.

Elle enchaîna sur un coup de pied sauté circulaire qui sonna un peu plus Crona, avant de lui donner le coup de grâce avec Soul pour décapiter leur adversaire, comme ils avaient fait tant de fois.

Cling !

Crona conserva sa tête, quoique légèrement sonnée.

\- Avec une attaque comme celle-là… vous ne pourrez pas me décapiter... répondit mollement Crona.

Du sang goutta le long de la lame de Soul et tomba sur le sol.

Du sang noir.

\- En effet, mon sang est noir… confirma Crona en manquant de l'avoir.

Maka recula en plusieurs sauts pour remettre de la distance entre eux.

Son sang noir laissait suggérer d'où sortait l'arme. C'était certainement elle qui avait arrêté presque instantanément le saignement. Sans compter que cela avait eu bien peu d'effet. Il y avait même une grosse chance que leur Witch Hunter reste sans effet. Il y aurait la possibilité de l'attaquer en lui projetant leur longueur d'onde directement dans le corps, comme le faisait Black*Star.

Pendant ces réflexions, ils remarquèrent que Crona semblait parler avec quelqu'un mais certainement pas son arme puisque celle-ci n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Sans compter les commentaires sans queue ni tête qui étaient prononcés.

Finalement, l'épée noir fut levée, la bouche face au duo.

\- Ragnarok ! Crie !

Et Ragnarok cria.

Un son abominable, comme des ongles d'acier sur un tableau noir qui tente de creuser la pierre. Cela produisit une sorte de vague d'énergie noire qui suivit le mouvement de l'épée quand Crona l'agitait. De justesse, Maka esquiva le premier assaut. Le second, elle tenta de le parer avec Soul. La lame noire se coinça dans la jointure entre la lame et le manche, provoquant une blessure sur l'âme de Soul et faisant crier le garçon de douleur. D'un coup de pied dans la poitrine, Crona fut repoussée.

Soul allait bien pour l'instant, mais cette expérience leur avait permis de découvrir que les cris de _Ragnarok_ provoquaient des vibrations lui donna le tranchant d'une scie électrique.

Maka n'avait qu'une option : la fuite.

Crona était impossible à blesser, et bloquer la lame était dangereux pour Soul, ils ne pouvaient que s'enfuir.

Alors que Crona retournait à l'assaut, Maka recula jusqu'à la porte, pour finir par la percuter.

Impossible de l'ouvrir.

\- C'est bête, je l'ai pourtant dit… ces portes s'ouvrent vers l'intérieur, lui dit Crona.

Déconcentrée et paniquée, Maka ne put réagir à temps malgré l'avertissement de Soul.

L'instant suivant, Soul était devant elle sous sa forme humaine, la protégeant de sa carrure, prenant pour lui l'attaque de Crona alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore fini de se rematérialiser. **_(ben vlà, c'est le début des emmerdes !)_**

Du sang rouge gicla sur les pierres de l'église.

Dehors, les cloches recommencèrent à sonner dans Florence endormie.


	6. Kishin

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de votre attente. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet : le Kishin mouhahahaha *koff koff***

 **M'enfin, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Et sachez que pour les questions, donner une réponse serait spoilé la suite de l'histoire. A bientôt !**

* * *

Le sang jaillissait presque en geyser de la plaie sur la poitrine de Soul. L'albinos tomba lentement à genoux, puis face contre terre, tout juste conscient. Maka avait la bouche grande ouverte sous l'horreur et la surprise.

Soul venait de prendre un coup pour elle.

Sans lui, sans sa réaction aussi vive, elle serait morte.

Elle tomba à genoux, retenant à grande peine ses larmes.

Malgré le fait que difficilement, Soul lui dise de fuir, elle resta là, immobile, à regarder la mort venir vers elle. Elle retourna le corps de son ami inconscient et le serra dans ses bras. La lame sombre de Crona prit son élan…

Slick

Crona s'immobilisa, ne parvenant pas à comprendre d'où sortait l'étrange lame incurvée qui était plantée dans poitrine.

Maka releva la tête, abasourdie, avant de se protéger le visage d'un bras quand le battant à sa gauche explosa dans une gerbe de flammes.

Un pied passa au travers de la fournaise, chaussé par des bottes de combat, prenant Crona dans le ventre pour l'envoyer valdinguer plus loin. Ace baissa son pied et pénétra dans l'église, suivi de Ranma (de nouveau un homme) et du Dr Stein.

Ce qui voulait dire que la lame encore plantée dans la porte était…

Spirit ouvrit le battant pas encore enflammé, une main dans une poche, l'autre toujours sous forme de faux, dégoulinante de sang noir.

\- PAPA A LA RESCOUSSE ! rugit la Death Scythe rousse

Dans sa tête, il espérait que Maka ait apprécié le spectacle et trouve son père cool dans le sauvetage. Et ainsi, signe leur réconciliation.

Sauf que Stein et Maka ne le regardaient pas. Maka n'était préoccupée que par l'état de Soul à qui Stein appliquait les premiers soins. Le duo Ranma/ Ace, quant à lui, était en garde, fixant l'adolescent(e) qui se relevait difficilement. Le sang avait cessé de couler de sa plaie. La tête de son arme sortit de sa poitrine, rouspétant comme quoi son meister était ingrat, au vu du manque de remerciement devant ses propres premiers soins. Après tout, la claymore venait d'arrêter le saignement d'une blessure qui l'avait traversé de part en part.

\- Et moi qui pensait de Tarou avait une sale gueule et qu'Happosai, en plus de choisir le pire prénom du monde, l'avait baigné dans la pire source de Jusenkyo, marmonna Ranma en levant un sourcil devant la tête qui était apparue dans le torse de Crona.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai vu des trucs louches dans le Shin Sekai, mais ça, c'est du nouveau… approuva Ace en se massant la nuque.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est… souffla Maka, choquée.

\- On appelle ça un _Kishin_ , la raison même de la fondation de Shibusen, expliqua Stein en retirant sa cigarette de sa bouche.

\- C'est pour lui que nous sommes venus, pointa Ace.

Ranma regarda les deux autres, puis Soul à terre.

\- Vous êtes les plus rapides, faîtes-les évacuer, conseilla Stein. Revenez après.

Ace et Ranma se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils reculèrent sans quitter des yeux l'androgyne au caractère soumis qui se faisait maltraiter par l'étrange individu qui vivait en elle. Ranma s'accroupit et fit signe à Maka de monter sur son dos, alors qu'Ace hissait délicatement Soul dans ses bras, sans le débarrasser de la blouse de Stein qui lui faisait un semblant de couverture. Pendant ce temps, juste en tee-shirt, Stein se mis en position de combat, pendant que Spirit devenait une faux noire et étrangement fine par rapport à la forme plus classique de Soul.

\- Vous faîtes pas descendre, leur lança Ace.

\- On va juste accomplir notre mission, lui assura Stein.

Et les deux duos se séparèrent pour accomplir leur mission, laissant Stein et Spirit seuls devant Crona et son arme Ragnarok. Stein n'était pas connu pour rien comme le guerrier le plus puissant de Shibusen. Cela serait un combat intéressant…

Il se mit en position de combat pendant que Crona continuait de se faire martyriser par son arme. De l'électricité crépita entre ses doigts, sa cigarette toujours au bec.

\- Sempai, dois-je te protéger de cette lame ? s'enquit Stein avec calme.

Cela vexa Spirit. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas perdre la face dans ce combat, sinon, il ne pourrait plus regarder sa fille en face.

\- _Cela fait combien de temps que l'on a pas fait équipe ?_ interrogea Spirit.

Il obtint un rire narquois de Stein.

\- On dirait un vieillard nostalgique…

Pendant ce temps, Crona fonçait déjà à l'attaque. Même si la vis dans le crâne avait de quoi perturber, Ragnarok n'avait qu'une demande : manger les deux adultes qui avaient laissé fuir leurs proies.

La claymore de Crona tomba sur Spirit dans un grand bruit, mais la Death Scythe avait un tout autre niveau que Soul et ne se laissa pas entailler ainsi. Stein pivota allègrement l'arme pour que le long manche de la faux prenne Crona dans l'estomac, le soulevant du sol avec aisance pour l'envoyer à terre, usant de sa technique particulière pour attaquer directement l'âme de l'androgyne. Il allait y remettre une couche quand quelque chose lui perça le dos. Un regard derrière son épaule lui permit de voir qu'un pique était sorti d'une des flaques de sang noir de Crona.

Sang qui avait coulé de la large plaie qu'avait infligée Spirit dans la première attaque.

Puis Stein réalisa que l'attaque qu'il venait d'infliger avait fait cracher du sang à Crona. Levant les yeux, il avisa les gouttelettes de sang en suspension dans les airs.

\- _Bloody Needle_! cria Ragnarok.

Les gouttes de sang se transformèrent en aguilles géantes qui tentèrent d'épingler Stein qui esquiva de justesse, s'éloignant bien assez pour se remettre en garde. C'était peut-être encore un gosse, mais un gosse en bonne voie pour devenir un Kishin.

L'âme de la meister était submergée par celle de son arme, comme si celle-ci avait le contrôle et pouvait la forcer à l'utiliser. Crona avait encore un maigre contrôle sur son arme, mais pour combien de temps ? D'autant plus qu'un étrange serpent entourait les deux âmes.

Crona avait tout juste eu le temps de se remettre debout que Stein revenait à l'assaut. L'androgyne avait un air presque effrayé et soumis sur le visage quand il brandit son arme vers Stein, mais le docteur était déjà au contact, bloquant de la main droite avec Spirit et attaquant avec sa Soul Wavelenght de la gauche, esquivant les aiguilles de sang et sonnant Crona.

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Stein.

Il allait faire une magnifique dissection.

* * *

Ace déposa Soul sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, usant du manteau de Stein pour essayer de réduire le flot de sang.

Ranma avait tout juste déposé Maka qu'il partait à la recherche de l'infirmière ou de secours.

\- Il va s'en sortir, Portgas-san ? demanda avec inquiétude Maka.

Ace ne dit rien.

Il n'était pas médecin, il n'avait qu'un minimum de compétence en premiers secours, mais rien ne lui disait que ça serait suffisant.

Ranma revint à cet instant avec Naygus qui prit la relève du pirate qui s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon cargo noir. Ace se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre son partenaire et ainsi, aller seconder Spirit et Stein, quand Maka les intercepta :

\- Je veux venir avec vous ! je… je peux pas vous laisser y aller seuls ! Je…

Ace la regarda un instant. La fille était en pleine panique, ne sachant même plus ce qu'elle devait penser ou craindre. Elle avait son partenaire entre la vie et la mort par sa faute, mais voulait se jeter de nouveau dans le combat.

Ranma regarda son partenaire qui soupira et retira son chapeau pour le mettre sur le crâne de la blondinette.

\- Je viendrais te le réclamer plus tard. C'est mon précieux chapeau, prends-en soin.

Avant que Maka ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les deux bruns étaient déjà loin.

* * *

Stein était encerclé d'aiguilles de sang filant vers sa tête, pourtant, il garda son calme. Faisant tourbillonner la faux devant lui, il passa dans une des techniques de résonnance.

\- _Jikken Retai !_

Et il cogna le bas du manche de Spirit contre le sol, se tenant accroupi sur la pointe des pieds. Immédiatement, une apparition spectrale géante apparut autour de lui, telle une poupée de chiffon géante et translucide décorée de vis comme celle que Stein avait dans le crâne. La technique de Ragnarok percuta la protection mais ne la traversa pas.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et la faux était seule, toujours en équilibre sur son manche à la perpendiculaire du sol.

Stein était dans les airs, chutant droit sur Crona sonnée et Ragnarok. Avec l'élan, le coup de pied dans le crâne que Stein infligea à Crona n'aida pas à réveiller la meister au sang noir.

Pendant que Crona se demandait comment elle pouvait jouer avec les étoiles, Stein y allait à deux mains.

\- Two Palm Soul Menace - Twin Spears !

Sa Soul Wavelenght perça comme deux lances le dos de Crona à l'impact.

Elle était encore vivante, mais incapable de combattre plus que ça.

Et brusquement, le corps se mit à convulser sous le rejet de Ragnarok par l'âme de Crona.

Stein n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que son attention se portait vers le ciel d'où une menace venait de surgir.

Une âme vicieuse et sinueuse.

Une âme de sorcière.

Assise sur un balais volant dans le ciel de la ville, surplombant la scène, une femme les observait de dessous une capuche ; tout en elle évoquant le serpent.

Stein jura. Ce qu'il avait cru comme un morceau de Ragnarok sur le point d'être rejeté était en fait quelque chose appartenant à la sorcière. Certainement un moyen de contrôle de celle-ci sur le futur Kishin. Elle s'était camouflée derrière. Lentement, avec élégance, elle agita ses mains en incantant :

\- Erpent… serpent… cobra… cobubura… Vector Arrow !

Des flèches d'encre noire apparurent autour de la femme et filèrent dangereusement vers Stein en tournant en angle droit pour mieux l'avoir.

Pour les dégager, Stein eut recourt au Witch Hunter.

Mais ce n'était pas le but initial de la sorcière. Un serpent géant au corps composé juste de gros pois (qui était à la base un tatouage du bras de la sorcière) descendit jusqu'au sol et prit Crona dans sa gueule, avant de filer.

\- ET MERDE !

Le duo Stein/Spirit se retourna pour voir que Ranma et Ace venaient de revenir. Ace jetait un regard noir à la sorcière qui s'éloignait, essayant de la poursuivre au minimum de son Haki pour l'identifier.

* * *

Maka était à genoux dans le couloir, le visage à moitié caché sous le stetson orange d'Ace, attendant des nouvelles. Elle releva la tête quand Stein sortit enfin de l'infirmerie pour s'allumer une cigarette.

\- Comment va Soul ? s'enquit Maka d'une petite voix.

Stein lui offrit un sourire rassurant et le signe de la victoire en lui disant que l'opération s'était bien passée et que Soul n'avait besoin que de repos pour se remettre sur pieds.

\- C'est super ! Merci beaucoup ! Oh ! Vous pourriez rendre ça à Portgas-sempai ?!

Maka donna le chapeau d'Ace à Stein et fila au chevet de son partenaire hospitalité.

\- C'est une très étrange façon de faire sourire quelqu'un… nota Spirit qui se tenait contre le mur un peu plus loin. Portgas, Saotome, vous nous faites grâce de votre présence ?

Stein se tourna vers Spirit qui regardait un peu plus loin dans le couloir d'où arrivaient Ace et Ranma (sous sa forme de femme aux cheveux rouges).

\- Comment se porte Soul-kun ? s'enquit Ace.

Il leva une main pour recevoir son chapeau que Stein lui envoya comme un frisbee.

Les deux plus jeunes s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'autre duo, attendant des réponses. Et les réponses de Stein étaient moins optimistes que ce qu'il avait dit à Maka.

\- Pour la blessure, la chirurgie a bien opérée. Mais il y a autre chose… soupira Stein d'un air sérieux.

\- Et si t'en venais aux faits ? demanda Ranma.

\- Je sais pas si je peux qualifier ça de « malédiction » …

\- Malédiction ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? s'enquit Spirit d'un air alarmé.

\- Le sang noir de Ragnarok a envahi la circulation sanguine de Soul. Pour l'instant, dur de savoir s'il va bien ou pas, ni ce que cela causera.

Ace se recoiffa de son chapeau avec un reniflement narquois et se détourna.

\- Le pire à craindre, c'est que Soul se laisse aller à la tentation du Black Blood et se mette en route pour devenir un Kishin. En bref, qu'il devienne fou. Bien heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas la première arme de Shibusen qui avance sur la frontière fine entre raison et folie. Il s'en sortira, vous manquez de foi en la jeunesse, bande de vieillards.

Et il s'en alla, laissant Ranma secouer la tête d'un air blasé.

Ace avait la tête basse en marchant dans les couloirs de Shibusen, le rire de _cet homme_ raisonnant dans son esprit, personnification de sa folie personnelle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Maka était au chevet de Soul.

A chaque fois qu'il avait été blessé, ça avait été pour la protéger et l'aider elle. Et cette fois, c'était pour lui sauver la vie. Elle n'avait pas sa solidité ni son endurance et elle y serait passée très certainement s'il ne s'était pas interposé.

Elle renifla pour retenir ses larmes.

Elle deviendrait forte, pour que Soul n'ait plus à encaisser les coups pour elle.

Elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand on défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

\- OHE ! SOUL ! CA VA ? rugit Black Star en débarquant dans l'infirmerie.

Il grimpa sur le lit de Soul pour le secouer en hurlant :

\- RASSEMBLE TES ESPRITS, JE SUIS LA ! OUVRE TES YEUX ! REVEILLE-TOI ET REGARDE MON VISAGE !

Un Maka Chop calma définitivement les ardeurs de Black Star.

\- Navrée Maka, s'excusa Tsubaki pour son partenaire.

Maka ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'essuyer son début de larmes. C'est sur ces entre faits que l'infirmière scolaire arriva, constatant que la porte était cassée. Une jolie femme blonde aux cheveux courts à l'exception de deux épaisses mèches de cheveux sur le devant qui se rejoignait sur sa poitrine en un semblant de tresse.

Comme toutes les jolies femmes, elle eut bien entendu des soucis avec le pervers national qu'était Spirit qui s'était pour le coup accroché à la jambe de l'infirmière.

Spirit alla donc prendre la place de Black Star dans le lit à côté de Soul après une rencontre avec le Maka Chop.

Sous l'air angélique et réconfortant de l'infirmière, Medusa eut un sourire vicieux. La suite serait très intéressante…

* * *

 _Soul était perdu._

 _Perdu dans un endroit sombre._

 _Tellement sombre qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir son corps._

 _Mais surtout, il avait très mal._

 _Puis, il vit une lumière. Ne sachant même pas où était le haut et le bas, il s'orienta vers cette lumière, essayant de tendre la main vers elle. Il perçu la voix paniquée de Maka et essaya de se dépêcher. Sa partenaire avait besoin de lui. Elle l'appelait._

 _\- NOOOON !_

 _Soul trouva la sortie… en jaillissant du buste de Maka._

* * *

Maka sursauta quand Soul se mit à hurler à mort dans son sommeil, alertant Medusa-sensei.

Avant que Maka ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à l'infirmière, elle sentit la main de son ami se refermer sur la sienne.

\- Soul…

Haletant, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, un œil cerné ouvert, Soul essaya de la rassurer.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar… c'est tout. Je vais bien…

\- Voilà qui me rassure, sourit Medusa. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si quelque chose ne va pas.

Le sang noir de Ragnarok ne faisait que commencer son travail…

* * *

Maka était inquiète et se jugeait responsable de la blessure de Soul. Le soir tombant, elle devait rentrer à l'appartement, mais se sentant fautive et coupable, n'osait pas laisser Soul derrière.

Il eut beau essayer de la rassurer, il foira, faisant que Maka prit le chemin du retour, se sentant encore plus fautive.

Dehors, elle trouva son père et Ace.

\- Je vais veiller sur Soul, t'en fais pas, oujou-chan, rassura Ace avec son immense sourire.

\- Et si nous deux, nous allions sur le toit pour voir le coucher de soleil, proposa Spirit à sa fille avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Vu son comportement, il était normal que Black Star finisse par se faire punir. Pour le coup, il eut pour mission de ranger la bibliothèque par ordre de Sid. Bien entendu, avec son énergie et son manque d'intérêt, il finit par abandonner la tâche qui lui était demandée pour s'asseoir sur une montagne de livres pour lire un manga sur un super-héros. C'est ainsi que Kid le trouva quand il passa à son tour dans la bibliothèque. Il s'avéra que le fils de Shinigami cherchait un livre, qui était sous les fesses de Black Star.

Livre contant la légende d'Excalibur.

Une épée légendaire sainte. Celui qui parviendrait à la sortir du sol deviendrait un « Héros » et serait admirait à jamais.

Le rapport avec le Roi Arthur, allez le trouver.

Les deux garçons eurent un ai rêveur, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ce doit être une merveilleuse épée symétrique… soupira Kid dans son rêve. Simplement impressionnant.

\- « Héros », « Roi », ça me convient parfaitement… soupira à son tour Black Star.

\- Ah… Excalibur, hein ? comprit Stein en débarquant de nulle part.

\- Quoi de neuf professeur ? Vous êtes venu me surveiller ? s'enquit Black Star.

Stein regard le bleuté avec perplexité.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Kid était plus pragmatique avec le livre sous le bras :

\- Vous savez quelque chose à propos de l'épée sainte ?

Stein détourna la tête.

\- Seiken Excalibur… ce fut impossible, même pour moi… je ne parle même pas de Saotome. **_(Connaissant Ranma, il a dû l'envoyer chier sévère !)_**

\- Quoi ? Vous avez essayé ?! s'exclama Black Star.

\- Donc même les deux meilleurs Meister de Shibusen ont échoué… souffla Kid avec surprise.

Stein continua de regarder ailleurs en silence.

C'était cool pour les garçons… ils étaient _définitivement_ intéressés.

* * *

C'est comme ça que les deux jeunes finirent donc en expédition dans le nord de l'île de Priten, face à une falaise le long de laquelle dévalait une cascade.

\- Voilà donc le lieu où est censée se trouver Excalibur ? sourit Black Star, les mains sur les hanches en regardant le sommet.

Kid, le nez dans son bouquin, lui précisa :

\- Pour être plus précis, nous devons grimper au sommet où se trouve une grotte dans laquelle il est supposé se trouver...

Il referma le livre, le remit sous son bras et invoqua son skate volant pour décoller à toute vitesse, sous les exclamations de Black Star qui le traita de tricheur.

Même si le jeune ninja devait faire de l'escalade, il arriva tout de même très vite au sommet, pour voir en effet la fameuse grotte. Kid était accroché à un pilier rocheux, refusant de poser pieds à terre par peur de se salir les chaussures dans la boue du sol.

Il demanda même à Black Star de le porter.

Réaction de son ami :

\- Déééébile… reste là pour toujours !

Et le ninja reprit sa route, laissant l'apprenti Shinigami dans son cochon pendu.

Mais finalement, Black Star céda, même s'il jugea que son ami ne servait à rien. En effet, Kid était sur son dos, un parapluie ouvert, jugeant les gouttes d'eau du plafond et la boue du sol comme un obstacle périlleux.

Il ne servait décidément à rien du tout.

Sur leur route, ils trouvèrent une adorable et mignonne toute petite fée qui vint voleter devant eux en souriant de curiosité.

Mais dès que Kid lui demanda si Excalibur était devant, elle plissa les yeux avec une grimace de dégoût et répondit un « ouais » clairement de mauvaise humeur avant de s'éloigner.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle de pierre qui finissait la grotte, avec en son centre, dans le sol, une épée de chevalier baignant dans la lumière provenant d'un trou dans le plafond rocheux.

Impossible de se tromper, c'était Excalibur.

Elle avait de magnifiques ornements sur sa garde et pas la moindre égratignure malgré le passage du temps.

L'épée était tellement puissante qu'autour d'eux, l'air vibrait.

Durant la contemplation de kid, Black Star avait déjà retiré l'épée du sol et l'agitait en tous sens. C'était pas logique, il n'avait rien pouvant faire de lui un roi ou un Héros.

Voyant l'air furibond du fils du Shinigami, Black Star remit l'épée dans le sol, mais conserva son sourire. Que Kid essaie, après tout, il avait déjà été choisi.

Kid commença déjà par nettoyer la garde avec un mouchoir blanc.

\- On sait pas qui a pu poser ses mains sales dessus depuis le temps.

\- Bon, tu te décides ?! s'impatienta Black Star.

Kid se décida et brandit aisément l'épée.

\- Je l'ai retirée.

\- WHAAT ! Comment ça ?! T'es sûre que c'est pas parce que le trou est trop grand ?! s'exclama Black Star.

Il se mit à examiner le sol en cherchant une preuve de la tricherie de Death the Kid.

\- _Votre route fut longue, jeunes gens !_ annonça une voix profonde venant de l'épée.

L'épée de chevalier dorée se mit à briller et s'éleva lentement dans les airs.

 _\- Veuillez m'excusez de me présenter si tardivement… je suis celui que l'on appelle Excalibur_ !

La luminosité venant de l'épée devint insupportable et bientôt aveugla complètement les deux garçons.

Faîtes entrer les trompettes pour la révélation ultime ! ( ** _Tu parles d'une révélation…un cauchemar oui !)_**

\- Wo… woaw… souffla Black Star.

Les deux meister ne pouvaient que regarder d'un air abasourdi l'étrange créature totalement blanche qui se tenait devant eux. Petite créature avec une belle collerette, un grand et fin chapeau haut de forme, un trèèèès long nez à la limite d'une trompe et une longue canne dans une de ses mains sans doigt.

De toute évidence, ce truc n'était pas très humain.

Laissez passer Black Star et son tact.

\- T'as l'air très con !

* * *

A côté, Spirit essayait sans grand succès de sortir Maka de sa déprime et des sujets sérieux. Mais la demoiselle ne se laissait pas avoir par les diversions. Oui, le soleil avait l'air très con, mais ça ne lui disait pas pourquoi son père passait son temps à courir après les autres femmes. Spirit tenta de faire des conneries sur le rebord du toit d'où lui et sa fille assistaient au coucher de soleil, mais ça ne fit que pousser la jeune Maka à se demander comment ils pouvaient avoir le même sang.

\- Ne, papa… pourquoi vous êtes venus à quatre pour nous sauver ? C'est quoi exactement la raison qu'a mentionné le Dr Stein ? La graine de Kishin qu'a mentionné Portgas-sempai… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Portgas est devenu sempai depuis quand ?

Maka jeta un regard noir à son père qui soupira et retourna à son observation du soleil. Voyant que son père n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, Maka passa à la supplication, lui demandant du lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur ce qui avait vaincu Soul.

Spirit se frotta la nuque, appuyé sur la rambarde à laquelle il était accoudé et fini par parler :

\- Entre une « âme maléfique » et une « âme pure » tu sais probablement laquelle est la plus forte, non ?

\- Oui, ce sont les « âmes pures », n'est-ce pas ? Celles que nous n'avions pas le droit de collecter… répondit Maka.

Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?

\- C'est exact… car seules les âmes présentes sur la liste de Shinigami-sama sont celles qui sont mauvaises.

Maka ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Spirit leva la main pour la couper dans son élan.

\- On sait très bien le genre de discours que Saotome et Portgas ont tenu à ta classe, mais ce n'est pas sur ce point que je veux attirer ton attention. Oublie juste un instant ce qu'ils ont dit et écoute-moi. Après ça, tu pourras y réfléchir tranquillement et te faire ta propre opinion. S'il te plaît Maka.

Maka referma la bouche et attendit la suite.

\- Donc, la « collecte d'âmes » est une bataille contres des personnes mauvaises… ces combats sont souvent, si ce n'est tout le temps, accompagnés par la mort… il y a longtemps, très longtemps, avant la création de Shibusen, avant qu'elle ne commence à entraîner les manieurs d'armes et les armes, c'était Shinigami-sama qui collectait les âmes. Il y avait une loi qui disait déjà à l'époque que « seuls les âmes présentes sur la liste de Shinigami-sama peuvent être collectées ». Et puis un jour, au cours d'un combat, un meister ne put affronter sa peur de mourir et se mit à chasser une « âme pure ». Car une fois qu'il aurait le « pouvoir », il ne pourrait plus perdre. Ce meister se cacha et laissa son arme se nourrir d'âmes qui n'étaient pas sur la liste. C'est ainsi que le premier Kishin naquit…

Spirit joignit ses mains devant lui et regarda de nouveau sa fille silencieuse.

\- L'école de Shinigami pour les meister est un endroit créé pour éduquer et encadrer les manieurs et leurs armes pendant qu'ils sont encore jeunes… Le but est d'empêcher la naissance d'un autre Kishin. D'après Portgas, c'est surtout du formatage et du lavage de cerveau. Mais on ne veut que s'assurer qu'il n'y ait juste aucun nouveau Kishin…

\- Donc, ce Ragnarok… comprit Maka.

\- Oui, si on le laisse seul dans l'état où il est maintenant, il deviendra à coup sûr un Kishin. Je peux comprendre que Portgas ne suive pas particulièrement la liste de Shinigami-sama, mais il reste à la frontière en chassant des âmes corrompues qui ont réussi à échapper à la vigilance du grand patron ou qui ne pouvait pas y être mise pour une raison quelconque. Mais ce Ragnarok, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il est dangereux en l'état et risque de le devenir encore plus.

Ce que Spirit ne dit pas, c'est que cette épée démoniaque ou Maken n'était pas la seule à avoir le potentiel de devenir un Kishin. Portgas avait le sang _noir_ , mais Shinigami le laissait faire, jugeant qu'il avait en lui un électron libre avec, même si tordu, un sens moral correct. Avec la vie qu'il avait menée, on ne pouvait que s'y attendre. De toute façon, le D. en avait rien à faire de savoir qu'il avançait sur une corde raide et qu'à tout moment, on pouvait le juger assez dangereux pour le mettre en quarantaine. Le fait qu'il soit avec Saotome était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui lui permettait de continuer à errer librement. Parce que si Ace se laissait aller à la tentation d'attaque de _vrais innocents_ , Saotome serait là pour le retenir et empêcher son partenaire de devenir un vrai Kishin.

Mais à présent, et c'était certainement plus grave, c'est que Soul avait été infecté par le sang noir. Et qu'il avait donc la possibilité de devenir lui aussi un Kishin. Et il était encore jeune, influençable, là où Portgas était un adulte avec une mentalité en béton armée. C'était sans compter l'influence de cette sorcière et de ce qu'elle tentait de faire avec Crona et Ragnarok.

Dans tous les cas, la prudence serait essentielle dans les jours à venir…

* * *

Sid revint dans la bibliothèque pour voir où en était Black Star… pour la trouver resplendissante d'ordre et de propreté. Il n'en revint pas. _Finalement_ Black Star avait réussi à faire quelque chose de correct. Il en était fou de joie !

C'est là qu'il remarqua que Tsubaki était dans la pièce, tenant un livre dans ses mains.

\- Ah ! Sid-sensei ! Après ce livre, j'en aurais fini ! sourit la kunoichi.

Cela eut le don de faire monter dans les tours le zombie. Ce sale gosse s'était barré pour laisser tout le travail à Tsubaki (la demoiselle eut beau dire que ce n'était rien, puisqu'elle aimait nettoyer, mais le point n'était pas à). Où donc était passé Black Star ?!

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sid se tourna vers l'un des bureaux individuels de la bibliothèque pour voir que Stein y était assis, consultant quelques livres.

\- Si tu cherches Black Star, il est parti à la recherche d'Excalibur avec Death the Kid, lui dit d'une voix atone le scientifique.

\- EXCALIBUR ?! Tu parles de la Seiken Excalibur ?! s'étrangla Sid.

\- Hm-hm.

\- La légendaire épée qui séparait les cieux et faisait s'élever la terre ?

Le silence suivit le regard entendu de Stein.

\- Tu te doutes probablement de ce qu'il va arriver, pointa Stein en retournant à sa lecture.

\- C'est Saotome qui va se marrer. Il est persona non grata dans les environs de cette épée, ricana Sid. Laissons faire.

Il se détourna en se grattant la tête, pas plus préoccupé que ça de voir un jouet aussi dangereux dans les mains d'un môme comme Black Star.

\- Bon, faut toujours que je note ces tests, moi.

Tsubaki ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait ici.

* * *

Pendant que les adultes ne semblaient pas inquiets par l'idée de voir Black Star faire joujou avec Exclibur, le ninja bleu continuait d'insulter plus ou moins la petite créature qui semblait être Excalibur.

\- Nan mais sérieux, si t'es Excalibur, déguisé comme ça, t'as l'air d'une cloche pour rester poli.

Kid se détourna de la scène pour ne pas rire, alors que Black Star avait les lèvres tremblantes à cause d'un rictus moqueur qu'il essayait de retenir.

Pour toute réponse, Excalibur brandit sa canne vers Black Star.

\- Je te retourne la question ! Qui es-tu, toi, déguisé comme ça ?!

\- Ore-sama da ? Black-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir de se présenter qu'Excalibur lui coupa la parole :

\- Ma légende a débuté au douzième siècle. Vous ressemblez à des meister, d'où venez-vous ?

Et il brandit de nouveau sa canne vers Black Star qui lui demanda d'arrêter de faire ça en grognant.

\- Nous venons de Shibusen…

\- So da, je vais vous montrer quelque chose, coupa de nouveau Excalibur en se détournant.

\- T'écoutes ce qu'on te dit au moins… ? s'enquit Black Star.

Mais c'était quoi son problème ? S'il voulait mettre des fringues, il pouvait au moins mettre un pantalon ! Pendant ce temps, Kid se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait leur montrer.

Ziouuu !

Excalibur était de retour, brandissant de nouveau la poigne de sa canne au niveau du visage de Black Star.

\- Veux-tu entendre les chroniques narrant mon héroïsme ? ( ** _Non merci, monsieur !)_**

\- Arrête de me pointer avec ta canne ! rouspéta Black Star qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

\- Veux-tu les entendre ? insista Excalibur.

\- _Bouge ta canne, enfoiré !_ grogna Black Star.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- ON T'A DEJA DIT QU'ON VENAIT DE SHIBUSEN ! s'énerva le ninja en repoussant violemment la canne.

\- Quel est votre nombre favori entre le chiffre 1 et douze ? demanda Exclibur en remettant sa canne à sa position initiale devant le visage de Black Star.

\- Le un bien évidemment ! Si je n'étais pas le Number One, tu serais déprimé ! sourit largement le ninja.

\- C'est le huit. Le huit est bien symétrique, répondit Kid.

\- Imbéciles ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de choisir ! **Ma légende débute au 12ème siècle.**

Black Star commençait à y voir vraiment rouge.

\- T'AS DIT QU'ON DEVAIT CHOISIR CELUI QU'ON PREFERAIT !

Il saisit le livre sous le bras de Kid et chercha le nom de l'auteur :

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE LEGENDAIRE SEIKEN DE MES DEUX ! C'EST QUOI CE BOUQUIN A LA NOIX !? IL SERT A RIEN DU TOUT ! QUI L'A ECRIT ?!

Il trouva finalement l'auteur et ça rajouta une bonne dose d'huile sur le feu de sa colère.

 _Excalibur_ , écrit par Excalibur lui-même.

\- C'ETAIT TOI ! rugit Black Star en jetant le livre au sol.

\- Je ne signe pas d'autographes ! annonça joyeusement le petit homme blanc.

Il allait y avoir un meurtre.

* * *

Ace venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque pour se prendre de quoi bouquiner quand il entendit Tsubaki interroger Stein au sujet de Seiken Excalibur.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il fut pris d'un rire légèrement hystérique qui attira l'attention de deux autres.

\- Je me rappelle encore de la tête d'Excalibur quand il a découvert la langue de vipère qu'est Ranma ! Et quand il a réalisé ce qu'impliquait sa malédiction, c'était juste collector le silence qui a suivi ! Qui tente sa chance que je rigole un peu plus ?!

\- Black Star et Death the Kid, répondit Stein de sa voix atone, bien que le frémissement de sa cigarette laisse présager autre chose. Pour répondre à ta question, Tsubaki-kun, celui qui détient Excalibur obtient les ailes de lumière et le déplacement instantané dans l'espace, plus vite que le soru de Portgas et Saotome. Un seul coup d'épée peut trancher le ciel en deux. Il n'y a pas d'armes plus puissante dans ce monde.

\- Mais… elle ne peut que s'accorder qu'à la fréquence d'âme de son manieur, non ?

\- Eh bien… pas exactement… ça peut sembler surprenant, mais à l'instar de toi ou Portgas, elle peut s'accorder avec n'importe qui. Toi, parce que tu es d'une personnalité conciliante et Portgas parce qu'il joue sur le désir de protéger ses proches… pour ce qui est d'Excalibur…

* * *

Kid et Black Star lisaient tous deux une liste très longue que leur avait remis Excalibur.

\- Pour devenir mon manieur, il y a mille clauses que vous allez devoir respecter. J'ai noté tout ce qui était utile sur ces feuilles ! Regardez-les attentivement !

Le duo restait étrangement silencieux et de marbre en devant la grosse pile de feuilles entre leurs mains. Par curiosité, Kid retourna à moitié la première feuille pour voir qu'il avait écrit aussi en tout petit et serré au dos.

\- Pour l'objet 452, j'espère que vous assisterez à mon « meeting de lecture » de cinq heures.

Il leva brusquement ses petits bras vers le plafond.

\- De wa !

Il commença à luire de plus en plus, s'illuminant de l'intérieur. Il s'envola et reprit sa forme d'épée, redescendant lentement vers les deux jeunes.

\- Vous avez tous deux étés choisis ! Prenez-moi dans vos mains ! Pour la Victoire ! Pour la Gloire !

\- Victoire ! sourit Kid, les yeux brillant et souriant.

\- Gloire ! répondit joyeusement Black Star dans le même état.

Ensemble, ils tendirent les mains vers le pommeau de l'arme.

\- Très bien ! Allons-y tous ensemble !

Ils étaient entourés d'une intense lumière pure qui se déversait sur eux avec l'intensité d'une cascade, alors que de part et d'autre des ailes dorées et tout aussi lumineuses apparaissaient.

L'instant d'epicness fut coupé quand dans un même ensemble, ils remirent la lame à sa place dans le sol.

\- Baaaakaaa ! Qui pourrait faire équipe avec toi ! grommela Black Star.

\- C'est dégoutant ! grimaça Kid.

* * *

\- Peu importe à quel point les fréquences de l'âme s'accordent, continuait Stein, il n'y a aucun humain qui pourrait supporter assez longtemps Excalibur pour faire équipe avec lui.

\- Même mon otouto n'en serait pas capable ! ricana Ace.

* * *

Pendant qu'Excalibur essayait de négocier, étant prêt à réduire de mille à huit cents items sa liste, Black Star et Kid s'en allaient.

\- Celui qui finit avec ce type mérite effectivement le nom de Héros… mais pour une toute autre raison !

\- C'est écœurant ! renchérit Kid.

Ils retraversèrent la grotte, Kid de nouveau sur le dos de Black Star qu'il protégeait de son parapluie de l'eau du plafond. Sur la route, ils croisèrent de nouveau la mignonne petite fée de tout à l'heure.

\- Vous avez rencontré Excalibur ? demanda-t-elle.

La grimace du duo voulait tout dire et ils reprirent leur route avec le pas rageur de Black Star.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, nota la fée avec compassion.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils allaient en cours (pour une fois à l'heure), Black Star et Tsubaki croisèrent le trio Liz, Patty et Kid.

Pendant un instant, les deux meister se firent face en silence avant de se serrer la main.

\- C'était sympa de faire équipe avec toi, annonça Black Star.

Kid acquiesça sous l'air perplexe des trois filles.

\- Yo, tout le monde se rassemble ici on dirait ! salua une voix familière.

Les jeunes tournèrent la tête pour voir que Soul venait de débarquer, marchant à côté de Portgas qui souriait d'une façon un peu trop grande.

\- A ce qu'il parait, vous vous êtes fait avoir tous les deux, non ?! ricana moqueusement Ace.

Black Star était déjà en train d'échanger un check avec son ami rétabli, quand Kid remarqua les chuchotements et rire des environs.

\- C'est ici que je te laisse, Soul. T'as mon numéro, appelle-moi en cas de besoin, fit Ace en ébouriffant la tignasse blanche de l'albinos.

\- Merci du soutien, je ferai attention, Ace, assura Soul.

Ace salua vaguement de la main, retint un rire en regardant Black Star et Kid, avant de s'en aller.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'à ce que Maka sorte de la salle de classe toute proche et leur dise de se manier et d'entrer.

L'horreur les frappa de plein fouet.

Une gigantesque décoration florale avait été mise devant le tableau noir, portant le nom de Black Star et Death de Kid, plus deux photos d'Excalibur. Le tout avec le message : je vous attendrai.

D'où les rires de tout le monde.

\- Il est sérieux ?! s'étrangla le duo.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Maka.

\- C'est assez horrible. Ace m'a raconté l'affaire, je te mettrai au parfum plus tard, tu verras, tu vas rire ! sourit narquoisement Soul.

\- Il est si chiant… gémit Black Star en faisant la grimace la plus horrible de l'année.

\- C'est répugnant ! ajouta Kid avec la même tête.


	7. Le parfum du Camélia

**Salut à tous ! Petit chapitre pour vous consacrer cette fois à Tsubaki et Black Star. La petite fleur de camélia a décidé de montrer ses dents à son grand-frère, et on est ici pour la soutenir. Alors, en avant toute.**

* * *

Ranma leva une main et reçut juste à temps la théière chaude que lui lança Ace, lui permettant de retrouver sa masculinité.

\- Comment se porte Soul ? demanda le plus jeune du duo.

Ace ne se détourna pas de sa lecture du journal pour lui répondre.

\- Pour l'instant, tout va bien. On a pas encore de manifestation de signes disant qu'il a été contaminé. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est qu'une question de temps. J'ai Blair sur les genoux.

Ranma cessa son mouvement pour aller rejoindre Ace et recula immédiatement vers la cuisine pour ne pas affronter le chaton espiègle.

\- Le vieux voulait quoi ? s'enquit Ace en tournant une page de son journal.

\- Masamune, la Lame Démoniaque, continue ses ravages. Shinigami pense qu'il est en trop bonne voie pour ne pas devenir un Kishin.

Ace referma son journal pour se tourner dans le canapé afin de faire face à son partenaire qui s'était adossé à l'ilot central de la cuisine ouverte.

\- Il veut qu'on s'en charge ? s'enquit Ace.

\- Non. Il veut qu'on reste en stand-by. C'est Black Star et Tsubaki qui vont s'en charger.

\- MAIS IL EST TOTALEMENT BARGE !

Ace s'était levé d'un bond, le regard argenté brillant de furie.

Ranma s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui était prêt à marcher sur Shibusen.

\- C'est une affaire de famille pour Tsubaki-chan.

Cela calma immédiatement Ace. Il soupira et retourna se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Blair sauta sur ses genoux et lui frotta une joue de son museau pour le réconforter.

\- Apparemment, c'est son grand frère. Le combat sera rude, souffla Ranma en s'éloignant immédiatement pour ne pas avoir le chat dans son champ de vision.

\- Il a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ou je lui arracherai ses dents en passant par l'oreille, grinça Ace. Un grand-frère est là pour les siens, pour protéger ceux plus jeunes que lui, pas pour leur faire du mal.

Ranma ne dit rien, se contentant de se gratter le crâne.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà parti.

Pas forcément pour porter secours à Tsubaki et Black Star, il était franchement loin d'être un altruiste, il était même assez égoïste (un de ses biens nombreux défauts qu'Akane avait listés chez lui). Non, il y serait allé pour le défi, l'adrénaline d'un combat.

Mais d'un côté, tant qu'il était ici, il devait s'assurer qu'Ace reste un minimum dans le rang, parce que sans lui, il n'aurait strictement _aucune_ idée de comment faire pour trouver des infos. Aussi parce qu'il s'était attaché à ce type et qu'il lui servait plus ou moins de base pour essayer de s'arranger.

Et là, il se devait de s'assurer qu'Ace ne foncerait pas tête baissée dans ce combat qui n'était pas le leur. Tout simplement.

Shinigami avait beau fermer les yeux sur la majorité de leurs écarts, celui-ci ne leur serait peut-être pas pardonné. D'autant plus que si officiellement, Ace n'était pas un Kishin, il en restait un, potentiellement parlant, et rien ne disait que la consommation de cette âme ne serait pas la goutte de trop.

* * *

Ils auraient dû y aller.

Vraiment.

Parce que Black Star faisait _encore_ des siennes.

Tout juste arrivé qu'il était grimpé sur le totem du patron du village pour faire son show sous la panique de Tsubaki.

Quand enfin un brave villageois était sorti de chez lui pour lui demander de descendre Back Star l'avait attrapé au col pour l'accuser d'être la Lame Démoniaque, sans écouter Tsubaki disant qu'il n'était pas possible que son frère soit aussi vieux. D'autres visiteurs avaient fini par sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait et Tusbaki avait muselé son partenaire pour qu'il arrête d'accuser tout le monde.

Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Un garçon du village, un dénommé Ryoku, avait remarqué le tatouage en étoile que Black Star avait sur l'épaule.

Et la curiosité laissa place à la haine et la peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'Hoshizoku veut encore faire à ce village ?! avait gondé le garçon.

Il redressa la tête pour leur hurler dessus :

\- VOUS ÊTES LÀ POUR TUER ENCORE PLUS D'ENTRE NOUS ?!

Tsubaki et Black Star regardèrent en silence le garçon, sans comprendre. Enfin, Black Star comprenait un peu plus, mais tout ça passait à mille lieux de Tsubaki. Ils n'avaient rien fait (outre grimper sur la statue et accuser des gens d'être Masamune) mais il semblait qu'ils ne soient pas les bienvenus.

Apparemment, le tatouage sur son épaule disait clairement que Black Star était un survivant du clan de l'étoile. Tsubaki ne savait pas ce que c'était et son meister ne parlait pas.

 _Ting !_

Black Star attrapa au vol ce qu'on venait de lui jeter et ouvrit sa main pour voir à l'intérieur une pièce.

C'était Ryoku qui venait de la lui lancer.

\- Les types du « Clan de l'Etoile » feraient n'importe quoi pour de l'argent, non ?! Alors prends-ça et casse-toi d'ici ! lui intima l'adolescent.

Et rapidement, le duo de Shibusen dut battre en retraite quand on lui jeta des pierres.

A force de fuir, ils finirent dans un arbre, sous la pluie battante, observant de loin le village dans l'espoir de voir leur cible.

Le bleuté sentait sur lui le regard inquisiteur et inquiet de son amie. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je n'aime pas raconter les histoires chiantes du passé, lui dit clairement Black Star sans la regarder.

\- Je comprends, je ne te dérangerai plus avec ça, assura la demoiselle.

Et le silence retomba entre les deux partenaires qui retournèrent à leur observation.

Sous cette pluie battante, sur leur arbre, le silence continuait de s'étirer.

Sombre, gêné.

Black Star jeta un œil à Tsubaki et, voyant son air triste, déclara forfait.

\- GRRRRRRRRR ! Très bien ! J'ai compris ! Quand tu deviens une star aussi renommée que moi, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'entendre les voix du public ! Ils disent « ne fais pas un de ces flashback de seconde zone ! » et des trucs du genre !

Il soupira, enfonçant son nez dans son col haut, le regard baissé.

\- C'est déjà arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Des gens qu'on ne connaissait pas qui s'en sont pris à moi dès qu'ils voyaient mon tatouage sur l'épaule.

Oui, cet incident n'était pas une première pour eux.

\- Tu vois, expliqua Black Star, mon clan était appelé « Le Clan de l'Etoile ». Hoshizoku était une famille d'assassins réputés… qui faisaient n'importe quoi pour de l'argent. J'en suis le dernier membre vivant. Il semblerait qu'ils aient fait affaire avec plusieurs sortes de gens, et éliminé beaucoup d'autres… Ce village fait probablement partie de ses victimes. C'est comme ça que Hoshizoku a fini par se faire des ennemis à travers le monde entier.

Avec hésitation, Tsubaki demanda ce qu'il en était du clan aujourd'hui.

La voix de Black Star était sans émotion particulière quand il raconta le statut actuel de sa famille de sang :

\- Il y a treize ans… Shibusen les a tous exterminé jusqu'au dernier… ou presque. Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin, alors, Shibusen s'est occupé de moi… basta !

Ouch.

\- … Black Star… est-ce que tu hais Shibusen ? demanda Tsubaki.

Sa question était compréhensible. Après tout, il bossait et avait été élevé par l'institution qui lui avait pris sa famille.

\- Pffff… ça m'est arrivé quand je n'étais qu'une petite étoile, tu sais ! rassura Black Star. Mes vieux étaient totalement dingues de toute façon… et ils se sont faits tuer… et c'est tout qu'i en dire.

Tsubaki baissa la tête, regardant le sol, les yeux brillant de peine.

\- Les gens qui te haïssent juste à cause de ça, alors que tu n'as rien avoir avec toutes ces histoires… je… ça me semble tellement injuste, Black Star… murmura-t-elle.

Black Star essaya de ne pas rire et se releva, les jambes bien écartées, les poings sur les hanches, fier comme un pou.

\- Mais t'es stupide ou quoi~ ? Grâce à ça, on me remarque encore plus que je ne devrais~ ! Hyahahahaha !

Tsubaki eut un maigre rire, sachant pertinemment que son partenaire mentait. Black Star aimait se faire remarquer, mais pas parce que les gens avaient une dent contre lui.

Le bleuté arrêta de rire en remarquant que la pluie tombait de plus en plus drue.

* * *

Une fine silhouette solitaire arpentait le village de Shin, parlant en Haiku à soi-même.

Une ombre _affamée_.

* * *

Ace et Stein étaient devant le Shinigami pour faire le point sur la situation au village de Shin, et surtout, parler de la lame démoniaque.

\- Elle joue sur la _peur_ qui se cache dans le cœur des gens, s'en servant pour posséder les âmes et ainsi contrôler les corps, expliquait Stein. Au final, une fois que l'âme est totalement absorbée, elle devient un Kishin.

Ace claqua sa langue de mécontentement.

Tout de suite les grands mots.

\- _Vos cas sont différents, Ace-kun, c'est pour ça que j'autorise l'usage du terme_ , s'interposa le Shinigami.

\- La Lame Démoniaque est un monstre affamé, Portgas, pointa Stein. Il sentira la peur des gens et leur arrachera leur âme.

* * *

Un hurlement raisonna dans le village paisible de Shin, alertant Black Star.

\- Il est là !

Tsubaki se redressa avec inquiétude, mais pas le temps de réfléchir, il était temps d'y aller.

Elle avait quelque chose à régler avec son frère.

En arrivant de nouveau dans les rues détrempées par la pluie, il était facile de voir un vieillard au sol essayant de s'échapper du petit Ryoku qui avait en main un katana noir.

\- _Ryoku… ? Nenni ! Je suis la Lame Démoniaque Masamune… c'est ainsi, je dévore les âmes !_ dit la lame.

Black Star ne posa aucune question et passa à l'assaut, écartant l'adolescent possédé du vieillard.

Le gamin avait les yeux totalement noirs et d'étranges motifs sombres étaient apparus sur sa peau.

D'après Tsubaki, c'était une capacité spéciale de la Lame Démoniaque : la Possession de l'Âme. Dans le cas classique d'un meister et d'une arme, il y avait une synchronisation pour permettre à l'un d'être manié par l'autre. Mais dans le cas présent, Masamune possédait de force l'âme de son manieur pour la manipuler, avant de finir par l'absorber totalement.

Tsubaki ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être triste. La Lame Démoniaque était une arme magnifique autrefois, mais aujourd'hui, elle était si sombre.

Ryoku passa à l'attaque sous l'impulsion de Masamune.

Et pour la première fois, Black Star demanda à Tsubaki comment procéder. Dans les faits, une arme démoniaque ne pouvait pas avoir la capacité de contrôler plus de deux âmes à la fois. Si Black Star arrivait à injecter sa propre Soul Wavelenght dans celle du garçon, cela repousserait celle de Masamune.

Et pourtant, malgré la simplicité de la mission, Tsubaki avait des regrets.

\- Je suis entrée à Shibusen pour arrêter la Lame Démoniaque… Je… je suis entrain de t'utiliser, Black Star… souffla faiblement la jeune femme en prenant sa forme d'arme grappin.

Cela fit rire Black Star. Après tout, ils étaient partenaires. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement que Tsubaki compte sur lui.

Masamune avait une toute autre pensée :

\- _Je ne permettrai à personne de me déranger pendant mon repas. Dans ce monde, c'est le fort qui dévore le faible. Ceux qui ont la puissance peuvent se permettre d'être gourmand._

Black Star para l'attaque de la lame avec la chaine de Tsubaki et s'apprêta à donner un coup de pied dans le villageois possédé…

\- _Marionnette de l'ombre…_

Jaillissant de l'ombre de Ryoku, une sorte de pantin d'ombre frappa Black Star de son bras tranchant et démesuré, faisant jaillir le sang de son épaule.

Ok, donc, si en plus de la possession, ce gars pouvait contrôler les ombres, ils n'étaient pas dans la merde !

L'ombre et Ryoku passèrent à l'attaque, forçant Black Star à esquiver avec sa vitesse de ninja, Tsubaki en mode épée ninja dans le poing. Petit problème de calcul : le sol était mouillé. Ce qui fit que Black Star vit son esquive virer en une longue glissade sur le sol humide, termina sur les fesses et se prit le coin d'une maison dans l'entrejambe.

\- Je ne peux pas m'adapter à cette ère… couina Black Star sous la douleur. Je suis peut-être né trop tôt… La Speed Star… est si douloureuse…

A terre, en étoile, toujours sous le choc, Black Star faisait une proie facile. Masamune vint pour l'achever avec Ryoku et la marionnette.

Il esquiva de justesse en une souplesse arrière l'attaque et se releva, les genoux serrés, réfléchissant à voix haute.

Vu le désavantage du terrain, les esquives seraient risquées, mais il fallait qu'il trouve assez de temps pour injecter sa fréquence d'âme dans Ryoku.

Pendant ses réflexions, l'ombre venait d'enrouler ses bras autour de la Lame Démoniaque, prenant une étrange pose presque en cavalier, la lame au niveau du visage avec les deux mains.

\- _Frappe de la marionnette !_

Et sans bouger de là où il était, le poids de Ryoku bascula de la jambe arrière à la jambe avant, plantant l'épée dans le vide devant lui. Suivant le mouvement, l'ombre fila le long de la lame, la prolongeant sur une longue distance. Black Star esquiva de justesse l'attaque en se retirant de la ligne de mire au dernier moment.

Il eut la mauvaise idée de crier victoire trop vite, cependant.

\- _Séparation des branches_ , annonça Masamune.

Un mouvement de lame pour l'orienter sur le côté, et en réponse, des piques sortirent de l'ombre et attaquèrent Black Star, le transperçant à divers endroits, avant qu'il ne puisse se retirer, mais là encore, l'ombre le prit par surprise en lui frappant le visage.

\- Tsubaki, mode Kusarigama !

Tsubaki revint en mode grapin ninja et regarda avec inquiétude Black Star encaisser les attaques de la marionnette d'ombre.

Tout ça n'appartenait pas à son ère.

Ce n'était pas son type de combat.

 _Il était temps de changer la donne._

Black Star fronça les sourcils.

 ** _Il était temps que son Ere vienne à lui._**

Une nouvelle attaque censée l'achever fut esquivée totalement cette fois, par un salto arrière qui mena le ninja à retourner sur le totem, perché sur la tête bicolore de la divinité, accroupi et prêt à l'affrontement.

Il attendait qu'on vienne à lui.

Ryoku et la marionnette furent sur lui.

Là, c'était le moment

\- Résonance de l'âme ! rugit Black Star.

\- _Compris_ ! assura Tsubaki.

Et en un instant, la chaîne de l'arme de Tsubaki forma un immense pentagramme dans le ciel ampli d'énergie lumineuse, qui encaissa avec aisance les assauts de l'épée.

C'était le Shield Star.

\- _Tu peux trancher notre chair, mais nous aurons tes os !_ rugit Tsubaki.

Vu que le sol était trop glissant, combattre au sol contre les attaques combinées de la lame et de l'ombre n'était pas une chose aisée, ils étaient désavantagés. Mais malgré les blessures, ils n'avaient pas été sérieusement mis en danger, rendant leur adversaire impatient, le faisant tomber droit dans leur piège. Et le domaine de Black Star.

La marionnette passa sous l'étoile et frappa la tête du totem à l'instant où Black Star en décollait, la main armée d'énergie, prêt à injecter sa Soul Wavelenght dans celle de Ryoku.

\- TON ERE EST TERMINEE ! LES ATTAQUES AERIENNES FONT PARTIE DE MON ERE ! AUSSI APPELEE … MON TEMPS !

De toute ses forces, il entra dans l'estomac de Ryoku, le frappant avec sa main et son coude en même temps, injectant sa Soul Wavelenght dans celle de sa cible.

Le choc força Masamune à lâcher prise sur son hôte.

C'était le moment.

Ryoku lâcha la lame et Tsubaki fonça, la rattrapant dans le ciel.

\- _Oh… intéressant_ … nota moqueusement Masamune avec un sourire mental.

La poigne de la Kunoichi se referma sur le manche de son frère.

\- Merci Black Star, sourit Tsubaki d'un air serein. Je serai bientôt de retour.

\- _Tu veux rentrer à l'intérieur de moi, soit…_ accorda moqueusement la Lame Démoniaque.

Tusbaki atterrit à genoux au sol, la lame toujours entre ses mains.

C'était son combat désormais. Et c'était à elle de détruire la Lame Démoniaque.

Elle se figea.

Dans un petit bruit, le bout de l'arme percuta le sol alors que Tsubaki s'affaissait sur elle-même comme une poupée de chiffon.

Et elle hurla.

Hurla tout ce qu'elle pouvait à presque s'en déchirer la gorge quand son frère commença à essayer de la posséder.

Puis le silence.

Un silence si soudain qu'on pouvait croire que le monde venait de devenir sourd.

Délicatement, Black Star laissa Ryoku au sol et alla rejoindre son amie.

\- Tsubaki…

Aucune réponse.

Black Star expira par le nez et demanda à voix basse :

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, reviens ici…

* * *

Sur les marches de Shibusen, Ace s'assit, son chapeau le protégeant vaguement de la pluie.

Il ne tourna pas la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui, ni quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ace… tu vas prendre froid, souffla la voix de Blair.

\- Allez, tête de nœud. Attendre ici ne sert à rien, lui dit Ranma sous sa forme de femme en lui assénant un coup sur le crâne de son bras de libre, l'autre tenant un sac en plastique.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Avec un soupir, les deux femmes se regardèrent et s'assirent chacune d'un côté de l'arme trempé et fixèrent la grande avenue. Blair passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Ace, posa son menton sur son biceps tatoué, alors que Ranma tirait de la poche de course une brochette de dango qu'il donna à son camarade.

En silence, Ace l'accepta et retourna à son attente.

Ranma ramena ses genoux contre elle et appuya son menton dessus.

\- Merci, finit par dire Ace.

\- De rien, tête de mule. Mais tu seras responsable si on tombe malade, sourit narquoisement la rouquine.

L'attente pouvait se poursuivre sous la pluie.

* * *

Le monde de la Lame Démoniaque était tordu, sombre, empreint de folie, peuplé d'ombres inquiétantes agissant presque comme des arbres morts. Le sol était de l'eau obscure étrangement solide sous ses chaussures.

Tsubaki cherchait autour d'elle, Masamune n'était pas visible.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se manifeste dans son dos, la faisant sursauter :

\- Je vais te tuer et te dévorer sur place !

Tsubaki sur retourna pour voir Masamune assis sur les bras d'une de ses poupées d'ombre comme sur les branches d'un arbre mort, son poncho volant dans le vent malsain des environs, son visage obscurci par son large chapeau arrondit.

\- Une bataille pour prendre l'âme de l'autre. En famille en plus…

Il retira son chapeau pour fixer Tsubaki de ses yeux fous bien dégagés par sa longue queue de cheval qui aplatissait ses cheveux sur son crâne.

\- De quoi me faire frissonner…

\- Cher frère, salua Tsubaki.

Masamune leva une main et sa lame noire se matérialisa dedans.

Tsubaki se mit en garde, son grappin ninja apparaissant à son tour.

\- Prépare-toi à mourir ! lancèrent-ils à l'autre.

* * *

Dehors, pendant que Tsubaki avait son âme dans l'épée, Black Star attendait son retour sous la pluie. Quand les villageois sortirent de chez eux, ils le virent ainsi debout avec Ryoku inconscient à terre et l'accusèrent de cette situation.

Malgré les attaques et la lapidation en règle qu'il recevait, Black Star s'était mis en tailleur aux côtés de son amie, refusant de bouger jusqu'à la fin du combat.

Souriant, il demanda juste à son amie de revenir rapidement.

* * *

Dedans, Tsubaki était en difficulté.

Masamune avait clairement plus de compétences qu'elle et menait aisément l'assaut. Avec force, il attrapa la demoiselle clairement plus petite que lui par le sommet de la tête et la souleva du sol.

\- Minable tentative. Tsubaki, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour faire semblant de te battre ? pfff… comme ton nom l'indique, tu es comme une fleur de camélia.

Et il plaqua Tsubaki à terre, forçant sa tête à percer l'étrange résistance de l'eau pour lui enfoncer le visage dedans, tentant de la noyer.

\- Une fleur sans odeur, continua calmement Masamune. Tellement discrète, jamais une seule complainte. Même sa fin est laide et sinistre.

Il enfonça la lame de son katana dans l'eau au niveau de son ventre et shoota dedans, envoyant voler sa soeur dans un jet de sang.

\- C'est une fleur sans la moindre valeur.

Un coup comme ça aurait eu raison d'elle s'ils avaient été dans le monde réel et non pas dans le monde de l'âme de Masamune.

Difficilement, Tsubaki se redressa, haletante, fixant son frère avec toute sa peine.

Regard qui rendait fou Masamune.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tuer sa sœur pour devenir la monstrueuse lame « Yôtô ».

* * *

Ranma n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait cédé.

Assise à l'arrière de la moto d'Ace, se tenant fermement à la taille de se dernier, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient se faire taper sur les doigts. Leurs ordres leur avaient clairement dit de ne pas s'occuper de ça.

Pourtant, si Ace passait outre le code de la route et les limitations de vitesse, ce n'était pas pour faire du tourisme.

Ils allaient au village de Shin, que le Shinigami le veuille ou non.

La poigne d'Ace se serra un peu plus sur le guidon de sa bécane qui émit une protestation en réponse.

Il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'un frère puisse avoir le culot de lever la main sur sa petite-sœur. Qu'il puisse essayer de la tuer alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'arrêter ses folies.

D'après ce que Stein lui avait dit, la majorité des armes qui choisissait l'option Kishin était dotée d'un esprit faible à la recherche de pouvoir pour échapper à la mort, chose qui rendait la majorité des armes folle.

Ace n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie, la cicatrice sur sa poitrine en était la preuve. Mais est-ce qu'il en était de même pour ce Masamune ?

Le pirate secoua la tête.

Peu importe les raisons de ce gars pour devenir un Kishin. S'il touchait à Tsubaki, Ace lui ferait la peau.

* * *

\- Shuriken, bombe fumigène, fausse étoile, épée ninja, cita Masamune dans son combat contre Tsubaki.

D'un geste du bras, il chassa le grappin en bout de chaîne.

\- Pourquoi utilises-tu seulement le kurasigama ?

Il esquiva l'assaut de sa sœur, se retournant dans le mouvement pour abattre son katana sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi hésiter ?! Est-ce à cause de moi ?! rugit l'homme alors que le sang jaillissait de la nouvelle blessure.

\- Ou… as-tu pitié de moi ?

Tsubaki était à terre, la lame de Masamune contre la gorge.

Toutes ces armes étaient un héritage de leur clan, transmises de génération en génération. Et toujours au premier né. Tout cela aurait dû lui revenir à lui, pourtant, « grâce » à quelques changements, Tsubaki était celle qui avait fini avec toutes les armes. Lui n'avait eu que le _katana_.

Sa poigne tremblait alors qu'il faisait remonter sur la joue la pointe de sa lame, lui entaillant la chair.

Masamune avait toujours été surprotégé au vu du fait que ses capacités étaient jugées comme pauvres.

Et à côté, il n'avait eu que la pitié de Tsubaki. Celle qui ne lui avait jamais montré ses réels sentiments et ne s'était jamais préoccupée de lui.

Masamune était en train de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la folie alors que des poupées d'ombres se formaient tout autour de lui.

\- Tu m'as humilié ! je n'ai plus le choix… je vais devoir te tuer afin de devenir un _Kishin_ … et atteindre les sommets de l'Art Militaire !

Ses yeux virèrent au noir avec des prunelles dorées.

\- _Pluie de marionnettes !_

Toutes les poupées d'ombres envoyèrent leurs bras vers l'avant, transperçant Tsubaki de part en part.

\- Black… Star… appela-t-elle doucement.

* * *

Tout le village de Shin était réuni autour de Black Star pour lui frapper sur le crâne, sans pour autant que le jeune homme réagisse.

\- Tsubaki… tu te souviens de « mon entrée en scène » à la cérémonie d'entrée de l'école Shibusen ? demanda Black Star comme si son amie pouvait l'entendre.

Malgré le sang qui coulait sur son visage suite aux coups de bâtons, le garçon souriait au souvenir.

\- Moi, je m'en souviens !

Du haut du pic de Shibusen, il avait fait un discours sur « oh combien il était juste trop cool et comment il dépasserait Dieu »… pour voir la foule finir par prendre le large. Il avait pris ça avec le sourire, se disant qu'il devait être juste trop cool et en avance sur le temps pour eux.

Pourtant, quelqu'un était resté et avait même applaudit la fin de son discours.

C'était Tsubaki.

Elle avait apprécié son discours et lui avait souri quand il l'avait rejointe. Ils faisaient équipe depuis ce jour.

Alors, aujourd'hui, il regarderait la performance de Tsubaki jusqu'au bout.

Un gamin eut le malheur de vouloir frapper Tsubaki avec son bout de bois, pour le voir attraper dans la poigne de Black Star.

\- Oi, gamin… si tu essayes de faire ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois…

Aisément, il détruisit le bâton et jeta un regard assassin au gamin avec un rictus effrayant de colère.

\- …tu mourras sur l'instant, grogna Black Star. Alors la ferme et regarde.

Cela eut le don de faire bien assez peur au gosse qui s'éloigna immédiatement pour jeter le reste de son bâton sur le crâne de Black Star.

Du moins, c'était son intention mais le morceau de bois s'embrasa avant de tomber sur Black Star, finissant en cendres avant de faire plus de mal.

Un bruit de moteur alerta tout le monde et la moto couleur feu fit un dérapage dans le sol détrempé en arrivant à proximité de la scène, arrêtant la roue à un cheveux de la tête de Ryoku toujours à terre.

\- C'est quoi le problème ici ? demanda Ranma en sautant de derrière Ace.

\- On veut chasser ce gars de chez nous ! C'est un assassin du Hoshizuki ! rugit un gars du village. Il a déjà tué Ryoku !

Ace et Ranma regardèrent Black Star.

\- Il était possédé par Masamune. Pour le fait qu'on me traite d'assassin, c'est juste que les gens ne savent pas quoi de dire devant ma grandeur, sourit Black Star.

\- Tsubaki est en pleine _discussion_ avec son frère ? devina Ace.

\- Yep. Tu vas pas déranger sa performance.

\- Non, simplement m'assurer qu'elle en revienne en vie. Oi, vous autres…

Ace braqua un œil argenté sur les villageois qui frissonnèrent sous le Haoshoku latent.

\- Je vous conseille vivement de rentrer chez vous. Sinon, vous en verrez un autre d'assassin et un vrai cette fois.

La menace fut efficace car tout le monde se carapata.

Ranma secoua la tête et regarda les deux autres.

\- Je vous couvre.

\- T'es qui, onna ? demanda Black Star. Une fan ?!

Ranma sauta par-dessus la remarque de Black Star et regarda Ace.

\- Tu sauras faire ?

\- Que j'y arrive ou pas n'est pas une question, pointa Ace mettant sa moto sur sa calle pour descendre.

Il alla s'agenouiller dans la boue et passa un bras autour des épaules de Tsubaki et posa une main sur la lame démoniaque qui avait tout déclenché, se synchronisant au duo en suivant ce que son Haki lui disait de faire.

* * *

Suspendue dans les airs pour les ombres, Tsubaki était à la totale merci de son frère.

\- Te reste-t-il encore quelque chose à dire ?

Elle toussa un peu de sang.

\- Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une tsubaki. Une fleur sans parfum. Aucune émotion. Aucune personnalité, même à la fin, nota Masamune en levant sa lame vers le cœur de sa sœur.

Il se devait d'abandonner toute empathie humaine une bonne fois pour toute afin de devenir un Kishin. Il devait tuer sa propre sœur pour devenir un _Kishin_.

« - _Tsubaki, à quoi tu veux jouer ?_

 _\- Toi, tu veux faire quoi ?_

 _\- Kami-sama… toujours pareil avec toi, Tsubaki. J'ferai ce que t'as envie de faire._

 _\- Alors j'veux jouer à la balle ! »_

Son adorable et si souriante petite sœur.

Il ramena ses poupées vers lui, entraînant sa sœur sur la lame du katana, la transperçant.

Tsubaki n'était qu'une fleur arrogante sans parfum.

Et il en avait fini avec elle.

Elle s'effondra contre lui alors qu'il refusait de regarder son cadavre.

Il allait pouvoir obtenir son âme et avec, tout ce qui aurait dû lui revenir.

Il se cabra en sentant une douleur lui transperçait le dos.

\- NOOOON ! rugit Tsubaki en enfonçant un peu plus le couteau ninja dans le dos de son frère. JE N'EN AI PLUS RIEN À FAIRE ! JE SERAI CELLE QUI TE STOPERA !

Elle chercha à blesser un maximum son frère, s'agrippant à lui de toute ses forces tout en continuant d'enfoncer sa lame jusqu'à la garde.

\- GRAND-FRÈRE ! JE LE PENSE ! RESSENS-LE AVEC TON ÂME !

En réponse, Masamune enfonça un peu plus sa lame dans la poitrine de Tsubaki. Elle ne faisait qu'essayer de paraître forte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fleur sans valeur.

\- NON ! TU DEVRAIS ÉVITER DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS UNE FLEUR SANS VALEUR ! MÊME LE CAMÉLIA A UN PARFUM ! réfuta Tsubaki en retirant la lame du dos de son frère pour la replanter.

Chacun tenta de prendre le dessus sur l'autre avec toute la puissance de son âme.

* * *

A la surface, Tsubaki venait de disparaitre dans l'épée sous le regard inquiet de Black Star.

\- C'est fini, lui dit Ranma en se détachant de sa surveillance des villageois pendant un bref instant.

* * *

Ace apparut pour voir qu'il arrivait à la fin du combat.

Masamune et Tsubaki se faisaient face avec calme.

La demoiselle avait encore la lame de son frère toujours dans la poitrine.

\- Je te sens… souffla Masamune avec calme. Tsubaki, la fleur sans parfum…

Il ferma les yeux avec un sourire presque serein sur les lèvres.

\- Non…

Il lâcha la garde de son arme, faisant vaciller Tsubaki qui tomba à genoux sur le sol aqueux, le regard vide.

Masamune rouvrit les yeux, libéré de la folie qui l'avait hanté, sa forme s'effaçant lentement alors que Tsubaki lui tenait le poignet comme pour empêcher l'inévitable.

\- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

\- Grand-frère… souffla Tsuabaki.

Masamune leva la tête, le regard dans le vague, souriant.

\- Elle a un parfum merveilleux…

Et sa forme explosa, laissant place à son âme dans le creux de la main de Tsubaki. L'épée dans sa poitrine disparut à son tour.

\- Tsubaki ? appela Ace qui s'était rapproché en silence.

La demoiselle offrit un vague sourire à Ace, l'âme de son frère toujours dans sa main.

\- Portgas-san…

Le moment était mal choisi pour dire à Tsubaki ce qu'il pensait de la particule.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez le parfum des camélias ?

\- Oui, même si j'ai une nette préférence pour les hibiscus rouges. Pourquoi… ?

Ace n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Tsubaki partit dans une crise de sanglots en serrant l'âme de son frère contre elle. Ace se frotta la nuque, pas doué pour ce genre de chose, avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle et de l'attirer dans une étreinte. Elle passa un bras autour du cou du pirate, conservant dans son autre main l'âme de son frère pour pleurer de tout son saoul.

* * *

Black Star avait piqué le couteau de chasse à la ceinture d'un Ace catatonique et utilisait la lame pour tapoter l'épée qui avait absorbé son amie, comme s'il craignait de subir le même sort.

 _BANG_

L'épée explosa dans un nuage de fumée faisant bondir Black Star qui en lâcha le couteau de surprise. Le manche lui retomba sur le crâne dans un petit bruit alors que de la fumée, Tsubaki commençait à apparaître.

\- Je suis de retour, Black Star.

Black Star se releva et se rapprocha de son amie nettement plus grande que lui.

\- Yo, bon retour parmi nous ! T'es ok ?

\- Oui, assura Tsubaki avec un sourire.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui j'en suis sûre !

Tsubaki détourna les yeux et Black Star esquissa un maigre sourire, avant d'en afficher un largement plus grand en ouvrant ses bras.

\- Viens faire un câlin à ton pote Black Star !

Tsubaki craqua et tomba dans les bras de son ami en pleurant.

Ace revint à lui à cet instant et sursauta quand Ranma lui présenta son arme.

\- Je vais chercher de l'eau chaude, on pourra pas monter à quatre sur ta bécane, je vais devoir la conduire.

Ace eut une grimace et reprit son couteau pour le remettre à sa ceinture.

\- Appelle le Shinigami pour lui dire pourquoi t'as décidé de ne pas lui obéir~ ! conseilla Ranma en s'éloignant en lui faisant juste un signe de la main.

Tsubaki se redressa en essuyant ses yeux en entendant ça.

\- Vous avez désobéi aux ordres pour venir ici, Portgas-san ?

\- Portgas- _san_ c'était ma mère, je suis pas assez respectable pour le mériter, grommela Ace. Et j'en ai rien à battre des ordres du Shinigami. Je pouvais juste pas rester en arrière quand j'ai appris que tu ferais face à ton frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ace porta une main au S barré qu'il avait tatoué sur le biceps.

\- Parce que j'ai fait la promesse de protéger mon petit-frère en tout sauf par le sang.

La main d'Ace passa sur sa poitrine et sa chemise juste assez ouverte pour qu'on puisse voir sa cicatrice.

\- Et c'est une promesse normale à faire, dans mon opinion. Quitte à en crever. Parce que ceux qui viennent après nous pourront toujours apprendre de nos erreurs et vivre une meilleure vie.

Il retira son chapeau et le déposa sur le crâne de Tsubaki avec un sourire physiquement impossible.

\- On attend le retour de mon partenaire et on se casse. Mais n'oublie pas les souvenirs du Masamune que tu chérissais, sinon, il disparaîtra réellement.

Tsubaki eut un pauvre sourire à l'instant où Ranma revenait en terminant de se verser de l'eau chaude sur le crâne.

Sans attendre, Ace prit sa forme d'arme que Ranma passa dans son dos. Sa forme masculine étant plus grande que celle de femme, le jeune homme parvint donc à chevaucher la bécane de son partenaire et retirer la calle.

\- Vous montez quand vous voulez les jeunes. Le plus vite serait le mieux.

Tsubaki prit sa forme de lame ninja que Black Star passa à sa ceinture avant de monter sur l'arrière de la moto à son tour.

* * *

Malgré l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversée et le fait que sa raison de rejoindre Shibusen n'existait plus, Tsubaki se sentait sereine et voulait rester avec Black Star. Parce que malgré le fait qu'elle se plie à ses idées stupides, il restait son ami et partenaire.

Et qu'avec lui, elle parvenait à être elle-même.

Ace les escortait dans le bureau du Shinigami où tous leurs amis les attendaient pour les féliciter.

Après tout, c'était la première âme que le duo ramenait à la maison. Et en plus de ça, Tsubaki avait absorbé les capacités de la lame Yôtô avec l'âme de son frère. Certes, elle absorbait toute l'énergie de Black Star, mais il y avait du progrès.

- _Tu vois, Ace-kun, tu n'avais aucune raison de te faire du souci_ , pointa le Shinigami à la Death Scythe. _Prends garde à toi, à ne pas te perdre_.

Pour toute réponse, Ace offrit son sourire le plus moqueur qui soit au grand patron avec un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui fit ricaner Stein qui se tenait dans les parages. Avant qu'on ne le retienne, le D. tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je suis un pirate, je ne reçois d'ordre que de mon capitaine.

\- Portgas-sempai ? appela Tsubaki.

Ace se retourna sur le chemin fait de guillotine pour regarder la demoiselle.

\- Où que soit votre frère et peu importe ce qui vous sépare, je suis certaine qu'il ne vous a pas oublié et qu'il doit être heureux et fier de vous.

\- Qui sait…

Ace se détourna en posant une main sur son chapeau pour l'incliner assez sur son visage et cacher ainsi son expression.


	8. Party Crasher

**Salut tout le monde ! Petit chapitre du jour pour vous tous.**

 **Je suis contente de voir que tout le monde aime autant notre Ace envoie chier tout le monde et surtout les ordres (un Shirohige n'obéit qu'à son sup' dans l'équipage, et encore) et surtout, quand il sort sa persnnalité de grand-frère surprotecteur. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre support et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

Dans la foule des sorcières présentes à la réunion, deux d'entre elles se tenaient dans le fond, côte à côte, écoutant la conférence et ses incantations mystiques sans un mot.

Finalement, Mabaa-sama, la sorcière doyenne, annonça la fin de la conférence et dit aux femmes de se disperser.

Medusa s'inclina avec les autres en prononçant les paroles rituelles et ramena sa capuche sur sa tête en disant à Crona et par extension, Ragnarok, qu'il était temps de partir.

Elle passa les deux sorcières à l'écart et s'arrêta alors que les deux femmes étaient sur le départ.

\- Voyez-vous ça… La guérisseuse mante-religieuse est de retour avec une nouvelle tête. Il y a longtemps…

La blonde appelée « mante-religieuse » était une femme plantureuse à moitié cachée par son ample robe à capuche verte, qui était assez fendue sur le devant pour avoir un décolleté descendant au nombril. On ne voyait de sa tête qu'une longue tresse blonde tombant d'un côté de sa capuche. Elle ignora Medusa pour se tourner vers sa comparse qui se contentait d'un sari et un sarouel pour toute tenue, sari mauve qu'elle venait de ramener sur sa tignasse d'encre qui rendait sa peau caramel encore plus sombre.

\- Partons, Quezacoatl, cette femme n'apporte que des ennuis. On a du travail.

Et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent en ignorant Medusa.

\- Je commence à perdre espoir, souffla la brune à son amie blonde.

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, fais-moi signe, grommela mante-religieuse. Fais juste attention à toi… cette femme n'apporte que des ennuis.

Quezacoatl regarda par-dessus son épaule la forme de Medusa qui s'éloignait. Celle-ci se retourna juste un instant pour lui sourire d'un air moqueur avant de regarder de nouveau devant elle.

\- Je suis à moitié serpent, donc, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, souffla la brune en fouettant brièvement l'air de sa langue fendue.

* * *

Ace était assis à l'ilot central de la cuisine, se massant les tempes en grands cercles.

\- Tu vas finir par creuser un tunnel dans le truc qui te sert de cerveau, pointa Ranma en remarquant que son camarade ne prenait pas son café du matin et n'avait pas touché au petit-déjeuner traditionnel.

Ace continua de malmener ses tempes.

Ranma le regarda en continuant de mâcher sa bouchée de riz. Il finit par soupirer, reposa bol et baguettes sur l'ilot avant de pivoter sur son haut tabouret pour regarder son partenaire.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui va pas ?

\- C'est la sorcière de l'autre jour… elle m'est familière, mais j'arrive pas à caser d'où. J'ai déjà entendu sa voix.

\- T'as pas réussi à la reconnaître avec le Haki ?

Ace secoua la tête.

\- Si jamais je l'ai croisée avec son Soul Protect, y'a aucun moyen que je puisse la reconnaître sans, à moins qu'elle se tienne juste devant mon nez. Et ça me fait chier. Grave. Je peux savoir si une sorcière à un Soul Protect ou pas d'activé, mais pas au point de la reconnaître dans un état différent.

\- Eh ben, on s'entraînera plus dur au Kenbushoku. De toute façon, vu que ce n'est pas ma spécialité non plus, ça me fera du bien, se contenta de dire Ranma en reprenant son petit-déjeuner. Donc, maintenant, arrête de te faire du mouron et mange ton petit déjeuner avant que Blair ne débarque pour le manger à ta place.

Ace allait s'y mettre quand on toqua à la porte.

\- Blair ! T'es habillée ?! appela Ranma.

Blair sortit de la chambre d'Ace, ayant apparemment utilisé la salle de bain d'Hiken puisqu'elle était encore trempée et portait une serviette ridiculement petite pour seul vêtement. Ranma eut un soupir et lui fit signe d'aller s'habiller. Comme on frappait encore à la porte, la femme chat disparut prestement dans la chambre du pirate et Ace se leva de table pour aller ouvrir.

Soul se tenait derrière, une main dans une poche, se grattant la gorge d'un air embarrassé.

\- Bonjour… euh… c'est peut-être un peu tôt… désolé… mais… balbutia le garçon, clairement pas très à l'aise.

\- Non, je t'en prie, entre. T'as déjeuné ?

\- Non. Je reviens d'une consultation avec l'infirmière Medusa et elle voulait que je sois à jeun.

\- Eh bien, tu vas déjeuner avec nous.

Ace s'écarta laissant entrer Soul. Il lui désigna le porte-manteau derrière la porte et alla dans le coin cuisine pour lui sortir un bol et des baguettes pour lui donner une part de leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu partages la nourriture, Portgas ? se moqua clairement Ranma après avoir salué Soul.

Ace ne daigna même pas répondre en déposant un bol de riz devant son invité.

\- Merci beaucoup, remercia l'albinos.

\- En quel honneur tu viens nous voir ? s'enquit Ranma.

Soul commença à manger sa part à l'instar d'Ace, avant de reposer son bol.

\- Je suis… je suis venu comme promis.

Ranma battit des paupières, ne comprenant pas de quoi il était question mais Ace repoussa son bol pour attraper son café, signe qu'il accordait tout son attention à Soul. Donc, c'était pour lui que l'albinos était là.

\- Tu as constaté quelque chose de bizarre ? se fit confirmer Ace en buvant une gorgée du café.

Soul hocha la tête.

\- L'infirmière dit que c'est normal de faire plusieurs fois d'affilé le même rêve, mais… mais celui-là ne me rassure pas. Même si c'est loin d'être quelque chose qui puisse me rendre cool, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la frousse à chaque fois… souffla l'albinos.

Ranma posa ses baguettes en travers de son bol et le repoussa, plus attentif.

\- Tu pourras vraiment m'aider ? demanda avec un maigre espoir Soul à Ace.

\- Oui et non. Suivant ce que tu vas me dire, je ne peux que te dire ce que tu risques. Devant ça… c'est à toi de te sauver toi-même, lui dit clairement Ace. Et certainement demander de l'aide à Maka, parce qu'elle seule pourra t'empêcher de plonger.

Blair sortit de la chambre, habillée (autant que sa mini-robe le permettait) et vint s'appuyer sur la nuque d'Ace penché vers l'avant, regardant Soul de ses grands yeux dorés.

\- Raconte-nous, Soul, si tu gardes tout pour toi, on pourra pas avancer, conseilla Ranma sans détourner ses yeux bleus de l'albinos.

Soul inspira et raconta :

\- Dans ce rêve je suis dans une pièce noire… une pièce où tout à l'intérieur est noir… Même le costume à rayure, que je porte dans mon rêve, est noir… J'écoute du jazz, c'est familier en quelque sorte… de faibles notes qui s'échappent de justesse d'un phonographe… Après un moment… _IL_ finit par rentrer. En faisant son étrange danse désaxée… un petit démon dans son costume noir à double-pourpoint… il danse comme si la musique était du swing… je lui fais la remarque et il me répond « nous écoutons du jazz la nuit. »… comme il passe son temps à dire la même chose, hier soir, je lui ai répondu « tu peux faire ce que tu veux, où tu veux, quand tu veux. Tu fais ce qu'il te plaît de toute façon »… Et là il m'a dit qu'il avait décidé… que j'avais les qualifications…

Ranma n'avait pas besoin de voir les tâches de rousseur de son ami ressortir de plus en plus sur sa peau pour savoir que ce rêve puait les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Là, le diablotin passe derrière ma chaise… continua Soul. Il s'agrippe à mon dossier pour me souffler à l'oreille « n'as-tu pas ressenti un puissant sentiment de peur quand tu t'es fait trancher ? Ne souhaites-tu pas posséder une âme plus puissante, pour éviter de ressentir à nouveau la peur ? ». Je lui dis que c'est stupide d'oublier la peur, c'est un des principes fondamentaux de Shibusen… Et là, il me traite d'idiot en disant que j'ai pas conscience de comment ça se passe sur terre. Il me dit que la chose la plus importante pour survivre c'est le _pouvoir_. Un pouvoir si puissant qu'il me permettrait de ne ressentirais plus la peur…

La poigne d'Ace se crispa sur sa tasse qui commença à émettre une plainte avant que Blair ne lui masse doucement la nuque pour le calmer, sans se détourner de Soul et son récit.

\- Finalement, termina Soul, il me prend par le bras pour me tirer vers la porte en me disant que je suis pas prêt à comprendre et qu'il veut que je parte. Mais je veux pas. Je veux rester dans cette pièce jusqu'à la fin du rêve, je suis même prêt à ne pas me plaindre de la musique. Là, il me dit d'obtenir le pouvoir, de chercher les règles que je peux briser et devenir plus fort.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas quitter cette pièce, Soul-kun ? demanda doucement Blair.

\- Eh bien… dès que je quitte cette pièce, je me retrouve à marcher dans le noir… expliqua Soul en baissant la tête. Je peux voir une lumière… ensuite…

Soul saisit nerveusement son bandeau d'une main comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Je… Je sors de l'abdomen de Maka, la tuant au passage.

La tasse entre les mains d'Ace explosa, coupant ses doigts en provoquant des petites étincelles. En un instant pourtant, tous les éclats de la tasse étaient poussés en un petit tas à l'autre bout de l'îlot par Ranma. Quand est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de ramasser tous les morceaux ?

\- Je devine que c'est pas un bon signe ? fit lentement Soul en regardant les trois adultes autour de l'îlot.

\- Je sais que Spirit a parlé de mon cas à sa fille… mais est-ce que Maka t'a répété l'info ? demanda Ace sans répondre.

L'air interrogateur de Soul voulait tout dire.

\- Ace, si on se limite à la définition basique, est quasiment un Kishin, lui dit Ranma de but en blanc.

BAM !

Soul tomba de son tabouret, totalement abasourdi.

\- Tu connais la règle, on n'a pas le droit de faucher une autre âme que celles sur la liste du vieux Shinigami… fit Ace en hissant Soul de nouveau sur sa chaise. Je la respecte pas totalement. Disons que je fais ma propre liste. Je m'amuse pas à tuer des innocents, mais ceux qui ne sont pas sur la liste et qui restent des ordures de première font partie de mes cibles. Donc, oui, pour le coup, j'ai le sang noir, comme n'importe quel gars qui ne suit pas la liste. Comme ce Ragnarok.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Ace épingla sa main au plan de l'îlot avec son couteau de chasse, mettant assez de Haki dans sa lame pour faire couler du sang de sa blessure pour que Soul puisse le voir. Du sang _noir_.

\- Et tu as été contaminé par ce Ragnarok, annonça Ranma.

Soul avait regardé avec fascination le sang noir avant de relever la tête, comme si on se moquait de lui.

\- Le rêve est le premier symptôme. Je pense qu'il doit être légèrement différent suivant chacun, mais les éléments fondamentaux restent les mêmes, expliqua Ace.

Ace retira sa lame de sa main qui résorba immédiatement sa plaie, ne laissant qu'une empreinte sanglante et noire sur le bois. Blair alla chercher l'éponge dans l'évier qu'elle donna à Ace qui nettoya ses conneries.

\- Donc, je vais devenir un Kishin… mon sang va devenir noir aussi… c'est pas cool du tout, ça… grommela Soul.

Il le prenait plutôt bien…

\- Pas encore. Tant que tu ne réponds pas au diablotin, tu ne risques rien. Mais tu vas avoir besoin de Maka pour résister à la tentation. Parce qu'une fois que tu y as cédé une première fois, tu ne seras plus au stade premier, mais au stade intermédiaire, comme Ace, avertit Ranma. Et plus tu te laisseras aller aux paroles à ton oreille, plus tu te rapprocheras de l'état de ce Ragnarok… avant de finir finalement en tant que Kishin.

\- Wow… ça craint…

\- Bienvenu dans le monde, nya~ ! lui dit tristement Blair.

\- Y'a pas de solution miracle, ou quoi que ce soit ?

La façon dont le duo Meister/Death Scythe secoua la tête enfonça un peu plus Soul.

\- Dîtes… si on est en voie de devenir des Kishin, pourquoi on n'est pas neutralisé ou je ne sais quoi ? demanda Soul un peu brusquement.

\- A part parce qu'on n'en ait pas totalement ? proposa Ace.

\- La réponse, elle est dans le cours qu'on a donné l'autre jour, répondit Ranma. Même si elle est pas excellente ou tout à fait acceptable, vous avez un sens moral qui fait que l'un et l'autre avait une limite. Une limite qui fait que même si la tentation est là, vous n'y cèderez pas et ainsi, ne deviendrez pas de _vrai_ Kishin. Il y a aussi le fait que tu as une partenaire prête à te rattraper, une barrière qui te motive pour ne pas passer le pas.

\- Je vois…

\- Désolé pour la brutalité de l'annonce, sourit aigrement Ace. Mais je préfère ça, plutôt que de te laisser sous de fausses illusions qui te seront fatales. Tu sais d'avance de quoi tu vas parler à midi avec Maka.

La grimace de Soul fit se redresser Blair.

\- Les choses vont mal avec Maka-chan ? s'enquit le chaton magique.

\- Depuis que je me suis fait blessé, on a une sorte de passage à vide… on marche sur des œufs l'un avec l'autre…

Ranma haussa un sourcil alors qu'Ace émettait un grognement d'ours mal léché en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Ace regarda Ranma, qui saluait Soul qui s'en allait, depuis l'évier où il faisait la vaisselle. Le plus jeune referma la porte et alla rejoindre son partenaire, le fixant avec sérieux.

\- Tu tiens toujours ?

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- J'ai trop à perdre pour lui céder. Surtout à _lui_.

 _\- Vraiment_ ? souffla une voix grave à son oreille.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et Ace n'était plus dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle.

Autour de lui, une cabine de navire sombre et pourtant richement décorée venait de prendre place. Dans le lointain, il entendait le rythme lancinant et répétitif d'un shanty. Ace eut un soupir et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, ne cherchant même pas à se demander pourquoi il arborait toujours sa tenue de « chasseur de vampire » comme disait ses nakamas.

\- _Tu dis que tu as trop à perdre, mais as-tu seulement conscience de tout ce que tu as gagné, fils ?_ demanda une voix derrière Ace.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es que le produit de mon imagination qui a choisi l'image de mon salopard de géniteur pour manifester la tentation, rétorqua avec agacement Hiken.

Il se retourna à moitié pour voir Gol D. Roger dans sa fastueuse tenue de capitaine pirate, souriant avec un attendrissement un chouilla moqueur, appuyé contre le battant d'une porte menant à une autre pièce tellement éclairée qu'on aurait pu croire à un incendie.

\- _Libre. Aucune règle. Personne pour te juger ou te mettre en laisse… la puissance… la force… Tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé se trouve juste derrière moi, fils…_ souffla Roger en se rapprochant.

\- Va te faire mettre, lui dit clairement le Shirohige avec un regard aussi noir que son stetson.

\- Ace ?

Ace sursauta et réalisa qu'il était de nouveau dans sa cuisine, Ranma accroupi sur le sommet de son crâne, penché vers l'avant pour le réveiller.

\- Je suis là… je tiens encore… assura Ace.

Il ignora le rire de son père dans son crâne qui lui demandait pour combien de temps.

\- Certain ? s'enquit son partenaire.

\- Ouais… descends de mon crâne avant que je te mette à la flotte.

Ranma sauta sur le côté et serra une épaule de son ami pour lui formuler son soutien. Ils étaient ensemble dans cette galère, alors, le plus jeune ferait son maximum pour s'assurer que son partenaire ne plonge pas.

\- Allez… on a une invasion de gosses ce soir… préparons l'appartement, soupira Ace.

\- T'es le préposé aux grillades et vaisselle, m'en fous.

Ace eut un rire en secouant la tête alors que son partenaire sortait de quoi nettoyer la baraque.

* * *

Maka accompagnait Black Star rendre visite à Stein lorsqu'elle croisa le chemin de Blair. Bien qu'elle ne fréquente pas trop le chat magique, en voyant les grands yeux suppliant du félin à ses pieds, Maka avait accepté de la prendre avec elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle retrouva le ninja bleu à Shibusen et que tous les trois allèrent rejoindre Stein. L'homme avait soi-disant quelque chose pour aider Black Star à maîtriser la puissance de la nouvelle forme de Tsubaki.

Et sa solution se présenta sous la forme d'une…

\- Une cruche ? fit Black Star avec perplexité, assis en tailleur devant l'objet au sol.

Maka (Blair sous sa forme animale perchée sur son épaule) se pencha un peu vers l'avant pour mieux voir l'objet.

\- Ouaip. Une cruche, confirma Stein qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

\- Pourquoi cette cruche ? demanda Black Star.

\- En fait, c'est juste une cruche, mais l'eau à l'intérieur est appelée « L'Eau de Kyukon » ou « L'Eau qui absorbe les Âmes ». Elle draine l'émission de ton âme. Elle est dérivée de l'huile de kairoseki, raison pour laquelle j'y ai eu facilement accès.

\- Ranma et Ace l'utilisent souvent. Au départ, c'était pour l'entraînement mais finalement, ils ont fini par en faire un usage quotidien pour devenir plus forts, confirma Blair devant le regard des deux étudiants. Essaye de la toucher, tu comprendras, Black Star-kun.

\- Mouais… fit le ninja bleu en approchant sa main de la cruche. Pour moi, c'est la cruche qui est plus suspecte…

Le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec l'eau…

En un instant, son énergie fut absorbée, faisant de lui quasiment une momie. N'y tenant plus, il cessa le contact et reprit son souffle.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec cette cruche ?! gémit Black Star.

\- C'est l'eau, rectifia Stein d'une voix atone. Je te suggère de plonger seulement un doigt ou deux au moins pour un moment.

Là, ça intéressa le ninja.

\- Vous voulez dire que si j'arrive à plonger ma main entière ou mon bras, je serais capable de manier Tsubaki en mode _Yôtô !_

\- Précisément, lui dit Stein.

Avec joie, Black Star leva au ciel la cruche, heureux d'avoir quelque chose de vraiment utile dans ce but.

\- C'est génial ! J'ai pas fait grand-chose à part soulever des poids !

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Maka.

Black Star la regarda avec perplexité.

\- Quoi « quoi » ?

\- Comment peux-tu être si fort juste en soulevant des poids ?!

Blair masqua son museau dans son chapeau, se retenant à grande peine de rire. Si elle connaissait le régime d'entraînement de Ranma et Ace, elle aurait eu une toute autre réaction. Mais la réponse de Black Star valait le détour :

\- Ah ça ! Tu sais, je suis le Black Star après tout ! lui dit le ninja avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes à des niveaux différents ! Je serai plus grand que Dieu, dans pas longtemps de toute façon !

\- C'est pas juste… gémit Maka.

Elle se retourna quand Stein lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fait consciemment, lui dit Stein en pointa d'un geste de la tête Black Star qui jouait avec la cruche. C'est la façon dont il se force à devenir fort, en disant des trucs du genre « je suis aussi fort que Dieu. »

\- Il se force ?

\- Exact. En conséquence, il n'abandonne jamais, vu qu'il croit être capable de faire des choses aussi grandioses que Dieu. Et il essaye de plus en plus. Il tente sérieusement de dépasser le pouvoir divin. Aucun doute là-dessus, il devient de plus en plus fort. Mais c'est le moyen qui fonctionne chez lui.

\- Je vois…

\- Chacun sa méthode. Mais je te déconseille celle d'Ace, souffla Blair en se hissant sur le crâne de Maka.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi sa méthode à Portgas-sempai ?

\- Ace a failli mourir avant son arrivée à Shibusen. Il a survécu, mais en échange, il est ici et a perdu tous ceux à qui il tenait. Certains sont morts, d'autres, il ne sait pas… c'est sa motivation. S'assurer que ça ne se reproduira pas. Devenir plus fort pour qu'on n'ait plus besoin de se sacrifier pour lui. Il s'entraîne au point de se blesser très sérieusement et de cracher chacun de ses organes. Ranma lui sert de tête rationnelle pour le stopper quand il va trop loin.

Maka se mordit une lèvre, songeant à Soul et le fait qu'il se soit interposé pour la sauver. Qu'il se soit sacrifié pour elle.

\- Tu trouveras toi aussi un moyen qui fonctionne pour toi, lui dit Stein. Et si tu trouves, viens me voir pour qu'on en parle.

Stein se tourna vers Black Star de nouveau en mode momie avec la jarre.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, un doigt pour commencer… soupira le scientifique. Je te la donne, alors, pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi ?

\- J'y pense, Maka-chan ! Tu viens toujours à la fête que font les garçons ce soir ? Tu sais, celle qu'ils organisent pour fêter la première âme de Tsubaki et Black Star, et la sortie de Soul !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Maka.

\- Ranma a promis qu'il achèterait des fruits et du poisson ! Je suis si excitée ! Donc, tu viens ?!

\- Oui.

\- Soul est passé ce matin, il doit donc être déjà rentré, ne t'attarde pas trop !

Et d'un saut, Blair sauta de la tête de Maka pour s'en aller.

* * *

L'heure tournait et Soul n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre, se contentant de crier « un instant » à chaque fois que Maka frappait à la porte.

N'y tenant plus, elle cessa de tourner en rond dans le salon et alla frapper à la porte de son ami, avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse.

\- On va être…

Elle se figea en voyant Soul en train d'enfiler son sweat, torse-nu, sa cicatrice encore rose lui traversant la poitrine de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite.

\- Quoi ? demanda Soul en s'interrompant dans sa mission de finir de se préparer.

Maka détourna la tête et quitta la pièce.

\- Je pars devant, ne tarde pas trop pour la fête des sempai.

Et elle referma la porte, laissant Soul pousser un profond soupir derrière elle. Il passa une main sur la marque de la blessure puis termina de s'habiller. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ou qu'il dise, Maka devenait triste à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa cicatrice.

* * *

Comme beaucoup d'étudiants de Shibusen, Ace et Ranma avaient un appartement offert par l'école. Vu leur niveau, ils l'avaient juste un peu plus grand que les jeunes encore sur les bancs de l'école, et surtout, ils avaient un grand balcon. Balcon sur lequel Ace avait installé un barbecue pour les grillades du soir.

Les assiettes sur la table du salon étaient vides et totalement récurées, ne laissant que des boissons et des fruits pour terminer le repas.

\- J'ai trop mangé ! Peu importe ce que c'était ! soupira Black Star avec un énorme bide, avachi dans son fauteuil.

Le sourire de Ranma, alors qu'Ace débarrassait, fit rire le pirate.

\- _Parlé du Foie Gras*_ , Satome ? Je cuisine si mal pour que tu cherches à gaver les invités ? demanda Ace.

\- Non, je m'assure de garder la main, c'est tout, rassura Ranma en agitant une main. J'ai eu du mal à mettre au point cette compétence, c'est pas pour la perdre comme ça !

Tsubaki regarda avec inquiétude son partenaire, puis Ranma à côté de qui elle était assise, le séparant de Maka.

\- T'en fais pas, la technique n'est pas mortelle. Son apprentissage peut l'être, mais pas son application. Il aura juste mal à l'estomac. Tout est une question de vitesse et de précision. Regarde, rassura le jeune homme.

Ranma attrapa une mandarine qu'il pela puis sépara chacun des quartiers.

Tsubaki le regarda avec attention. Ranma eut un sourire et…

Les quartiers du fruit disparurent de la table.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent un instant autour de la table, tous ayant un air plus ou moins perplexe, avant de mâcher et avaler le morceau de fruit apparut comme par magie dans leur bouche.

Tsubaki fut la seule à ne pas le faire. Elle retira avec précaution le morceau dans sa bouche et regarda d'un air perplexe le quartier de mandarine qui avait fini par elle ne savait quel tour dans sa bouche.

Ranma lui fit un clin d'œil et alla chercher l'eau chaude pour les cafés et les thés, laissant Ace s'asseoir enfin pour profiter de sa bière (puisque lui et Ranma étaient majeurs, il pouvait se le permettre). Presque immédiatement, Patty se jeta sur la Death Scythe pour lui taper la conversation sous le regard affectueux de la grande sœur assise à côté de Maka.

\- Vous vous entendez vachement bien avec lui, nota Maka.

\- On est passé par une enfance plus ou moins semblable, expliqua Liz avec un sourire de coin. Avant que Kid ne nous trouve, nous vivions dans les rues de Brooklyn. Des orphelines condamnées à voler pour vivre. Je faisais de mon mieux pour protéger et subvenir aux besoins de Patty. Elle était tout ce que j'avais, avant qu'on arrive à Shibusen. Ace-nii-san a fait pareil. Il a appris à se démerder seul, avant de se retrouver à gérer un gosse un peu inconscient qui lui servait de petit-frère. Là où Patty et moi, nous avons eu la chance de tomber sur Kid qui nous a ramenées sur le droit chemin, Ace-nii-san n'a pas eu ce type de rencontre. Il a continué, des années durant, à voir les horreurs du monde, pour finir par trouver une place définitive dans le crime.

A le voir rire ainsi des conneries de Patty et Black Star, on n'y croyait pas.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, avoua Liz. Parce que malgré les choses qu'il a vécues et vues, il arrive à paraître presque normal.

Blair sortit de la chambre d'Ace avec juste une micro-serviette sur le dos pour l'habiller, faisant taire les garçons hormonaux du coin.

\- Je vais me prendre un bain, qui vient se joindre à moi ? sourit le félin magique sous sa forme humaine.

Black Star et Soul venaient d'être mis ko par l'idée, et le sang ruisselant de leur nez en était la preuve.

\- Je te rejoindrai peut-être plus tard, Blair, lança Ace en la regardant avec amusement et intérêt.

Avec un petit rire, Blair retourna dans la salle de bain.

\- J'ai bien dit qu'il était _presque_ normal, pointa Liz avec un sourire crispé.

\- Oui… _presque.._.approuva Maka.

Et les deux filles eurent une crise de fou rire.

Ranma était juste blasé par l'idée. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude alors que Blair pompait déjà dessus.

Pssscht !

Trempée et gelée, Ranma ferma les poings sous le regard interloquer des invités.

\- BLAIR ! rugit la rouquine en partant en guerre contre le chaton magique.

Ace se contenta d'un petit ricanement, ne cherchant pas à se lever pour empêcher la possible bagarre.

\- Saotome-sempai vient bien de… de devenir une femme… se fit confirmer Maka.

\- Avant même de savoir marcher, le père de Ranma s'est barré avec son fils sous le bras dans un voyage d'entraînement au travers le monde, raconta Ace en reposant sa bouteille vide sur la table. Il a grandi sur la route, à faire des tas d'entraînements plus absurdes et ridicules les uns que les autres…

\- Kyyyya !

Ranma revint en courant et se cacha dans sa chambre, blanc de peur.

\- Dont un qui lui a collé la frousse des chats de façon abominable, fit Ace sans réagir plus que ça. Quand il a eu quinze ans, son vieux l'a embarqué dans une source légendaire de Chine. Zhòuquánxiāng, dit Jusenkyo. Un sacré lieu d'entraînement où le but est de se battre sur le sommet de bambous sans tomber dans l'eau. Particularité, c'est que l'eau est maudite. Chaque source d'eau contient une malédiction différente, suite à de tragiques accidents ayant eu lieu il y a plus ou moins longtemps. Par accident, Ranma est tombé dans l'une d'elle…

Le sourire d'Ace prit une teinte qui montrait bien qu'il se retenait de rire.

\- Nyannîchuan. Spring of Drowned Girl. Depuis, il suffit qu'il soit aspergé d'eau froide pour réveiller la malédiction et je me retrouve avec une partenaire rouquine plutôt qu'un mec.

Ace se retrouva la cible d'une serviette roulée en boule, qu'il reçut sans protester sur le crâne.

\- Fais-moi de l'eau chaude au lieu de te foutre de moi, c'est vraiment pas drôle, protesta Ranma avec une moue boudeuse sur sa frimousse féminine.

Le reste des garçons avaient leur mâchoire à leurs genoux.

\- Rêvez pas. Je m'en passerais bien de ça, leur pointa Ranma.

\- Y'a… _tout_ qui change ? demanda Tsubaki avec hésitation.

\- Si je te dis que j'ai déjà eu des règles sous cette forme, ce qui m'a coincé pendant toutes leur durée comme ça, ça répond à ta question ? grommela Ranma.

Elle attrapa la bouilloire que lui lança Ace et se renversa le contenu sur le crâne. Une fois le flot d'eau apaisé, le roux était redevenu noir et les courbes s'étaient effacées.

\- C'est dingue… commenta Kid.

\- Deux nanas ! Tu vis avec deux nanas ! Mais c'est quoi ce cul !? rouspéta Black Star à l'adresse d'Ace.

\- Je suis pas une femme ! s'indigna Ranma en balançant la bouilloire sur le crâne de Black Star.

La discussion aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si quelque chose n'alerta pas Maka, Ace et Ranma.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? fit Maka qui s'était levée d'un bond en regardant autour d'elle sous l'air perplexe de Soul.

\- La fête est finie les jeunes ! Ace, qu'ils rentrent bien, je vais voir ce que veulent ces deux sorcières ! fit Ranma.

Ace hocha la tête et Ranma fila à la poursuite de Maka qui courait déjà dans les rues pour voir ce qu'il en était.

* * *

La menace et la mort pesaient sur l'air alors que Ranma filait sur les toits pour trouver l'origine de l'aura de la sorcière.

Il tomba au passage sur Stein qui arrivait sur les lieux d'où étaient venues les aura des deux sorcières.

Là-bas se tenait déjà l'infirmière Medusa qui arrangeait sa blouse pour une raison quelconque. Il sauta dans la rue, bientôt rattrapé par une Maka haletante. Alors que les deux autres et l'infirmière regardaient autour, cherchant des résidus de la présence des sorcières, Ranma fixait sans ciller Medusa.

\- J'ai senti la présence de deux sorcières par ici, nota Stein.

\- Oui, je les ai senties, et je viens d'arriver à l'instant, fit Medusa.

\- Je me demande si c'est la même sorcière qui a attaqué Soul, souffla Maka.

\- Oh, ça peut très bien l'être.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, réfuta Stein.

Ranma regarda l'autre Meister qui semblait réfléchir intensément au vu de la frénésie avec laquelle il tournait la vis dans son crâne.

\- Cette sorcière était avec un meister et une lame noire. Si c'était elle, elle n'aurait pas retiré sa protection en plein milieu de Death City, explicita Stein. Elle doit sûrement être intéressée à propos des meisters et des armes. Je pense plus qu'elle doit nous observer discrètement. Enfin, si c'est la même.

Ranma rapporta son attention à Medusa qui regardait Stein d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Ce peut être aussi un avertissement adressé à Shibusen, continua Stein. Vous savez comme un acte de délinquants.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Ranma jeta un bref regard à son partenaire qui venait d'arriver, Soul sur les talons. Ace jeta un regard méfiant à Medusa avant de s'avancer dans la ruelle. Il ferma les yeux, le nez au vent, avant de les rouvrir.

\- Il y avait deux sorcières. L'une a disparu, certainement en se cachant sous un Soul Protect, mais la _voix_ de l'autre s'est éteinte. Et cet endroit sent la mort. Je pense plus à un règlement de compte, même si le choix du terrain me laisse perplexe… à moins que…

Ace ne termina pas sa phrase mais Ranma devinait aisément ce qu'il pensait. Il suffisait juste de le voir regarder Medusa pour savoir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- De toute façon, le plus important est que vous n'ayez rien, pointa Stein à Medusa sans voir l'air des deux autres. On ne peut se permettre de passer une journée sans une infirmière à l'école Shibusen.

Cela la fit rire.

Alors que Soul essayait à grande peine de retrouver son souffle, clairement pas encore totalement rétabli pour se taper un sprint pareil, Maka, elle, elle avait une autre idée dans le crâne.

Que se passerait-il s'ils revenaient ?

Elle revoyait Soul s'interposant entre elle et la lame de Crona. Le sang jaillissant de l'abdomen de son ami.

\- Mais t'es totalement barge ! finit par dire Soul après avoir repris assez de souffle.

Maka regarda son ami avec perplexité.

\- Ne te casse pas comme ça toute seule, c'est imprudent !

\- Il a raison, pointa Ace en se prenant la nuque dans une main, l'autre dans sa poche. Si Ranma peut se démerder sans moi, c'est parce qu'il a une formation intensive dans plus d'art martiaux que tu ne peux l'imaginer et qu'il peut se défendre aisément sans moi. Toi et Soul êtes encore trop jeunes et vous dépendez l'un de l'autre pour vous défendre. Alors, évite de partir comme ça, seule.

Maka inspira profondément, faisant face à Soul, ses yeux braqués sur la poitrine de son ami albinos.

Elle posa une main au milieu de la cicatrice au travers le sweat de son partenaire, le surprenant.

Elle devait faire face à sa peur. Elle devait y faire face pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus. Elle se détourna ensuite de son ami et regarda Stein.

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen de rendre mon âme plus forte ! annonça clairement Maka.

Sa tête déterminée et sérieuse fit sourire légèrement Stein.

\- Dans ce cas, viens avec Soul dans mon bureau demain matin, annonça le médecin. Vous les prenez demain après-midi ?

Stein avait adressé sa question à l'autre duo.

\- C'est bon pour moi. Soyez en jogging, par contre. Ah, et Maka, tu me signeras un document pour ton vieux comme quoi tu acceptes tout ce que je te ferai faire, j'ai pas envie qu'il vienne me gueuler dans les oreilles avec les exercices d'entraînement.

Maka hocha la tête et tout le monde s'en alla.

\- Medusa-sensei, un instant, appela Ace alors que la femme s'en allait.

La blonde se tourna vers les deux bruns qui la fixaient d'un air dur.

\- Un problème, les garçons ?

\- Tu es peut-être en permanence sous Soul Protect, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu nous tromperas, lui pointa le pirate en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage.

\- On sait pas ce que tu mijotes, mais en tout cas, ça ne nous plaît pas. On te garde à l'œil, alors, fais bien attention à toi, ça serait bête que tu te fasses de nous tes ennemis, siffla Ranma en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Et avant que la femme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le duo s'en alla.

* * *

Une sorcière se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur froide. Elle passa une main tremblante sur les écailles qui dessinaient un maquillage permanant sur son visage, essayant de se remettre de sa vision.

\- Un problème ? demanda la voix à moitié endormie de sa camarade quelque part dans la chambre tout juste éclairée par un rayon de la lune moqueuse.

\- Qui est le treizième condamné de la prison des sorcières ? souffla la plus jeune des deux.

\- C'est Devil's Eyes, pourquoi ?

\- Je dois avertir Mabba-sama… j'ai eu une vision…

* * *

 **Parlé du Foie Gras :** Technique redécouverte par Ranma pour échapper à un mariage avec l'héritier d'une famille française connu pour leur Grande Bouche. Elle consiste dans une compétition du plus gros/rapide mangeur à le forcer de façon inconsciente à manger notre propre assiette en le gavant par des attaques rapides et précise, presque indétectable, comme les canards pour le foie gras. Le danger de l'apprentissage de la technique vient du fait que ses utilisateurs risquent de mourir de faim. **  
**


	9. Training

**Salut à tous !**

 **Update au rendez-vous pour la suite de cette grande aventure qu'est Soul Eater. La machination est en place, que vise donc Medusa ? Nous le saurons bientôt !**

 **En avant pour le chapitre !**

* * *

C'était dimanche matin et Soul râlait d'être traîné à Shibusen par Maka. Lui, il voulait se reposer. Dormir. Faire la grasse mat'. Bref, certainement pas venir à l'école.

\- C'est un entraînement spécial que j'ai demandé au Dr Stein ! lui dit Maka. Ça avait l'air d'être vraiment dangereux, nous devons nous accrocher !

\- Je ne suis pas aussi idiot… et surtout, je ne suis pas un lève-tôt comme tu piges ?

\- Et bien dans ce cas, je vais devoir t'aider à te réveiller ! lui dit Maka en sortant son infâme Maka Chop.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent Stein dans une des salles d'entraînement de l'école. Le simple fait que Maka porte un jogging disait qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller voir Portgas et Saotome après lui.

Mouais, elle changerait certainement d'avis entre temps, mais qui sait…

\- Y'a une drôle d'odeur, ici, nota Soul.

\- Ce sont des bougies aromatiques, remarqua Maka en regardant l'éclairage de la salle.

\- Si vous êtes prêts, peut-on commencer ? demanda Stein. Mais je dois vous prévenir : l'entraînement que vous subirez ce matin est très risqué. Si ça ne marche pas, dans le pire des scénarios, vous ne serez peut-être plus jamais capables de synchroniser vos Soul Wavelenght.

Wow, ça devait être sérieux !

\- Êtes-vous toujours intéressés par cet entraînement ?

Soul allait refuser quand Maka le prit de vitesse pour accepter.

\- C'est le meister qui décide de ces problèmes, alors tu n'as qu'à me suivre, dit Maka à Soul sans détourner son regard de Stein.

\- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Soul.

Maka était déterminée. Elle acceptait le risque, mais elle voulait être plus forte, peu importe les sacrifices. Tout pour que Soul ne soit plus blessé à cause d'elle.

Stein était d'accord avec elle dans le fait que c'était l'opinion du meister qui prévalait dans ce genre de cas, alors, il était temps de commencer.

Suivant les instructions du docteur, le duo se mit face à face, se regardant dans les yeux.

\- Décrivez chaque aspect négatif de l'autre.

\- **_QUOI_** ?!

C'était quoi cette blague ?!

Le pire était que Stein était sérieux !

Contrairement à Maka, Soul n'avait pas de grands états d'âme à lister les défauts de sa partenaire :

\- Têtue, imprudente, lunatique parce que ses loisirs sont la lecture et les puzzles, a des chevilles _énormes_ , commença Soul.

THUD !

Le Maka Chop partit avec une haine sans pareille.

\- Ouch, ça fait mal ! nota l'adolescent en se frottant le crâne. On est supposé décrire les _aspects négatifs_! T'en as deux de plus ! Mauvais caractère et violente !

Le second Maka Chop l'envoya à terre.

\- Sensei, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Maka.

\- Essayons de ne pas utiliser la violence physique, Portgas vous en réserve déjà énormément pour cet après-midi.

La démarche de Stein pouvait sembler bizarre pour un entraînement, mais l'odeur de la chandelle était faite pour les mettre en colère. Le moindre petit commentaire pouvait entraîner une violente dispute. En surmontant cette épreuve, leur synchronisation n'en serait que plus renforcée… encore fallait-il qu'ils y arrivent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, récemment ? Tu as même décidé qu'on fasse cet entraînement sans même me le demander, sans compter que tu nous as fait le même coup pour cet après-midi avec et Ace. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Soul en essayant de rester calme et de comprendre.

\- Je… je veux juste devenir plus forte pour que tu ne sois plus blessé comme l'autre jour ! rouspéta Maka.

\- Je n'arrête pas de te dire que je suis prêt à mourir pour mon manieur ! Tu te bats pour collecter des âmes, pour rendre l'arme plus forte. Tu crois pas que c'est étrange que tu ais besoin d'être forte pour protéger l'arme ?

Elle se leva sous l'agacement.

\- Pourquoi tu es si négatif quand il s'agit que je devienne forte ?! C'est juste que je n'aime pas être protégée par les autres !

\- Tu peux pas te calmer, un peu ? Tu fais un de ces boucans.

\- Tu es différent depuis peu, toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse sur le fait de devenir plus fort ?!

Soul ne répondit pas, entendant parfaitement les murmures du diablotin dans son esprit.

 _\- Tu as besoin d'un pouvoir si grand, que tu ne serais plus jamais capable de ressentir de la peur. Cherche les règles que tu peux briser ! Tu deviendras plus fort !_ lui chuchotait-il sans cesse.

Soul serra les dents.

Il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Ni par le fait d'être plus fort.

Mais il avait sans cesse cette image de lui jaillissant du torse de Maka, la tuant au passage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas ? J'en ai marre de lever la tête, demanda Soul.

\- NON ! refusa clairement la blondinette.

Stein regarda la scène en silence, totalement oublié par le duo.

Les choses ne se passaient pas correctement.

Déjà, leurs Soul Wavelengt commençaient à se désaligner.

Maka était furieuse et Soul bien trop silencieux. Elle partit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant son partenaire soupirant derrière.

* * *

Ranma baissa la tête vers le terrain de basket en voyant Maka pénétrer dans la cour, le cherchant lui ou Portgas, visiblement.

\- Ace n'est pas là.

Elle sursauta et leva la tête pour voir le jeune homme perché sur le haut d'un des paniers. Avec légèreté, Ranma sauta de son perchoir, sans retirer les mains de ses poches et s'avança vers Maka.

\- Je présume que l'entraînement avec Stein s'est mal passé, devina le combattant en notant son air agacé.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler. Pourquoi Portgas-sempai n'est pas là ?

\- Il interviendra plus tard, pour la seconde partie de l'entraînement. Moi, je suis là pour t'apprendre le combat au corps à corps. J'ai été formé à différentes techniques d'arts martiaux, donc, je pense pouvoir te transmettre mon savoir. Ace, lui, a juste appris sur le tas comment survivre. C'est ce qu'il fera pour t'apprendre le Haki. En repartant, il hantera très certainement tes cauchemars.

\- En quoi ? demanda Maka.

\- Tu as déjà chassé un animal ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien, c'est la situation qu'il risque de te faire vivre, avec toi, dans le rôle de la proie.

Maka ne put s'empêcher de paraître sceptique…

… et le regretta amèrement.

* * *

Après avoir passé deux heures et demie épuisantes à travailler ses positions et son équilibre avec Ranma, apprenant comment elle devait frapper et donner des coups de pied, ou même comment _marcher_ , elle était _exténuée_.

Là, Ranma lui avait dit qu'Ace devait l'attendre dans l'école puisqu'il avait obtenu l'autorisation de l'utiliser comme terrain d'entraînement.

\- Dès que tu passeras la porte, son entraînement commencera ne te leurre pas, tu ne verras plus jamais Portgas de la même façon. Bonne chance pour survivre.

Maka était juste trop fatiguée pour réfléchir aux paroles du jeune artiste martial. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer et se laisser tomber dans son lit pour dormir un siècle. Ah bah nan, impossible, c'était à son tour de faire à manger !

Elle pénétra dans les couloirs de l'école, vides en ce dimanche après-midi, et traîna les pieds pour atteindre l'entrée et rentrer chez elle.

Elle ne fit qu'une dizaine de pas quand elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Elle l'ignora, mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Pourtant, l'impression ne faisait qu'augmenter, sans compter qu'elle avait l'impression d'être suivie.

Elle secoua la tête et hâta le pas, se frottant les bras pour essayer de se rassurer.

C'est à qu'elle entendit des pas.

Trop clairs dans le silence et l'immobilité des couloirs.

Elle se retourna, mais elle ne vit personne pourtant, les pas venaient de pas loin. Elle voulut prendre son courage à deux mains, mais son corps se rebella contre elle et la poussa à survivre à ce qu'il pressentait comme une menace. Elle se retourna d'un bond et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie… avant de se jeter sur le côté quand une hache la frôla d'un peu trop près, lui coupant la route. Elle fit une glissade vers l'arrière et releva la tête pour essayer de voir qui l'attaquait, mais personne n'était là. Pourtant, elle se sentait toujours menacée.

Une sorcière ?

Maka étira ses sens, mais ne perçut pas l'âme de la moindre sorcière dans les environs.

Seulement une présence menaçante et imminente se dirigeant tranquillement sur elle, tout juste perceptible, à la limite de ses sens. Comment pouvait-elle affronter quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas et qu'elle ne savait pas identifier ?

Elle tenta de ramasser la hache, mais elle était bien trop lourde pour elle, sans parler que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient trop dangereusement.

Paniquée, elle finit par laisser tomber et reprit sa fuite, courant de toutes ses forces dans les couloirs.

Elle fit une pause devant un placard pour prendre un des balais à l'intérieur et se tourna vers son assaillant invisible, le cœur battant, les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées, balayant du regard le couloir devant elle, reculant lentement, très lentement.

Le bruit de pas s'arrêta et s'éloigna.

Avait-il abandonné ?

Avec prudence, Maka continua de reculer, fouillant les lieux du regard. Une main brûlante se referma sur sa gorge et un souffle chaud comme l'enfer chatouilla son oreille gauche.

\- Dead.

Maka poussa un hurlement perçant et on la lâcha. L'adolescente tomba sur les fesses et vit qui était son assaillant.

Ace se tenait au plafond, accroché à un lustre du couloir par les jambes, la tête en bas et les mains derrière la nuque.

Une main sur son cœur, Maka ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot de soulagement.

\- Bienvenue dans mon cours de mise en pratique du Haki ! annonça joyeusement le brun en se laissant tomber agilement pour retomber sur ses mains et se projeter vers l'arrière pour finir sur ses pieds.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! C'est quoi cette sale blague ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- C'est la façon la moins dangereuse qui existe pour apprendre l'une des trois formes existantes du Haki.

\- Haki ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc encore ?

\- Technique de chez moi. Généralement, ce sont les combattant qui l'ont, mais on a des civils qui peuvent être naturellement éveillés à l'une des formes. Comme ils n'ont pas d'entraînement dans le domaine, leur vie n'est vraiment pas facile, m'enfin…

Ace avança vers Maka et esquiva aisément le balai qu'elle lui jeta faiblement à la figure en vengeance pour la frousse qu'elle avait eue par sa faute. Le pirate se contenta de lui attraper une main et de l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

\- Ce que je vise à t'apprendre ne s'enseigne pas dans les livres. Tu peux entendre toutes les théories à ce sujet, mais seule l'expérience et l'entraînement te permettront de le maîtriser. Le Haki ne s'enseigne pas dans une salle de classe. Il s'apprend dans la sueur et la peur.

Maka se laissa aller sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle et finit par se redresser.

\- Et son but ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ace posa un doigt sur son front, juste entre ses deux sourcils.

\- Améliorer tes sens. Apprendre à ton instinct de survie à percevoir les menaces avant même qu'elles n'apparaissent. Si tu arrives à comprendre le Kenbushoku, qui est la forme que je vais t'enseigner, alors, tu pourras te tenir devant un flingue du type mitrailleuse et esquiver avec aisance chaque balle.

\- C'est _impossible_ …

\- Tu sais, si je m'étais arrêté au mot impossible, je ne serais certainement jamais venu au monde. Je sais que je peux raconter beaucoup de conneries, mais là, tu peux être certaine que c'est la vérité. Je t'ai traumatisée ou tu veux apprendre plus ? En sachant qu'une fois que tu auras compris le principe, tu seras capable comme moi de masquer ton âme, de te faire passer aussi intéressante qu'un mur, enfin ce genre de choses, en gros. Sans compter que tu parviendras à anticiper tes adversaires.

\- Je suis partante ! assura Maka en hochant la tête avec les sourcils froncés. Poursuivons-nous l'entraînement ?

Ace sourit et tira un foulard de la poche de son pantalon. En moins de deux, il était passé derrière elle, le lui mettant autour des yeux, la plongeant ainsi dans le noir.

\- Si tu t'attends à une attaque, ça retire le sentiment de menace que je veux utiliser pour te permettre de développer rapidement ton Haki. C'est pour ça qu'on va varier les plaisirs !

Il fit un nœud marin solide pour refermer le bandeau et recula, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- HEY ! protesta-t-elle en portant une main au tissu sombre sur ses yeux.

\- Nop ! C'est ton entraînement, jeune fille ! Essaie de retrouver la sortie sans tes yeux ! Et je le saurais si tu triches !

Et pour corser la chose, Ace la saisit par les épaules et la fit tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même au point de lui donner le tournis. Quand il la relâcha, elle tomba sur ses fesses. Ace esquissa un sourire en s'évaporant dans une gerbe de flammes. Il y avait assez de torches dans l'école pour qu'il puisse la surveiller et l'empêcher de se blesser sérieusement, peu importe où elle se trouvait. L'exercice serait très bon pour elle.

* * *

Maka était rentrée tard de l'entraînement. Fourbue et de mauvais poil.

Elle avait donc préparé le repas en silence, avant d'appeler Soul à table.

Problème dans l'équation, elle en voulait toujours à l'albinos qui se retrouva avec un morceau de viande séchée dans son assiette.

\- Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à te faire toi-même à manger. Je suis crevée, j'ai pas la tête à écouter tes plaintes, grommela-t-elle sans lever le nez de son repas.

Soul reposa le morceau de viande dans son assiette et s'en alla, disant qu'il allait manger dehors.

La porte claqua sur lui, laissant Maka seule dans leur studio. Elle soupira et abandonna son assiette tout juste entamée. Elle alla rejoindre sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle et s'effondra dans son lit de désespoir.

* * *

La relation du duo ne s'améliora certainement pas quand ils furent envoyés à Londres.

En ce jour de neige, au beau milieu du London Bridge, la mission conjointe avec Tsubaki et Black*Star promettait d'être bien chiante, en sachant que la brave kunoichi essayait en vain d'aider les deux partenaires boudeurs à briser la glace.

\- Maka, tu peux voir si on a pas des gars auxquels botter le train dans les environs ? De préférence de la liste de Shinigami-sama ? demanda Black*Star en ignorant l'éléphant dans la pièce.

Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête, les yeux fermés, entrelaçant ses doigts devant elle. Elle étendit ses sens pour chercher quelque chose d'intéressant, une âme s'étant écartée du droit chemin de préférence. Elle avait commencé à arrêter de songer uniquement par la liste de Shinigami-sama. Elle se mettait bien trop à cogiter pour s'arrêter à ça désormais.

Une impression de menace imminente paralysa presque ses sens, comme si elle était de nouveau dans ce couloir, poursuivie par Ace.

La sensation d'être une proie devant un prédateur.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir un homme baraqué en tenue de bagnard se tenant au beau milieu du pont désert de cette nuit enneigée.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Comment est-il arrivé jusque là sans qu'on le remarque ?

Maka passa sur ses yeux le gauche était bizarre avec un étrange pentacle rosâtre en lieu de pupille et d'iris, et, juste au-dessus, en guise d'arcade sourcilière, les mots « No Future » de tatoué.

Les yeux rivés sur l'âme de l'étrange individu, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre face à quoi ils étaient. Il y avait bien trop d'éléments mélangés les uns aux autres.

Humain ou du peuple des sorcières ?

Impossible à savoir…

\- Alors, c'est sûrement un gars de la liste de Shinigami-sama, hein ? sourit avec confiance Black*Star. On a du bol, cette fois.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la liste. Cet homme était en tenue de bagnard, donc un criminel. Sans parler que, même s'il avait l'air décontracté, il n'avait pas l'air d'être ici pour leur taper la causette, surtout avec la « rape face » qu'il afficha en leur souriant.

\- Faîtes attention, il va probablement utiliser la magie, avertit Maka en déglutissant.

\- Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il est pressé de se battre ! ricana Black*Star. Tsubaki ! Mode Yôtô ! Je vais en finir en un instant !

\- Heuu… mais on n'arrive pas à la maîtriser, pointa la demoiselle.

\- On va le finir en 30 secondes et ça sera suffisant ! On y va ! rugit le ninja en portant ses doigts à son front.

Tsubaki obtempéra et ils entrèrent en Soul Resonnance. La forme de Tsubaki devint un long katana alors que de l'électricité statique noire remontait le long du bras de Black*Star en même temps que d'étranges marques noires apparaissaient sur son visage.

Maka était soufflée.

La puissance et le rythme régulier de l'amplification de la résonance étaient phénoménaux. La puissance dégagée avait de quoi laisser sans voix. L'âme de Black*Star était devenue si grande, tout en montrant une claire influence du Yôtô sur lui dans les arabesques qui décoraient la manifestation de son âme.

En un instant, Black*Star fonçait sur l'homme.

Celui-ci se mit en position et commença à incanter :

\- _Looup, loups, loup, loups…_ ** _(euh… y es-tu ? demande la bêta)_**

Il fit un geste montant avec les doigts de sa main.

\- _Épieu de glace_!

En réponse, un pieu de glace jaillit de la neige du pont juste sous les pieds de Black*Star. S'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il s'empalerait dessus.

\- Tsubaki ! appela le ninja sans perdre en vitesse.

\- Compris ! assura une arabesque d'ombre en se détachant du sol.

Le morceau d'ombre se jeta sur l'épieu, l'enserrant dans son corps obscur pour le briser, libérant le passage juste à temps au jeune Meister.

C'était terrifiant.

Et avant que l'individu ne puisse réagir, Black*Star était devant lui, ramenant la lame derrière lui.

\- Bouffe ça ! Mon arme ésotérique ! _Shadow Staaaaar~…_

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir le nom de sa technique qu'il s'effondra face contre terre, la tête dans un monticule de poudreuse, out.

Leur adversaire regarda ça sans savoir quoi dire. Même Tsubaki ne pouvait rien dire devant l'idiotie de son partenaire.

\- Même pas dix secondes, je me trompe ? demanda Soul, pas du tout charitable.

\- Il a beau être fort et puissant, il reste un idiot ! maugréa Maka.

Le taulard se détourna de Black*Star pour se tourner vers les deux autres.

\- Qui est le prochain ?

Il fit à peine un pas en avant qu'il s'immobilisa, une énorme lame plantée dans la poitrine en plein dans le cœur.

Soul avait profité de la distraction de l'inconnu pour passer à l'attaque, ce qui expliquait pourquoi un de ses bras, transformé en lame, avait fini dans la poitrine du gars.

\- Oi, ossan ! Évite d'être aussi relax. On est sur un champ de bataille !

L'air pas du tout préoccupé, l'homme se contenta de regarder sur le côté avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Et bien en fait, à cause de ma nature, j'ai tendance à avoir l'habitude de rester relax.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

Pendant un instant, Maka espéra qu'il l'ait eu, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

\- Non, c'est impossible ! SOUL ! COURS ! rugit-elle.

Il sauta immédiatement en arrière, dégageant son bras/lame de la poitrine pour finir en glissade à proximité de Maka.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Regarde-le ! Ses blessures se referment. Serait-il… ? souffla Maka totalement abasourdie.

\- Oui, elles se referment toujours, confirma moqueusement l'homme, sa blessure ne saignant même pas alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un panache de fumée.

\- Je fais partie du clan Immortel.

Maka avait déjà lu des choses sur eux ça expliquait que son âme paraisse si hétéroclite.

\- Je vais te montrer ma vraie forme, ricana l'homme avec un sourire féroce qui dévoila ses dents.

\- Vraie forme ? s'étrangla Soul.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils existent vraiment, commenta Maka, choquée. La forme de son âme se modifie, elle aussi.

L'homme s'était planté dans la neige, le corps vibrant d'énergie statique, son âme se contractant comme un cœur. Seuls restaient deux yeux luisants alors que la physionomie de leur adversaire se modifiait en profondeur. Et brusquement, l'Immortel se redressa en ouvrant grand sa… _gueule_ ? pleine de crocs pour pousser un hurlement terrifiant de loup.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est celui qui a pris l'œil de la Reine des Sorcières ! reconnut Maka alors que l'individu commençait à se recouvrir de fourrure, son visage ressemblant vaguement à celui d'un loup.

Ses crocs étaient si gros et proéminents qu'il ne pouvait même pas fermer la bouche.

\- Immortalité plus l'Œil Démoniaque égale pouvoir ultime ! Et tout ça, c'est entre mes mains, moi, Free ! gronda joyeusement le loup-garou.

\- Soul, Faux ! appela Maka.

\- Compris ! assura l'albinos.

Elle regarda d'un air déterminé Free, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées.

Ils pouvaient l'avoir avec la capacité purificatrice du Witch Hunter. Avec, ils pouvaient même avoir un membre du clan Immortel.

Maka se saisit du manche de Soul avec fermeté.

\- Prêt, Soul ?! demanda Maka en ignorant la légère vapeur qui se dégageait sous ses mains.

\- _OUAIS_ ! acquiesça la Faux.

 _Psssssst…_

La fumée se fit plus importante et la douleur commença à être enregistrée dans le cerveau de Maka.

\- OUCH ! gémit-elle en lâchant le manche de son partenaire qui tomba dans la neige pour le coup.

\- _Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Maka !_

Elle regarda les paumes de ses mains brûlées en dépit de ses gants.

\- J'ai été brûlée… je… je n'arrive pas à te tenir… souffla-t-elle d'un air stupéfait.

\- _Quoi ?_! s'étrangla Soul.

Tsubaki fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Se pourrait-il que ce soit comme quand Black*Star a essayé de manier Soul ? Il ne pouvait pas le tenir non plus ? supposa la kunoichi qui avait fini par rejoindre le duo.

Cela voulait-il dire que la Soul Wavelength du duo Maka et Soul ne correspondaient plus ? Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se synchroniser ?

* * *

Alors qu'Erika, la sorcière grenouille, se rapprochait un chouilla du combat pour permettre à Medusa de voir l'expérience, personne ne nota la silhouette perchée sur le sommet du London Bridges.

Si Shibusen était sur l'affaire, soit, elle resterait en retrait. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids devant Free, elle interviendrait.

Sa langue de serpent goûta l'air un instant et elle resserra sa prise sur sa lance.

Elle s'était promise de ne plus ignorer ses visions.

Si elle les avait, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Et cette fois, elle ne laisserait plus personne mourir.

Mais pour l'instant, juste pour l'instant…

La femme s'assit au bord de son perchoir, sa lance toujours plantée dans la neige, laissant pendre ses pieds dans le vide.

…Donc, pour l'instant, elle serait là pour le pop-corn.


	10. Expérimentation

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voici donc la suite de cette terriiiiible rencontre avec le loup-garou et le mystère de pourquoi on a une sorcière qui bouffe du pop-corn. Amuses-vous bien, perso, je tombe de sommeil, donc, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! *va se fourrer sous sa couette***

* * *

Maka n'entendait pas les appels de son partenaire.

Sa respiration était bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle ressentait cette sensation presque semblable à celle de sa première rencontre avec Ace.

La peur… oui, c'était la peur qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Haletante, transpirante malgré le froid, elle regarda ses mains gantées brûlées en surface.

Elle arrivait si facilement à se synchroniser avec Soul habituellement qu'elle le faisait sans y penser. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'y arrivait pas à présent ?

Et en face d'eux, le loup-garou leur disait qu'il allait les mettre en pièce parce que les règles qu'ils avaient établies étaient chiantes.

Il se mit en garde de profil, ses mains griffues et poilues levées sur le côté.

\- _Fighting Wolf Fist_ ! C'est parti !

En un éclair, il fut sur Maka, lui transperçant l'épaule de ses griffes, la projetant vers l'arrière sous les cris de ses amis. Un pilier de glace apparut derrière elle, contre lequel elle finit sa course. Le choc expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Free enchaîna avec le boulet à sa cheville. La blonde se baissa au bon moment pour ne pas le prendre dans la figure, laissant le boulet de métal percuter la glace. D'un puissant mouvement de sa jambe, le loup-garou libéra le boulet de sa prison, envoyant des morceaux de glace partout autour, dont certains frappèrent Soul.

Le monstre ouvrit grand sa bouche, déboitant ses mâchoires, une énergie magique prenant rapidement la forme d'un œil se formant entre ses mâchoires.

Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'esquiver…

 _Sclack_

Un épieu de glace naquit derrière le loup-garou, l'empalant, surprenant tout le groupe de Shibusen

\- Bordel de merde ! jura l'homme. J'ai visé au mauvais endroit ! Mais je vais bien ! Très bien ! Parce que je suis immortel !

…

Ok, si tu le dis.

La glace disparut et le loup-garou se redressa avec son sourire plein de crocs.

\- Être en prison pendant deux cent ans m'a fait rouiller.

Consciente qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution, Tsubaki se proposa de remplacer Soul comme arme. Ça ne changerait rien au problème pour la blondinette puisque même en utilisant Tsubaki, ils ne pourraient pas vaincre cet homme.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras, commençons par gérer la situation, rabroua la kunoichi.

\- J'aiderai aussi, assura Soul en changeant un de ses bras en lame.

Maka se mit en garde, les sourcils froncés, Tsubaki prenant sa forme de grapin.

Il était temps pour le second round.

La jeune meister lança l'offensive en projetant l'un des grappins sur la tête de Free, envoyant la lame se ficher dans le front de celui-ci. Il ne s'en protégea pas, il ne chercha même pas à la retirer ou à l'esquiver. Le grappin enfoncé dans son front ne l'empêcha pas de foncer à l'assaut sur Maka pour lui infliger une seconde tournée de Wolf Fist qu'elle bloqua avec la lame restante de son amie. Cela la projeta en arrière, se rattrapant de justesse à un des câbles qui maintenaient le pont en place. En bas la Tamise était une promesse de mort certaine pour le prochain coup.

Prochain coup qui se présenta sous la forme d'un épieu de glace que Free lui lança de toutes ses forces. Vue qu'elle luttait pour ne pas tomber du pont, Maka ne pouvait se défendre contre l'attaque. Soul arriva à cet instant, déviant le pieu de son bras/lame, sauvant sa partenaire.

\- Bon boulot ! Ouais ! Le combat continue ! approuva Free.

Il commença à incanter quand il remarqua que Maka avait lancé un grapin vers la structure haute du pont et se balança au bout de Tsubaki avec l'intention de le frapper de ses pieds. Erreur de calcul, le lycanthrope se retourna, présentant son énorme queue à blondinette comme un bouclier, contre lequel elle s'écrasa. Pas pour longtemps, puisqu'il la projeta plus loin.

Une plume tomba du ciel dans la neige, s'en détachant par sa couleur verte éclatante, juste à proximité de la main de Maka. Elle l'attrapa avec perplexité, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en occuper plus que Free avait fait de son boulet de bagnard une sphère de glace presque aussi grande que lui qu'il envoya vers la fillette à terre dans le but de l'écraser. Une sphère tellement énorme qu'il balança avec une certaine aisance sur elle. Elle esquiva de justesse l'assaut qui percuta le sol avec un grand fracas. Elle tenta de se relever, ayant du mal à réaliser les habilités physiques plus qu'incroyables de leur adversaire.

Masquée par l'énorme morceau de glace, elle ne put réagir à temps.

\- MAKA ! hurla Soul.

Free était déjà en train de pivoter sur lui-même en entraînant la boule de glace dans son élan.

\- Merde, jura Maka.

Elle ne pourrait pas l'esquiver.

BAM !

La blondinette s'était recroquevillée par réflexe, s'attendant à l'impact. Mais il ne vint pas.

Elle releva la tête pour voir une femme de très grande taille à moitié cachée sous une cape à capuche sombre. Deux immenses ailes sortaient de son dos, vertes à l'extérieur, rouges à l'intérieur. Une femme pieds nus dans la neige et avec certainement des manches courtes parce que sa cape ne masquait pas les deux bras nus à la peau sombre qui tenait la naginata qui venait de sauver Maka.

Avec vitesse, l'inconnue pivota sur elle-même, tranchant l'énorme boulet glacé en deux avec une aisance surprenante, faisant reculer Free sous l'impact.

Maka recula sur ses fesses et se releva grâce à l'aide de ses amis.

Elle reconnaissait la nature de l'aura.

\- Que fait une sorcière ici ? demanda Free.

\- Sorcière est trop réducteur, je préfère le terme _pirate_ , rétorqua la femme en écartant ses ailes d'un geste colérique. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait demander ce que tu as contre une bande de gosses, Devil's Eye.

\- Pourquoi tu te ranges dans leur camp ? Tu es une sorcière. Même si j'apprécie pas des masses les vôtres, vous être tout aussi victimes des règles du shinigami. Il nous a catégorisé comme mauvais et s'acharne à nous poursuivre, seulement parce qu'on ne se plie pas à ses règles.

\- Règles ? répéta Soul avec perplexité.

Cela tombait bien trop près du discours du diablotin dans sa tête.

La sorcière se contenta de faire tournoyer sa naginata autour d'elle, comme si elle se préparait à attaquer.

\- Oui ! Des règles ignorantes, continua Free. Les règles des humains contrôlent le destin des loups du monde entier. Les loups sont tués quand ils sont un danger pour les humains et protégés quand ils sont en voie d'extinction, comme des marionnettes. Nous ne voulons pas d'un futur pareil ! C'est à mon tour de faire les règes. Ma colère est normale face à ces humains ignorants !

\- T'as rien compris, mon gars. La prison t'a foutu de la glace à la place du cerveau, soupira la sorcière en secouant la tête d'un air attristé.

\- Ah ouais !?

Free se mit à quatre pattes alors que sa magie faisait jaillir sous et autour de lui des piliers de glace, montant le loup dans les hauteurs.

\- Voici l'histoire et ose me dire en face que je n'ai rien compris ! cracha le loup avec colère. Un démon déguisé en loup observant les humains, errant auprès des agneaux de dieu. Les loups sont des démons, les humains disent ça tellement bien ! Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous cacher dans une maison ? Je détruirai toutes les maisons et je vous trouverai !

Et il poussa un hurlement animal.

\- Oi, les gosses, appela la femme. Je pourrais pas le retenir _ad vitam aeternam_. Alors, soit vous vous battez, soit vous fuyez. Mais ne restez pas là pour le pop-corn, parce que je ne garantis pas votre sécurité.

Free se contenta de rire moqueusement. La sorcière se ramassa sur elle-même, ses ailes proches du corps avec son arme.

\- Tu veux briser les règles ? Pauvre con, d'autres ne feront que naître derrière, réduisant de plus en plus l'enclos des loups. Le mieux à faire… c'est simplement de les _ignorer_.

Et elle fonça à l'attaque, se téléportant presque sur l'Immortel pour l'empaler sur sa naginata. La sorcière se tordit autour de son arme et en un instant, ses jambes devinrent une queue de serpent à sonnette qui s'enroula autour de la gorge de Free pour le projeter plus loin.

Les jeunes de Shibusen restèrent un instant perplexes devant la scène, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cette sorcière venait de débarquer ainsi pour leur sauver la vie. Puis Maka fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée.

Elle serait forte.

Aussi forte que Soul.

Elle le protègerait elle-même pour qu'il ne soit plus blessé.

\- Soul ! Transforme-toi en faux !

\- Mais… protesta l'arme.

\- MAINTENANT ! insista la blondinette alors que la sorcière se ramassait la queue du loup dans la figure pour être projeté dans la neige.

Tsubaki leur promit son soutien, toute aussi déterminée d'eux.

C'était de la folie d'utiliser une arme sans la synchronisation. Les dégâts ne seraient pas seulement physiques, mais mentaux. Pourtant, Maka ignora la douleur. Elle serra les dents, le regard fou, se jurant de devenir forte. Profitant du fait que la sorcière ait prit du recul après une nouvelle attaque, Maka fonça à l'assaut, jurant contre ses mains brûlées. La lame de Soul s'enfonça dans l'estomac du loup qui se contenta de lui rappeler qu'il était immortel avant de lui administrer un coup de poing en plein dans la face. Le loup n'eut pas le temps d'enchaîner que des pieux couleur sable se plantèrent dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es peut-être immortel, mais si tu vois pas où tu mets les pieds, t'ira pas loin, gronda la sorcière.

Elle attrapa Maka par la nuque et la rejeta vers l'arrière.

\- Si tu es là pour me gêner, évacue !

La blondinette eut tout juste le temps de voir deux yeux mauves sous la capuche avant de finir les quatre fers en l'air dans la neige, au pied de Tsubaki.

\- Putain de merde… ragea Maka en se relevant.

Elle reprit Soul et repartit à l'attaque.

\- _HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Calme-toi !_ appela la faux.

\- Tu vas la fermer !? rétorqua Maka. Je dois être forte ! Je ne peux pas pleurnicher comme une gamine !

\- _Idiote ! Si tu pouvais être forte juste en criant et tapant du pied, tout le monde pourrait le faire_!

\- La ferme ! Tu continueras à dire « gamine » ! C'est aussi de ta faute si notre fréquence d'âme ne marche pas ! Je pensais que tu étais un dur ! Tu es plus peureux que je ne le pensais !

\- _LA FERME ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT !_ rugit Soul en essayant de faire taire le diablotin tentateur dans son crâne.

\- BOUCLEZ LA TOUS LES DEUX ! s'époumona la sorcière en essayant en vain d'étrangler Free avec sa queue de serpent. On est sur un champ de bataille ! Vos affaires, vous les réglez ailleurs ou au minimum, en silence !

Elle fut envoyée valdinguer contre un mur un peu plus loin, la sonnant à moitié.

Voyant que Soul et Maka continuaient de se disputer, Tsubaki leur hurla d'arrêter. Au mauvais moment parce que, débarrassé de la gêneuse, Free repartit à l'assaut et envoya Maka mordre la poussière à son tour. Elle cracha du sang sur le côté, mais la kunoichi avait son attention à elle et Soul.

\- Tous les deux ! Vous avez besoin d'écouter l'autre ! Vous n'allez pas vous faire la tête juste parce que l'autre ne prend pas en compte votre opinion !

Elle était un peu mal placée pour dire ça vu l'égoïsme de Black*Star. Soul se fit d'ailleurs un point de le lui rappeler. Après tout, c'était l'égoïsme du bleu qui faisait que le ninja du dimanche bouffait encore de la neige pendant qu'ils discutaient.

\- Black*Star est juste totalement débile, répondit Tsubaki avec calme.

Puis elle sourit.

\- C'est, à vrai dire, notre style.

Maka resserra ses mains sur le manche de Soul, regardant la sorcière qui luttait contre Free sans la voir.

Il devrait exister une façon d'entraîner son âme. Que ça marche pour elle et Soul. Elle avait cru qu'en continuant ainsi, elle pourrait égaliser la force de son ami.

Elle baissa ses yeux vides sur ses mains qui commençaient à devenir vraiment brûlantes, et elle inspira profondément, relevant un regard déterminé sur le loup affrontant l'étrange sorcière.

Elle voulait être forte avec Soul.

\- Imbécile… grommela Soul. Même moi je n'ai pas un tel _pouvoir._ Arrête de me surestimer !

Et il sourit.

* * *

 _Déterminé, il affronta le diablotin._

 _\- Hey ! Petit démon ! Amène-moi où tu veux ! Je verrais votre plan… et je le détruirai !_

 _\- Alors viens avec moi !_ invita le diable en costard. _De la folie et de l'extase t'attendent là-bas !_

 _\- Cool ~!_ sourit Soul.

* * *

Ace reposa sa tasse quand elle craqua entre ses doigts et se brisa, répandant son thé partout sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- Et chier !

Il retira rapidement les notes de recherches qu'il consultait et partit en quête d'une lavette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ranma en sortant de sa chambre, une serviette sur le crâne.

\- Rien, ma tasse de thé a éclaté dans ma main.

\- C'est pas un signe de mauvais augure ?

Le regard cendré pas du tout amusé qu'il reçut voulait tout dire.

* * *

La sorcière recula d'un bond en voyant la synchronisation en cours de Maka et Soul.

C'était puissant. Très puissant.

Plus puissant qu'elle ne l'aurait attendu de la part de simples étudiants.

Et il y avait la faim.

Une faim insoutenable qui s'élevait de l'arme. Comme si l'albinos voulait dévorer l'esprit de sa partenaire.

Soul essayait de garder le contrôle, de ne pas devenir fou sous la faim vicieuse qui venait de l'attaquer.

Maka sentit très bien ce qu'il se passait.

Elle s'était figée, les yeux écarquillés, ayant presque l'impression qu'elle allait se faire dévorer par Soul. Quiconque pouvant voir les âmes auraient vu celle de Maka prisonnière des mâchoires de celle de Soul.

Lentement, difficilement, Soul parvint à reprendre le contrôle, mais ce fut juste. Sa meister se redressa, passant Soul derrière son dos.

Ils étaient en Witch Hunter.

Ensemble, ils foncèrent sur Free qui perçut grâce à son œil magique les ondes purificatrices déployées par l'arme. Il tenta de se protéger en changeant sa queue en mur d'acier et de se cacher derrière, mais Maka ne renonça pas, appuyant son front blessé contre le manche de Soul pour y mettre plus de force.

Ça ne faisait pas mal !

Ça ne brûlait pas !

Elle n'avait pas peur !

Ce n'était pas dur !

Elle ne blesserait jamais Soul et il ne serait plus jamais blessé au point de risquer d'en mourir.

Elle serra les dents.

Elle serait forte !

La lame découpa le mur qui protégeait Free, lui tranchant une partie du torse, faisant même couler du sang.

\- _C'est bon ? On l'a eu ?_ demanda Soul.

 _-_ Non, pas encore…

Maka lâcha Soul et fonça à l'assaut de toute la vitesse de ses jambes, percutant les appuis du loup pour le déséquilibrer. Sourdes aux appels de ses amis, elle fonça tout droit, passant par-dessus bord avec le loup.

 _-_ VA EN ENFER ! rugit Maka sans relâcher la jambe de Free.

 _-_ MAAAAAKAAAA ! hurla Soul en reprenant sa forme humaine.

De justesse il rattrapa la cheville de son amie, la suspendant tête en bas dans le vide, se raccrochant à un des câbles d'acier de la structure du pont.

\- Tu… tu n'es pas… si lourde que ça… sourit difficilement Soul sous l'effort.

Maka se mit brusquement à hurler de douleur.

Free refusait de lâcher prise, se raccrochant à elle avec ses griffes qu'il avait allongées expressément pour ça. Griffes qui congelaient lentement le dos de la demoiselle.

\- Vous pensiez que je tomberai tout seul ?! Non ! ricana Free.

La sorcière rejoignit Soul à cet instant alors qu'il luttait pour ne lâcher ni Maka, ni sa prise au pont. Elle reprit sa queue de serpent pour l'enrouler autour d'une poutre d'acier qui soutenait le plancher du pont et se laissa tomber dans le vide à côté de la meister. Elle l'attrapa sous un bras, réduisant une bonne partie de la pression que subissait Soul et leva une main qui vira au noir avant de l'abattre sur les griffes qui se brisèrent sous l'impact. Free chuta de nouveau. Il lança une nouvelle main vers le haut pour renvoyer ses griffes sur les deux femmes dans le vide, mais un shuriken débarqua de nulle part pour lui couper le poignet.

\- Hyaaha ! Dans le mille ! sourit Black*Star depuis le câble auquel il s'était accroché pour lancer Tsubaki.

\- HAHAHAHA ! Ce n'est pas encore fini ! rugit le loup.

Il commença à incanter mais la sorcière fut plus rapide. Maka eut du mal à identifier, vu la rapidité d'élocution de la femme, mais elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait du mot « sand » qu'elle répétait.

Un boulet de pierre, gros comme une voiture, apparut juste au-dessus de Free, le percutant dans le ventre alors qu'il finissait son invocation… qui l'enroula, avec le boulet, dans une gangue de glace.

 _Splash._

Ainsi alourdi, il termina au fond de la Tamise.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelel un _fail_ , soupira la sorcière.

Usant de la force de sa queue et de ses abdominaux, elle rattrapa Maka quand elle se retrouva sur le point de glisser et usa de ses ailes colorées pour se projeter vers le pont. Là, elle la déposa et s'éloigna de son côté pour s'asseoir sur un morceau de glace pour se masser les jambes sous son sarouel.

\- Tu vas bien Maka ? s'enquit Soul à son amie.

\- Ouais… merci.

Elle regarda ses gants brûlés, pliant douloureusement les doigts.

\- Vu l'état de mes mains, je vais pas pouvoir cuisiner pendant un moment.

Elle offrit un sourire à son partenaire.

\- Fais-moi un bon repas.

\- Bien sûr ! ça va être des algues ! assura Soul qui ne se détournerait de sa vengeance pour rien au monde.

Maka porta ses mains à son visage pour tousser et les écarta. Elle resta surprise de voir qu'elle venait de cracher du sang noir. Son ami lui prit la main pour voir le sang en question et se mit une claque mentale.

Il avait ignoré l'avertissement de Portgas pour céder à la tentation. Il devait lui en parler. Et _vite_.

Maka se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes et alla voir la sorcière plus loin qui sursauta presque en l'entendant arriver.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Maka. Pourquoi étiez-vous ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi de nous aider ? De me sauver ?

\- Il y a une règle qui dit que je n'ai pas ce droit ? répondit la femme.

Une langue de serpent darda un instant de sous la capuche, mais rien de plus.

\- Les sorcières détestent les humains autant que les humains les détestent. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de nous aider.

La femme eut un reniflement narquois et se leva de son siège improvisé.

\- Je ne déteste pas les humains. Ils me foutent la paix, je leur fous la paix. Basta. Je hais les _mâles_ , là est la nuance. Quant à la raison qui fait que je vous ai sauvés, c'est que d'une, je ne reste pas les bras croisés quand quelqu'un en dessous de seize ans est sur le point de mourir et de deux…

Elle hésita visiblement, jouant nerveusement et inconsciemment des doigts avec sa lourde et épaisse tresse noire.

\- De deux ?

\- De deux, après avoir perdu ceux que j'appelais Oyaji et Nii-san, j'ai décidé de ne plus suivre les règles des voyants qui disent de ne pas chercher à modifier le futur. Essayez de ne pas mourir.

Et elle se détourna pour s'avancer vers le bord.

\- Merci.

La sorcière se retourna.

\- Merci de votre aide, sourit Maka.

La sorcière se laissa tomber dans le vide pour s'envoler en l'ignorant.

* * *

Ace était de mauvaise humeur, Soul le voyait bien.

Le D. le fixait avec deux yeux d'argents colériques.

\- Tu vas me faire la morale ? demanda Soul en jouant avec ses pouces sur le canapé en face de la Death Scythe.

\- A quoi bon, tu as ignoré mon avertissement, alors, ça ne sert à rien que je m'égosille à te dire que tu n'aurais pas dû céder, marmonna Ace.

Il se laissa aller sur son coin de canapé d'angle et posa ses pieds nus sur la table basse pendant que Blair sous sa forme animale ronronnait sur son ventre pour le calmer.

\- Si je t'ai clairement dit de ne pas _céder_ au Sang Noir, c'est pour une putain de bonne raison. Si tu es suicidaire, c'est ton problème, mais avec tes conneries, c'est ta partenaire que tu mets en danger. Alors, va falloir que tu bosses, petit con _. Et très dur_.

Le pirate se leva, éjectant le chaton magique de ses genoux pour pouvoir dominer l'adolescent de sa haute taille, enjambant aisément la table pour plaquer l'albinos au canapé.

\- Va falloir que tu travailles sur ta volonté. Ta force mentale. Ta résolution. A aucun prix, tu ne dois de nouveau plonger, sinon, c'est la petite Maka qui y passera. On est _clair_ ?

\- Oui, Sempai, déglutit l'étudiant.

\- Bien. Je voyais pas vraiment d'intérêt à ce que tu apprennes le Haki, avant, vu que tu es une arme, mais finalement, je pense que ça ne devrait pas te faire de mal. En commençant par le _Busoshoku_ …

Le rire mauvais du D. fit pâlir la faux.

\- Peu importe que ce soit trop tôt ou pas pour toi. Ou que tu comptes faire la grasse-mâtinée le dimanche. Je te veux à chaque rendez-vous, avec Maka. Capiche ?

L'étudiant hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- File. Tu as un répit jusqu'à la fin des examens. Après ça, je vous travaillerais tous les deux jusqu'à l'os. Retourne réviser.

Ace se redressa et montra la porte du doigt. Soul ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il se carapata.

Ranma était resté dans un coin du salon, loin du démon à fourrure qu'était Blair, et n'avait rien loupé de la conversation.

\- Tu crois que ça les aidera ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je sais pas. Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Ace ramassa Blair et la laissa se blottir dans ses bras pour lui gratter le menton d'un geste absent.

\- Non. Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Que j'aime pas cette situation. Soul et Maka sont en train de se construire, ce sont que des adolescents. Nous sommes des adultes, le Sang Noir nous influence moins qu'eux.

\- Je fais dans les arts martiaux, pas les miracles.

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites et se détourna pour sortir.

\- Besoin de me défouler. T'es partant ?

\- Et comment ! Dépose juste Blair avant. Ou qu'elle reprenne sa forme humaine.

Le chaton magique offrit un sourire félin à Ranma par-dessus l'épaule d'Ace et le pauvre garçon se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur derrière lui, l'escaladant presque pour se protéger du félin.

La phobie des chats de Ranma ne serait pas guérit demain.

* * *

Les Super Examens écrits.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant qu'ils ne doivent plancher sur le sujet.

L'examen en question était en commun pour les meisters et les armes.

Maka était toute excitée à cette idée.

Elle se préparait pour ça depuis déjà un mois.

Et pour cette session, ce serait Stein qui préparerait les sujets. Même si ça portait sur l'Etude des Ames, ça promettait d'être ardu.

Maka visait le haut du classement. La première place, sauf qu'elle avait de la concurrence avec un de ses camarades du nom de Ox Ford, le garçon le plus brillant et studieux de leur classe. L'année passée, il avait battu Maka à l'examen. Mais cette année, elle aurait sa revanche. Sans compter que sa mère aussi avait été la meilleure de sa promotion à l'époque. Si elle voulait rendre sa mère fière d'elle, il fallait qu'elle travaille dur.

Chacun avait une approche différente du problème et la concurrence serait certainement rude. Sans compter que cette année, il y avait Kid qui participait à l'examen.

Sortant de la salle de classe, perdue dans ses pensées, songeant déjà à son programme de révision, elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de son père dans le couloir.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi au vu des gestes très étranges qu'il faisait avec ses mains, agitant ses doigts en direction de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stein, les mains dans les poches, en le voyant faire.

Spirit s'interrompit et regarda son ancien partenaire.

\- Ah, Stein ! j'envoie des ondes de soutien à ma fille pour les tests.

Stein regarda Spirit, puis Maka qui n'avait conscience de rien et qui continuait de s'éloigner.

\- D'a…d'accord… accepta le scientifique sans chercher à comprendre la logique de l'action.

Spirit le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ok, continue, lui dit Stein d'un air neutre.

Spirit recommença à envoyer des ondes positives à sa fille avec ses gestes bizarres.

* * *

Blair avait demandé à Maka si elle pouvait passer la soirée avec elle puisque les garçons s'entraînaient de façon _destructive_ quelque part dans le désert du Nevada hors des limites de Death City. Du moment qu'elle n'était pas dérangée dans ses révisions, la blondinette n'y voyait aucun problème.

\- Miaou ? fit le chaton magique d'un air interrogateur en voyant Maka laisser tomber sur son bureau une pile de livres.

\- Yosh ! Dernier sprint ! Au travail ! s'encouragea l'adolescente.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait même ramassé ses deux couettes en un double chignon pour que ça ne la gêne pas dans ses révisions. Elle s'assit à son bureau et prit un premier livre en plus de son carnet de brouillon pour commencer son travail. Curieuse, Blair alla se percher sur la pile de livres pour mieux voir, étalée tel un sphinx.

\- Dis, dis Maka, c'est rigolo les tests ? demanda Blair. Ace et Ranma ont fini leur formation avant d'avoir à les passer, eux.

\- Oui, c'est rigolo ! sourit joyeusement Maka. Je peux vérifier ce que j'ai appris par moi-même jusqu'à présent, et je peux connaître mon propre classement facilement avec les points, aussi. Ça ressemble à un jeu. Et puis, il y a le fait que ceux qui finissent tout en haut du classement sont destinés à concevoir une Death Scythe !

\- Ooooh, j'ai compris… souffla Blair.

Par curiosité, elle alla voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de Soul pour le voir très appliqué à son bureau.

\- Ooooh, Soul-kun étudie aussi, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oi ! Je suis occupé, ne me dérange pas ! rouspéta Soul sans lever le nez de ce qu'il faisait en entendant la voix de Blair.

C'était la pire chose à faire parce que pour le coup, Blair reprit sa forme humaine, vêtue d'un simple bikini.

\- Oooh, Blair s'ennuie~… joue avec Blair~…

Bien entendu, l'attaque à la libido de l'adolescent ne pouvait qu'avoir qu'un seul résultat et une conséquence : Soul saignant du nez en essayant de repousser les avances de la jolie fille et une Maka folle de rage à cause du boucan qui l'empêchait d'étudier.

* * *

Pendant que Spirit faisait des rituels plus bizarres les uns que les autres et que Soul laissait échapper un rire machiavélique à la veille de l'examen, Maka terminait ses révisions, caressant Blair qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

Elle était aussi prête que possible. Elle sortit ses affaires pour le lendemain et se prépara pour se coucher, sans oublier de hurler à la lune qu'elle réussirait.

Le jour-J arriva et elle était plus que déterminée que jamais à réussir.

Dans la salle de classe silencieuse et pleine d'appréhension, Sid et Ranma débarquèrent.

\- Nous sommes les préposés aux examens Barnett Sid et Saotome Ranma, présenta le plus jeune ou plutôt la plus jeune à cet instant vue qu'elle s'était prise un sceau d'eau sur le crâne de la part de son partenaire avant de partir et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'eau chaude. C'est nous qui surveillerons que tout se passe correctement durant l'examen.

\- Un truc avant de commencer le test, informa le zombie.

Il montra du pouce le tableau derrière lui, ou plutôt ce que Stein avait cloué à côté du tableau : un Black Star en pyjama épinglé haut sur le mur par un bout de son tee-shirt, avec l'air d'avoir été passé à tabac.

Vu la tête de Tsubaki, elle ne savait pas comment il avait fini là.

\- Il est allé dans le laboratoire du professeur Stein pour y voler les examens, ce petit crétin, informa Sid. On ne triche pas !

\- Vous avez une heure pile. Laissez- les sujets retournés pour l'instant, reprit la rousse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle montait l'un des escaliers de l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre le fond de la salle, jetant des regards à tous les élèves.

La pendule au mur finit par se caser sur dix heure pile.

\- Commencez ! lança le zombie.

Dans un seul ensemble, tout le monde retourna son sujet, chacun voyant l'épreuve devant eux à sa façon.

Soul, lui, avait une idée bien précise de comment se passerait son devoir.

Pour lui, prendre un examen au sérieux, c'était de la débilité pure ! Comme dans l'histoire du lièvre et de la tortue, la tortue serait la grande gagnante parce que les lièvres ne savaient pas se reposer, cette fois. Et se faisaient salement avoir par la fatigue. Lui, il ne pouvait que gagner parce qu'il avait toutes les possibles bonnes réponses. Il avait, après tout, des anti-sèches partout sur le corps. Cela ne pouvait que lui assurer une victoire facile.

Du pouce, il écarta son bandeau frontal pour jeter un œil à ce qu'il avait collé dessous, avant de revenir à son devoir. Il venait tout juste de poser son crayon sur sa copie quand il sentit un poids sur sa tête et deux pieds lui écraser les cheveux.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide, Soul-kun~ ? demanda la voix chantante et moqueuse de Ranma qui venait de se percher sur son crâne.

L'instant suivant, Soul était debout devant tout le monde, juste en caleçon, éternuant de froid, ses vêtements remplis d'anti-sèches dans les mains de Sid.

\- C'est tout ? demanda le zombie.

\- Quoi ! Vous voulez aussi que j'enlève mon caleçon peut-être ?

Soul était un crétin et Ranma essayait en vain de ne pas mourir de rire.

Elle devrait peut-être lui donner des astuces sur comment faire des vraies aides discrètes. Après tout, elle avait vaincu le champion de l'École Martiale de la Triche, elle en était plus que capable.

\- Allez, retourne à ta place ! lui dit Sid. On ne te laissera pas de seconde chance.

En jurant, Soul retourna s'asseoir devant sa copie que Ranma avait remplacé en coup de vent par une vierge.

Maka secoua la tête et revint à son devoir en s'encourageant à rester concentrée.

Le premier problème était un exercice à trous. Elle devait remplir les blancs de l'adage connu « Une âme saine est abritée par … sain(e) et … sain(e) ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était si simple.

« Une âme saine est abritée par un esprit sain et un corps sain ».

La réponse n'était pas aussi évidente pour tout le monde.

Pour Liz, la réponse semblait être

« Une âme saine est abritée par une peau saine et des cuticules saines ».

Après un long instant de réflexion, la demoiselle réalisa qu'elle se plantait totalement.

Pour revenir à Soul et à ses difficultés, il ne savait pas comment gérer pour le coup, maintenant qu'il avait plus ses anti-sèches. En se rappelant de qui était assis à sa droite, le sourire revint à ses lèvres.

Mais oui ! Kid !

L'éminent fils du Shinigami.

Il pourrait tricher en louchant sur sa feuille !

Erreur de calcul, le garçon en était toujours à écrire son prénom, la graphie ne lui plaisant absolument pas.

A sa gauche, il se retrouva nez à nez avec des crayons de couleurs, dont le jaune avait pris une sacrée raclée. Patty chantonnait joyeusement en faisant un dessin sur sa copie.

Devant ça, Soul frappa sa tête contre la table, jetant au passage un regard noir à Ranma qui se moquait ouvertement de lui pendant qu'elle faisait le tour des tables pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune triche.

Maka continuait toujours sur sa lancée.

Elle en était au dixième problème. Un QCM. Il fallait s'accrocher car ils avaient tendance à être emplis de piège. La preuve en était qu'alors qu'en apparence, la réponse était X, la bonne réponse était en fait O.

Tsubaki n'eut pas autant de chance, parce qu'elle tomba droit dans le panneau.

Les minutes passèrent.

Lentement pour certains.

Trop vite pour d'autres.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes.

Soul était toujours dans la merde. Kid n'en avait pas fini avec son nom et Patty avait fait de son sujet une girafe en trois dimensions qui se dressait fièrement sur son bureau.

Kid était tellement obnubilé par la façon dont il écrivait son prénom qu'après une énième tentative d'écriture et de gommage, le coin de feuille finit par se déchirer.

Ce fut le drame pour lui et il en fit une crise qui l'envoya voler hors de son siège en crachant du sang.

\- Sensei, Kid est tombé, pointa Soul en montrant le garçon à terre.

\- Laisse-le, c'est bientôt l'heure, lui dit Ranma depuis une rangée du haut.

Soul soupira et refit face au devant de la salle. Il remarqua alors que Black*Star essayait d'attirer son attention.

Blessé et tuméfié, avec son propre sang, il commença à tracer quelque chose sur le mur à côté de lui.

Soul eut un sourire.

Son ami avait dû voir les bonnes réponses dans le laboratoire de Stein et devait être en train d'essayer de les lui transmettre. Il pouvait compter sur lui ! Il hériterait de sa volonté !

Oh tristesse !

Il s'avéra que son ami s'était contenté de faire sa signature sur le mur avec un pouce levée et un sourire stupide. Soul était presque tenté de se lever de sa chaise pour aller l'achever.

Entre Kid qui agonisait au sol et Patty qui faisait du catch avec sa girafe de papier, Soul ne pouvait que déprimer.

\- C'est fini… gémit-il. Non… c'est fini depuis que je suis en caleçon…

La sonnerie de fin d'heure résonna et avec une vitesse rendant le mouvement invisible, tous les devoir disparurent.

Ranma apparut en bas de l'amphithéâtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa tresse rousse tressautant sur son épaule alors qu'elle avait dans les mains tous les devoirs.

Maka quitta la salle, satisfaite d'elle-même.

Elle avait bien travaillé et avait même eut le temps de relire deux fois. Son travail venait d'être récompensé.

* * *

Soul était en train de terminer de préparer le repas quand il remarqua Maka assise dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé fumante, parcourant un gros ouvrage.

\- Non mais vraiment toi ! les tests sont juste terminés et tu étudies à nouveau ? grommela la faux.

\- Non non, réfuta Maka sans lever le nez. Lorsque j'ai rangé ma chambre pour étudier, j'ai retrouvé un vieil album photo.

\- Eeeh ?

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir les photos de l'album. L'une d'elle montrait Spirit au bord de la mer, largement plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, tenant un bébé dans ses bras qui devait être de toute évidence Maka.

\- C'est toi et ton pervers de père ? Il est jeune…

\- Oui, confirma la demoiselle. Mon père m'a eue lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans.

Une autre photo le montrant sur une chaise, avec une Maka à peine plus âgée que dans la précédente. La fillette était sur les genoux de son père qui lui lisait un livre d'images.

\- Il me lisait beaucoup de livres, explicita-t-elle.

Elle eut un sourire triste en regardant ce souvenir d'une époque révolue.

* * *

Ace savait très bien que Spirit était un coureur de jupons autant que lui. Aussi, ce n'était pas surprenant de le rencontrer au cabaret-club du Chubaccaplus. Prenant son verre de whisky avec lui, il alla à la rencontre de l'autre Death Scythe.

\- Les résultats de l'Ultime Examen Écrits sont sortis, lui dit Ace de but en blanc avant que la faux ne lui demande ce qu'il lui voulait. Félicitation _Pa-pa-san_.

Assis sur une des causeuses du club, Spirit regarda d'un air absent son verre.

\- He… Maka est terrible, sourit-il avec tristesse et fierté. Elle est en tête de sa promotion comme sa mère autrefois.

Ace posa son verre sur la table basse et se laissa tomber face au roux.

\- Elle est quelqu'un qui ne fait pas les choses à moitié, c'est une fille très déterminée. Je suis pas surpris du résultat, commenta le D. en croisant ses jambes.

\- Tu lui fais pas de mal, hein ?! gronda son collègue. Toi et tes cours particuliers de…

\- Elle a accepté les risques, mais je limite au maximum les possibilités qu'elle se blesse. Elle se fera mal, mais elle ne sera pas grièvement blessée. Le Haki ne s'apprend pas dans un livre.

\- En parlant de livre, je peux te demander une faveur ?

Le brun sirota sa boisson en haussant un sourcil.

Le roux tira de son veston une enveloppe qu'il fit glisser de l'autre côté de la table jusqu'au plus jeune.

\- J'aimerais offrir quelque chose à Maka, pour la féliciter. Jje ne pense pas qu'elle l'acceptera si je lui donne directement. Elle aime les livres, on est d'accord ? Vu que tu passes du temps avec elle, tu pourrais te renseigner, l'air de rien, sur un livre qu'elle veut et le lui offrir ? J'ai mis de l'argent et une carte que j'ai écrite dans cette enveloppe. A la base, je voulais demander à Blair-chan, mais elle est pas là.

\- Blair traumatise Ranma. En rentrant, je vais me retrouver à devoir remplacer tous les meubles et sortir mon partenaire du Neko-ken.

\- Je vois. Tu veux bien me rendre ce service ?

Hiken regarda l'enveloppe au milieu de la table et posa sa main dessus.

\- Spirit. Tu aimes ta fille ? demanda Ace avec sérieux.

\- Oh oui, lui assura le roux.

Il regarda avec perplexité l'enveloppe faire machine arrière vers lui.

\- Achète toi-même le cadeau. Ça n'aura pas la même valeur si c'est moi qui le fait. Trouve lui _toi_ un livre. Je ferai la livraison, si tu y tiens.

Ace avala son verre et se leva.

\- Utilise ton sens de père pour trouver un truc qui lui plaise et remonte un peu dans son estime avec, au lieu de faire l'autruche.

* * *

Maka leva le nez de son album photo en entendant frapper à la porte.

Curieuse, elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

\- Sempai, je savais pas qu'on avait rendez-vous ce soir, s'étonna la blondinette.

\- Non, non, t'en fais pas. Je suis le coursier, c'est tout.

Elle s'écarta, invitant Ace dans le studio. Soul déglutit légèrement et se fit le plus invisible possible, ne voulant pas que le D. ramène sur le tapis cette histoire de Sang Noir alors qu'il n'en avait toujours pas parler à Maka.

\- Je reste pas longtemps. Félicitation d'avoir fini première à l'exam, félicita-t-il.

\- Merci. Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour ça ?

\- Non, j'ai un paquet pour toi.

Il tendit une pochette à la demoiselle plus que surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre et tu verras, sourit le D. d'un air mystérieux.

Soul se rapprocha avec perplexité et vit son amie sortir de la pochette un roman avec le nom énigmatique de _Temple of Thought._ Curieuse, elle le retourna pour lire la quatrième de couverture et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Ce livre à l'air génial ! Merci, sempai ! C'est un magnifique cadeau !

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier. Appelle la personne qui t'a laissé une carte de félicitation dans le livre pour le lui dire. Profite qu'il soit en vie, beaucoup n'ont plus cette chance. Bonne soirée.

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

Spirit se rongeait les ongles de nervosité.

Maka avait-elle apprécié le cadeau ?

Portgas avait-il bien fait la livraison ?

Le roux sursauta quand son portable sonna.

\- Death Scythe Spirit Albarn, j'écoute ?

Pendant un instant, il n'entendit que le bruit d'une respiration à l'autre côté du fil.

\- Qui est en ligne ? insista le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Portgas-sempai vient de partir… merci. Merci pour le cadeau. Le livre a l'air génial. » finit par dire la voix hésitante de Maka à l'autre bout.

Spirit laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

« Merci. Bonne soirée. »

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, princesse. Bravo encore pour tes résultats.

Maka raccrocha, laissant un Spirit de bonne humeur.


	11. Black Dragon

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre tout frais de nos aventures à Shibusen, et pour les connaisseurs du manga, je suis certaine que vous allez vite comprendre ce qui se profile à l'horizon.**

 **Je remercierai jamais assez cette idée géniale de fouiner du côté des seiyus, vu les situations que ça peut donner (bon, ok, ici, c'est pas la joie, mais voilà quoi !)**

 **Ensuite, merci à Jadeisa et Petit Coconuts pour leurs reviews;**

 **Jadeisa31 :** Je laisse le suspens pour ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu une de mes oc signatures, c'est pas drôle sinon. Tout viendra à temps, pas de souci.

 **Petit Coconuts :** Navrée, mais pas de Thatch dans l'histoire, bien que l'on tardera pas à avoir des invités surprises.

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Le navire était trop large et trop lourd pour pouvoir être comparé au _Striker_ , mais Ace était tout de même content d'être de retour sur les eaux. Tenant le gouvernail d'une main, il consulta la carte à côté de lui pendant que Ranma s'ennuyait à mourir un peu plus loin avec les sœurs Thompson, alors que Kid (dans un manteau et avec un masque qui rappelait bien trop son père), se tenait à l'avant, sur la rambarde métallique, faisant plus ou moins office de tête de proue.

\- Pourquoi on doit venir dans un endroit pareil ? grommela Liz alors que Patty courait en riant tout autour du petit navire, juste contente de s'amuser.

\- T'es pas la seule à ne pas apprécier le coin. Contrairement à Portgas, je suis pas fan des zones humides, grommela Ranma qui réajustait de son mieux son haut de soie noir après avoir reçu l'aide de Liz pour immobiliser son encombrante poitrine.

Les filles ne seraient jamais assez reconnaissantes que leur navire possède une cabine, même si elle était exiguë.

\- Il y a quelques jours, quelqu'un a avalé tout un village et ses habitants, informa Kid depuis l'avant.

\- Big Mum a dû faire une crise, marmonna Ace.

Tout le monde le regarda mais il chassa les questions d'un geste de la main avant de la remettre à la barre.

\- Tout de même, tout un village, commenta Liz.

\- Tout le rivage de Balt, précisa le fils du Shinigami. Les rares survivants ont mentionné le nom de « dragon noir ». Portgas, arrête la machine.

Ace obtempéra et alla rejoindre le jeune shinigami à l'avant.

\- Je peux ressentir un grand nombre d'âmes dans cette zone, pointa Kid.

Ranma attrapa la longue vue à côté de la carte et rejoignit les deux hommes à l'avant pour mieux observer la zone.

Lentement, la brume commençait à dévoiler la proue d'un immense navire noir. Devant la vue, le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit alors que son regard se mettait à briller, ramenant une vieille chanson ***** de la profession à sa mémoire :

\- _Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark_

 _Ten of the crew with a murder mark_

 _'Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead_

 _Or a yawning hole in a battered head_

 _And the scupper's a-glut with a rotting red_

 _And there they lay, aye, damn me eyes_

 _Their lookouts clapped on Paradise_

 _And their souls gone just contrariwise-_

 _Yo-Ho-Ho and a bottle of rum!_

Ranma se fit un plaisir de lui mettre une taloche.

Le _Nidhogg_ était un bateau fantôme nageant sur les mers de la folie avec ses voiles déchirées.

\- C'est ça le Dragon Noir ? interrogea avec inquiétude le jeune shinigami.

\- J'ai vu des conneries de la part de Happosai largement plus flippante, commenta Ranma en repliant la longue vue.

Le navire était juste si _immense_ que le groupe en paraissait ridiculement petit. La dernière fois qu'Ace avait eu cette impression, c'est quand Cassandra avait eu la bonne idée de mesurer la taille des commandants en les alignant contre la coque du _Moby Dick._ Déjà qu'être entre Marco et Jozu avait bien écrabouillé son égo, mais se voir comparer à la taille énorme du navire était un autre coup pour sa fierté.

\- Portgas ! Poursuis-le ! ordonna Kid en pointant du doigt l'immense bâtiment naval.

Ace alla rejoindre la barre de nouveau.

\- Attendez un peu ! protesta Liz, blanche de peur. C'est une bateau fantôme ! A tous les coups, y aura des fantômes ! Patty et moi, on sert à rien contre eux !

Trop tard, le pirate venait de remettre en marche le moteur et sous les hurlements de joie de Patty, leur skipper sauta presque de l'eau sous la vitesse, renversant presque tout le monde.

\- Le centre, Portgas ! rugit le mini shinigami en voyant que le pirate allait s'aligner contre la coque.

Ace était bien tenté, juste pour le faire chier, de continuer son idée, mais il capta la grimace de Ranma. Pas besoin de chercher les emmerdes pour rien avec le gamin. Avec un grognement, le conducteur s'éloigna de nouveau de la partie latérale du bateau fantôme à grand renfort d'éclaboussures avant de rejoindre la poupe du _Nidhogg_ pour s'arrêter à son centre, la pointe de leur embarcation effleurant tout juste le bois sombre qui leur faisait face. Ranma s'arma d'une corde qui servirait à amarrer leur navire et suivit le reste du groupe sur le bateau. Là où les deux sœurs eurent un peu de mal (Ace se résolut à porter Liz sur son dos), le reste des hommes usa de leurs avantages (pouvoirs pour Ace et Kid et entraînement pour Ranma) afin d'atteindre le sommet.

Et ce n'était pas rassurant ce qui les attendait.

Des tas de squelettes parsemaient le pont en ruine. Le bois était brisé par endroit, des balustrades cassées et des murs troués. Pas âme qui vive.

Ace tira de son sac un chewing-gum qui lui permettait de s'occuper la bouche et de ne pas céder à la faim pour les âmes en liberté. Sans s'occuper de la mastication appliquée du D. dans son dos, Kid fit quelque pas sur le pont, les yeux baissés vers le bois abîmé par le temps et la mer.

\- Apparemment, les âmes sont à l'intérieur du bateau. Portgas, je vais te demander de rester ici, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Le jeune adulte se contenta de humer doucement en réponse.

\- Saotome, surveille ton arme.

\- J'passe mon temps à ça, assura la rousse.

Cela lui valut une taloche de la part du D., faisant que ça vira rapidement au combat. Kid les ignora, indiquant à ses partenaires qu'elles devaient entrer avec lui, pour la plus grande horreur de Liz.

Le trio s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du navire grinçant, perdant rapidement le bruit de l'affrontement entre Ranma et Ace, pour finir par arriver dans une grande pièce vide où des tas d'âmes flotter sans but dans les airs, prises au piège du _Dragon Noir_ , déversant une lueur éthérée sur le trio.

En voir autant était effrayant et désolant.

Kid ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais senti son sang bouillir autant.

Que cherchait donc l'entité qui contrôlait ce navire ? Pourquoi prendre autant d'âmes de gens bien ?

\- C'est ok si on les prend ? demanda innocemment Patty.

\- Déconne pas ! J'ai demandé à Portgas de rester en haut pour éviter ça justement ! Il est peut-être en train de jouer avec la limite, selon les dires de Père, mais si toi, tu fais ça, tu deviendras une _vraie_ Kishin ! C'est ce que tu veux ?! rabroua le jeune shinigami.

Patty secoua la tête à la négative.

Kid revint aux âmes en attente.

\- C'est moi, en tant que shinigami, qui vais les stocker.

Du moins, c'était son intention jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange individu vêtu comme un marin des mers baltiques ne passent littéralement au travers du sol, brandissant un flingue sur Kid alors qu'il était encore à moitié enfoncé dans le plancher. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas la visite du petit Shinigami.

Tout juste le temps de laisser paraître sa surprise que le garçon dut esquiver un tir qui fit un trou dans sa cape.

Sortant totalement, l'étrange individu eut un rire de gorge avant de se mettre à hurler :

\- NIDHOGG !

En réponse, le plancher s'ouvrit sous Liz, la faisant chuter dans un trou obscur en hurlant. Juste en suivant, les planches se remirent en place.

\- Kya hahahahaha ! Elle est tombée~ ! caqueta Patty avec un grand sourire niais pour se faire rabrouer par Kid.

Mais pas le temps de faire plus, le navire se mit étrangement à trembler.

\- Nous ne formons qu'un, ce navire et moi. Vous êtes entrés de vous-même dans mon ventre ! Da chi chi chi chi ! ricana le marin.

Flottant en position assise au milieu des âmes pures, son gros fusil en travers de ses ridiculement petites épaules, il était assez inquiétant.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous digérer~ !

Kid fronça les sourcils.

Cet individu était un démon, certes, mais ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'il comptait faire de toutes ces âmes. Poliment, il s'en informa auprès du marin flottant qui s'était mis à faire une démonstration de Kazakchok.

La réponse laissa Kid à la fois inquiet et perplexe.

Ce démon rassemblait des âmes pour les offrir à Kishin-sama.

\- Kishin ? Tu parles de Portgas ou Ragnarok ? s'enquit le jeune Shinigami.

\- Celui qui se trouve à vos côtés ! C'est pour cette personne…

\- Donc, tu parles bien de Portgas, siffla Kid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Da chi chi chi chi ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un enfant a à savoir ! se moqua le démon.

Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui attendaient le Kishin. Et pour célébrer sa venue, il avait préparé ces âmes en offrande.

Il tira de nouveau sur Kid qui dut abandonner sa cape pour rester en vie. Patty se proposa de se changer en pistolet, mais cela était impossible pour le jeune shinigami.

Un craquement venant du plafond les alerta, suivi du hurlement de leur assaillant qui cherchait en vain à éteindre l'incendie dans son dos.

 _CRAAAA_!

Avec le hurlement strident du marin démoniaque, le plafond s'effondra, envoyant le démon face contre terre, un long bâton de combat planté dans son dos, le métal aux reflets dorés étant parcouru de flammes alors que Ranma se tenait aisément en équilibre dessus, les mains dans les poches, ses yeux bleus cachés sous sa frange rouge.

\- _J'ai entendu mon nom, besoin d'aide, gamin_ ? demanda Ace sans quitter sa forme d'arme.

Le ton était moqueur et un sourire à la fois sanglant et arrogant se dessina sur le visage de sa manieuse.

\- On va bien s'amuser~ ! caqueta la japonaise. Retrouvez Liz-chan, on s'occupe de lui.

Le duo Kid/Patty fonça vers la sortie. Dans un soubresaut de force, le démon de Nidhogg parvint à se débarrasser de l'arme plantée dans son dos, envoyant Ranma et le bô voler. Il se releva, un trou conséquent de chair brûlée dans son dos, une main sur sa blessure, l'autre braquant son flingue sur le duo en chute.

Agilement, Ranma atterrit sur ses pieds avec une vrille et rattrapa son partenaire sans la moindre difficulté. Quand l'homme se mit à tirer, le bô oscilla avec vivacité pour parer les balles, jusqu'à ce que le démon cesse de tirer. Là, la rousse tendit une main devant elle avec un sourire moqueur et sous le rire d'Ace, elle laissa tomber trois balles encore fumantes sur le sol, qu'elle avait visiblement rattrapées au vol.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? siffla le démon.

\- _Un pirate, mec, et j'ai décidé que ton navire n'est pas à mon goût !_ ricana Ace.

\- T'emballe pas, Ace, rappela à l'ordre Ranma en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites.

Elle fonça à l'assaut, enchaînant rapidement des attaques avec son bô, usant d'une vivacité qu'on n'aurait jamais soupçonnée venant d'une fille aussi petite. Elle était capable de s'effacer juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre de coup, sans paraitre le moins du monde incommodée par la vitesse ou le danger. Elle planta son arme dans le sol et se projeta grâce à elle vers leur adversaire, deux pieds recouverts de Haki se plantant parfaitement dans le crâne de l'individu, l'envoyant voler à travers le haut du mur à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Avec un angle pareil, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il finisse sur le pont.

\- Ace !

\- _Quand tu veux_ , assura le brun.

Des flammes apparurent sous les pieds de Ranma, ajoutant encore plus de vitesse à celle déjà colossale de l'héritière de l'école d'Art Martiaux Saotome.

Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques secondes de retrouver leur homme et le pont.

Et apparemment, Kid avait retrouvé l'autre sœur vu qu'il avait deux flingues en mains.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre les âmes pour Kishin-sama ! grogna l'étrange marin.

\- Donc, il ne s'agit pas de toi, Portgas, marmonna Kid en se mettant en garde.

\- _Oi_! _j'connais pas ce type, m'accuse pas pour rien !_ protesta Ace.

\- Boucle-la, on a du boulot, rappela à l'ordre Ranma.

Elle était en équilibre sur un pied, l'autre ramené contre son genou, le bô devant elle, l'autre main levée au-dessus de sa tête. Position élégante d'art martiaux tenant plus de l'habitude et du réflexe que d'autre chose à ce niveau. Kid brandit les deux flingues à l'envers, droit sur l'esprit malsain qui contrôlait ce navire.

Un léger courant d'air passa entre les adversaires, emportant avec lui quelques ossements, sans que personne ne bouge.

\- _C'est MA proie_ ! rugit brutalement Ace.

Surprenant sa partenaire, le pirate reprit sa forme humaine et fonça à l'assaut. Profitant de la distraction occasionnée par le D., Kid ouvrit le feu alors qu'en grognant, Ranma fonça elle aussi à l'attaque, maudissant son partenaire.

En un instant, le Shirohige fut sur le marin, marchant sur son visage sans la moindre pitié avec un pied enflammé, avant de se projeter plus haut dans le ciel.

Un impact métallique marqua la rencontre entre le Haki de l'ancien commandant et la lame d'une immense épée qui avait manqué de décapiter le démon, provoquant un cri de surprise d'un nouveau venu quand la lame fut envoyée valdinguer.

La brume se dispersa pour laisser voir la silhouette androgyne porteuse de l'épée démoniaque.

\- L'attaque a été déviée… je sais pas comment gérer ça, souffla l'adolescent en se remettant debout.

Ranma arriva à cet instant au contact.

Le marin leva son pistolet pour parer le coup de poing, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le coup de pied sauté circulaire que la rouquine lui infligea, l'envoyant ainsi percuter un mât qui s'effondra sous l'impact, tirant un cri étranglé de la part du démon.

\- Kid, gère ce clown, on prend l'épée démoniaque, fit Ace en ignorant les engueulades que la claymore sombre adressait à son/sa manieur/se.

Kid ne protesta pas et se contenta de tirer sur le clown qui avait la tête penchée sur un côté, comme s'il avait la nuque brisée, même si ça ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça.

\- Ace, amène-toi, rappela à l'ordre Ranma avec un sourire sanguinaire. On va lui montrer qu'il est loin d'être tout puissant.

Ace se projeta dans un saut arrière, évitant au passage une attaque de Ragnarok. Il retomba sur Ranma sous sa forme d'arme, permettant à la rouquine d'interposer juste à temps le long bâton de combat métallique.

\- _Soul Resonance !_

L'énergie dégagée fit reculer Crona qui leva son arme en espérant s'en protéger. La mini-tornade qui masquait le duo de Shibusen prit rapidement la texture de flammes fantomatiques avant de finir par se réduire en de maigres étincelles qui dévoilèrent bien vite le duo.

Ranma avait retrouvé sa forme masculine, se tenant en équilibre sur une jambe, le manche de son arme à la verticale devant lui. Si les deux pierres noires étaient toujours en place au milieu, la différence venait des motifs sur le manche qui lui donnait un aspect ondulé.

 _Schlack !_

Le manieur venait de faire pivoter le bâton pour le mettre à l'horizontal devant lui, faisant jaillir une lame de faux à chaque extrémité.

Nouveau pivot pour la remettre à la verticale et les lames ondulées s'embrasèrent.

Toujours en équilibre sur une jambe avec autant de stabilité qu'une grue, le jeune homme leva l'arme au-dessus de son crâne, et commença à la faire tournoyer, lui faisant prendre de plus en plus de vitesse au point qu'on ne voyait désormais qu'un cercle de feu d'un peu moins deux mètres de diamètre.

 _Cling !_

Les deux lames se détachèrent, doublant aisément la taille de l'arme, s'étirant en deux longues chaînes reliées entre elles par le manche qui faisait désormais la longueur d'un bras.

\- _Jiyū no hantā* !_ présenta Ranma.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Ace tourna résolument le dos à la porte grande ouverte sur un incendie qui l'appelait avec un murmure tentateur._

 _\- Tu ne tiendras par éternellement, avertit Roger en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils._

 _\- C'est ce que nous verrons_ , _défia le plus jeune en se dégageant._

 _._

* * *

 _._

\- C'est beaucoup de flammes, nota Crona d'une voix faible. Je suis pas certaine de savoir comment gérer ça.

\- _On s'en fout ! Attaque_ ! rugit Ragnarok.

Le duo eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas vers l'avant qu'il dut se mettre en défense, une des lames de la double faux venant à leur contact. Aisément, Ranma envoya la seconde lame au contact, profitant de la nouvelle parade pour franchir la distance. Une pirouette et les deux chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de Crona et son arme, avant que l'expert martial envoie tout ce beau monde voltiger vers la proue, les chaînes se déroulant au passage.

Crona se remit debout, à moitié sonné et planta son arme dans le sol… qui se mit à vibrer en réponse, alertant tout le monde, même le marin et Kid, faisant que tout le monde fixait à présent Ragnarok.

\- _Ranma_! appela Ace.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, son partenaire avait vu les âmes, qui étaient auparavant emprisonnées dans le navire, jaillirent du pont du sol.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps, et Kid, qui était bien plus proche, ne pouvait que rester figé sous l'horreur.

Crona avait retiré Ragnarok du sol, brandissant la lame noire vers le ciel, aspirant toutes les âmes.

Avec un cri déchirant, Ace brisa la synchronisation, se projetant vers l'avant, le bras tendu, dans le maigre et stupide espoir de pouvoir sauver les âmes innocentes. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'une des sphères lumineuses, mais elle lui échappa, disparaissant avec toutes les autres au fond de la gueule de la claymore.

Le pirate tomba sur le sol, empli d'horreur.

Il ne suivait peut-être pas la liste du Shinigami, mais il ne s'amusait pas pour autant à bouffer des pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien foutu.

C'était juste _horrible_.

Crona se mit à trembler en gémissant, les yeux exorbités, se tenant le crâne alors que Ragnarok perdait sa forme de claymore pour faire jaillir sa forme sombre et musclée du dos de son manieur qui se tenait la tête de douleur.

Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, l'humanoïde tordu qu'était le partenaire de Crona commença à se métamorphoser, sa forme changeant de façon douloureuse et horrifiante.

A la base, le _Nidhogg_ était surnommé par les villages effrayés « Dragon Noir ».

Pourtant, avec son crâne allongé, sa langue aussi longue que son cou, ses muscles saillant sous sa peau de cuir noir, ses deux immenses épines dorsales sortant de ses omoplates et enfin ses longues ailes d'ombres qui avaient remplacé ses bras… Tout ceci faisait du duo un monstre.

 _Le Véritable Dragon Noir._

Crona se redressa faiblement, sa peau que très peu brûlée là où les faux l'avaient touché.

Il adressa un regard vitreux en demandant d'une voix faible :

\- Vous savez… que mon sang est noir ?

Les yeux virant à l'argent sous la colère, Ace se mit à grogner comme un animal sauvage, ses bras prenant feu en réponse à ses émotions.

Kid serra les dents.

Il était l'heure de la sentence.

Le fils du Shinigami tordit son corps légèrement vers l'arrière dans une pose presque égyptienne.

 _Shishin Taijutsu "Tsumi" no Kamae_ * _._

\- Ace. Tu es la montagne, je suis la mer, lança Ranma en rejoignant les deux autres.

\- C'est bon pour moi, grinça le D. en faisant craquer ses poings sur ses cervicales dans une allure menaçante.

En réponse, Ranma se mit en garde, ses iris devenant étrangement pâles alors qu'il se recroquevillait légèrement sur lui-même, les bras vaguement pliés devant lui, se donnant une posture de fantôme.

\- Il est temps de passer à l'exécution, gronda Kid.

Pourtant, Crona ne sembla pas plus ému que ça, malgré ses paroles :

\- Je suis terrifié… tout me terrifie…

Ragnarok battit des ailes, faisant que Crona se redressa un peu plus en réponse.

\- Seule une personne qui a mis la main sur cette _force_ peut comprendre. Est-ce que vous savez où est l'enfer ?

L'androgyne leva une main et toqua de ses doigts contre sa tempe.

\- Il est dans ma tête.

Il pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche, le regard baissé, la voix toujours aussi mal assurée, même si les mots étaient menaçants :

\- Si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je serais obligé de vous tuer.

\- Vraiment ? Montre-moi.

Et Kid disparut littéralement.

C'est ce qu'on appelait être rapide.

Malheureusement, son intérêt pour le plus jeune lui fit perdre de vue le reste du champ de bataille. En un clin d'œil, Ace était devant ses yeux.

\- BRÛLE ! hurla le pirate.

Le rugissement juste devant son nez lui fit perdre de précieuses secondes sous le coup de la surprise. Secondes que son adversaire mit à profit pour lui écarter brutalement les bras avec ses mains enflammées avant de lui administrer son pied dans la poitrine avec tout autant de violence et de flammes, l'envoyant valdinguer plus haut*. Kid réapparut à cet instant, toujours dans sa position étrangement tordue, envoyant l'un de ses flingues dans la poitrine pour le percuter au plexus avant d'ouvrir le feu, changeant la trajectoire de vol de Crona.

Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, Ranma apparut en plein saut derrière l'étrange meister, lui bourrant le dos avec une rapide succession de coups/, avant de lui infliger un coup final sur le crâne pour le renvoyer vers le sol.

Comme si c'était un fait exprès, Ace était sous lui, montant à sa rencontre d'un saut très haut, jetant deux lances de flammes sur Crona pour le renvoyer vers le ciel avant d'envoyer un coup puissant dans la poitrine de sa cible avec tant de force qu'il lui aurait arraché le cœur si ce n'avait pas été pour la solidité que lui offrait le sang noir. L'androgyne ne pouvait que cracher du sang, le fluide noir coulant sur sa poitrine blessée, ses yeux vides et effrayés vers le ciel. La vue des nuages lui fut coupée par Kid qui se retrouva assis sur sa poitrine, les genoux au niveau de ses courtes mèches délavées, lui bloquant les bras et les ailes en même temps.

\- Si tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de cette peur…

 _Tchick !_

 _Tchick !_

Crona se retrouva avec deux canons de flingues sous le menton.

\- Fortifie ton âme !

Et il fit feu.

Encore une fois, le sang noir sauva Crona de sérieux dégâts, mais ça l'envoya rapidement vers le pont dans lequel il disparut.

Kid termina en une vrille arrière au bord du trou, droit comme un i, les bras en croix.

\- Net et précis, nota avec satisfaction Kid.

\- _On a réussi ?_ s'enquit Liz.

\- Vous déconcentrez pas ! rabroua Ace.

Un léger bruit sous ses pieds alerta Kid et l'instant d'après une étrange apparition quelque part entre la mâchoire d'un monstre et une lame perçant le sol, essaya de l'avoir, traînant Crona dans son sillage par le manche de l'épée. Ranma sauta sur lui avec un foulard[AC4] , l'enroulant autour de la tête de l'androgyne avant de pousser avec ses jambes contre les cuisses de son prisonnier, déviant la lame en même temps qu'il essayait de l'étouffer[AC5] . C'est en jaillissant dans le dos et en perdant sa forme d'arme monstrueuse que Ragnarok empêcha Crona de totalement suffoquer avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur envol.

Le résultat était désastreux.

Les attaques n'avaient pas fait grand-chose à cause du sang noir, alors qu'un humain normal aurait fini en tas amorphe de chair sanglante.

\- Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas comprendre mes sentiments, non ? Usagi-chan ne les comprend pas non plus, souffla Crona avec sa voix morte. Si Usagi-chan ne me comprend pas… comment un shinigami et des mortels comme vous le pourraient ? Laissez-moi seul.

Ace retint un frisson devant les yeux morts de l'androgyne.

Il connaissait ce regard.

Il l'avait vu bien trop de fois dans son reflet avant sa rencontre avec ses frères. Cette peur étouffante, cette douleur, cette solitude. L'incapacité d'être compris.

 _\- NIDHOGG_ !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir à terre la tête à tranchée par les soins de Kid qui venait de brailler le nom du navire malgré l'absence de mâchoire inférieure et du reste du corps.

Comment ce truc pouvait-il être encore vivant ?

La tête se mit à sauter en tous sens entre des canons qui venaient d'apparaître et qui les braquer.

\- Je ne forme qu'un avec ce navire ! annonça le marin. Tant qu'il ne sera pas coulé, je ne mourrai pas ! Je vais mordre et dévorer vos âmes ! Où est ma mâchoire inférieure ! Vous n'avez aucun honneur ! Venir sur le navire de quelqu'un et vous comportez pareillement ! On croirait des pirates !

\- Mec, franchement, je _suis_ un pirate, t'espère quoi ? Que je reste sage comme une image ? bougonna Ace.

Et pour prouver qu'il ne racontait pas de connerie, il mit le feu à sa chemise, se retrouva torse nu comme à la belle époque, laissant son tatouage endommagé bien visible.

\- Bandes de chiens galleux ! Je vais vous pulvériser avec ces canons ! FEU !

BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUM !

La poussière et la brume volèrent dans tous les sens dans l'explosion des canons sur le pont.

Et enfin le silence.

Le rire de la tête coupée fut la seule chose qui le troubla. Le crâne était à l'envers, tenant en équilibre sur son chapeau, demandant à ce qu'on lui rende le reste de son corps.

Le reste de la poussière se dispersa, faisant rugir de surprise et d'indignation le capitaine démoniaque du navire.

Kid était légèrement égratigné, ses dons de Shinigami lui ayant épargné le gros des dégâts et guérissant rapidement ses blessures.

\- Tu me déprimes ! cracha l'adolescent.

\- Je n'aurai pas mieux dit !

 _Tac_

Avec un léger bruit, Ranma atterrit au sol après avoir esquivé l'assaut par un majestueux saut. Il garda une main dans sa poche, l'autre faisant sauter dans son creux un boulet de canon qui avait été récupéré au vol. Une langue de feu serpenta entre ses pieds avant de s'enrouler sur elle-même en se soulevant du sol, permettant à Ace de reprendre forme humaine avec un air à moitié endormi.

Sans même regarder, Ranma jeta le boulet de canon vers son partenaire, qui le réceptionna comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple balle qu'il fit passer d'une main à l'autre.

Il cessa son jeu quand un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel

Crona et Ragnaork étaient toujours là-haut, les ailes de l'arme ayant fait une sphère de protection noire autour d'eux deux.

\- Je vous hais, gronda tout bas l'androgyne alors que la résonnance entre elle et son arme était en augmentation. Je vous hais _tous_. Je vous déteste. Par mon hurlement, je ferai disparaître tous ceux qui ne me comprennent pas et qui veulent me manipuler.

Il fit tourner sa claymore entre ses doigts, avant de tourbillonner dans les airs, projetant une mâchoire sombre et coupante à partir de son arme. En percutant le pont, le projectile manqua de peu de découper le groupe de Shibusen qui esquiva de justesse.

Le bateau n'eut pas autant de chance.

Il fut brisé en deux en son milieu.

\- Il a été coupé en deux ! souffla Kid totalement abasourdi. Quelle force extraordinaire !

\- Tu repasseras, ce genre de chose est monnaie courante chez moi ! lui lança Ace en se précipitant vers l'amarre de leur skipper avec Ranma. Bouge-toi, le navire ne va pas durer longtemps !

\- Ils prennent le large ! pointa Ranma avant de sauter sur leur embarcation à moteur avec son ami.

L'amarre fut détachée et Kid les rejoignit à son tour avec les filles toujours sous leur forme d'armes.

Cette fois, ce fut Kid aux commandes qui usa de quelques tours démoniaques pour faire accélérer le navire et rattraper les deux fuyards. Mais dans sa tête, les paroles du capitaine du _Nidhogg_ résonnaient.

Les âmes avaient été collectées à la base pour un Kishin. Un Kishin proche d'eux. Vu son absence de réaction en ce sens face à Ace, ce n'était pas de lui dont il était question.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que quelque chose d'autre dans le genre d'un Kishin se cachait à Shibusen ?

\- Le brouillard se lève, nota Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne. Il y a de fortes chances que le _Nidhogg_ en était à l'origine. Ranma ?

Son partenaire comprit aisément de quoi il était question et rattrapa son ami sous sa forme d'arme, reprenant leur synchronisation. L'une des faux dans sa main, un pied sur la rambarde à la proue, le jeune japonais fit tournoyer la seconde faux au-dessus de son crâne tel un lasso enflammé.

Le freinage brutal qui les envoya par-dessus bord n'était pas au programme par contre, et encore moins la baignade forcée.

L'arrêt brutal intrigua Liz et Patty qui demandèrent à leur meister s'il y avait un souci.

\- Regardez, Liz, Patty… Voyez les nuages à côté du soleil, pointa Kid en regardant le ciel. Le joli flux qu'ils forment.

Avec un sourire euphorique, Kid ne pouvait se détachait de la vision du soleil sans prendre en compte la fuite de sa proie.

\- Le monde est devenu symétrique !

Les yeux brillants, le rose aux joues, le garçon était en plein tripe.

\- Ça donne envie de s'envoler non ? Flotter en direction du centre du monde !

Ranma refit surface à cet instant. Elle secoua ses cheveux roux pour les retirer de son visage, gardant sous un bras son partenaire qui avait reprit sa forme humaine. Elle se raccrocha à la rambarde et hissa l'enclume de pirate à bord avant de suivre le mouvement. D'un pas lent et colérique, elle s'avança vers Kid en remontant ses manches pour bien montrer son intention de faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne de celui-ci.

Enfin, c'était son intention avant le redémarrage brutal du bateau qui prit la route vers le soleil, laissant tomber totalement la poursuite de leurs adversaires.

.

* * *

.

Maka était assise sur une chaise de l'infirmerie, faisant face à l'infirmière Medusa pour avoir les résultats de ses analyses sanguines qui pourraient lui dire ce qu'il en était de cet étrange sang noir qu'elle avait craché.

Et bizarrement, tout était parfaitement normal.

Avec un sourire, la femme rassura la demoiselle en lui disant que beaucoup d'éléments extérieurs pouvait faire noircir le sang, mais rien d'alarmant.

Ce qui intriguait Medusa, c'est que via sa boule de cristal, malgré l'interférence de la sorcière Quezacoatl, le test avait forcé Maka et Soul dans une puissante résonance, ce qui pouvait expliquer le transfert. Cependant, elle préférait le voir se redévelopper chez la jeune fille et pour cela, elle lui prescrit des gélules faîtes maison.

\- A ce propos, comment se porte Soul-kun ? Il fait encore ce rêve étrange avec le démon ? ça avait l'air de le préoccuper, s'enquit innocemment Medusa.

\- Hein ? Un démon ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle il est venu se confier à moi.

Avec un sourire forcé alors qu'elle se demandait de quoi il était question, Maka assura que tout s'était arrangé, avant de quitter les locaux brutalement, bougonnant contre l'infirmière et son partenaire, sans réaliser que Stein, qu'elle croisa en chemin, lui prit les gélules dans sa poche.

.

* * *

.

Soul fit un bond quand il entendit le cri de sa partenaire alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte de Saotome et Portgas revenus la veille au soir de leur mission avec Kid.

\- SOUL EATER !

L'albinos se retourna pour faire face à sa partenaire furieuse.

\- C'est quoi cette affaire ?!

\- Euuuuh… de quoi tu parles ?

\- De quoi je parle ? _De quoi je parle_ ?! Tu _oses_ me demander de quoi je parle !

Maka leva un livre pour administrer son _Maka Chop_ à son ami, quand un bruit de verre brisé dans l'appartement les alerta.

Inquiète, Maka tourna la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit en silence.

La première chose qui les frappa, ce fut l'obscurité. Il faisait sombre. Très sombre dans l'appartement. Tous les volets étaient baissés et les fenêtres fermées, ne laissant passer que des rayons faibles de lumière qui se reflétaient sur des éclats de verres dispersés sur le sol.

La seconde était une puissante odeur d'alcool qui les prit à la gorge, leur faisant monter les larmes aux yeux et tourner la tête.

La troisième, c'était des sanglots quelque part dans le coin cuisine.

Des sanglots déchirés et hystériques.

Le duo se regarda en silence.

C'était la voix de Portgas.

\- Sempai ? appela Soul d'une voix hésitante.

Rien ne changea.

Avec précaution, les deux étudiants entrèrent dans l'appartement. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ils passèrent devant un tas de verres et Maka s'accroupit un instant, les bougeant du doigt avec précaution, parvenant à discerner la forme d'une bouteille. Qui avait contenu de l'alcool si elle en croyait l'odeur désormais sur sa peau.

Elle se remit debout et rejoignit son ami, contournant l'ilot avant de s'arrêter.

La tête dans une main, le dos appuyé contre le placard sous l'évier, les genoux contre sa poitrine pour soutenir ses coudes, Ace faisait peine à voir. Ses paupières crispées ne parvenaient pas à arrêter ses larmes alors que ses sanglots passaient au travers ses dents pourtant assez enfoncées dans sa lèvre pour faire couler le sang sur son menton. À côté de lui, deux trois bouteilles d'alcool forts traînaient, encore pleines, alors que celle dans son autre main ne l'était plus qu'à moitié, contenant un liquide presque aussi clair que de l'eau.

Sans voir les deux jeunes qui le fixaient avec effroi, il leva la bouteille dans sa main et renversa la tête en arrière pour boire le liquide à grandes gorgées, quelques filaments du breuvage coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres pour tremper un peu plus le vieux tee-shirt gris qu'il portait.

Avec un cri de rage, il jeta la bouteille au hasard quand elle fut vide, l'envoya se briser contre le plafond.

Par instinct, Soul se mit entre l'homme saoul au sol et sa partenaire.

Mais Ace ne les voyait pas, trop plongé dans sa misère et son alcoolémie. Au hasard, avec une main tremblante, il attrapa une autre bouteille et arracha le bouchon avec les dents avant de le recracher pour avaler deux gorgées de la boisson avant de revenir à ses sanglots.

\- Sempai ? appela doucement Maka en sortant de derrière Soul avec précaution.

Ace releva la tête, hoquetant entre ses sanglots et sa surprise, semblant réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul.

\- Ace-sempai ? continua la blondinette en s'avançant doucement vers le brun au sol malgré la méfiance de son partenaire.

Deux yeux de cendres se braquèrent sur elle sans la voir.

La bouteille glissa entre les doigts du jeune homme alors que Maka s'accroupissait à son niveau.

\- Vous me comprenez ? s'enquit l'adolescente.

Les sourcils du pirate se froncèrent alors qu'il mordait encore plus fort sa lèvre inférieure, les larmes redoublants d'intensité avant de se jeter sur Maka, la plaquant au sol, lui tenant fermement le haut des bras.

\- POURQUOI !? POURQUOI T'ES PARTI SALE CON ! ON AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI ! cria Ace en la secouant, ignorant les tentatives vaines de Soul pour l'écarter de Maka.

\- Sem-sem-sempai ! Calmez-vous ! Vous délirez ! demanda la fille en se débattant.

\- Je délire pas, Sabo ! On n'avait qu'à citer le nom de Garp pour nous en sortir ! Pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille ! _Pourquoi_ ?! On est des _frères_ !? On se soutien les uns les autres, pas vrai ?! On traverse tout, ensemble !

Et il s'effondra sur le ventre de Maka en sanglotant comme un fou.

Des pas précipités leur parvinrent et les deux jeunes virent avec soulagement que Ranma était là avec Blair et Nygus qui avait toujours sa tenue d'infirmière.

\- Il délire totalement ! pointa Soul.

\- C'est la seconde fois qu'il fait ça, pas surprenant, soupira la partenaire de Sid en écartant Soul. Je vais me faire un mémo annuel pour garder ça à l'œil.

Elle s'accroupit délicatement auprès de Maka et Ace et prit le pirate en pleurs par les épaules avec douceur.

\- Ace… tout va bien. Tout va bien, mon ami.

Ace se redressa d'un bond, s'accrochant aux avants bras de l'infirmière tel un noyé à une bouée de secours.

\- Je suis désolé, Haruta ! Pour tout ! Le mensonge, l'insubordination ! Pitié ! Je ferai n'importe quoi, mais je veux pas perdre ma place dans la famille ! Je t'en conjure, Haruta !

\- Shhh… tout va bien Ace. Calme-toi, tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme au travers les bandages de son visage.

Elle laissa le brun poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et lui caressa les cheveux pour continuer de le calmer, le laissant pleurer là. Maka en profita pour se relever et alla se réfugier derrière Blair et Ranma, observant la scène avec peur et perplexité, alors que les colocataires du D. n'étaient que tristesse.

Lentement, les sanglots s'apaisèrent alors que la fatigue, les larmes et l'alcool avaient finalement raison du D., le laissant assoupi.

\- Avec ce qu'il a bu, il serait soit déjà dans le coma éthylique, soit il aurait mis le feu au quartier, nota Nygus en reprenant son ton professionnel. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler Saotome.

Le jeune homme soupira en se frottant la nuque sans rien dire de plus alors que l'infirmière débarrasser la Death Scythe assoupie de son tee-shirt imbibé de différents alcools.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda Soul. Pourquoi il a agi ainsi avec Maka ? Et pourquoi il vous a appelé Haruta ?

\- Il délirait, répondit d'une voix triste Blair. Il perd tout ses repaires et tente de se raccrocher à quelque chose de familier.

\- Et malheureusement, j'ai la même voix que l'une de ses amies les plus chères. Une commandante de son ancien équipage. Une certaine Haruta.

L'infirmière termina de retirer le tee-shirt du jeune homme, l'envoyant à Blair, avant que Ranma ne s'avance pour soulever sur son dos son partenaire alcoolisé, donnant une parfaite vue sur son tatouage dorsal abîmé, et une petite idée du genre d'équipage auquel il avait dû appartenir. Nygus remplit une casserole d'eau fraiche qu'elle posa sur l'ilot de la cuisine avant de chercher des gants de toilette dans la salle de bain.

\- Ranma et Ace sont arrivés ici par accident et cherche à tout prix à rentrer chez eux, expliqua à voix basse Blair. Si pour Ranma, ça s'est produit dans une situation aussi pacifique que peut l'être un entraînement pour lui, les derniers souvenirs d'Ace sont ceux d'une guerre. Une guerre qui implique ses proches. Cela fait deux ans aujourd'hui qu'il ne les a plus vus.

\- Donc, il m'a confondu avec une de ses amies ? se fit clarifier Maka.

\- Possible. Il faudra attendre qu'il soit sobre pour lui poser la question.

Elle attrapa la casserole d'eau et les serviettes que Mira venait de poser à proximité et alla rejoindre la chambre d'Ace alors que Ranma en ressortait. Il referma la porte derrière la chaton magique avec un soupir et alla ouvrir les volets.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose à la base ? demanda le jeune homme au duo.

\- Je cherchais Soul, expliqua Maka alors que Mira aidait Saotome.

\- Je voulais parler à Portgas, grimaça Soul en triturant son bandeau.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est pas conseillé.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard vers la porte de la chambre d'Ace, avant de quitter l'appartement.

\- Maka ? appela-t-il en voyant que son amie ne le suivait pas.

La blondinette regarda Ranma avec inquiétude.

\- Il ira bien ?

\- Il sera irascible pendant quelques jours mais il va s'en remettre. Chacun a sa façon de soigner sa déprime, rassura le jeune homme en ouvrant les fenêtres pour chasser l'odeur d'alcool.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? Pour ranger, je veux dire.

\- Non, je vais m'en sortir, ça m'aide à réfléchir.

Mira s'en alla, poussant légèrement Maka vers la sortie, son portable à l'oreille par lequel Sid lui faisait le briefing d'une mission. Quand la porte se referma, Ranma soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Deux ans pile.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se relever et de retrousser ses manches pour faire le ménage. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter pour réfléchir, sinon, il tomberait dans la déprime.

La porte de l'entrée se rouvrit sur Mira.

\- Saotome ? Tu pourras faire passer un message à Portgas à son réveil ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Dis-lui que je pars avec Sid confirmer vos soupçons sur Medusa-sensei.

Ranma se redressa et hocha sèchement la tête.

Il devait espérer que tout se passerait bien pour le festival du lendemain soir.

La porte se referma et il regarda la porte de son collègue.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait plus d'une raison pour laquelle Kid avait insisté pour faire le rapport de la mission _seul_. Quelque chose qui concernait son partenaire.

.

* * *

.

 **AN 1 :** Chasseur de liberté

 **AN 2** : Posture du Dieu de la Mort Technique Spéciale : Crime

 **Passons aux techniques de Ranma 1/2. Les descriptions sont dans l'histoire, ici, je vous laisse juste deux trois infos, mais surtout les noms. Et parce que la VF est pourave, on reste en VO et VA et na !**

 **Technique 1** : _Mōko Kaimon Ha /_ **Fierce Tiger Gate-Open Blast :** technique de la branche Yama Sen Ken qui s'apparente à une ouverture forcée de porte (d'où le fait qu'on considère le Yama Sen Ken comme la Voie du Voleur Bruyant). Rappel, c'est une invention de Genma Saotome et avec l'Umi Sen Ken sont censées être « scellées ».

 **Technique 2 :** _Haku Dato Shin Shō /_ **Strike of the Spitting White Snake :** technique qui s'apparente aux mouvements d'un voleur qui ouvre et referme rapidement des tiroirs tout en restant discret. Umi Sen ken est, après tout, la Voie du Voleur Silencieux.

 **Technique 3** : _Goshin Ryūsei Fu /_ **Cloth of Falling Stars**

 **Technique 4** : _Haizan Tōkai Tai/_ **Mountain Falling Into Sea**


	12. Anniversaire de la Fondation

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve enfin pour un nouveau chapitre que vous deviez tous attendre !**

 **Merci d'ailleurs à Cobra d'être aussi hypé à chaque chapitre, un vrai bonheur *envoie massif de cookies virtuels géants*. Pour répondre à ta question sur Crona, on ne sait toujours pas si c'est un homme ou une femme, donc, on peut continuer de jouer sur ça.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Là où Ranma avait choisi la soie chinoise pour s'habiller sur son trente et un, Ace avait opté pour le look Van Hellsing, gardant sa veste noire ouverte sur sa chemise bleu turquoise.

C'était aussi bizarre qu'il porte des armes alors que techniquement parlant, il _était_ déjà une arme, mais ça complétait son look.

Les deux bruns étaient assis sur l'un des grands balcons de la salle des fêtes, regardant les jeunes et moins jeunes, tous étudiants, à l'exception de l'équipe encadrante dont ils faisaient partie.

Il y avait de la bouffe à volonté, pourtant, il n'avait pas faim.

Son sang le brûlait et d'expérience, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil méfiant sur Medusa sans écouter un traître mot du discours minimaliste du vieux Shinigami et de celui un peu trop cadré de Kid.

Il n'était pas le seul à être méfiant vu la façon dont Stein se tenait à proximité de la femme. Il détourna la tête quand Black*Star coupa Kid en plein discours en s'accrochant à un rideau. Il ferma les yeux en songeant que c'était le genre de connerie que Luffy aurait pu faire.

La douleur sourde dans sa poitrine lui rappelait qu'ici, ce n'était pas chez lui, autant qu'un pirate puisse avoir un « chez lui ». En attendant, ceux qu'il aimait n'étaient pas dans ce monde, ça en était certain.

\- Je vais manger un morceau, annonça Ranma en se levant de la balustrade.

\- Fais-toi plaiz', lui assura Ace d'un air indifférent de sous son chapeau noir.

Le plus jeune ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant. Ace se remettait encore de sa sévère gueule de bois. Certes, le jeune Saotome le lui avait fait payer, mais rien ne changait le fait que le D. était en phase grognon.

Le pirate resta donc assis au bord de la rambarde, gardant son Haki sur Medusa.

Aussi, il fut surpris de voir Maka venir à sa rencontre. Il lui sourit avec aigreur :

\- J'ai appris pour la visite impromptue de l'autre jour. Il semblerait que je suis destiné à te faire peur.

\- Blair nous a expliqué pourquoi… même si je pense que l'alcool n'est pas une bonne méthode, chacun gère son deuil comme il peut, lui dit l'étudiante en venant s'adosser à la rambarde à côté de lui avec un maigre sourire.

\- Tu sauras, jeune fille, que l'alcool est important pour un pirate. C'est une façon de forger des liens entre nous, sans compter que les taupes n'ayant pas reçu ce genre de formation, c'était facile de les repérer ainsi. Il faut aussi savoir que le rhum ne sert pas qu'à s'enivrer sur les océans. On l'utilisait pour lutter contre le scorbut et l'intoxication alimentaire entre autres. J'ai exagéré, certes, dans ma consommation surtout avec de la vodka, mais c'est monnaie courante dans le métier, de boire beaucoup.

\- Pas une des habitudes les plus saines que j'ai vues.

\- J'ai commencé à consommer de l'alcool quand j'avais sept ans. Je me préparais à la vie en mer en forgeant ma résistance avec les bouteilles de ma nounou. Vu ce que la mocheté m'a infligé, elle me le devait bien.

\- Pourquoi vous avez décidé de prendre le large ? De devenir un pirate ?

\- Pour être libre. Pour être tout simplement _moi_ , Portgas D. Ace. Pour exister par moi-même et non pas devenir ce que les autres voulaient que je sois. Pour essayer de me défaire de mes chaînes, même si c'est pas le meilleur moyen.

Ace adressa un aigre sourire à Maka.

\- Tu n'as pas le bon cadre de référence pour comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai vécu presque vingt-trois ans ainsi. Je continuerai encore longtemps, je suis comme la mauvaise herbe. Va plutôt t'inquiéter pour ton partenaire.

D'un geste de la tête, le brun désigna le balcon d'à côté où Soul était accoudé en faisant tourner un verre de vin dans sa main. Elle regarda son partenaire avec un soupir et se leva. Elle allait quitter le balcon quand elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ace.

\- Vous m'avez appelé Sabo pendant votre crise. Qui est-ce ?

Le D. pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

\- Je présume. Peut-être un peu plus aigüe.

Devant le regard interrogatif, il daigna s'expliquer :

\- Sabo était mon petit-frère. Il est mort à quelques jours de son onzième anniversaire. En privé, je le rebaptisais Tenshi. C'était une graine de noble qui ne voulait pas d'une cage dorée. Il s'est fait assassiner alors qu'il voulait seulement être libre et tout le monde s'est contenté de détourner le regard sans lever le doigt contre l'homme qui a pris sa vie. Le coupable est le genre de personne qui n'aurait jamais fini sur la liste du Shinigami.

\- Mes condoléances.

\- T'en fais pas, en douze ans, j'ai pu faire le deuil.

Et Maka s'éloigna quand Ace la chassa d'un geste de la main, croisant Ranma qui revenait avec une assiette. Le jeune homme la regarda passer pour aller prendre une assiette au buffet avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

\- Elle te voulait quoi ?

\- Des réponses, répondit vaguement Ace en faisant un geste pour faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important.

\- Hmmm.

Le meister ne chercha pas plus loin. Chacun sa vie. A moins que ce soit une piste pour revenir chacun chez soi, rien ne les obligeait à tout partager.

Ranma vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami pour surveiller lui aussi Medusa, que Stein avait invité à danser, continuant de manger son assiette pendant que son partenaire ruminait ses pensées.

\- Je dois attendre ta présence ou pas pour Nouvel An, cette année ? s'enquit Ranma pour briser le silence.

\- Non, t'embête pas à mon sujet et occupe-toi plutôt de t'amuser, lui dit Ace.

Il savait qu'il passerait le trente et un et le premier à se torcher comme jamais, autant épargner ça à Ranma, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour.

Ils regardèrent Maka apporter une assiette à Soul, le taquinant légèrement avec, avant de poser le plat sur la rambarde à laquelle l'albinos était appuyé. La technique valait ce qu'il valait et les deux plus vieux la regardèrent depuis le balcon d'à côté. Apparemment, la manieuse avait eu vent de quelque chose au sujet de son ami, mais celui-ci était soit particulièrement obtus, soit trop fier.

\- Lui, il est bon pour un poing sur le crâne, nota Ranma. Il doit lui en parler, qu'elle ne soit pas surprise et qu'elle sache réagir.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Maka roua de coups le sommet du crâne du blandinet, le faisant tomber à terre, avant qu'elle ne s'interrompe en regardant les autres invités sur la piste de danse.

\- Hey ! Tu viens danser ?! proposa l'adolescente avec tellement d'entrain que l'autre duo l'entendit aisément.

\- Hein ? Pas question j'aime pas danser ! répondit Soul.

Le duo plus âgé échangea un regard et en voyant Spirit débarquer, ils se décidèrent à évacuer la zone avant que ça ne dégénère.

* * *

Au sommet d'un pic rocheux qui offrait une vue parfaite sur Death City sans s'approcher trop, deux sorcières s'étaient assises. Le silence du désert nocturne était presque assourdissant et pourtant si relaxant, ne laissant en rien présageait ce qu'il risquait de se passer.

\- Tu es certaine ? demanda la sorcière avec la robe verte, sa capuche sur sa tignasse blonde.

\- Je le sens, il sera libre ce soir, répondit l'autre femme.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Tu veux qu'on les arrête ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement, Quetzalcóatl ?

\- On doit laisser faire. Rapidement après, on obtiendra une piste.

Elle serra ses poings tremblants sur son sari mauve.

\- Je le vois… le futur me l'a montré. On peut _le_ retrouver !

\- Je m'en vais avertir la doyenne, tu me raconteras.

La brune hocha la tête et sa camarade tourna les talons, disparaissant dans un nuage de mante-religieuses.

* * *

Stein préparait quelque chose, Ace en était plus que certain.

Cet homme n'était pas le meilleur des acteurs mais sa bizarrerie naturelle compensait aisément son comportement. Dansant avec Liz qu'il avait sauvé de Kid pour une _vraie_ danse (heureusement que le petit orchestre avait décidé de jouer du rock, parce que les danses de salon, ce n'était pas son truc), le D. conservait malgré tout un œil sur le duo Stein/Medusa qui venait de pénétrer sur la piste de danse.

Le scientifique échangea un regard avec la Death Scythe alors qu'il dansait avec Medusa et le D. orienta son Haki vers le duo. Liz dut sentir quelque chose vu la façon dont elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui serra doucement une main en la ramenant à Kid à la fin de la chanson. Un regard entendu et la blonde hocha la tête pour faire passer le message aux autres. Ace se dirigea de nouveau vers la piste de danse pendant ce temps.

Stein était passé à l'interrogatoire sur l'absence de Sid qui n'était toujours pas revenu de son enquête au domicile de la femme.

Ranma capta la démarche de son partenaire et à son tour se dirigea vers la piste de danse et le couple qui, malgré le fait qu'il continuait de danser, jouait à un jeu de question/réponse.

Ce que le Haki transmit à Ace le fit se figer.

La présence malsaine et tentatrice qu'il avait toujours sentie sous ses pieds, venant des profondeurs des entrailles de l'école, avait une origine connue de beaucoup.

Ou en tout cas de Stein et de Medusa.

Le tout premier Kishin était scellé tout en bas.

\- What the fucking boodly hell… chuchota Ace en reprenant sa route.

* * *

\- « Maintenir le statu quo », expliqua Medusa à voix basse en ayant cessé de jouer sa comédie bien qu'elle conservait encore le Soul Protect. La volonté de Shibusen peut se résumer en cette seule phrase, cependant le temps continue de s'écouler, et vouloir grandir et évoluer avec lui est une chose naturelle, non ? C'est la nature.

Stein continua de la faire tournoyer paisiblement sur la musique en dépit de la conversation sombre qu'ils avaient.

\- Docteur Stein… s'endormir, se réveiller et voir que rien n'a changé… Désirez-vous un monde aussi monotone ? s'enquit la sorcière. Vous êtes un chercheur tout comme moi, vous devez comprendre. Qu'en dîtes vous, voulez-vous venir avec moi ?

Le serpent était l'image même de la tentation.

Cette femme savait comment charmer les gens à sa guise.

Tout en continuant à danser, profitant du silence de Stein qui semblait presque envouté, la femme resserra la distance entre eux, passant une main dans la nuque de l'homme et remontant l'autre dans son dos, le penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser, une discrète flèche/serpent glissant entre ses lèvres. Le minuscule et discret serpent se contorsionna comme pour atteindre la bouche entrouverte de Stein.

C'était le plan, jusqu'au débarquement de Sid.

Le zombie était grièvement blessé et tenait tout juste debout, mais ses paroles étaient encore plus alarmantes et surprenantes au vu de son état :

\- DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ET SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI !

Alors que tout le mode se précipitait vers Sid, qui avait apparemment échappé au gros d'une explosion en plongeant dans le sol, Ace nota immédiatement que Medusa prenait la fuite. Il réagit au quart de tour à la poursuite de la femme qui se jeta par la fenêtre.

L'apparition d'une aura puissante, comme libérée du Soul Protect, le surprit.

Deux suivirent.

\- Putain, la salope ! cracha Ace.

Il ignora ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, fonçant vers le balcon alors que des bandelettes d'énergie apparaissaient au dehors, se croisant et s'entrecroisant en faisant défiler des lignes d'équations sans queue ni tête.

Il y était presque !

Il sauta pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tendant les mains vers la rambarde toute proche du balcon alors que de l'électricité statique parcourait toute la salle de bal.

 _BOING !_

Une barrière impénétrable se forma devant le pirate, faisant qu'il se la prit en pleine tête et tomba vers l'arrière.

Ranma l'aida à se remettre debout et ils regardèrent Sid qui venait de s'effondrer.

Maka, Soul, Kid, les sœurs Thompson, Tsubaki et Black*Star avaient disparu avec Stein.

\- ET CHIER ! rugit le D. en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la paroi magique qui les isolait du reste du monde.

Il chargea son poing de toutes ses flammes et de son Haki pour frapper de nouveau contre la barrière.

\- Ace-kun, ça ne sert à rien, calme-toi, intervint le Shinigami en posant ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

La respiration haletante sous la colère et l'impuissance, il continua de s'acharner dessus.

\- Ranma-kun, je te prie.

Ranma soupira avec lassitude et s'approcha de son partenaire pour lui administrer un magnifique coup de poing plein de Haki sur le crâne, l'assommant ainsi. Il le tira au travers la pièce pour aller l'installer près d'un mur.

* * *

L'atterrissage à l'étage en dessous ne se fit pas sans bobo, mais ils avaient l'habitude de se faire mal ; après tout, ils étaient des élèves de Shibusen, ils s'entraînaient tous durement pour accomplir la tâche que leur confiait Shinigami-sama.

Et ils n'avaient pas le temps de se plaindre.

On avait huit sorcières en balade dans la ville, sans compter l'épée démoniaque.

De quoi mettre la ville en état d'urgence.

Mais Stein les rappela à l'ordre.

Leur mission était d'empêcher les sorcières d'approcher le Kishin de la première génération qui était enfermé sous l'école. Parce que c'était la seule chose ici qu'elles pouvaient viser vu qu'elles avaient bloqué le Shinigami. Et c'était aussi le pourquoi le Shinigami ne pouvait pas quitter la vile.

Le fait est que grâce à la bonne idée de Sid, ils étaient le dernier espoir de Death City.

Le dernier espoir de ce monde pour empêcher le réveil du Kishin.

* * *

Ace et Ranma n'aimaient pas être hors de l'action.

Ils étaient faits pour se battre, ils ne savaient faire que ça.

Pour le coup, le D. s'était mis en tailleur dans un coin, les yeux fermés, essayant d'user de son affinité avec le feu pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec une flamme ailleurs dans l'école, comme il pouvait le faire en se concentrant, mais rien ne lui répondit hors de la pièce. C'est tout juste si son Haki parvenait à sentir ce qu'il y avait hors de la barrière.

Shinigami ne pouvait même pas fuir par un miroir.

\- ET MERDE ! jura un étudiant en jetant au sol sa casquette avec colère. DEATH CITY ÉTAIT SI PAISIBLE QUE PERSONNE N'AVAIT À SE SOUCIER DE QUOI QUE CE SOIT !

\- Allons, allons… sermonna gentiment le Shinigami.

Il ramassa la casquette.

\- C'était une bonne chose, il est vrai, que personne n'ait aucun souci à se faire. Ce sera sûrement moins paisible, mais malgré ça, le monde est en paix, non ? continua le directeur de l'école.

Il est vrai que ce monde était très paisible par rapport à celui que les deux étrangers avaient laissé derrière eux. Ils regardèrent l'entité déposer sa casquette sur le crâne de l'adolescent :

\- C'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas laisser cette paix s'écrouler.

Et malheureusement, cette paix dépendait de jeunes qui s'aventuraient dans les sous-sols de l'école sous la direction de Stein.

\- Je vais voir si un étudiant à une montre. On a une heure à tenir et aucun repère de temps ici, annonça Ranma à son partenaire.

Ace se contenta de hocher la tête et regarda son camarade s'éloigner.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, regardant les poignets des jeunes qu'il passait, il finit par arriver à l'autre bout du cube dimensionnel dans lequel ils étaient tous enfermés. Il regarda Sid s'asseoir difficilement contre la paroi, respirant difficilement (autant qu'un mort-vivant puisse le faire, après, il devait avoir encore quelques fonctions vitales, vu qu'il avait des blessures sanglantes).

\- Tu vas bien, Sid ? demanda le Shinigami.

\- Oui… haleta le zombie. Je suis désolé… J'aurais voulu vous aider à vous enfuir, mais à cause de la distance… et avec cette blessure…

Il se frappa le crâne et secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Je suis désolé ! Ce n'est qu'un prétexte ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je vous prie !

\- Confirmation, Sid, t'es con, pointa sans la moindre délicatesse Ranma en posant un pied sur le crâne du mort vivant. Ton corps est à la limite. Même moi je sais que dans ces conditions, on ne peut même pas se permettre d'espérer un miracle. T'as déjà fait beaucoup dans ton état. Un peu plus, et ton corps te lâchait totalement.

\- Ce corps est déjà mort une fois, Saotome. Il peut bien mourir de nouveau pour Shibusen.

\- Raison de plus, pointa le Shinigami. Je vous dois mes excuses, Ranma-kun, à toi et ton partenaire. Vous m'aviez dit que Medusa était une sorcière, mais j'ai naïvement cru qu'elle était une renégate qui voulait tourner la page avec ses origines.

\- Cela ne changera pas les choses, soupira Ranma en haussant des épaules. On arrive à percevoir le Soul Protect avec le Haki, mais ça dénature le ressenti. Pour le coup, on n'a pas pu la reconnaître quand on l'a vue la première fois sans.

La tête dans les épaules, Sid ne leva pas ses yeux morts du sol.

Tout se jouerait là-bas, en bas, dans les sous-sols.

\- Shinigami-sama !

Le trio se tourna vers Kirik, un élève de la classe Eat à la peau sombre qui se dressa entre ses camarades avec sa casquette de travers sur le crâne qui allait pourtant assez bien avec son costume cravate.

\- Il n'existe aucune technique qui puisse s'opposer au _Soul Protect_?

Ranma allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais le garçon n'en avait pas fini :

\- Le _Soul Protect_ étant fait d'âmes, on devrait pouvoir y toucher, non ? Ainsi, malgré leurs efforts, les sorcières ne pourraient pas nous empêcher de le percer, non ?

\- Notre combat face aux sorcières dure depuis des centaines d'années. Elles créent sans cesse de nouveaux sorts et c'est pour détruire ces techniques que nous avons besoin de nouveaux manieurs et de nouvelles armes. Et c'est pour pouvoir rivaliser avec ces sorcières que de nouveaux manieurs possédant la _Soul Perception_ naissent.

\- Mais c'est tout de même bloqué par le _Soul Protect_. Il faudrait trouver une autre technique.

\- Avec une autre technique… le Kishin se transformerait… haleta Sid. Nous n'avons pas le choix…

Kirik regard le mort-vivant sans comprendre.

Le Shinigami soupira.

Il suffisait de recouvrir une chose suspicieuse avec un couvercle pour qu'on ne sache pas ce que c'est, mais il arrivait toujours un moment où il faillait soulever le couvercle. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui, pour apprendre aux enfants ce qui était caché en dessous.

C'est ainsi que le directeur de Shibusen se tourna vers les jeunes et frappa dans ses immenses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous.

\- Bien, Biiieeen ! Votre attention à touuuus ! Il y a un Kishin dans les sous-sols de Shibuseeeen ! lança le Shinigami.

\- Heu… c'est un peu trop brutal comme annonce, non ? pointa Sid en sentant sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- S'passe quoi ? s'enquit Ace en rejoignant le groupe. Le vieux fait sa confession ?

\- On parlait du Soul Protect mais ils ont pris une tangente sur le Kishin avant que je puisse en caser une sur le Haki, soupira le jeune meister en tirant sur sa tresse.

Mais déjà, le Shinigami parlait de l'histoire du Kishin en sous-sol.

Cela remontait avant Shibusen. Cet homme, Asura, était un homme empli de peur. Il avait entouré sa tête de longues écharpes et portait cinq à six chemises sur lui. Sa tendance solitaire n'était pas due à son âme extrêmement méfiante, mais plus au fait qu'il s'interdise la simple possibilité de croire en quelqu'un ou de confier son cœur à autrui.

Parmi les Huit Grands Guerriers Shinigami, Asura était sans conteste le plus puissant.

Mais il était en permanence terrifié par la plus grande peur qui soit, ce qui faisait qu'il s'était attaché à la force. Cela mena au fait qu'il se détacha de toute discipline et commença à prendre des âmes qui n'étaient pas sur la liste.

Le début de la folie…

La naissance du Kishin.

\- Mais, Asura était un meister, n'est-ce pas ? Comment a-t-il pu manger les âmes des gens bien ? demanda Kirik.

\- Vous croyez qu'un gars comme lui aurait été capable de faire équipe avec quelqu'un ? demanda Ace de dessous son stetson noir. Il l'a _bouffé_. Son arme de base était un stylet ou un poignard, quelque part entre les deux. Il a fait l'avaleur de sabre et ne l'a pas recrachée.

Il connaissait l'histoire mais n'avait jamais imaginé que ce gars soit là, depuis toujours, sous ses pompes.

Cela choqua les enfants. Comment une chose pareille était-elle possible ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas s'il était réellement humain, avoua le Shinigami. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui se trouvait au plus profond de son cœur. Peut-être de la terreur ?

* * *

Le professeur Stein alluma sa cigarette avant d'agiter l'allumette dans sa main pour étouffer la flamme. Devant eux, un couloir sombre, auquel on accédait par trois marches. L'entrée était encadrée par des statues de dieux oubliés, gravés dans la roche du mur. La roche ici était fissurée et par endroits, des piliers étaient même effondrés. En bref, même la poussière et les toiles d'araignées n'étaient pas nécessaires pour dire que les lieux n'étaient pas fréquentés souvent, et surtout, que le coin était vieux.

\- L'ennemi est puissant, annonça Stein à ses élèves. A partir de là, il faut être prêt à donner sa vie. Il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin. Êtes-vous prêt à affronter vos _peurs_ ? Voulez-vous me suivre ou pas ? C'est à vos âmes d'en décider.

Pour les besoins du scénario, nous dirons que la réponse des étudiants se présenta sous la forme d'un changement de tenue sortie de nulle part, les faisant passer de leur robe de soirée à leurs vêtements habituels.

Ils étaient prêts à partir à l'assaut des souterrains.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, courant dans les escaliers et les couloirs, les armes déjà dans les mains de leur manieur respectif. Stein courait en tête, Black*Star sur ses talons, suivi de Death the Kid sur son skate et enfin Maka. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs une question pour le fils du Shinigami :

\- Comment Shinigami-sama a-t-il fait pour sceller cet Asura ?

\- Père l'a dépouillé de sa peau et s'en est servie pour le sceller, répondit Kid. Ensuite, père a pris racine ici et a utilisé son âme et son corps pour empêcher le Kishin de bouger d'ici.

\- C'est pour ça que Shinigami-sama ne peut pas bouger d'ici, comprit Kid.

\- Mais dans le cas où le sceau serait brisé et le kishin s'enfuirait d'ici, Shinigami-sama pourrait à nouveau bouger librement ?

\- Non, il a fixé son âme sur cette terre, il fait corps avec, explicita Stein. Pour pouvoir se déplacer, cette terre aurait alors besoin de jambes, ce qui est une chose impossible. Les conséquences de la résurrection du Kishin seraient plus grandes qu'on ne peut l'imaginer.

* * *

 _\- La Folie est contagieuse, disait le petit diablotin à Soul dans le fin fond de son esprit. Soul, tu ne peux pas résister…_

 _De l'index, il tapota sa tempe._

 _\- Le cœur des gens est une chose fragile. Dépêche-toi de venir, la folie t'attend. Tu ne peux pas fuir…_

 _De la main, le diablotin désigna le gramophone qui jouait du jazz dans un coin de la pièce sombre._

 _\- Tu es comme l'aiguille qui court sur ce tourne-disque…_

 _Cela tira un sourire narquois à l'albinos._

 _\- Te fous pas d'moi. T'essaies de me convaincre ? Crois-le ou pas, mais cette aiguille pourrait s'envoler._

 _Cela fit rire le diablotin._

 _Il attendrait._

* * *

 _\- Cesse de lutter en vain, fils, tu as tellement plus à gagner en abandonnant la raison. Plus de chaînes, plus de cages. Seulement toi, tel que tu es, chuchota Roger dans le dos de son fils._

- _Fiche-moi la paix, rétorqua Ace sans se tourner vers l'image de son défunt père._

 _\- Les gens ne changeront pas, fils. Ils sont trop renfermés sur leur petite vie et leurs idées reçues pour évoluer. Tu souffriras. Encore et toujours. Tu as déjà tout perdu, accepte-le. Tu ne peux pas changer les choses._

 _Le Roi des Pirates monta à la hauteur de son fils unique et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, un sourire sous sa moustache alors qu'il chuchotait à l'oreille du jeune pirate :_

 _\- Tu peux te débarrasser de cette peine et de cette honte. Tout ce qui te tenaille et t'empêche de fermer les yeux la nuit._

 _D'un mouvement d'épaule, Ace se dégagea._

 _\- Je suis patient, fils, se contenta de dire Roger._

* * *

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas entrer dans Death City.

Mais son Soul Protect cachait sa nature de sorcière et ses années d'apprentissage du Haki lui permettait de passer aussi inaperçue que possible dans la ville sous attaque.

Elle ne chercha pas à aider les passants, ce n'était pas son problème.

Non, elle, elle cherchait un animal fugueur qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû embarquer dans son observation à la base.

\- Iro !?

L'animal ne daigna pas répondre à son nom.

La sorcière jura.

C'était la protégée de son ancien capitaine et commandant. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre ainsi, ça serait perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui.

\- IRO !

La seule chose qui lui répondit, ce fut des bruits d'explosions.

Au détour d'une rue, elle vit un chat se battre avec la famille Mizune. Une sorcière chat ?

Quezacoatl pencha la tête sur le côté, goutant l'air de sa langue serpentine.

Non, c'était un chat avec de la magie.

Qui foutait la pâtée à des sorcières, ce qui était drôle.

La sorcière regarda autour d'elle, cherchant l'aura du familier de la personne pour qui elle était revenue dans son monde d'origine, avant de soupirer. Elle ne pouvait que croiser les doigts et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre trouve Iro sans la tuer, et la récupérer par la suite.

Une vague de sable jaillit d'entre les pierres et l'engloutit en entier, la faisant disparaître. Quand les grains se dispersèrent, il ne restait qu'un long serpent couleur châtaigne doté de deux longues ailes aux plumes colorées. L'animal s'envola pour aller se poser sur un toit et disparaître là.

* * *

\- Dis, Maka ! Tu peux sentir les âmes des sorcières devant ? Parce que ça fait un moment qu'on court, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on avance, demanda Black*Star.

\- Je les sens, mais leur Soul Protect rend la mission difficile, souffla la blonde sans cesser de courir.

\- C'est tout ce que t'es capable de sentir ? Je croyais que c'était ton point fort !

\- T'es vraiment vexant, tu sais ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Hyahahaha ! Tu t'énerves tout de suite ! se moqua le ninja.

Une longueur d'âme lui parvint, plus proche et venant vers eux.

Elle s'arrêta, imitée par le groupe.

\- Sensei !

\- Ouais, répondit Stein dans un marmonnement.

\- Là-bas, dans l'ombre… je peux sentir une longueur d'âme… IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?! appela Maka.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à des bruits de pas en approche.

Elle serra les dents avec colère, le cœur battant.

\- Cette âme… aucun doute, elle dégage une sensation obscène et horrible… Papa ! identifia l'adolescente.

En effet, Spirit venait se joindre à eux, levant vaguement la main en salut, déprimé par la description que sa fille avait fait de son âme.

\- Bien joué, tu as réussi à échapper au sort, commenta Stein à l'adresse de son partenaire.

\- Tu trouveras pas plus rapide que moi pour échapper à une femme, sourit fièrement le roux en levant un pouce avec fierté à l'adresse du scientifique.

…

\- J'en attendais pas moins… marmonna Stein avec une goute de sueur à l'arrière du crâne.

Alors que Spirit prenait sa forme de faux, il confirma qu'ils avançaient dans la bonne direction et qu'ils avaient un comité d'accueil.

\- Ce serait pas plus logique de se dépêcher d'aller retrouver le Kishin en bas ? demanda Black*Star.

\- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit Stein en se saisissant de son arme. Medusa veut éviter de créer une situation de mêlée. Cela provoquerait des pertes plus lourdes et ce serait une erreur de débutant. Maintenant qu'ils veulent ressusciter le Kishin, les porteurs du _Black Blood_ ne sont pas prioritaires. Ils se sont donc organisés afin de ralentir ceux qui tenteraient de les suivre.

Des bruits de pas venant de l'obscurité du couloir leur parvinrent, avançant avec calme, comme une provocation. Parce que venir seul à la rencontre d'autant d'adversaires dès le départ, ce ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de très confiant et de très fort qui, non seulement pouvait défier autant de gens en une fois, mais aussi riposter.

 _Tap, tap._

 _Tap, Tap._

 ** _Tap, Tap._**

 ** _Tap, Tap_**

Leur adversaire était de plus en plus proche, rejoignant le maigre éclairage des torches alentours, quittant le puits d'obscurité devant eux.

Stein n'avait qu'une dernière consigne :

\- Jusqu'au bout, ne protégez qu'une seule chose, votre propre vie ! Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui ! lui dirent les trois étudiants.

Medusa apparut enfin dans la lumière.

Fini la tenue d'infirmière scolaire ou sa jolie robe de soirée.

Elle portait dorénavant ses vêtements de sorcière, une sorte de combinaison de tissu noir avec une capuche décorée de deux yeux de serpent, flottant de façon ample sur son corps, s'arrêtant à ses chevilles en un pantalon bouffant et laissant ses bras nus, dévoilant totalement les serpents tatoués en pointillés sur sa peau. Pour compléter le costume, une queue de tissu en forme de flèche pendait dans le bas de son dos.

\- Une réunion stratégique sous l'œil de l'ennemi ? se moqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste au bord intérieur de la zone éclairée par les torches. J'ai tout entendu.

\- Tiens, vous êtes le médecin principal de Shibusen, non ? nota tout aussi narquoisement Stein en retirant ses lunettes.

\- Vous ne savez jamais quand vous taire, siffla la blonde. Bien, pouvons-nous commencer ?

Et avec des mouvements ondulants qui faisaient jaillir des serpents-flèche d'énergie de son corps, la sorcière commença son incantation.

Les meisters étaient tous en garde, attendant l'opportunité, l'ouverture qui leur permettrait de faire le nécessaire pour empêcher le retour du Kishin.

Stein se concentra sur le flux d'énergie venant de la sorcière, attendant le bon moment pour donner le signal.

\- _VECTOR ARROW !_ rugit Medusa.

De son corps, des dizaines de flèches jaillirent, se recourbant pour frapper le groupe de Shibusen.

C'était une puissante attaque faite pour atteindre plusieurs adversaires en même temps. C'était un pouvoir clairement destructeur.

Les trois jeunes foncèrent à l'assaut.

Sur son skate, Kid prit rapidement de l'avance. Black*Star le rattrapa néanmoins en usant de la capacité de l'épée ensorcelée de Tsubaki.

\- Les enfants imprudents doivent être punis ! leur dit la sorcière en orientant vers les trois jeunes les flèches toujours reliées à son corps.

L'ombre qui commença à former des arabesques sur la peau du ninja concentré dans sa course alla de paire avec sa pointe de vitesse, alors qu'au-dessus de sa tête, Kid avait décollé sur son skate, roulant sur le long des flèches avec aisance.

C'est pour ça qu'il parvint de l'autre côté le premier, criant aux deux autres qu'il partait devant.

Black*Star arriva en suivant en fonçant dans le tas, utilisant la capacité d'ombre de la forme de Tsubaki pour découper carrément les flèches, se faisant traiter au passage de sale gosse par Medusa quand il la dépassa à son tour.

Maka était la dernière à devoir passer, et toutes les flèches étaient désormais sur elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas esquiver sans se les prendre au passage. En contournant, elle prendrait trop de risques, elle n'avait donc qu'un seul chemin possible : la percée au centre. Seulement voilà, c'était également là où toutes les flèches se rejoignaient. Une seule erreur de calcul et ce serait la fin.

Elle devait dépasser le point de rassemblement au centre qui signerait sa mort. Et pour ça, elle avait deux choses importantes sur lesquelles elle devait se concentrer :

Sa course en y mettant toute sa vitesse.

Et son Haki, qui lui sauverait certainement la peau.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'environnement comme elle avait appris à le faire avec les cours d'Ace, coupant le contact visuel.

Elle perçut avec une clarté accrue le son des flèches qui se rapprochaient d'elle à toute vitesse.

Comme lui disait son instinct, elle se décala légèrement dans sa course, laissant des flèches la dépasser sans lui faire de mal. Elle travaillait avec sa peur et son instinct, forçant un peu plus sur ses jambes en rugissant sa détermination, percevant le danger juste à temps pour rectifier sa course pour se mettre à l'abri.

Elle se projeta vers l'avant et finit en roulade derrière Medusa, hors de portée des flèches.

\- Oh, mais c'est que ça devient intéressant ! caqueta la sorcière.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en prendre à la demoiselle qui se relevait, Stein fut au contact, attirant l'attention de l'ancienne infirmière sur lui.

Maka retrouva le couloir en soufflant, les poumons en feu, mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter encore, surtout en entendant les bruits de lutte entre Stein et Medusa.

\- Fais-moi penser à remercier Ace-sempai pour les cours de _Haki_ , demanda Maka à son partenaire.

\- _Bien reçu_ , assura Soul toujours sous sa forme de faux.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Crona attendait avec Ragnarok.

Ils furent à moitié renverser par la bourraques énergique et bruyante que provoqua Kid en les dépassant sur son skate magique. Le duo resta là, sur place, totalement stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Hey, juste à l'instant, y'a pas un truc super énergique qui vient de nous passer devant ? se fit confirmer la Lame Démoniaque.

\- C'est pas bon, il est passé trop facilement, gémit Crona. Je vais de nouveau me faire gronder. Je déteste ça.

Black*Star arriva à son tour et arrêta sa course en reconnaissant la description de l'épée démoniaque.

\- T'as l'honneur de m'avoir comme adversaire ! sourit férocement le ninja aux cheveux bleus. Mais t'as l'air d'un type faible… avec toi comme adversaire, je vais pas pouvoir me donner en spectacle !

Crona le regarda un instant en silence, avant d'éclater de rire, affichant une expression assez effrayante, digne d'un dérangé mental alors que Ragnarok prenait sa forme d'épée batarde.

Le ninja allait partir à l'assaut quand Maka l'interpella, adressant un regard féroce à Crona.

\- Je prends la relève, annonça clairement la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le ninja.

\- _Mais, Maka-chan… selon les indications du professeur Stein, c'est Black*Star qui est censé s'occuper de l'épée démoniaque_ … intervint Tsubaki.

\- _Ne communiquez pas nos plans d'attaque à l'ennemi !_ rappela à l'ordre Soul.

 _-_ Abrutis ! Ne venez pas ruiner ma superbe mise en scène ! s'énerva le ninja.

Il voulut s'avancer, mais Maka lui coupa la route en brandissant Soul devant lui.

\- Oi ! Oujou-chan ! T'emballe pas trop ou je te tue ! menaça Black*Star alors que des veines commençaient à gonfler sur son visage.

Le silence l'interpella, cependant, par-delà sa colère.

Il regarda bien son amie.

Elle fixait avec détermination Crona. En clair, c'était son combat de revanche.

\- Ora ! L'élève modèle Maka qui n'obéit pas aux ordres d'un prof ? Tu as atteint l'âge rebelle ?

\- Boucle-la, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sans le regarder.

Black*Star tira sa révérence, lui laissant cette scène.

\- Je te laisse faire ici, mais ne te fais pas avoir, lui dit-il avant de se pointer du pouce. Mais si ça devient trop dangereux, t'as qu'à m'appeler et j'arriverai à la rescousse !

\- Tss ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. Allez, avance ! grommela la jeune fille en rougissant.

Soul se contenta de ricaner sous sa forme de faux, un léger filet de bave perlant au coin de sa bouche.

\- _C'est parti !_

\- Ouaip ! approuva sa meister en prenant son arme à deux mains, sentant comme des ailes pousser à son âme.

Elle aurait sa revanche.

Elle en avait le pouvoir.


	13. Let my heart touch your soul

**Bonjour ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite du triple x-over ! Et on continu avec le cas Asura ! Ah et, le saviez-vous ? C'est le même doubleur qui s'occupe à la fois du personnage de Portgas est le même que celui de Asura (vo j'entend) ? Eh bien, maintenant, vous le saurez !**

 **Pour réponde aux reviews :**

 **Cobra :** J'ai moi aussi un faible pour Ace, mais j'essaie vraiment de ramener Saotome sur le devant de la scène et j'espère que je parviendrais à lui donner des moments de gloire, parce qu'il le mérite./Le diablotin n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais. C'est plus, pour moi, la matérialisation d'une peur, d'une partie refoulée des armes, de quelque chose qui fait parti d'eux mais qu'ils ne peuvent accepter. Quelque chose qui est libéré avec le sang noir.

 **Kayn la folle :** Même si Ranma 1/2 a très bien vieilli, il n'empêche qu'il est justement très vieux. Et malgré qu'on puisse remercier Dorothée de l'avoir fait connaître à la France, cela ne change rien au fait que de grosses parties de l'animes ont été censurés le rendant parfois incompréhensible. Donc, je le recommande en vostfr. Sache cependant que l'animé est ultra compressé par rapport au manga de 38 volumes avec des aventures très amusantes qui sont passés sous silence. Cependant, le problème de la version Glénat des mangas est qu'ils ont été _occidentalisé_ , donc, pour faciliter leur lecture, on a retourné toutes les images, ce qui a grandement réduis la qualité des dessins de cette chère Rumiko Takahashi. Mais ça reste lisible. / Pour revenir à la fic, je suis contente que tu apprécies la façon dont je tourne l'histoire et ma version du personnage d'Ace. Ne t'en fais pas, j'admets sans honte que j'aime beaucoup mon Ace cynique (je bave quelques litres, mais ça reste entre nous ;).

 **Else 1991 :** Nous y voici !

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Black*Star avait quitté la scène en sautant par-dessus Chrona. L'androgyne voulut l'en empêcher mais une droite de Maka dans la tête l'en dissuada. L'instant suivant, elle utilisa Soul pour crocheter son adversaire dans le dos, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Le sang noir lui offrait une énorme résistance et Ace n'avait pas encore enseigné à Maka l'autre forme de Haki qui pouvait compenser.

Donc, pour le coup, la Meister devait garder son adversaire contre elle, limitant au maximum ses mouvements tout en la rouant de coups de poing avec sa main gauche.

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais elle ferait le maximum. Décidant d'utiliser les grands moyens, elle sauta, gardant Soul un maximum en place et projeta ses pieds joints dans le visage du Kishin débutant, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin.

\- J't'ai eu ! siffla Maka en finissant accroupie par terre.

Elle savait que ni elle, ni Soul ne pourrait suivre ce rythme éternellement, du moins, pas sans un plus long entraînement au préalable. Mais cela n'empêcha pas un sourire déterminé de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- On a absolument _aucune chance_ , annonça tranquillement Maka comme si c'était normal.

Soul resta un instant sans voix, avant d'éclater de rire.

 _\- Gyahahahahaha ! T'es peut-être très intelligente, mais t'es vraiment conne quand tu veux ! C'est bon, c'est certain, t'es la meilleure des partenaires_ !

Le rire permettait d'oublier la peur qu'ils cherchaient à esquiver. Rire afin de se rassurer, de se dire qu'ils avaient encore une chance. Mais il était temps de se remettre au travail et Maka eut une certaine satisfaction en voyant que Chrona saignait du nez. Apparemment, son double coup de pied le lui avait pété. Merci à Ranma de lui avoir appris comment frapper correctement ; au moins, elle avait réussi ça.

Ragnarok se manifesta, clairement en colère, proférant menace sur menace à l'encontre du duo et de Black*Star pourtant parti depuis longtemps.

Mais ces simples menaces voulaient dire une chose pour Maka : Ragnarok les considérait comme des personnes à présent alors qu'avant, ils n'étaient pas plus intéressants que de la nourriture. C'était une belle évolution.

\- Et l'autre aussi ! pointa Maka en montrant du doigt Chrona. J'en ai toujours eu peur ! Mais maintenant je vais y faire face !

Chrona se recroquevilla sur elle-même, clairement aussi mal à l'aise devant la situation.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, gémit l'enfant de Medusa. Je comprends rien… je suis faible… Et elle est pas encore morte, sérieusement, je suis censé faire quoi ?

Maka se contenta de la fixer intensément avec un sourire féroce, faisant que Chrona détoura les yeux.

\- A-Arrête… Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un avec beaucoup de volonté… je peux pas te regarder dans les yeux.

\- Probablement parce que je suis plus forte que toi, donc, que je ne peux pas perdre, lui répondit calmement la blondinette. _L'esprit_ ne peut pas perdre.

Si Chrona avait pas l'air convaincu, Ragnarok trouvait ça drôle :

\- On dirait les hurlements d'un chien perdu !

\- _C'est pas à toi qu'elle cause_! lui dit Soul.

Maka ignora les deux armes, continuant d'essayer de déstabiliser son adversaire.

\- Eh bien alors ? Tu dis plus rien ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi, c'est Maka Albarn, la Scythe Meister.

\- Ch-Chrona, la sorcière épéiste.

\- Enchantée Chrona ! Que le combat commence ! Tu n'aimais pas mon regard, et maintenant, comment tu le trouves ?

Vu qu'elle fronçait encore plus les sourcils, on pouvait donc dire que son regard était encore plus effrayant. C'était l'opposition de deux âmes.

\- _Je comprends pas ton intérêt pour la psychologie de ton adversaire,_ informa Soul.

Maka ne lui offrit aucune réponse.

En face, Chrona porta son épée à son poignet et s'ouvrit les veines, faisant dégouliner rapidement son sang noir sur sa peau. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet, le sang jaillit en prenant l'apparence d'un arc de cercle bien solide et coupant. Maka esquiva l'attaque et leva Soul juste à temps pour parer une autre lame de sang noir. Chrona avait franchi rapidement la distance pour l'attaquer au corps à corps avec son sang. Pourtant, face à l'obstacle, le sang perdit sa solidité et reprit une forme liquide en un instant.

 _Danger_

Surprenant Soul, Maka se projeta vers l'arrière en prenant appui sur le manche de la faux, évitant à temps une attaque d'aiguilles de sang noir de la taille de javelot.

Ce combat allait être chiant à surmonter.

Chrona ramena son arme derrière son dos et fendit l'air avec, faisant que Ragnarok lâcha un hurlement perçant.

\- Pourquoi ? interpella Maka. Pourquoi vouloir collecter des âmes innocentes ? Pourquoi vouloir s'emparer du Kishin ?!

\- Parce que j'en ai peur, avoua Chrona. Pour devenir plus forte, je dois pouvoir être en contact avec le plus de personnes possibles. Et que si je ne trouve pas le Kishin, maîtresse Medusa m'abandonnera… Et qu'en devenant plus forte, je n'aurai plus peur.

Le cri devint une vague sombre ave une énorme mâchoire qui chercha à engloutir la blondinette qui se protégea de son mieux derrière le manche de Soul. Seulement voilà, la puissance de l'attaque avait la force et la vitesse d'un train, donc, forcément, Maka termina dans le mur. Mais elle se releva et repartit à l'attaque en dépit de ses blessures.

\- Pourquoi me frapper si…

De la main, Chrona arrêta la lame de Soul qui venait sur le côté, se protégeant grâce à son sang noir.

\- …faiblement ? termina l'épéiste.

Maka modifia la position de Soul pour se rapprocher de son adversaire et l'attaquer au corps à corps.

\- Arrête, je n'aime pas la proximité des gens.

Grave erreur de se rapprocher, elle était dans la ligne de mire de la blessure au poignet. Elle se baissa à temps pour ne pas se faire embrocher par les pieux qui en jaillirent, avant de reprendre une distance de sécurité.

\- _Je sais pas si on peut la vaincre_ , grommela Soul toujours sous sa forme d'arme _. Plus on la blesse, plus on lui donne de possibilités d'attaquer._

 _-_ Peut-être, mais il y a une chose qu'on peut tenter.

Ils entrèrent en résonance, bientôt imités par Chrona et Ragnarok.

Mais cela eu le malheur de réveiller le sang noir dans les veines de Soul.

A la lame blanche et lumineuse semblable à un croissant de lune de la faux s'opposait une forme sombre, moqueuse et distordue.

Chrona passa à l'assaut.

Maka réagit immédiatement, enfonçant partiellement la lame d'énergie dans le sol qui prit la forme d'un énorme U. Et c'est sur l'un des côtés de l'étrange forme que Chrona se scratcha. Habilement, la blondinette fit pivoter la faux, envoyant voler l'épéiste. Tout juste le temps de se relever que la manieuse de faux était au contact, mais l'enfant de la sorcière leva un bras pour arrêter la lame de Soul.

Lentement, elle releva la tête pour regarder Maka avec deux grands yeux fous et effrayants.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Hein ?

Et le duo de Shibusen fut éjecté au loin.

Comment une simple sorcière pouvait avoir une telle puissance physique ? Elle avait une silhouette si frêle, c'était incompatible. Le corps à corps ne pouvait pas aider dans cette situation, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Le Sang Noir permettait de fortifier et soutenir le corps de Chrona, là où Soul et Maka n'étaient que de simples mortels.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent et ils allaient finir par flancher. Déjà, le manche de la faux commençait à se fissurer et du sang coulait sur le front de l'âme de Soul. Mais pire que tout, le Diablotin était de retour, avec ses murmures tentateurs.

Soul se devait de le repousser, de le retenir, mais les murmures ne s'évanouirent pas pour autant.

« _Soul, moi aussi, je t'ai dit que tu étais insignifiant. Tu as un corps trop faible. Tu dois devenir plus fort. »_ souffla le démon.

Maka fut envoyée valdinguer plus loin.

\- Soul ? ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle haletante en voyant l'état du manche.

\- _Ouais_ , lui assura son partenaire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi dans ce combat, ils devaient trouver une autre solution.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes ne parvinrent pas à la porter. En marchant, Chrona vint la rejoindre, traînant son arme derrière elle, la pointe de la lame éraflant bruyamment le sol.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda l'enfant de la sorcière en s'arrêtant devant Maka.

L'étudiante la fixa d'un regard défiant mais ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait dû renoncer à la forme du Witch Hunter de Soul.

\- On se ressemble, nota Chrona avec une voix douce et incertaine. Même encore maintenant, je ne sais pas très bien…

Elle resta un instant immobile, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs, avant de lever son arme.

« _Soul… oi, Soul ! A ce rythme, vous êtes foutus, laisse-moi m'en occuper ! Réfléchis, je suis bien plus fort ! »_ proposa le démon.

 _\- Nan, j'ai confiance en ma force_ , refusa Soul.

.

* * *

.

 _Il était de retour dans le salon de jazz sombre, aux lourds rideaux noirs, avec ses vieux meubles des années soixante-dix et son dallage noir et bordeaux. Le diablotin n'était pas content. Il lui hurla dessus pour bien lui montrer l'étendue de l'erreur stupide que l'adolescent allait faire :_

 _\- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE BLAGUER ESPÈCE DE SALE GOSSE ! IL EST TEMPS D'EN FINIR ! TU PEUX PLUS GARDER CET ESPRIT DE GAMIN EN PERMANENCE ! TU VAS ÊTRE SÉRIEUX, OUI ?! TU PEUX PLUS FAIRE LE GAMIN, IL S'AGIT DE VIVRE !_

 _\- TA GUEULE ! rétorqua Soul. JE SUIS PLUS UN PETIT MERDEUX ! JE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT À TOUT LE MONDE, JE SUIS PLUS UN GOSSE ! OK ? ET MAINTENANT SILENCE ! C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDE, POINT BARRE !_

 _Et il se laissa de nouveau aller dans le fauteuil élégant dans lequel il était assis à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette pièce._

 _Le diablotin resta surpris de cette explosion pendant un instant, avant de reprendre, plus calmement, la parole._

 _\- Comment ça, silence ?_

 _\- On lève le doigt pour parler, petit mal élevé, rabroua Soul._

 _Le diablotin agita ses mains bizarrement._

 _\- Ok ok, on va se calmer un peu. Résumons. Dans une conversation comme ça, il faudrait qu'on ne se coupe pas la parole, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Ouaip._

 _\- Bon, je te propose qu'on se retrouve dans la chambre de repos. Allez._

 _Répondant à un geste de la main de l'étrange être, les rideaux qui masquaient une partie de la pièce s'écartèrent…_

 _Soul se redressa dans son siège, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux._

 _\- Laissons la démocratie décider._

 _Et Maka s'avança dans la pièce dans une simple mais élégante petite robe noire, faisant s'étrangler l'arme. Il demanda au diablotin comment sa présence pouvait-elle être possible, puisqu'ils étaient dans son esprit à lui, et la réponse était toute bête._

 _\- En ce moment, vous êtes en pleine résonnance spirituelle alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour vos cœurs ?_

 _Pas convaincu, Soul se mit à tirer les joues de sa partenaire en tous sens pour essayer d'en dévoiler la supercherie. Le caractère authentique de la jeune fille se confirma par son attaque légendaire :_

 _\- Maka Chop !_

 _Une bosse sur le crâne, suite au coup que lui avait infligé la tranche du livre, et l'albinos dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le diablotin s'approcha du gramophone et lança un peu de musique, invitant les deux adolescents à danser afin d'avoir une discussion calme et sérieuse._

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Maka ne sachant pas danser, elle se laissa guider par Soul dans la danse au son des claquements de doigt du petit démon. Quant au jeune albinos, il n'aimait pas savoir son amie ici mais devait reconnaître qu'elle faisait partie de lui autant que le petit diable, que ça lui plaise ou non. Une synchronisation marchait ainsi. Et ce fait, Maka comptait bien l'exploiter._

 _Son plan, même si suicidaire, était simple. Elle voulait exploiter la folie, l'attente représentée par le diablotin, afin de devenir plus forte et aussi folle que Chrona. Si elle arrivait à atteindre le niveau de celle-ci, alors, elle parviendrait peut-être à sentir sa longueur d'onde. C'était dangereux, elle pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre. Soul restait dubitatif là où Maka était confiante._

 _\- Tu pourrais rester folle à jamais ! lui dit-il alors qu'elle souriait d'un air confiant._

 _\- Je suis certaine que ça n'arrivera pas, lui assura-t-elle avec son grand sourire rassurant._

 _\- Moi pas, bougonna l'arme du bout des lèvres._

 _\- Mais ça serait cool, non ?_

 _Soul arrêta de danser et baissa la tête, les yeux fermés, réfléchissant intensément, avant de la renverser vers l'arrière avec un soupir. Il rendait les armes._

 _\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je t'aime bien, Maka, et c'est toi qui décides après tout._

 _Un sourire vicieux apparut sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Tu t'expliqueras auprès des sempais ! Ace sera **très** content d'apprendre ce que tu as choisi comme option !_

 _Maka déglutit à l'idée de recevoir les foudres du jeune homme, passant en réflexe une main sur sa gorge, n'ayant certainement pas oublier les circonstances de leur rencontre. Le sourire de son partenaire s'agrandit, avant de simplement s'adoucir._

 _\- En tant que ton arme, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour te permettre de revenir à la normale._

 _Maka allait le remercier quand son ami poussa un hurlement de douleur. Avec raison, puisqu'elle venait de lui enfoncer ses talons aiguilles dans le bout d'une de ses chaussures. Un long silence suivit, avec une immobilité parfaite de la scène avec les deux adolescents recouverts de sueur froide, ignorant la musique d'ambiance qui continuait son job._

 _\- Euh… tu me guides, s'il te plaît ? demanda Maka à son ami avec un sourire contrit._

 _Avec une grimace et des litres de sueur qui explicitaient à quel point il souffrait, Soul lui assura qu'il allait le faire, elle n'avait qu'à le laisser faire._

 _D'une façon ou d'une autre, le diablotin était content._

 _L'affaire était réglée._

 _._

* * *

.

Quand Maka revint à elle, ce fut pour voir Chrona devant elle, avec un sourire dément, prête à la décapiter, Ragnarok ramené derrière lui pour avoir autant d'élan que possible.

\- Bye bye petit lapin !

Avant même que la lame touche la Meister, la blonde n'était déjà plus là. Elle était plus loin, perchée sur le manche de Soul planté dans le sol, riant comme une maniaque.

De son côté, Soul serrant les dents, sentant sa propre longueur d'âme se corrompre. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ace l'avait tellement mis en garde contre le Sang Noir. Si Maka ne se dépêchait pas, ils ne pourraient pas revenir. Elle fit craquer sa nuque en défaisant partiellement sa cravate, continuant de rire comme une hystérique.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Dans le salon de Jazz, le diablotin se mordait les doigts._

 _\- Espèce de crétin, grommela l'entité en continuant de mordre ses mains. Tu aurais dû me laisser faire…_

 _._

* * *

.

Elle descendit de son perchoir, sur le manche de la faux, en humant doucement, souriant comme si elle partait pour une promenade au parc. Avec un cri de joie, elle partit à l'assaut, sautant en tous sens et tournoyant sur elle-même en riant, avant de frapper une Chrona déstabilisée. La jeune étudiante frappa l'épéiste derrière la tête, un coup qui aurait tué n'importe qui, normalement. Cependant, le Sang Noir la sauva. En réponse, Ragnarok frappa Maka au visage, qui reçut le coup sans broncher. La lame avait beau être légèrement enfoncée dans son front, elle afficha une expression seulement perplexe, sans le moindre signe qu'elle souffrait. D'une main ferme, elle la retira de son front et la repoussa dans la gorge de Chrona, avant d'y donner un puissant coup de pied qui enfonça un peu plus Ragnarok dans la chaire et repoussa l'androgyne au loin. La blondinette passa son doigt sur le filet de sang qui coulait à présent sur son visage, de chaque côté de son nez. Elle regarda le liquide qui tachait à présent son gant blanc.

\- Oh. C'est noir, constata-t-elle sans s'inquiéter ou quoi que ce soit.

Pire même, elle recommença à rire.

Ignorant la difficulté de Soul à résister à la corruption, elle fonça sur son adversaire, lui attrapant le visage dans une main pour le pousser sur le tranchant de sa faux. Et avec l'aide de son pied, elle fit glisser sur la lame le visage de Chrona, laissant une balafre suintante de sang noir en résultat. L'épéiste parvint à se dégager et envoya Ragnarok frapper Maka pour lui couper un bras, mais la lame resta coincée sous l'aisselle.

Le combat n'avait plus le moindre sens, il s'agissait de frapper n'importe comment, sans faire attention à ses blessures qui étaient réduites à presque rien grâce à leur sang noir. La violence de Maka faisait peur à Chrona pour le coup.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Maka ? gémit Soul alors qu'il serrait les dents contre la corruption. Ne laisse pas la folie s'emparer de toi…_

La folie gagnait du terrain alors que le diablotin riait dans le lointain de son esprit.

\- _Merde… la folie va m'emporter moi aussi… gémit la faux. Allez… ou on ne reviendra jamais à la normale._

Et enfin, parmi les hurlements de la folie ambiante, l'âme de Maka finit par lui répondre. Le corps continuait son comportement hystérique, allant jusqu'à mordre le crâne de Chrona. Mais son esprit avait retrouvé conscience de ses actes ; ils avaient encore une chance de s'en sortir.

Là, elle était devant l'âme de Chrona. Face à sa folie.

Elle voyait l'âme de Chrona, elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa longueur d'âme.

.

* * *

.

 _Maka ouvrit les yeux pour se voir flottant au-dessus d'un paysage sablonneux, comme un désert plat. Sous ses pieds, debout sur le sable, Chrona, sous une apparence assez enfantine, avait un bâton à la main. Avec, elle traça un cercle dans le sable, tout autour d'elle, qu'elle déclara sa zone. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le sable, apparemment attristée par le manque de vie, avant de se laisser tomber assise à terre. Là, son ombre se manifesta, lui posant des questions simples, auxquelles elle n'obtint aucune réponse outre « La sortie ? » ou « Je passe », alors qu'elle essayait d'explorer les sentiments, les souvenirs… tout ce qui faisait que Chrona était elle. De toute évidence, la manieuse de Ragnarok refoulait tout en elle, par peur des autres, clairement faible et blessée par les gens autour d'elle. Et en contrepartie, elle leur faisait du mal elle-aussi. Elle était à une limite, il fallait qu'elle avance, mais Chrona restait recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans son cocon de familiarité, effrayée par le monde et les gens. Finalement, même l'ombre se dissipa, comprenant l'inutilité de sa tâche._

 _Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même en se rappelant du simple dialogue qu'elle avait eu avec Maka. Celle-ci s'était présentée et lui avait demandé son nom. Et Chrona lui avait répondu avec naturel. Elle s'était présentée._

 _Elle ne l'avait jamais fait._

 _Elle n'avait jamais établi de vrai dialogue avec quiconque._

 _Ce simple souvenir fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la kenshi._

 _\- Trouvée !_

 _Les larmes toujours aux coins des yeux, Chrona releva la tête de ses genoux pour voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autres dans les environs. Maka était là, dans une apparence toute aussi enfantine que la kenshi dans le cercle._

 _\- Bouh ! fit la petite fille._

 _Elle eut un rire enfantin en voyant l'épéiste miniature s'agiter quelque part entre la peur et la panique. Maka s'avança pour s'arrêter avec perplexité quand Chrona lui demanda de ne pas le faire._

 _\- Ne rentre pas dans le cercle… demanda la kenshi. C'est à moi, c'est mon endroit._

 _Un peu tard, Maka était déjà de l'autre côté de la ligne, juste en face de Chrona._

 _\- He ? Bah alors quoi ? s'enquit-elle avec perplexité._

 _\- J'ai tellement peur… gémit Chrona alors que les larmes recommençaient à inonder ses yeux. T'es rentrée si facilement… Pourtant personne n'était jamais rentré…_

 _Maka se retourna et observa pensivement le cercle dans le sol._

 _\- Tu peux pas comprendre, je… Il n'y a que dans ce cercle que j'arrive à être tranquille… Non, ça n'a pas de sens que tu puisses entrer… gémit d'un air dépressif l'enfant de la sorcière._

 _\- Bah on a qu'à l'effacer, dit simplement la blondinette en donnant un coup de pied dans le sable._

 _Elle ignora les protestations de la rose, gommant la frontière dans le sol, avant d'épousseter la robe que portait sa version enfantine._

 _\- Voilà. Disparu._

 _Le cercle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans les yeux vitreux de Chrona._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Au dehors, le combat continuait toujours, jusqu'à ce que Chrona se mette à hurler à s'en arracher la gorge, son sang noir luttant en elle comme s'il cherchait s'échapper.

 _« Soul ! Sors-moi vite de cette folie ! » appela l'âme de Maka._

 _La folie contre laquelle Soul luttait depuis tout à l'heure devint la surface sombre d'une étendue d'eau. Le liquide était tellement dense qu'il pouvait tenir debout dessus. Il tomba à genoux, cherchant sa manieuse sous la surface, avant d'enfin l'apercevoir. Il plongea difficilement la main dans le liquide pour lui attraper le poignet, luttant contre l'obstacle si sombre et effrayant qui les séparait. Enfin, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main de son amie et il tira, parvenant enfin à la sortir de là._

Ce fut comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur et Maka cessa d'agir comme une hystérique, retrouvant le contrôle sur son corps et ses actes. Elle et Soul s'en étaient peut-être sortis, mais Chrona hurlait toujours, des piques de sang noir jaillissant sous sa peau, comme si le liquide cherchait à s'échapper.

Elle adossa son partenaire contre une colonne et se mit à avancer, évitant les piques comme Ace lui avait appris à faire, affichant un sourire rassurant à la kenshi en proie à la folie.

\- N'aies pas peur… tout va bien… tu es juste un peu stressée parce que le cercle a disparu.

Une bonne dizaine de lances de sang noir jaillirent de Chrona comme pour l'embrocher. Malheureusement le nombre et la proximité ne lui permirent pas totalement de les esquiver. Mais en dépit de la douleur et des blessures, elle continua de sourire et d'assurer que tout allait bien.

Et elle se laissa tomber sur Chrona, la prenant dans ses bras.

Un simple geste qui prit de court la kenshi en folie.

\- Je te comprends à présent… souffla Maka sans bouger de là où elle était, à genoux avec Chrona. Je ne me doutais pas que tu ne connaissais pas les contacts… Tu n'es jamais entrée en contact avec personne.

La kenshi avait renoncé depuis longtemps à se lier à autrui. Elle ne se percevait pas comme indispensable ou utile. Cette peur l'avait à la fois entravée, mais aussi protégée des autres. Et Maka avait débarqué, effaçant le cercle qui symbolisait sa barrière.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait parlé tout haut quand Maka lui administra une version gentillette de son _Maka Chop,_ laissant la manieuse de Ragnarok perplexe. Puis, la blondinette retira ses gants avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Soyons amies, tu veux bien ? proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Chrona la regarda lui sourire, n'en croyant ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles, avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer :

\- Sniiff… Je… je ne savais pas que… que c'était si réconfortant le contact humain…

Soul eut un sourire à la fois blasé mais fier en regardant la scène. Il connaissait ça lui aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Maka.


	14. Ashura rebirth

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Pile au rendez-vous, il est temps de commencer les publications mensuelles ! Et ce soir (ou aujourd'hui, comme vous voulez), eh bien, on en conclus avec l'affaire d'Ashura et de toooouuut de ce qui va en découler. Alors, j'espère que vous êtes bien dans vos sièges, parce qu'on est partie !**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et n'hésitez pas à demander votre pop-corn à Sanji ou Thatch !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

.

* * *

.

Ranma se contenta de faire une énième marque dans le sol pour compter le nouvel échec de son partenaire à briser la barrière.

C'était inutile, mais si ça l'occupait, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on mettrait à terre l'Allumette. Il tira sur sa natte en essayant de ne pas céder lui aussi à la nervosité. Que faisaient les gosses ? Est-ce qu'ils s'en sortaient ?

Avaient-ils rejoint le Kishin ?

\- Saotome-kun.

Ranma leva la tête pour regarder le Shinigami qui s'était approché pour lui parler.

\- Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi si la mission est un échec.

\- Ouais, je sais, assura l'expert martial.

Il devrait surveiller son camarade d'encore plus près, parce qu'au moindre signe, Ace devrait être neutralisé. De préférence en cellule, mais si ce n'était pas une option, alors, la mort serait la dernière solution.

.

* * *

.

Free le loup-garou et Eruka la sorcière venaient d'arriver devant la cellule de Ashura le Kishin. Cela ressemblait plus à un temple qu'à autre chose. Un vieux temple indien d'où émanait une impression étouffante d'insanité. Free passa devant et poussa les deux battants de la lourde porte de pierre gravée des trois yeux du Kishin.

La lumière de l'extérieur n'était pas suffisante pour percer les ténèbres de l'immense salle devant eux et de ses colonnades.

Un vent ancien et lourd les balaya, venant du fond des âges et fuyant vers la porte ouverte. Le duo se regarda un instant et Eruka raffermit sa prise sur sa mallette contenant le sang noir. Lentement, ils s'avancèrent dans l'immense salle, leurs pas résonnant bien trop dans l'obscurité.

La sorcière s'arrêta un instant et regarda dans l'ombre d'une colonne.

Elle aurait juré que quelqu'un l'épiait.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se remit en marche, continuant de regarder nerveusement derrière elle.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et cette fois, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans son dos. Un homme immense, dans un étrange costume, avec de nombreuses écharpes enroulées autour du crâne laissant passer quelques mèches de cheveux sombres par le dessus. Trois grands yeux verticaux s'étalaient sur les écharpes, comme des hologrammes menaçants. Eruka ne pouvait parler, elle avait trop peur. Lentement, deux bouts d'écharpe se soulevèrent et vinrent s'enrouler autour de la gorge de la sorcière comme dotés de conscience propre.

\- Fr…Free… tenta d'appeler faiblement la sorcière alors que son partenaire continuer de s'éloigner.

Mais le loup-garou ne l'entendit pas.

Dans un bruit très doux, le chapeau de la sorcière tomba au sol alors que le monstre qui l'attaquait, certainement Ashura, relevait les écharpes suffisamment pour lui bouffer le visage avec une bouche inhumainement grande et des dents immenses.

Free se retourna en entendant Eruka se mettre à hurler. Il se retourna pour voir la sorcière à genoux, se cachant le visage sous son chapeau.

\- Huuuu… mon visage… j'ai peur, je veux partir… sanglota la sorcière.

\- Ton visage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton visage ? demanda Free en venant s'accroupir devant elle. Je peux voir ?

Eruka enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur son visage.

\- Allez, montre-moi, demanda Free en approchant sa main du chapeau.

Il retira le chapeau et sous le tissu et les cheveux de la sorcière, le visage d'Ashura lui offrit un sourire affamé. Quelque chose perça la poitrine de l'immortel et il cracha un peu de sang, réalisant que le démon avait enfoncé son bras dans son cœur. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Ashura lui mordit l'épaule et tira d'un mouvement de tête pour arracher toute la peau jusqu'à celle du visage.

Lui, un immortel, il allait mourir ?

.

* * *

.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et la réalité revint. Eruka était assise sur ses genoux, un pieu de glace entre ses mains, qu'elle allait s'enfoncer dans la gorge, pendant que Free avait une immense lame digne d'une guillotine qu'il s'enfonçait de lui-même derrière la nuque. Réalisant ce qu'il était sur le point de se passer, les armes furent jetées au loin avec des hurlements et une incompréhension générale.

Quand ils retrouvèrent enfin leur calme, une explication simple leur vint à l'esprit.

Une hallucination.

Les ondes de folie du Kishin étaient si puissantes que même en sommeil et scellé, il avait un effet aussi négatif sur l'esprit. Tel était le pouvoir du premier Kishin.

Ils se relevèrent et recommencèrent à avancer avec prudence.

La première chose qui leur sauta aux yeux, c'étaient les chaînes. Malgré le temps, elles avaient l'air quasiment neuves et brillaient faiblement dans l'obscurité, décorées à outrance de fuda visant à contenir le malin. Il y en avait des tas. Leur but était de maintenir fermé et en hauteur une sorte d'énorme bourse de chair de taille humaine sur laquelle les trois yeux holographiques d'Ashura les fixaient avec intensité. Derrière la bourse, une immense statue les dominait depuis l'ombre, la folie et le temps ayant fini par déformer ses traits en une apparence corrompue.

Ils avaient trouvé celui qu'ils cherchaient.

Eruka se mit à genoux et déposa la mallette devant elle pour se mettre à incanter. L'ouverture fut immédiate, mais la sorcière ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans sa magie. La seringue et l'énorme échantillon de sang à l'intérieur sortirent de leur encoche, permettant ainsi de les ramasser. La seringue géante fut remplie de sang et Eruka la porta à deux bras vers la poche du kishin.

C'était enfin le moment d'administrer du sang noir dans le premier Kishin.

Death the Kid arriva sur son skate et les attaqua pour empêcher l'administration de la piqûre sur Ashura. Free s'interposa, forçant le futur Shinigami à prendre du recul.

Grave erreur parce qu'il se mit à halluciner, permettant à la sorcière de se précipiter vers la poche de Ashura.

Kid retrouva rapidement son calme en reconnaissant la longueur d'onde du monstre et se tira de l'hallucination. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Kid se remit à tirer pour toucher le sang noir et empêcher l'injection, mais Free s'interposa. Pas bien grave, Black Star était derrière. Dans un saut immense et élégant, le ninja bleu s'éleva au-dessus de Free pour retomber sur Eruka qui se défendit avec une bombe larvaire de faible intensité. Cela eut le mérite de l'éjecter au sol et de faire glisser l'injection sur le sol de pierre, heureusement pour elle, en direction d'Ashura. Mais même pas le temps d'y penser que d'une part, Black Star émergea de l'explosion en mode Youtou, et de l'autre une nouvelle hallucination la frappa de plein fouet.

Le ninja ignora la sorcière qui luttait pour reprendre ses esprits et fila vers la seringue dans le but de la couper en deux.

\- C'est sournois ça ! Attends ! hurla Free.

Tsubaki allait faire son office quand Jackson, le têtard géant domestique de Eruka sauva l'objet, utilisant sa queue pour envoyer la seringue dans les airs, droit dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui l'en félicita. Black Star n'apprécia pas si on en jugeait les coups de pied qu'il infligea au têtard.

La sorcière se retourna et enfonça l'aiguille dans la poche de chair.

Elle ne faisait pas ça pour médusa, mais pour tous les efforts que son compagnon Jackson avait fournis. Elle poussa de toute ses forces pour passer autour la résistance de la peau, mais Black Star était sur elle. Ils avaient perdu, elle savait qu'il allait couper la seringue.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, le verre fut proprement découpé et tomba dans un petit bruit au sol, répandant le sang noir partout.

Haletant, à bout de force à cause de la technique, Black Star fixait en souriant Free et Eruka.

\- J'ai gagné, le Kishin ne ressuscitera pas !

.

* * *

.

L'école se mit à trembler violemment, envoyant les élèves prisonniers de la salle de réception, sur leurs fesses.

Ace baissa la tête, masquant le sourire foldingue qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage.

Lentement, la folie prenait possession de l'espace.

Les enfants avaient échoué.

.

* * *

.

Black Star ne comprenait pas, il avait réussi pourtant, non ?

\- Ton aide n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses, regarde mieux, lui dit Kid.

De sa place au sol, Black Star se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la seringue qu'il avait tranchée, mais la statue qui aidait à contenir l'aura de folie du kishin.

\- Quelle ironie, soupira Kid. Parce que tu étais tellement concentré sur la destruction de la seringue, tu as utilisé ton sixième sens sans qu'il te soit utile. Tu as halluciné sur la fin.

La seringue était belle et bien enfoncée dans la poche de peau qui absorbait le sang comme si c'était un biberon. La poche prenait vie. Des mains en jaillissaient par instant, montrant le réveil de l'entité millénaire.

Kid tira dessus par réflexe, mais ça ne servait à rien. Brusquement, l'avant de la poche s'étira, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé son visage sur la paroi et chercher à en sortir par là. Finalement, cela fut étiré tant et si bien que la zone allongée de la poche tomba lourdement par terre, laissant deviner sous la peau des mains, l'arrière d'un crâne, des os saillants des épaules et la forme des vertèbres. Les bras bougèrent, tirant sur la poche, l'étirant en tous sens pour avoir assez de mou et fusionner la peau avec des doigts, deux mains, puis deux bras. Difficilement, la créature en pleine transformation prit appui sur ses deux membres et se redressa pour tirer une dernière fois, le visage derrière la peau mimant un hurlement silencieux, avant de retomber au sol. Le corps et le visage étaient pleinement formés, laissant sur le sol un individu nu et chauve qui eut un sourire affamé.

Avec l'aide de ses mains, il se mit debout sur des pieds à l'appui incertain.

Une fois debout, il attrapa la peau de son avant-bras, tira dessus avant de la laisser revenir à sa place dans un claquement écœurant.

Le Kishin Ashura était désormais vivant et libre.

Même si nu.

Le corps tordu, la démarche incertaine, l'apparition squelettique avança avec une démarche vacillante vers Eruka qui était tombée à genoux devant la vague de folie. Il s'arrêta devant elle et pencha son visage dans sa direction, les yeux à peine ouverts. Difficilement, il posa un genou à terre pour mieux observer la sorcière effrayée. Il s'essuya les yeux et les ouvrit à peine un peu plus.

Et il poussa un hurlement de frayeur qui rivalisa aisément en force et en intensité avec celui de la femme-grenouille.

Difficilement, Black Star se remit debout.

\- On va se le faire. Tsubaki, mode épée démoniaque.

\- _Impossible !_ lui répondit sa partenaire _. Tu es gravement blessé ! Si tu continues, je vais finir par dévorer ton âme !_

\- OBEIS ! PASSE EN MODE EPEE DEMONIAQUE ! réclama le ninja bleu.

\- _Non !_

\- Très bien, si c'est comme ça.

Il abandonna la lame courte derrière et fonça à l'assaut à mains nues.

\- On y va aussi, annonça Death the Kid aux deux sœurs.

\- Prépare-toi à mourir sale exhibitionniste ! rugit le ninja.

Et il frappa avec un poing et un coude dans le dos de Ashura, lui injectant sa longueur d'âme, avant de se mettre à cracher du sang. Son corps était tellement à bout qu'il n'arrivait même pas à supporter sa propre Soul Wavelenght.

Il allait repartir à l'assaut quand le Kishin se contenta de faire un vague mouvement du bras derrière lui en direction du ninja, sans même le toucher. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, puis l'adolescent se mit à saigner du nez avant d'être éjecté plus loin.

L'attaque du bleu n'avait eu aucun effet. Kid se mit à tirer sur le Kishin qui resta indifférent aux balles. Il étira plus que de raison la peau de son bras avant de la relâcher. L'élasticité envoya le morceau de peau percuter le jeune meister avant de revenir en place, laissant une petite trace sur le front de Kid. Puis il s'effondra en crachant du sang de partout.

Ashura se saisit de morceau de sa peau sous l'aisselle et sur le côté de son cou. Il les étira tant et si bien qu'il put s'enrouler aisément dedans au point de pouvoir s'en faire une toge longue et retrouver des écharpes autour de sa tête où trois yeux si dessinèrent.

\- TOI ! L'HOMME AVEC UN PANTALON ROUGE ! TU ES TORSE NU ! C'EST BIEN D'AVOIR DES MUSCLES MAIS TU DEVRAIS PORTER PLUS DE VÊTEMENT !

Des longs bouts des écharpes qu'il avait autour du visage, des mains grossières apparurent et le projetèrent aisément vers le plafond qu'il perça.

\- C'est de moi qu'il parlait ? demanda Free.

Alors qu'il allait s'échapper, quelqu'un qu'on attendait plus débarqua : Maka. Elle sauta sur la statue du dieu que Black Star avait découpé et se projeta vers l'un des morceaux d'écharpes qui disparaissaient par le trou, l'attrapa in extremis.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

Elle planta la lame de Soul dans le mur et l'utilisa pour bloquer la remontée vers la surface du Kishin, serrant les dents quand des morceaux de pierres lui tombèrent dessus.

.

* * *

.

Blair, en plein combat avec la sorcière souris, s'immobilisa pour regarder ce qui venait de jaillir du sol.

Le Kishin.

Maka finit par lâcher prise quand une roche la frappa en pleine tête, l'assommant proprement.

Soul se retransforma en humain et s'enroula autour de sa partenaire pour prendre l'impact de la chute au sol pour elle. Ils passèrent au travers l'auvent d'un magasin puis s'écrasèrent sur des caisses et autre chose de vivant puisqu'il y avait un petit couinement dans le tas.

Dans un dernier sursaut de force, Maka leva une main tremblante vers Ashura.

\- On… on doit… on doit arrêter… le Kishin…

Et elle reperdit connaissance, laissant sa main s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- Tu t'es bien battue, lui dit Soul.

Il ne put rien dire de plus parce que quelque chose d'autre sortit du sol en brisant la pierre de la ville. Quatre étranges créations allongées, le corps enroulé dans des bandages sombres et avec des crânes tout au bout, se dirigeaient vers le Kishin. Les apparitions rattrapèrent leur cible et s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Les sceaux de Shinigami. Toujours actif malgré la situation.

Mais c'était futile, le Kishin les déchira comme du papier.

Seulement voilà, un autre joueur venait d'entrer dans l'arène : le Shinigami en personne.

.

* * *

.

Au bout de quarante minutes de longue et interminable attente, la barrière avait enfin disparu. Le Shinigami avait donc pu sortir de l'école pour aller arrêter Ashura. Mais il n'avait aucune arme pour ça. Ace aurait pu servir, mais avec la libération d'Ashura, il avait commencé à perdre les pédales, se mettant à rire doucement dans son coin au point de foutre la trouille aux élèves et à ne répondre à aucun stimulus extérieur alors que ses flammes l'envahissaient. Il avait donc usé de ses pouvoirs de grand et merveilleux Shinigami pour s'envoler de la salle des fêtes et rejoindre Ashura dans le ciel. En le voyant venir, une ouverture se forma au centre des écharpes autour du visage du Kishin. Ouverture qui s'écarta juste assez pour qu'on puisse voir le visage pâle d'un homme aux cheveux sombres et un troisième œil sur le front. La forme de son visage n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Kid, même si clairement plus mature.

Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, histoire de réaliser que le temps avait bien passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Et permettre au Shinigami de réaliser une étrange ressemblance vocale. S'il fermait les yeux sous son masque, il avait l'impression de parler à Ace. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le réaliser avant. Ils n'avaient certainement pas le même accent. Ashura avait une façon de parler plus calme et plate que celle bien plus animée d'Ace, mais le timbre, derrière, c'était le même.

Cependant, la question n'était pas là. Shinigamin ne pouvait pas laisser dehors Ashura. Il devait mourir à nouveau.

Et il lança l'assaut avec ce qu'on nomme familièrement un bon revers patriarcal des familles. Sauf qu'on parle d'un Shinigami. Donc, la claque envoya Ashura se scratcher directement en plein cœur de la ville.

Mais le temps que Shinigami le rejoigne, même s'il était toujours au sol, au centre d'un bel impact et apparemment blessé à la tête si on en croyait le sang noir sur le pavement, une chose était inquiétante : les vieux sceaux de Shinigami-sama n'étaient plus sur lui. Avec un rire presque hystérique, Ashura joignit ses mains devant lui pendant que son visage était de nouveau masqué par des bandelettes. Agilement, le Kishin se remit sur ses pieds tout en envoyant des bandelettes s'attaquer au Shinigami avec la vitesse et la dangerosité de lances de la taille d'un pilier. Mais comme le grand patron de DWMA était quelqu'un de badass qui ne fait pas les choses à moitié, il avait un autre tour dans ses manches pour contrer l'attaque. Ou plutôt, sous son masque.

Des trois trous de son masque cartoonesque, des lasers jaillirent, explosant l'attaque avec tant de puissance que l'onde de choc atteignit Ashura qui en tira quelques blessures.

Mais dans les faits, même s'il avait l'air de mener la danse et de l'avoir intimidé, la réalité était tout autre. Sans Death Scythe, il n'était pas de taille au combat, et malheureusement, la seule qui était à sa portée était Ace. Et il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser dans ce combat, c'était bien trop dangereux pour tout le monde, le jeune D. en premier. Et presque comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Ashura sauta pour l'attaquer, tournoyant comme une torpille dans les airs alors qu'il ouvrait en grand la bouche pour faire jaillir du fond de sa gorge une lame qu'il tint entre ses dents, se transformant en lance. Shinigami ne put esquiver l'attaque et l'impact fut monstrueux, dispersant des ondes de folies partout tout autour. Shinigami essaya bien de se protéger en érigeant un bouclier avec sa longueur d'âme, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de résister à Ashura et sa propre arme. Quand il passa au travers des défenses de Shinigami, il lui arracha une belle partie du visage et de l'épaule gauche, sans pour autant qu'on puisse voir de la chair ou du sang en dessous.

Le grand patron était en colère.

\- TU ES VRAIMENT UNE BETE INFECTE ! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LA PEAU ENCORE UNE FOIS !

Et il lança des mains griffues faites d'ombres sur Ashura pour le saisir, mais sans cesser de l'éviter et avec un rire moqueur, celui-ci recula, avant de cesser tout bonnement de bouger, semblant attendre que l'attaque vienne à lui.

Dans un grand bruit, les attaques percutèrent un mur invisible juste devant Ashura.

Sapristi ! Il savait jusqu'où il pouvait se déplacer !

\- Je pense que l'on se reverra un autre jour, au revoir sensei, salua le Kishin.

Et à la vitesse d'une fusée, il s'éleva dans le ciel nocturne, trouant les nuages, tout ça sous le regard moqueur de la lune.

Pendant un moment, le directeur resta en apesanteur pour regarder le ciel, avant d'aller se poser sur la place devant l'école. Sid était déjà là, avec Ranma qui soutenait Ace qui se tenait la tête.

\- Sid, notre priorité est de secourir les enfants qui sont sous terre.

\- Compris, assura le zombie.

\- Ace-kun, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Migraine magistrale, marmonna le D. de dessous son chapeau.

\- Toi et Ranma-kun allez contacter toutes les Death Scythes que l'on a aux quatre coins du globe. Dîtes-leur de venir nous rejoindre ici.

\- On s'en charge, assura Ranma.

\- Ace-kun.

Le duo allait s'éloigner quand Shinigami les rappela.

\- Ne te perds pas.

Ace retira son bras des épaules de son camarade et avança seul, même si d'un pas vacillant, sa main cachant toujours une partie de son visage, notamment son œil gauche qui n'était plus qu'une boule de feu.

Il était hors de question qu'il donne à quiconque la moindre excuse pour lui prendre sa liberté.

.

* * *

.

Stein était couvert de sang après la douche sanglante qu'il avait reçue en découpant Medusa en deux. Il cracha le mégot de sa cigarette et soupira, regardant le plafond pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je pense que Shinigami-sama a croisé le Kishin, mais vu que la démence s'estompe lentement, je pense qu'il a réussi à fuir…

Il soupira, il aurait voulu voir ça.

\- _Portgas était à côté de Shinigami-sama, il aurait dû l'aider ! Avec une Death Scythe, il aurait largement réussi à arrêter le Kishin avant qu'il ne puisse fuir !_ rouspéta Spirit.

\- Portgas est trop instable pour ça. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui as été choisi pour venir en bas, il n'aurait pas supporté les longueurs d'onde du Kishin, lui rappela le scientifique.

\- _J'aurais dû rester aux côtés de Shinigami-sama, j'aurais dû y penser ! Tout le monde va m'en vouloir !_

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, il faut à présent établir un plan pour lutter contre cette nouvelle situation ou le monde sera fichu.

Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose lui sauter sur le dos.

C'était Medusa. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus ni jambes, ni bras, elle avait réussi, certainement avec ses moignons, à se déplacer en silence jusqu'à lui pour s'accrocher à ses épaules. Et de toutes ses forces, elle mordit le scientifique dans le cou au point de goûter le sang. Avec toute sa rage, Stein l'attrapa par les cheveux et plaqua le buste par terre.

\- Hm~… Je t'aime~ ! gémit sensuellement la sorcière.

C'était une erreur classique de croire qu'un serpent coupé en deux n'est plus une menace. Même après la mort, une tête de serpent pouvait continuer de mordre. Et Médusa était clairement un serpent. C'est la bouche en sang, un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres, qu'elle mourut définitivement quand Stein planta la lame de son arme entre ses deux yeux, droit dans le cerveau. Le corps se contenta de rire hystériquement.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, grommela Stein en serrant nerveusement la morsure à son cou de sa main de libre pour couper l'hémorragie. Nous sommes tous les deux semblables. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est l'amour.

Dans un nuage de fumée et de serpent vecteur, le corps et l'âme de la sorcière disparurent.

Elle avait été un formidable adversaire.

.

* * *

.

Soul se rappelait ce que Stein avait dit.

Les conséquences de la résurrection du Kishin seraient inimaginables. La démence serait désormais contagieuse.

Alors qu'il hissait sa partenaire sur son dos pour la ramener chez eux, il remarqua sur quoi ils avaient fini. Un grand animal, certainement un très gros chat avec une fourrure tachetée. Il hésita et arrangea la position de Maka pour prendre le félin sous son bras malgré sa partenaire sur son dos. Sacrément gros ce chat.

Il soupira et se mit à avancer dans la rue.

Il savait qu'il y en avait qui n'en aurait rien à foutre de la lune qui saigne ou de la résurrection du Kishin, parce qu'après tout, le soleil se lèverait quand même demain. La vie continuerait son cheminement.

.

* * *

.

Maka regarda l'animal assis dans son canapé, puis Soul qui avait Blair perchée sur son crâne (à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle squattait Ace d'habitude).

\- Tu sais, il faisait sombre, et c'était un peu de notre faute si elle avait été blessée, on a fini sur elle, justifia Soul.

La meister regarda de nouveau l'animal blanc qui reniflait doucement le bandage sur sa patte droite arrière.

\- Même s'il faisait sombre et que tu étais fatigué, ça ne justifie pas que tu puisses confondre un simple chat avec une _panthère_ ! siffla la blondinette en se massant le nez.

Son partenaire eut une grimace mais ne répondit pas. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû réaliser ça avant.

Maka sursauta quand l'animal la renifla doucement en émettant d'étranges miaulements.

\- Elle appelle son papa. Elle m'a fait le coup tout à l'heure, expliqua Blair. Apparemment, on porte l'odeur de son papa mort au combat de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Elle trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient à des léopards peut-être ?!

\- Tu la comprends ? s'étonna Soul en levant les yeux pour voir le chaton magique sur son crâne.

\- Bien entendu, entre chats, on se comprend !

Blair avait l'air blessée que Soul puisse sous-entendre qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

\- Elle arrête pas de changer de couleur, c'est pas une sorcière, tu es certaine ? demanda Maka avec une grimace inquiète face à la panthère qui avait viré au gris orageux.

\- Certaine ! assura le chaton. Elle est peut-être le résultat d'une de leurs expériences, mais elle n'a pas de magie à proprement parler.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Soul. Oui, bon, j'admets, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû réaliser la chose avant. Mais on lui a cassé une patte, on lui doit au minimum des soins.

La blondinette regarda de nouveau l'animal qui lui rendit son regard avec une fourrure blanche aux tâches bleutées et grises.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Elle reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie. On demandera conseil à Nyngus. C'est pas comme si on pouvait la tuer de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna son partenaire.

La fille montra le félin d'un geste exaspéré.

\- Parce que même si la couleur n'est pas correcte, c'est clairement une panthère de l'amour ! Comment elle a réussi à finir de la Russie au Nevada, c'est une bonne question, mais ça reste une espèce protégée ! On n'a tout simplement pas le droit de la tuer ! Le mieux serait presque de la confier à un zoo.

Un étrangement crissement sortit de la gorge de l'animal à cet instant et sa fourrure prit une teinte carmin.

\- Elle connait quelques mots de la langue humaine, explicita Blair. Et l'idée du Zoo ne l'enchante pas.

\- On avisera quoi faire une fois qu'elle sera en pleine forme, proposa Soul. C'est pas cool de faire un truc pareil alors qu'elle va pas bien.

Maka se contenta de soupirer. Son ami avait des idées parfois…

.

* * *

.

Shinigami voulait un rapport pour savoir si sa demande avait bien été accomplie. En incluant Spirit et Ace, ils devaient normalement avoir à présent neuf Death Scythes à Shibusen. Sid, qui faisait le rapport, lui annonça qu'en comptant Justin Row qui venait d'arriver, ils en avaient cinq. Parmi les absents, il y avait ceux en charge de l'Europe et de l'Asie, mais comme ils étaient en mission, ils n'avaient pas pu venir. Ceux d'Amérique du Sud ne faisaient que communiquer en prononçant des « Gugugu » incompréhensible. Quant à l'Afrique, eh bien, ils avaient dit non.

Bon, ils étaient cinq, ça devrait être suffisant. Ils ne devraient plus avoir de problème.

Pourtant, dans les toilettes des dames, deux Death Scythes étaient en train de parler. Azuza Yumi (normalement en charge de l'Asie du Sud-Est) une jeune femme sérieuse au front haut et large et des lunettes de vue rectangulaire ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa camarade pensait qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici et qu'elle avait mieux à faire ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que la Résurrection du Kishin ?

Mais pour Mary Mjolnir, du bureau de l'Océanie, c'était tout autre chose. La belle blonde aux cheveux mi-longs et son cache-œil masquant l'œil gauche avait des envies de vie tranquille. Un mariage, une famille, mais elle ne faisait qu'errer à droite et à gauche. Sans parler qu'elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans ses relations, mais elle finissait toujours par voir les hommes fuir.

Pour essayer de la consoler, la brune lui dit que parfois, les hommes devaient se sentir sous pression devant des hommes trop belles pour eux et qu'ils prenaient la fuite.

Cela sonna comme une mauvaise blague pour Mary qui s'énerva et frappa sa collègue.

\- TU NE CONNAIS RIEN A L'AMOUR !

Azuza finit par terre, le nez en sang.

\- Mary-senpai, tu ne sais pas te contrôler non plus… gémit la brune en essayant de trouver du papier pour son nez.

La blonde s'excusa en pleine panique devant ce qu'elle avait fait, mais le débat n'était pas fini. Azuza se remit debout pour essayer d'avoir quelques mots de sagesse.

\- En fin de compte, le concept du _Mariage_ _qui rend une femme heureuse_ est sans doute mort.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Sa collègue regardait fixement la cuvette de WC les plus proche.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Azuza.

\- J'ai envie de me marier avec la cuvette des toilettes, dit sérieusement la blonde.

\- He ?!

Elle était sérieuse.

Mary semblait l'être vu l'argument qu'elle présenta en désignant la cuvette de porcelaine.

\- La cuvette des toilettes qui ne peut refuser ce que je lui demande est mon âme sœur.

Ok, il y avait urgence. C'était très grave comme situation.

\- Mais ceci est une cuvette de toilette pour femme, pointa la brune. Si elle est bouchée, est-ce que tu ne seras pas en colère ?

\- Mon amour est plus fort que ces petits désagréments !

Il fallait trouver un moyen efficace d'empêcher Mary de s'enfoncer dans son idée stupide.

\- Parfois, elle sera bouchée au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

\- Haaan ! s'exclama l'amoureuse en portant une main à sa bouche sous le choc.

\- Et elle peut aussi te tromper avec quelqu'un d'autres.

\- _Haaan_ ! Quelle salope ! C'est impardonnable ! souffla d'un air horrifié la blonde.

Une lueur jaune électrique commença à être émise sous son cache-œil décoré d'un éclair. Avec colère, elle entra dans la cabine.

\- ON PEUT PAS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! POUFIASSE !

 _BOUM_!

Et plus calmement, elle ressortit, un bras à moitié caché par de la fumée.

\- Très bien, allons voir Shinigami-sama.

Azuza resta derrière pour voir l'innocente cuvette qui n'avait rien demandé à personne qui était désormais qu'un tas de céramique aplati dans le sol.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on la surnomme le Marteau. Une fois dessous, tu ne peux pas te retirer.

.

* * *

.

A quelques distances de là, Spirit était _très_ occupé. Il avait noué un chiffon sur son crâne et retroussé ses manches pendant qu'il nettoyait les chandeliers accrochés aux murs le long des couloirs de l'école. Il frottait avec application tous les supports jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent. Quand Stein le trouva, il resta perplexe devant la scène. Il resta immobile, les mains dans les poches, à regarder faire son partenaire.

Ne supportant plus son regard, le roux lui demanda clairement s'il avait un problème.

\- Shinigami-sama nous demande, rappela le scientifique.

\- Je ne viens pas, répondit Spirit en trempant son chiffon dans un sceau d'eau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Stein… pourquoi crois-tu que Shinigami-sama a réuni les autres Death Scythes ?

La réponse était évidente pour le savant fou :

\- Puisque le Kishin a été ressuscité, je pense qu'il veut qu'on discute de la démarche à suivre pour la suite.

Le roux se releva, un poing sur la hanche, un doigt brandi vers le couloir en direction du bureau du grand chef.

\- Non ! Tu as tout faux ! Totalement tort ! Il veut me muter autre part ! _Me muter_!

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? s'enquit le père en retournant aux chandeliers. Si je reste ici, Shinigami-sama peut m'utiliser pour stopper le Kishin !

\- Et donc tu nettoies les chandeliers pour faire bonne impression ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- T'es vraiment un idiot, conclut Stein avec lassitude.

Spirit retourna à son seau d'eau en grommelant :

\- Bien sûr, je dois travailler dur ! C'est mon ex-femme qui a la garde de Maka ! Si je m'éloigne, elle ne pensera plus du tout à son père.

\- Le simple fait, que vous vous parliez tous les deux, tient _déjà_ du miracle, pointa très justement Stein. C'est pour ça donc que tu travailles dur au point de te remonter les manches.

\- Ouais, je vais même les remonter de dix centimètres de plus !

C'est ainsi que Azuza et Mary les trouvèrent.

\- Stein, ce n'était pas ton premier amour ? souffla Yumi à sa camarade.

\- C'est du passé, répondit la blonde.

C'est cet instant que choisirent les hommes pour remarquer les dames qui les saluèrent. Après tout, ça remontait à longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

\- Azuza, la Reine des Délégués de Classe. Un peu chétive mais qui parle beaucoup, se rappela Spirit alors que la jeune femme arrangeait ses lunettes. Tu te souviens Stein ?

\- Ouais, marmonna le scientifique en mâchouillant le filtre de sa cigarette éteinte. Je l'avais sur le dos à chaque fois que je voulais disséquer quelques passants.

\- Heureusement qu'elle t'en empêchait.

Lui-même avait eu des soucis à cause d'elle à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de draguer quelqu'un. Elle était toujours à côté, à arranger ses lunettes, à les juger, à leur faire ses reproches.

Et on ne change pas les habitudes d'une vie.

En affrontant Spirit, elle remonta ses lunettes au point d'en faire briller un instant ses verres.

\- Le fait que le Kishin ait été ressuscité n'est donc pas dû à ta négligence ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu me fais des reproches à moi ! T'es vraiment obligé de ramener le sujet ! s'étrangla le roux en se relevant, son seau à la main.

\- C'est difficile à dire, parce que je dois exprimer mes sentiments et mes pensées personnels.

Stein les regarda un instant se disputer, avant de se tourner vers la seconde femme.

\- Ano, Mary ? Tu n'étais pas censée partir en retraite juste après être devenue une Death Scythe ? Shinigami-sama ?

En déprimant, elle s'accrocha à la blouse du scientifique.

\- M'en parle pas…

 _Splash !_

A agiter le seau ainsi, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Spirit renversa son contenu accidentellement sur quelqu'un. Ranma qui passait dans le couloir sans rien demander à personne se retrouva aspergé, laissant une rousse trempe derrière la bonne rasade d'eau froide.

Sans un mot, Ace, quelques pas en avant, s'arrêta et retira sa chemise pour permettre à sa manieuse de se sécher. En voyant un beau jeune homme se mettre torse-nu, Mary en perdit sa langue.

\- Oups, désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès Saotome, s'excusa Spirit en voyant les deux yeux bleus sombres incendiés qui le fixaient avec haine.

La combattante continua de lui adresser un regard meurtrier en se séchant avec la chemise d'Ace.

\- Hum-hum.

En silence, Portgas détourna la tête de sa camarade pour regarder Azuza qui le fixait au travers ses lunettes qu'elle ajusta d'un geste sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas une tenue pour une école.

\- Je vais pas laisser Ranma dégouliner d'eau jusqu'au bureau du vieux Shinigami, répondit placidement le D.

\- Il n'empêche que nous sommes dans une école et qu'il faut respecter des règles bien strictes. On ne se met pas ainsi à moitié à poil dans les couloirs quand de jeunes enfants impressionnables peuvent passer.

\- Génial, quelqu'un pour me faire la morale quand j'ai déjà une belle gueule de bois, soupira le pirate en se massant les tempes sous son chapeau.

C'est là que Mary poussa de la route Azuza pour se planter devant Ace, son seul œil visible plein d'espoir.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu as quel âge ? demanda la blonde.

Ace cligna des yeux.

\- Mary… commença Spirit avec lassitude.

\- Portgas D. Ace et j'ai vingt-trois ans.

\- Raison de ta gueule de bois, pointa Ranma en lui lançant sa chemise maintenant qu'elle était sèche.

\- Tu es célibataire ? demanda Mary avec encore plus d'espoir.

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais du gringue aux filles, pas l'inverse, nota Ace en remettant sa chemise qui se mit à émettre rapidement un peu de vapeur pour sécher.

\- Et on n'a pas le temps pour ça, lui rappela Saotome en passant derrière lui.

Elle attrapa un bout de la chemise de son partenaire et l'embarqua avec elle, le tirant au travers les couloirs.

\- Mary, Portgas n'est pas un homme pour toi, lui dit sérieusement Spirit en posant son seau vide par terre. C'est un dragueur de première. Il ne se posera jamais pour un mariage.

La blonde repartit dans une crise de déprime.

Azuza frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Bon ça suffit tout le monde ! Assez de bavardage ! dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Shinigami-sama nous attend, tous en rang ! Allez, on avance !

Et comme des gosses, les trois autres adultes se mirent à la queue -leu-leu devant elle.

\- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, commenta Spirit.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme blond d'à peine la vingtaine était à genoux devant le miroir de Shinigami. Il portait une tenue très ecclésiastique avec au cou, à la place d'un crucifix à l'effigie du Christ, une tête de mort très semblable à celle de qui servait de masque au Shinigami.

\- Ô SEIGNEUR ! disait-il en parlant _extrêmement fort_. POURQUOI RESTES-TU SILENCIEUX ?! POURQUOI NE PUIS-JE PAS ENTENDRE LA VOIX DE DIEU !

\- Non, c'est simplement que… commença Shinigami.

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le jeune homme qui lui rendait hommage se prit un coup de botte dans l'arrière du crâne. Il se retourna pour voir Ace derrière lui qui l'attrapa par le col pour le soulever. Hiken était de _très_ mauvais poil _._

 _-_ Habituellement, j'en ai rien à branler que quelqu'un parle fort ou ce genre de chose, articula-t-il en retirant les écouteur de Justin cachés par sa tenue et au son bien trop fort. Mais, là, tu vois, j'ai une putain de migraine de merde. Donc, tu vas baisser le volume avant que j'y foute le feu. Capiche ?

Ranma se contenta d'un soupir.

Spirit et le reste du groupe arriva. Immédiatement, le roux se dirigea vers la bouilloire à côté du miroir et alla la donner à Ace qui avait laissé tranquille Justin.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus. Nous allons faire les présentations puisque vous ne vous connaissez pas tous, remercia le Shinigami.

Le groupe se mit en un vague arc de cercle devant le miroir, laissant le Shinigami faire les présentations.

\- Azuza-chan est en charge de l'Asie du Sud-Est. Arme de tir très longue distance.

La femme hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Justin Law, dit _Shikei_ [AC1] . Arme blanche indépendante. En charge de l'Europe de l'Ouest.

Une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour empêcher la croix du Shinigami de pendouiller de son cou, le blond s'inclina.

\- Mary Mjolnir, le Marteau, en charge de l'Océanie. Arme contendante électrique. Partenaire, Stein.

Mary eut un petit salut de la main alors qu'elle se retenait de rougir. Ace changea de main la bouilloire qu'il chauffait pour tirer sur son chapeau en salutation.

\- Portgas D. Ace, dit Hiken. Arme contendante et tranchante enflammée. Spécialiste des missions suicides.

Le D. leva la bouilloire et renversa son contenu sur le crâne de Ranma qui reprit rapidement sa forme masculine avant de s'ébrouer pour chasser l'eau de ses cheveux, faisant valdinguer en tous sens sa tresse. Le reste des Death Scythe se contenta de lever un sourcil vaguement perplexe et intrigué à la transformation.

\- Et son partenaire, Saotome Ranma, expert en Art Martiaux de tout genre.

\- Yo, salua le jeune homme.

\- Juste pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Tu préfères le Il ou le Elle ? demanda Azuza.

\- _Il_. En dépit de ma malédiction, je suis un homme. Mais merci d'avoir posé la question.

\- On commence quand vous voulez, pointa Stein au grand chef pendant qu'Ace remettait la bouilloire vide à sa place.

\- Déjà, merci à tous d'être venus. Je pense que tout le monde sait pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici, à Shibusen, commença le Shinigami.

Dans sa tête, Spirit pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être muté.

\- Le Kishin « Ashura » est dehors en liberté, vous le savez tous désormais, continua le Shinigami. Cependant, il ne devrait pas agir pendant quelques temps. Il a besoin de se cacher pour reprendre des forces. Il nous est donc vital de trouver sa cachette. Mais il nous faut aussi un plan pour nous débarrasser de la vague de démence qu'il a libérée. Stein, si tu veux bien expliquer ?

Avant que le scientifique ne puisse en placer une, Azuza se fit confirmer un point :

\- Une vague de démence ? C'est la longueur d'âme d'Ashura, non ?

\- Oui, en effet, confirma Stein. Cependant, c'est une Soul Wavelenght de la classe d'un Dieu.

\- Ses effets ? demanda Mary.

\- Très pernicieux. Comme on le sait tous, chacun d'entre nous possède une part de démence au fond de lui, plus ou moins puissante. C'est mon cas en particulier.

\- Le mien aussi, dit le D. en accrocha ses mains à sa nuque.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, avant que Stein ne retourne à l'explication avec un sourire de mauvais augure sur les lèvres :

\- La _Folie_ de Ashura amplifie la part de démence autour de nous. Tout le monde sait que la folie est contagieuse. Au moment où Ashura a ressuscité, je l'ai tout de suite senti.

Spirit se rappelait trop bien le rire maniaque de son partenaire sous la pluie de sang et son sourire bien trop grand.

\- Une démence contagieuse ? répéta Azuza. Tout le monde peut-il en être affecté ? Vous êtes déjà deux à être affectés, après tout.

\- Non, je pense que des personnes comme Justin, qui ont une profonde conviction en un Dieu, ont moins de risques d'être contaminées. Sans parler que les personnes normales ne devraient pas encore être atteintes. Portgas a juste un sérieux pète au casque comme on dit, d'où pourquoi il est sensible.

\- Mais alors, quel est le problème avec cette démence ? demanda Justin.

\- Elle favorise l'apparition de nouveaux méchants et décuple leurs pouvoirs, comprit Azuza.

Elle arrangea ses lunettes en regardant Stein dans les yeux.

\- En effet, confirma le scientifique avec un mauvaise sourire derrière ses propres lunettes. Cette façon de regarder les gens tout parlant est vraiment _détestable_. Cela me donne envie de te _disséquer._

\- Oi, le savant fou, reviens au sujet ! interpela Ranma.

Stein appuya sa cigarette sur le bras nu d'Ace juste à sa gauche pour l'allumer et se mit à la fumer.

\- Je te dérange pas trop, ça va ? demanda le D. en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A cause de l'influence de la _Vague de Démence_ , de nombreuses sorcières vont se manifester. Après, cela affectera les humains. L'ancienne cité engloutie de l'Atlantide va remonter à la surface… bref, on ne pourra plus compter le nombre d'évènements terribles qui vont se produire, cita Stein en fumant sa cigarette.

\- Tu es donc en train de nous dire que de nombreux ennemis en sommeil vont soudain apparaître ? se fit confirmer Spirit.

\- Sommeil ne veut pas dire mort, rappela Ranma.

C'était une situation précaire dans laquelle ils étaient.

Azuza ajusta ses lunettes puis brandit son doigt vers les quatre hommes à sa gauche.

\- Ces choses arrivent à cause de la négligence de ces quatre hommes. Est-ce que Shinigami-sama a envisagé l'idée de les punir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oi ! Oi ! On y est pour rien nous ! protesta Ranma pendant que Spirit gémissait mentalement des actes de son ancienne camarade de classe.

\- Il est vrai que Ranma-kun et Ace-kun n'y sont pour rien dans cette affaire, confirma le Shinigami. C'était mon choix de ne pas faire appel à Ace-kun même s'il peut prendre une apparence de faux à double-lame. L'approcher d'Ashura aurait été une très mauvaise idée avec la force de sa part de démence. Ranma-kun est avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne sombre pas. Mais pour ce qui est de Spirit et Stein, tu as raison.

Spirit serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le mute.

\- Je pensais en fait à muter quelques personnes… commença le directeur.

\- _Quooooiiii !?_

\- Baisse d'un ton, Albarn, gronda Ace en serrant les dents et en se massant les tempes.

Spirit était déjà en train de déprimer. Avachi au bord de l'estrade, un lourd nuage noir au-dessus de son crâne.

\- Haaa… Vivre en paix avec ma fille… je ne pourrais plus la voir dans un futur proche… Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Maka… je n'ai pas envie de la voir pleurer…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Spirit, tu restes mon arme, rassura le Shinigami.

Le roux se redressa, alors qu'il pleurait tellement que son nez dégoulinait de morve.

\- Puisque tu es le seul des Death Scythes à être _vraiment_ une faux, tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi.

\- Y'a Portgas ! Tu pourras me remplacer par lui !

\- Non, ce serait faciliter la création d'un autre Kishin et j'ai une autre mission pour lui et Ranma-kun. Je me répète, tu restes mon arme.

Immédiatement, Spirit alla se mettre à genou devant le miroir de Shinigami, imité par Justin.

\- Ô Seigneur, tu es _si_ généreux ! complimenta le jeune blond.

\- Je me sens béni ! renchérit Spirit.

\- Il a tout de même quelques changements, Stein ne sera plus ton partenaire par intérim, à partir de maintenant, si ce n'est pas nécessaire, ne quitte plus Shibusen. De plus, pour fortifier l'école, j'ai besoin d'une autre Death Scythe en permanence sur place. Mary-chan, j'aimerais que tu deviennes le nouveau partenaire de Stein.

\- Eeeeh ? Moi ?! s'étonna la blonde. Noooon, attendez… Je… je veux pas travailler… J'ai choisi d'aller en Australie parce que c'est paisible là-bas et qu'il y a peu de travail. Si je reste à Shibusen, je ne vais avoir aucune chance de me marier.

Sa protestation passa à la trappe, la laissant déprimer contre l'épaule de Stein.

\- Ace-kun, Ranma-kun, je ne change en rien notre accord, je vous demanderai seulement, lorsque vous n'êtes pas en vadrouille, de former les jeunes. Vous avez carte blanche sur la méthode. Le Haki a fait ses preuves dans cette attaque, je veux qu'un maximum de jeunes sachent en faire usage. Ace-kun, je voudrais aussi que tu formes les autres Death Scythe sur le principe du Busoshoku. Voire même le Kenbushoku pour Azuza-chan.

\- Elle a pas besoin de moi, elle en fait usage naturellement, assura Ace. Faire plus, ça reviendrait à la hisser au niveau de quelqu'un comme Katakuri et mon propre Haki n'est pas assez bon pour prétendre à ça, je peux donc pas l'aider dans ce sens.

\- On fera le nécessaire pour le reste, confirma Ranma.

\- C'est vous les experts. Bien, Azuza-chan, je voudrais, s'il te plaît, que tu utilises ta longue vue pour rechercher Ashura quand tu ne prendras pas des cours auprès d'Ace-kun. Le reste du temps, tu auras la charge de l'Australie. Quant à toi Justin-kun…

Aucune réponse, le jeune homme était debout, immobile, le regard baissé.

\- Justin-kun ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Spirit et Azuza donnèrent en même temps un coup de pied dans le dos du garçon, le faisant se pencher suffisamment vers l'avant pour qu'il en perde ses écouteurs.

\- Je n'ai pas de demande particulière pour toi, Justin-kun. Bien que Shibusen aura peut-être quelques missions pour toi dans le futur. En attendant, vis selon le précepte « vivre heureux tout en restant sur ses gardes ». J'ai fini. Repos.

Tout le monde se détourna pour partir, avant que Spirit et Ace ne soient rappelés en arrière par le Shinigami.

\- Ace-kun, je veux que tu mènes l'enquête sur une sorcière.

\- Je la connais déjà ? s'enquit le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais. Cette femme est entrée en contact avec le groupe de Maka et Black Star à Londres. Elle les a aidés contre le loup-garou Free de ce qu'ils m'avaient dit dans leur rapport. Même si le comportement est étrange, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'époque, mais avec le Kishin dehors, c'est une toute autre histoire. Découvre ses motivations. Tu sais quoi faire si c'est une menace. Et si tu as le temps, essaye de lier connaissance avec Crona. Vous êtes assez semblables tout les deux, tu arriveras peut-être à l'aider à s'ouvrir.

Ace hocha la tête et se détourna pour partir à son tour.

.

* * *

.

Sur le terrain de basket de l'école, le groupe d'amis était réuni en tenue confortable pour le sport. Juste à côté du terrain, Maka lisait sur un banc, les cheveux exceptionnellement lâchés, lisant un livre que lui avait recommandé Nyngus pour savoir quoi faire avec leur locataire à quatre pattes.

\- Oi ! Maka ! On commence ! appela Black Star qui avait le ballon sous le bras.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, continuant de lire avec une sucette dans la bouche, un joli pansement sur la joue.

\- Maka !

La fille leva le nez de son livre.

\- _Quoi_ ? Vous commencez votre partie et alors ? J'ai déjà dit que je restais ici pour lire, non ?

Black Star resta un instant silencieux puis répondit :

\- Non.

En réponse, il se reçut le livre à la figure.

Après moult insistances, elle accepta enfin de venir sur le terrain.

\- On a pas trop le choix, Liz ne peut pas venir, justifia Black Star.

\- Je ne connais même pas les règles au basket. Et Sid-sensei m'a dit de me reposer.

Patty eut un petit rire en lui mettant sa casquette sur le crâne pour lui garder les cheveux hors du visage. Même Soul avait laissé tomber son bandeau décoratif pour un passe qui lui dégager le visage.

\- Kid, pourquoi Liz ne peut pas venir ? demanda Tsubaki.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se briser les ongles, mais je pense que c'est un prétexte et qu'elle a dû aller faire du shopping à la place.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant de jouer _juste_ au basket ! sourit férocement Soul. Et si on donnait un gage au capitaine de l'équipe perdante ?

\- Oh ! Bonne idée ! accepta Black Star.

\- Si on perd, on vous laisse déplacer les tableaux chez Kid de deux centimètres.

\- Tu… tu ne ferais pas ça ! s'étrange le fils de Shinigami avec un sentiment terrible d'effroi.

L'autre équipe éclata de rire, ça avait l'air marrant.

\- Donc, si on perd, notre capitaine Maka devra passer une journée à faire des courses avec son père !

Là, tout de suite, c'était moins drôle, surtout pour Maka.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas ! C'est Black*Star notre capitaine, pas vrai ? Tu voulais être le capitaine, non ? se fit confirmer Maka.

Et avec une mine contrite étrangement convaincante, il se justifia :

\- Je sais, mais puisque c'est moi qui t'ai attiré dans ce jeu… Bien que je n'en ai pas envie, je veux bien te laisser la place de capitaine. Même si je n'en ai pas envie.

\- T'as pas besoin d'être courtois.

\- En plus, tu portes la casquette du capitaine ! pointa Patty avec un sourire.

\- AH ! J'AI ENVIE D'ÊTRE LE CAPITAINE ! gémit Black*Star de frustration.

\- Bah alors, tu n'as qu'à le devenir, lui dit Maka.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez, les jeunes.

Les adolescents se tournèrent vers l'extérieur du terrain pour voir qu'Ace et Ranma les avaient rejoints.

\- On fait une partie de basket, vous voulez participer ? proposa Patty avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes adultes se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules avec des sourires identiques.

\- Pourquoi pas. Et si on corsait les choses, proposa Ace en allant poser sa chemise et son chapeau sur un banc.

Maka et Kid échangèrent un regard horrifié. Ça sentait mauvais cette affaire.

\- Vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul panier, on peut se permettre de faire trois équipes et ainsi, modifier un peu les règles, pointa malicieusement Ranma. Nous deux, contre vos deux équipes.

\- J'accepte ! rugit Black*Star.

\- Si vous perdez, tu devras passer une journée entière en compagnie de Blair en forme de chat ! exigea Soul en braquant un doigt vers le plus jeune du duo.

\- HEEE ! s'étrangla Ranma.

\- C'est quoi les gages, sinon ? demanda Ace en revenant vers le terrain en s'étirant le dos.

\- Maka fait une journée shopping avec son père et on bouge les cadres chez Kid de deux centimètres, explicita Patty avec un sourire.

\- Adjugé vendu. On leur laisse une chance ?

Ranma jeta un regard noir à son coéquipier.

\- Viens pas pleurer pour l'état dans lequel sera le studio après le Neko-ken. On vous laisse la balle pour commencer.

\- Faut déjà qu'ils nous battent.

Soul fit rebondir deux trois fois le ballon entre ses pieds, avant de le jeter à Black*Star.

\- C'est parti.

Maka ne connaissait rien aux règles du jeu de base, donc, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Soul leur passa la balle, et encore moins pourquoi Black*Star la renvoya à l'albinos. Et le match commença sans que la fille ne comprenne des masses. Et c'était sans compter sur Ranma qui intercepta la balle au vol pour marquer un point juste en suivant.

La pauvre demoiselle tournait la tête en tous sens pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sans jamais avoir la moindre explication.

Sur le banc à côté des affaires d'Ace, Mary et Stein allèrent s'asseoir. La blonde soupira de désespoir.

\- Il n'y a que des enfants ici et le seul adulte est un don juan. Ce n'est pas ici que je vais trouver mon âme sœur.

\- Bien tenté, Kid ! commenta Stein en voyant le joli tir que fit le fils de Shinigami avant qu'il ne soit intercepté par Ace qui le mit au fond du filet pour sa propre équipe.

\- Ce sont tous des étudiants de Shibusen ? s'enquit Mary avec un sourire.

\- Oui, et à partir de demain, ce seront tes étudiants.

Le match s'était arrêté parce que Maka avait fait une faute avec une reprise de dribble et qu'elle n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce que c'était.

Mary les regarda faire un instant avant de sourire doucement.

\- Portgas et Saotome ont l'air de s'entendre bien avec eux. A les voir, on croirait pas que l'un d'eux a le potentiel d'être un Kishin.

\- Ils ont pas fini de grandir dans leur tête, expliqua Stein. Tous deux ont passé leur vie à se battre pour tout et n'importe quoi, sans savourer de vraies enfances. Ils rattrapent avec les jeunes ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu. Mais tu le verras dès que Portgas commencera ses cours sur le Haki, ce sont des barges. Du moment que tu ne touches pas aux mauvais boutons, tu ne verras jamais sa part sombre.

La blonde hocha la tête, continuant de regarder le match sans espoir que les jeunes livrer avec acharnement contre les deux adultes. Finalement, elle s'étira en levant ses bras vers le ciel.

\- Bien~ ! Même si ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai un petit ami, je vais quand même travailler dur.

Sans voir Spirit venir derrière eux avec sa veste sur son épaule, elle se tourna vers son nouveau partenaire :

\- C'est un peu soudain, mais le temps de trouver un appartement, je peux dormir chez toi ? Vu que c'est un laboratoire, ça doit être assez grand, pas vrai ?

\- Pas de problème, mais ne m'en veux pas si j'essaye de te disséquer.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Spirit soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Stein et Ace avaient déjà remarqué qu'ils étaient touchés par la démence. C'est pour ça que le Shinigami avait demandé à Mary de venir à Shibusen. La personnalité de Mary devrait avoir un effet positif sur les deux hommes, mais il fallait toujours les garder à l'œil. L'un comme l'autre était des sources sans limites de problème. S'assurant d'afficher un visage neutre, Spirit se rapprocha du duo assis sur le banc qui le salua. Pendant un instant, Spirit regarda la balle passer de main en main avec les rires et les cris, avant de soupirer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Je croyais qu'on leur avait pourtant dit de ne pas sortir.

\- C'est certainement pour ça que Portgas s'est joint au jeu. Lui et sa personnalité de grand-frère protecteur, supposa Stein en laissant aller un bras sur le dossier du banc. Je les envie ces enfants, ils n'ont pas de problème, eux.

Spirit jeta un regard à son ancien partenaire qui continua d'observe le terrain en fumant.

Finalement, le roux rapporta son attention sur les jeunes.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils essayent juste du mieux qu'ils peuvent d'effacer toutes ces évènements de leur mémoire et de retrouver leur ancienne vie.

La partie se termina après de longues minutes épuisantes pour les jeunes.

\- Trente pour l'équipe adulte, six pour Kid et quatre pour Maka, décompta Ace en faisant tournoyer le ballon de basket sur l'un de ses doigts. Pas mal les jeunes, vous nous avez infligé dix points.

\- Je me rouille, c'est pas bon, commenta Ranma.

Maka était à quatre pattes par terre, haletante.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris les règles… souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de ses amis chantait qu'elle devait accomplir son gage.

Spirit s'était détourné du terrain en s'adossant à l'arrière du banc pour continuer sa conversation avec Stein et Mary. Il fut donc surpris de voir sa fille venir à sa rencontre en tripotant sa veste. En souriant, il la regarda et lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose.

\- Ano… papa…

Elle releva un visage rouge comme une tomate en disant enfin ce qu'elle devait dire :

\- On pourrait aller faire les magasins samedi prochain ?

Pour Spirit, ce fut comme s'il avait été frappée par la foudre. Juste ce matin, il avait cru qu'il serait muté et qu'il ne reverrait plus sa fille et là, il réalise qu'elle vient de lui demander s'il voulait faire les boutiques avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ce jour arriver.

Il alla s'effondrer en hurlant contre un arbre, la surprenant.

\- Papa ? Tu vas bien ?!

Spirit toussa abondamment et releva un peu la tête, montrant un visage en sueur dégoulinant de larmes et de morves.

\- Ce… ce sont des larmes de joie… répondit le père avec une voix faible.

\- Attends ici, je vais aller te chercher des médicaments contre la crise de foie !

Et Maka commença à s'éloigner alors que son père lui disait faiblement qu'il se sentait bien.

\- Ce genre de chose m'échappe aussi, être heureux au point d'en être malade, marmonna Stein en regardant le spectacle embarrassant de Spirit.

\- Bon ! Puisque l'autre idiot est HS, partante pour commencer la leçon, Miss Marteau de Thor ?

Mary détourna la tête de Spirit pour regarder Ace qui venait d'envoyer le ballon dans les mains de son partenaire, derrière lui, sans le regarder.

Ranma le rattrapa sans le regarder non plus et l'envoya par-dessus son épaule vers Black*Star qui le rattrapa au vol avec autant de nonchalance.

\- Euh…

Mary hésita visiblement.

\- Pour la leçon, c'est avec Ranma que tu fais équipe. Même si Monsieur J'ai-une-vis-dans-le-crâne sait user du Haki, Ranma a saisi la bonne méthode pour l'enseigner et t'aidera à comprendre le but et le principe. Je cache pas que ça sera douloureux

Stein resserra de deux crans la vis dans son crâne et arrangea sa position pour mieux les observer.

\- Je sais que j'ai des facilités pour me synchroniser avec les gens, mais ça risque pas de poser problème ? s'enquit la blonde en se levant.

Ace secoua la tête d'un geste rassurant.

.

* * *

.

Crona était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle était logée dans une des chambres de l'école, son coussin contre elle, en face à face avec ses pensées et les murmures de Ragnarok dans son esprit.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Encore le zombie ?

On toqua de nouveau à la porte.

Gardant son coussin contre sa poitrine, elle se leva et alla ouvrir légèrement la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme vaguement familier avec un superbe chapeau orange.

\- Konnichiwa Crona. On s'est déjà vu brièvement, tu te souviens de moi ?

Oui elle se souvenait de lui, c'était le garçon aux tâches de rousseur et aux flammes de l'église où elle avait rencontré le même soir Soul et Maka. Elle hocha tout doucement la tête.

\- Moi c'est, Ace, c'est facile, c'est écrit sur mon bras, sourit le jeune homme. Je peux entrer ?

Sans un mot, restant toujours à moitié cachée derrière son coussin, elle ouvrit la porte et laissa le jeune passer, avant de la refermer derrière lui et d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin en le fixant avec des grands yeux inquiets et incertains. Sans perdre son sourire, le D. alla s'asseoir devant elle, se sentant presque comme Marco avait dû se sentir quand il lui avait donné la dernière impulsion pour rejoindre la famille. Sans un mot, il tendit une main à la meister perdue, avant d'adresser un signe de main à Ragnarok ridiculement petit et presque mignon qui venait de faire son apparition, étalé sur le crâne de sa manieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'épée démoniaque.

\- Faire connaissance. Et j'ai appris qu'une synchronisation valait mieux qu'une longue présentation, répondit tranquillement la Death Scythe.

\- Le Sang Noir est contagieux, marmonna Crona de derrière son coussin.

En réponse Ace tira juste assez son couteau de sa ceinture pour libérer un morceau de lame et s'entailla le pouce dessus avant de lui monter la plaie.

\- J'ai moi aussi le sang noir, tu ne peux pas empirer mon cas.

Crona observa les gouttes de sang noir qui perlaient du pouce, avant de lever les yeux vers son arme, toujours sur le sommet de son crâne, qui eut un vague haussement d'épaule avant de disparaître. Lentement, l'adolescente prit la main d'Ace.

\- Je… je me suis jamais synchronisée avec quelqu'un d'autre… je… je sais pas comment gérer ça…

\- Laisse-toi faire, j'ai quelques facilités pour la synchronisation.

Il referma sa poigne sur la main frêle et calleuse de l'enfant de Medusa.

* * *

 ***Executionner**


End file.
